A Happily Married Couple
by bluegirl-783
Summary: Another sequel to ‘A Normal Life’ and ‘Newlyweds… The continuing adventures of Joseph and Clarisse- how much more can they get up to with their friends and family, as well as with each other? Life is sure to be interesting for them anyway!
1. The Return of Pierre

_Author's Note: Hi! Couldn't resist getting started on this story so quickly after my last one, but I'm ready! Hope you enjoy this one as much as the others_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Joseph and Clarisse stayed at the palace a few extra days after Mia and Nicholas' wedding, just until 'things settled down again' (as was Mia's reasoning), not that they minded, but they were both very pleased to get back to their own surroundings.

Clarisse sighed happily as Joseph drove them out of Pyrus, heading north, followed closely behind by their entourage of still necessary bodyguards.

At the sound of her sigh, Joseph glanced over at her and grinned.

"Are you _that _excited to be returning to the beach house?" he teased, and she smiled. "I thought that it would seem rather boring after the excitement of the past fortnight!"

"I thought so too," she mused half jokingly, half thoughtfully. "But no, I am glad to be going back to the beach house… it's OUR home, and I love it there."

"What about the palace?" he asked, and she sighed.

"Honestly, Joseph, the palace has never really felt like home to me."

"Why not?"

"You know, it was always considered Rupert's turf, and I never really felt comfortable there."

"But you always seemed so relaxed and confident as you strode through the hallways."

"It was different when I was Queen of the castle," and they both smiled at the joke. "But, I always intimidated by the palace staff- especially since most of them were older than me- and all the rooms… the only places I really felt comfortable in were my suite and the gardens."

"Ah, your beloved gardens- I should have known," he joked.

"But the beach house… I know it was originally Phillipe's, but it feels like mine… ours," she corrected herself quickly and he laughed, knowing what she meant. "It's our sanctuary, and I feel very, very happy there."

"So do I, sweetheart," he leaned over and rubbed her knee for a moment, before his phone, hidden in his pocket, buzzed, indicating a message had arrived.

"Our granddaughter has decided to text message us today…" he commented, reaching into his pocket and retrieving the phone.

"She's very thoughtful," Clarisse defended as he handed it to her, and she quickly opened the lid and accessing the message, smiling to herself as she did so. Joseph had given her a lot of lessons in the use of mobile phones, and she was now very adept at using them. "Just because we remained incommunicado during our honeymoon doesn't mean that everyone else will!" she added as she read the message and laughed.

"What does it say?"

"Hey Joe and Grandma. I bet you're already on your way back to your beach house.'… What a cheeky girl!"

"Yes," he chortled to himself, before readdressing what Clarisse had just said. "It's not that being incommunicado was a good thing, but… the first time anyway, you were so distracted, and everyone was clamouring for your attention… I just wanted you to myself…" he trailed off, turning red, and she laughed as she patted his arm reassuringly.

"I know, and I loved you for the idea… in fact, I preferred isolation," she added with a smile. "I was just saying that Mia is thoughtful enough to keep in touch- she knows that I like to know where she is…"

"I like hearing for her too… Do you think she will call tonight?"

"Probably… I do know that they're due back next week sometime… I still can't believe that Mia is married."

"Neither can I… at times, I still can't believe that we're married!" he said in a cavalier tone, downplaying the nights (particularly in their first year of marriage) when he had woken up, thinking that it all had been a dream, disappointment welling up in him, before looking over and seeing Clarisse asleep beside him, and relaxed, knowing that it hadn't been a dream- it had all been true…it had happened…

"Neither can I," she admitted with a shy smile, bringing him back from his thoughts, and he looked over at her in surprise. "I guess we both need to stop worrying and relax- we're together, and have been married two years…"

"That sounds like a good idea," he agreed, and they smiled at each other lovingly, knowing that it really was true…

00000

Clarisse almost leapt out of the car when they finally pulled up in front of the house, and took a deep breath in, the smell of the ocean mixing with the scent of soil and some of her early blooming flowers- the garden was still only half finished.

"I really will have to get onto finishing the garden," she commented as she walked around to the back of the car with Joseph to retrieve their luggage and groceries. They had stopped in the small town on their way through to collect groceries ('and DVDs', Clarisse added with a grin), and this time Clarisse had come with him.

"We won't need to come back for two weeks!" he joked when they emerged from the store with a trolley loaded down with food.

"I guess we both like to eat," Clarisse had laughed. "I'm sure we'll be back in a week anyway!"

No one had stared at them as they shopped, so they were finally being accepted as part of the community.

"We'll have plenty of time to finish the garden… and yes, we're going to do it together, even if you have to help me up the stairs at night," Joe said as she looked pensively at her garden again.

"Well, there's a nice pull out couch in the living room- you can sleep there, and I'll sleep upstairs," she teased, knowing that he would hate that, and she burst out laughing when he gave her an indignant look.

"I was just joking, darling," she said when she finally stopped laughing. "I would be more than happy to help you upstairs."

"Good," Joe nodded seriously, before breaking into a grin as well. "Yes, it is good to be home," he added as he followed her up the stairs, and into their suite. Clarisse put her cases on the floor, and walked over to pull open the curtains and throw open the doors, sighing happily as she looked out at the view.

"Yes… it is nice to be home."

"Shall we unpack these now?" he waved to the suitcases and bags on the floor, and she looked at them for a moment, before shaking her head.

"Maybe later… not now, though…"

"So, what DO you want to do now?" he asked with a grin as she kicked off her heels.

"Go for a walk on the beach, what else?" she chuckled, and he laughed as she tugged eagerly on his arm, pulling him towards the door.

"Alright, alright- I'm coming!"

When they returned from the beach 20 minutes later, they walked around the house to look at Clarisse's half completed garden, Joseph listening as Clarisse made comments about positioning of plants, before he noticed a strange car coming up the driveway.

"I wonder who that could be," he said, frowning, as he watched the car make it's way up the hill. The gates were usually locked, and one of the boys had to clear whoever was visiting, so who was visiting them?"

"What is it?" Clarisse asked, standing up- she had been examining one of her plants, and had not heard the car or Joe's comment, but she too looked curious as she looked at the car. "Who is that?" she asked as the car came to a stop a few metres away from them.

"We're just about to find out," Joe said smartly, but he quickly shut up when Pierre stepped out of the car as, beside him, Clarisse stiffened, feeling a surge of anger course through her- he had been in sporadic contact for the past 8 months, and he hadn't even replied to Mia's wedding invitation… she wasn't sure she wanted to see him…

"You can do this," Joseph whispered into her ear, putting an arm around her shoulders and squeezing reassuringly,

"I hope so," she replied in a soft voice before Pierre came into earshot, and Joseph decided to break the silence.

"Hello Pierre, you look very well."

"Hello Joe, and thank you," Pierre's tense expression relaxed into a smile. "I don't have a limp, and the doctors are very pleased with how I've recovered… Hello Mother," he turned his gaze towards Clarisse, and she smiled tightly at him, again struck by how similar he was with his brother, although he now looked a little older.

"Hello Pierre," she finally said, successfully suppressing her anger as Joseph gave her shoulders another squeeze. "It's good to see you again."

"It's been a long time, I'm afraid, but here I am," he smiled sheepishly, and Clarisse chuckled, albeit reluctantly.

There was a long, awkward silence between the three of them before Clarisse, emboldened by Joseph's presence, asked:

"Would you like to go for a walk on the beach?"

"I'd love to," Pierre said in obvious relief, and Joe decided to discreetly disappear.

"In that case, if you two will excuse me, I'm going to go inside…" he smiled encouragingly at Clarisse, who was shaking her head stiffly, trying to let him know she didn't want to be alone with Pierre.

They walked in silence down to the shore, and along the way she and Joseph had jus walked, before Pierre stopped and turned to Clarisse.

"I'm sorry about not being in regular contact with you for the past few months… I've been a little busy…"

He was about to continue in the same vein when Clarisse suddenly snapped- she had had enough of the excuses.

"No, no- enough!" she said sharply, and Pierre looked surprised. "I don't want to keep hearing the same excuses for why you haven't been in touch, or why you didn't think to reply to your niece's invitation to her wedding…"

"I want to be there, but…" he protested, but Clarisse's eyes were narrowed disbelievingly.

"I see…" She paused for a moment, and then decided to continue- it was time to confront him. "Can we be quite honest with each other?"

"Of course."

"Your confession at the hospital… it really hurt and upset us… yes, us- Joseph was hurt too…"

"I wanted to try and make things right between us… I'm aware that our fight when Father was dying was my fault, and I wanted to make amends."

"I appreciate that, but it was also unnecessary and selfish… and it was a part of my life that I didn't really want to relive… that time was painful for me, probably more than you realised… Do you like Joseph?" she suddenly asked, wanting to know.

"I do… at first I couldn't understand you two, but now I can…" and it was clear that he was being honest with her.

"Good, because Joseph is part of my life, has been for a long time, and always will be."

She looked at him almost defiantly- it may have sounded harsh, but she was just as protective of Joseph as he was of her. "I'm also angry that you didn't come to Mia's wedding a couple of weeks ago- she is your niece, and I think she was looking forward to you being there."

"I'm sorry," he repeated, looking weak, and Clarisse's rage began to subside as she realised something- things were never going to change between them, and he was never going to change. He was too much like his father to really want to be close to her, and she didn't think that he really wanted to…

Looking at him as she calmed down, she realised that she felt a little sorry for him… maybe it was time to let him go, and not be so disappointed in him for what he wasn't- Phillipe. Maybe that was why she had been so angry and bitter towards him- she had been trying to replace Phillipe with him, and he couldn't be him…

"Pierre," she began in a softer tone. "I know you and I will always have issues between us, and maybe it's not possible for us to spend a great deal of time together… I think I was trying to make you more like Phillipe and our relationship, and that wasn't fair on you… I'm sorry too," her voice got quieter and quieter.

"That's alright," Pierre said with a slight smile. "But I'm not Phillipe, and we'll never have that close relationship you two had… he was your favourite…"

"Yes, but we were also very similar in a lot of ways… but I love you too, Pierre… it's just that we probably shouldn't spend so much time together…"

"You don't want me around?" he joked, looking relieved, which confirmed Clarisse's instinct that he didn't want a close relationship with her.

"I do, but we've hurt each other too badly over the years… You do understand, don't you?"

"Of course, and I've felt that way for a while, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"You haven't… and you will keep in touch, won't you?"

Clarisse was feeling much better, although sounded and dreadfully guilty as she realised the part she had played in this misunderstanding, after letting her anger out of her system and making a few discoveries… like that they were still mother and son, but their relationship would be very different to what she had enjoyed with Phillipe, or even Mia.

"I will," he smiled as Clarisse glanced at her watch- it was well after three and she was wondering if Joseph would have a cup of tea waiting… she could definitely use another cup of tea.

"Have you eaten anything?" she inquired as they headed back towards the house, and he smiled.

"I'm fine, thank you. I'll have to be going soon- my flight leaves tonight."

"Would you like a quick tour of the house?"

"Yes, definitely- it looks amazing from the outside, and I always suspected Phillipe had a good idea for real estate."

"He did, and it's wonderful inside… you don't mind that he left it to me, do you?" she looked slightly anxious, and he laughed, patting her arm comfortingly.

"No, I think Phillipe did the right thing… and I know he wanted you to have it…"

Joseph was unpacking groceries when they stepped into the kitchen, and he looked up when they came in. He followed them as Clarisse conducted the tour, dying to ask Clarisse what had happened, and they ended up back in the kitchen.

"Wow, Phillipe really did know his stuff… this place is fantastic- I'm actually rather jealous!"

"We're happy here," Joe replied simply. "Do you want a cup of tea, or stay for dinner? We've got plenty of food here, and it's your mother's turn to cook," he gave Clarisse a teasing look.

"Really- she cooks?" Pierre looked surprised.

"Yes I do- remember my chicken soup?"

"Oh yes, that was delicious… so, does Mother do all the cooking, or do you take it in turns?"

"We actually do it together… we do most of the chores together… so, did you want to stay?"

"I'd like to," Pierre said, looking awkward. "But I have to get back to Pyrus to catch my plane… This was a flying visit, but it was worth it," he smiled warmly at Clarisse, and Joseph sensed that something had changed between them…

000

Joseph waited until they had waved him off before, seeing the car disappear down the hill, he turned to Clarisse with an expectant look.

"Well… what happened?"

She sighed, not at all sure she was ready to talk about it until she had processed it herself, and Joe suddenly understood she needed some time alone.

"I think I had better go and start sorting out what we're going to have for dinner," he said tactfully, and she smiled distractedly as she looked her flowers. She barely heard him leave as she wandered through the garden, trying to make mental notes of what she needed to do, but her mind kept straying back to Pierre and their conversation. She undoubtedly felt better having confronted him, and their agreement would work, but she felt sad that they probably wouldn't see him too often- they were too different, and too many things had happened between them…

She loved him, but she had to let him go- she had been hurtful to him, trying to relive and recapture her relationship with Phillipe, not accepting who he was, while he never really understood her, and had hurt her, both consciously and unconsciously.

It was possible, given time and a little distance, their relationship would strengthen- she certainly hoped so- but still, now, it would hurt that they had to keep their distance…

She sighed again, brushing away the tears that had streamed down her face, and shivered- she sun was lowering over the horizon, and she hadn't realised that she had been outside that long…

When she strolled into the kitchen, Joseph was already preparing dinner, and she smiled as she sank into a counter chair, and he turned to grin at her.

"I though it was my turn to cook tonight," she joked.

"I thought I would give you a reprieve," he teased, before turning off the stove and walking over to stand in front of her. "How are you feeling now?"

"Oddly better… but… empty," she shrugged, looking away for a moment, and then looked back at him, waiting patiently for her to say something.

It was harder than she thought, recounting that conversation for Joseph, but it was also cathartic- keeping emotions bottled up inside was never a good thing.

"I never realised that I expected Pierre to become like Phillipe," she concluded. "I was angry at him as my son, but I was also angry at him because he wasn't Phillipe, which was very unfair of me!" she cried, burying her face in her arms.

"I never though you were expecting Pierre to become like Phillipe," Joseph said thoughtfully as he walked around and rubbed her back comfortingly. "If you feel like you did, it wasn't deliberate, and you can't beat yourself up about it… I'd say that it was fairly understandable that you expected him to stand up and become a better son to you, but now that you know he can't, fine… but it's not your fault!"

"Dear Joseph," she looked up at him, her eyes red. "You're so loyal- can't you ever think the worst of me?"

"No, I can't," he teased gently, leaning down and wiping away a stray tear. "But you can't blame yourself for Pierre- he is who he is, and you're you… but, you did make a sensible decision together about keeping your distance. I know you may hate that thought," he added as she opened her mouth to speak. "But it might be all he is capable of, and I know it hurts, but maybe… maybe this is going to help the two of you…"

"I hope so, Joseph," Clarisse said in an almost inaudible voice. "But… he's part of my very small family."

"Sweetheart," he said, massaging her shoulders gently. "Your family isn't small- you've got me, Mia and my crazy family, as well as some very close friends… you're very popular, young lady," and she had to laugh through her tears. He was right- despite her cool relationship with Pierre, she still had a lot of people who loved and cared about her.

"It will all work out in the end," he murmured as he leant down and kissed the top of her head. "But now…" he turned the chair around so that she was looking at him. "Why don't you go and have a shower? Dinner will be ready when you return!"

Clarisse smiled tenderly at him- as per usual, Joseph had been her sounding board, her rock, supporting her as he had always done, and had made her feel better about everything….

"Are you going, or am I going to have to drag you up there?" he asked again as he gently pulled her off the chair and pushed her in the direction of the doorway as she laughed.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" she asked, a spark of mischief in her eyes, and he nodded with a smile.

"Of course… now scoot!"

000

"I told you to have a shower- I didn't mean that you had to come downstairs in your bathrobe!" he joked when she came back downstairs 20 minutes later, clad in her bathrobe.

"Well, considering the day we've just had, I just felt like it," she said defiantly, and he laughed as he put her plate down in front of her.

"You can do whatever you want, my dear- you know that his is our home, and we do whatever we want!"

"So much better than the palace, where everyone is watching and noticing what one does," Clarisse said wisely in a rare moment of third person introspection, and Joseph placed his hand on top of hers.

"You don't need to justify anything to me, my love…"

"I know… why don't you do the same thing after dinner?" she asked cheekily, and he laughed again.

After dinner, Clarisse insisted on doing the washing up so that Joseph could go upstairs and shower.

"I didn't cook, so I should wash up," she reasoned with a smile, but little did she know he had a little surprise for her…

"Dirty Dancing!" she cried as he put the disc into the DVD player (Annie and Julie had given her that for her birthday) after he had come back downstairs in his bathrobe. "But you don't even like that movie!"

"I never said that I didn't like it… besides, you need cheering up," he said, pulling her close, and she smiled weakly at him.

"Thank you… you are always so thoughtful…"

"It's part of my charm," he pretended to preen, before she leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you, do you know that?"

"No, I didn't," he joked with a grin. "But I love you too- always have, always will, not matter what," and she smiled as she cuddled up to him.

Halfway through the movie, she turned to look at him.

"I'm jealous of you," she said simply, and he looked surprised- he hadn't been expecting that at all, and Clarisse had never said anything like that to him.

"Why are you jealous of me?" he finally asked.

"I'm jealous because you and your family are all so close… I imagine that you were close to your parents as well…"

"We were…"

"Well… I never had that kind of relationship with my parents," she said sadly. "They were focused on me marrying someone important- Rupert, namely- and that's all that mattered to them all throughout my childhood… Rupert was relatively easygoing, but his parents were cold and Pierre…" she was almost in tears, and Joe pressed the pause button on the remote control and turned her to face him.

"Baby, as I've said before, you have Mia, me and my family… rather, you're part of that, so it's your family as well… Besides, we may seem close now, but when those kids were growing up… Annie was a handful, and the other two…" he rolled his eyes in disgust. "I was often concerned at how Julie would turn out, being squashed between all of them, but she did… Believe me, our family is not perfect, but we (or most of us) are here for you and Mia…. It's time to let the past go, and live for now… with me…"

"You're right," she smiled slightly, more determined than ever to let go of the past. "The past is gone, and I'm not going to let it ruin our future!"

00000

Ten days later, almost a month after the wedding, they were woken up in the middle of the night by Joseph's mobile.

"What the…" Joseph grumbled sleepily, half awake, when the phone started ringing. "Who could be calling at this hour?" he complained as he switched on the light, grappling for the phone as, beside him, Clarisse sat up, shading her eyes against the lamplight.

"I don't know, dear," she murmured before Joseph answered the phone, almost barking out:

"Hello!"

Clarisse watched him, and smiled when he looked over and mouthed 'Mia'- she had suspected that it would be her.

"Yes, you did wake us up," he continued, and she buried her face in her pillow, laughing, although she could still hear his side of the conversation. "No, I'm not mad… so, when did you get back... Tonight, and… that was very thoughtful of you… do you want us to come in? Okay, you want to come here… Tomorrow's fine, only… not quite so early…"

Clarisse re-emerged from her pillow when she heard him hang up.

"That was a lovely call, wasn't it?" she chuckled, and he only grunted.

"As you obviously heard, Mia and Nicholas just got back, and she thought she would call and let us know… oh, and they're coming out tomorrow to see us."

"Wonderful!" Clarisse sounded delighted, and Joe didn't have the heart to be cranky.

"I think you should tell Mia about Pierre… she'll be able to cope with it, and she deserves to know."

"Alright, you're right," Clarisse agreed- he was right- Mia deserved to know, and she really didn't want to keep secrets from her granddaughter.

"I know I'm right… I'm always right," he replied smugly as he switched off the light, and they slid back into bed as Clarisse sniggered slightly.

"I do hope you're not turning into one of those cocky, self assured know it alls that are in parliament- I don't think I could stand it," and he laughed in reply.

000

Mia and Nicholas arrived at lunchtime, bringing, in Mia's words, "lunch, presents and news… but lunch first!"

It was clear that Mia and Nicholas were very happy together, as made obvious by the number of 'babe' and 'honey' and 'sweethearts' that were sprinkled in their conversations, causing Clarisse and Joe to look at each other with furtive smiles. They had bought presents back for both of them- a bottle of scotch and an extremely loud looking shirt for Joseph… who looked rather dubiously at it as Clarisse and Mia laughed.

"We saw that at a store, and just thought of you," Mia said pertly, and Joe gave her a withering look.

"Thank you so much… I'll be sure to wear it to one of your formal occasions," he said dryly, and Mia only laughed harder. They had bought Clarisse a beautiful coral necklace (which she put on immediately) and a small jewellery box- both of which almost brought Clarisse to tears.

"Thank you… they're lovely," she said quietly, hugging both of them warmly.

"How come she got more decent presents?" Joseph complained, but they all knew he was joking. "So… how was honeymoon?"

"The honeymoon was fantastic- the press couldn't get close enough to take any photos of us, so I guess we owe them one photo opportunity… unlike you two, we're generous," Mia said with a teasing smile at Joseph and Clarisse.

"Well… we thought we'd leave that to you," Joe replied quickly, and the four of them burst out laughing.

"How's Julie and the baby… we talked to them once or twice…"

"They're all fine, and we're going to England next month for the christening- Clarisse is principal godmother," Joseph said proudly, and Mia looked at Clarisse with a dropped jaw.

"Wow… that is so cool… you could be like the fairy godmother in 'Cinderella'!"

"I very much doubt that, but I'm happy to do it," Clarisse said modestly, before looking over at Joseph, who gave her the signal she needed. "Mia, would you like to go for a walk on the beach… I have some gossip I need to tell you."

"Sure," Mia looked a little surprised, but stood up quickly.

They were well away from the house when Clarisse turned to look at her, her expression vaguely troubled.

"You were wondering why Pierre didn't answer your invitation or come to the wedding…"

"Yes?" Mia said cautiously before Clarisse looked at her directly.

"There's a story I need to tell you….." and, for the third time, she began retelling the story of, first the confrontation between Pierre and herself when Rupert was dying, followed by Pierre's confession, and finally the discussion they had had ten days previously, including Joseph's wise advice. She kept looking at Mia, and she noted that Mia's jaw kept tightening as the narrative went on.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you a long time before, but I just wasn't sure whether I should tell you… I know you wanted to establish a relationship with him, and…"

"Grandma, it's alright," Mia said calmly, reaching out and taking one of Clarisse's hands in her own. "I always suspected that something had gone down between the two of you, and I'm sorry that you had to endure any pain or feelings from him… Yes, I might of wanted to have a relationship with him, but he clearly doesn't want to have anything to do with either of us, so that really doesn't matter to me…"

Mia looked at her intensely, and Clarisse marvelled at how grown up and mature her granddaughter was- very much like her father at that age.

"I don't even know him Grandma, but I know you… and you are cool, and that's not going to change- not even after this story… In fact, I admire you even more now after that…"

"Thank you sweetheart, that's very sweet of you," Clarisse said, her eyes moist as she looked at her granddaughter.

"It's the truth," Mia replied seriously.

When they returned to the house, the men were in the kitchen, examining one of the cupboards, but Joe turned when he heard them come in.

"Ah, so you decided to join us again!" he joked and Clarisse smiled reassuringly at him, sending the message that everything was fine with her and Mia.

"Yes… we figured we'd left you out in the cold long enough…."

"So, you two are the new newlyweds," Joe said jokingly as they walked them back out to the car, and Mia laughed.

"Oh, the 'newlyweds'… I had forgotten that you hated that title, Joseph," she gave him a look. "But I do have a new title for you…"

"Oh, and what's that?"

"A happily married couple… come on, don't tell me you don't like that one… and, it's the truth!"

"True… alright, that one's fine," Joe pretended to sound grudging, but Mia only laughed as she walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good… otherwise I would be forced to call you Joey and Rissie…"

"Rissie?" Clarisse's eyes widened in shock- she had never heard her name shortened like that…

"Yes, short for Clarisse…" Mia smiled cheekily at her. "I can see you don't like it, but… you never know when it might come in handy…"

"Oh, so you're going to blackmail us sometimes," Joe said, nodding understandingly, and Mia shrugged.

"Blackmail is such an ugly word… but yes, maybe…"

"She's a cheeky one, that Mia," Joe murmured as they watched them leave, and Clarisse laughed, waving once more at the retreating car, before Joseph turned to stare at her.

"So… what happened between the two of you out on the beach?"

"She was fine about it," Clarisse shrugged casually, starting to walk away, but his arm tightened around her waist, preventing her from moving. "Alright, I'll tell you…" she turned back with a smile, and recounted everything that had happened.

"So….?" She asked when she had finished, and Joseph was still looking at her thoughtfully.

"So…" he began slowly, before his wonderful smile began to creep across his face. "There's only one thing I have to say… I told you so!"

"Oh don't start that again," she groaned, before he tipped her head up to look at him.

"Aside from that, you were right to trust Mia- she's an excellent judge of character (although men's clothes might be too much), and she knows you wouldn't lie to her… so, you should feel better- do you?"

"I do," she beamed at him, and she was telling the truth- she did feel better now that the whole mess had been sorted out. "Now, I can look forward to your… our niece's son's christening…"


	2. Babysitting Duties

_Author's Note: here's the second chapter… I'm having a lot of fun with this one as well!_

_Thank you to my readers- addlogcon, Captain Weirdo, Clarisse Renaldi and Poppinswannabe! as well as anyone else who wants to read it! You all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Little Sean's christening was due to be held at the end of May, several weeks after Mia and Nicholas's return, and both Joseph and Clarisse were looking forward to seeing their family. They were not only attending the christening, but were also spending a few days with BJ and Lynn.

They flew into England a day before the christening, landing at the same airport as they had before, and were again met by BJ and Lynn.

"Sorry about all the extra luggage, but Clarisse decided to clean out all the baby stores in Genovia!" Joe joked as he and BJ loaded their luggage into the 4WD as Clarisse, who had heard the comment, rolled her eyes, but she knew that he was joking- in fact, he had been very touched at what she had done…

During the past few weeks, she had sent some small presents to Julie, mostly for the baby, although she had been a little concerned that she had be intruding.

"Nonsense," Joseph had been indignant when she had confided her fear to him. "You're the little guy's godmother, and everyone is thrilled that you want to be involved in his life… Besides, it's the godmother's duty to spoil their godson!"

"But the presents came from both of us, not just from me!" Clarisse added hastily, and he laughed, much to her confusion. "What are you laughing at?"

"Just that I've had to convince you that you really are part of OUR family, and you're suddenly worried that I'm going to be left out! But I am glad that the family- or most of them- have accepted you and Mia."

"Well, Mia and I are a package… just like you and I are a package to everyone else!"

"Yes we are, and everyone had better accept it!"

He was joking, but he loved the fact that she was insecure and wanted to be involved…

"No matter about all the extra luggage… are you two staying for the week?" BJ boomed, bring Joe back to the present, and he rolled his eyes- his brother could be so tactless… particularly considering that one time they had been there, Clarisse's son had been involved in a car accident, but Clarisse, however, was completely unfazed as she smiled brightly at her brother in law.

"Yes… hopefully there will be no emergencies, and I'm looking forward to spending some more time with you all…"

"Uh oh… the more time you spend with us, the more likely you'll want to escape… not that I blame you," BJ joked, and Clarisse only smiled, squeezing Joseph's hand as he helped her into the back of the 4WD, and he understood- as if she would or could leave… she loved them as her own family.

"If she leaves, I leave," Joe declared as he climbed into the front beside BJ. "I've spent too long trying to pin her down to give her up!" and they all laughed.

"I always knew you were a sly lady, Clarisse," BJ looked in the rear view mirror at her. "I thought Joe was planning hard to get, but since it was you…"

Clarisse was still laughing, Joe watching with a grin- she was usually treated with deference and respected, but she also loved being teased and treated with irreverence… it made her feel as though she was part of the family.

"Yes, _I_ was the one being elusive… a Queen never gives in straight away to the man who captured her heart," she said in her best Queenly voice, and everyone laughed again as Clarisse met Joseph's eye and winked before continuing. "I just had to make him wait… sorry darling!" she called as he pretended to look insulted.

"I know you were playing hard to get, but did you have to do it for so long?" he complained, grinning, and Clarisse shrugged nonchalantly.

"I learnt my lessons well… and the rules…I never broke them…" but they shared a secretive smile- no one would ever know how many times, and how close they had been to breaking particular rules…

00000

Annie, Julie and Patrick were already there when they arrived; waiting in the dining room for lunch, as several servants took their luggage upstairs. There were also several other strange people there, who turned out to be Patrick's parents, and uncle, who was going to be the godfather, much to Clarisse's relief.

"About time you two arrived!" Annie joked, her feet up on the table as the four of them strolled in, and Clarisse made an instant beeline to Julie and baby Sean.

"I can see living in Hollywood has improved your manners," Joe said, raising an eyebrow at her, causing her to blush and take her feet off the table. "What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you were filming your television show…"

"It's on hiatus for the summer… hey, maybe you and Clarisse could come and visit me in LA! I could you show you around…"

"Maybe," Joe said vaguely as he watched Clarisse sit down next to Julie and coo over the baby. "I can also see that my wife isn't going to be available for the next few days!" he joked, and Clarisse threw him a look before she turned back to Sean.

"He is so handsome… and he's grown a lot in the last month!"

"Yes he has," Julie smiled proudly down at her son, before standing up. "It's time for his sleep, but you'll be the first one to hold him when he wakes up."

"I'd like that…" Clarisse said with a warm smile before Julie disappeared out of the room, and Joseph sat down in her place.

"Well, you two are staying in the same room as before… I think we're going to have to make a permanent reservation for you soon!" BJ joked from the head of the table, and Joe quickly retorted with:

"Can you also put our names on the door? That's what we really want," as BJ grinned even more before changing the subject.

"Are you planning on going horse riding while you're here, Clarisse?"

"Yes… and I'm hoping to go for a longer ride this time!"

"Will you be joining your wife, little brother?" BJ looked at Joe with an impish grin.

"Probably not- as you very well know, I don't like horses… I'll just watch Clarisse," he looked over and grinned at her. "Although she had better not go too far," he added warningly, squeezing her knee under the table and she giggled in response, before BJ broke the moment with a cry of realisation.

"That's right, I promised Clarisse a few more stories from Joe's childhood, and I've managed to remember a few… " and Joe groaned loudly.

"Do you really have to?" he complained, and BJ smiled smugly.

"Indeed I do, Joe…, and I'm sure that your wife will be very interested in some of these stories…"

He looked beseechingly at Clarisse, who was severely tempted to smile, but kept her expression decidedly neutral.

"Just you wait, you traitor," Joe replied with a wicked grin.

Lunch was an uproarious affair, especially as BJ and Joe both told stories about the other, the stories getting wilder and wilder, and Clarisse had sore sides from laughing as they walked out into the main foyer, almost colliding with Ben, Carrie and their partners. There was instantly awkwardness and tension in the room, particularly between Ben, Carrie, Joseph and Clarisse, and there was a slight pause before Clarisse stepped forward with a warm smile, confident that everyone liked her, and not at all intimidated.

"Hello… Ben and Carrie," she said politely, and everyone, including Ben and Carrie, were surprised, and Joseph was also very proud of her- particularly when, considering there was no alternative, and everyone watching them, Ben and Carrie both greeted her civilly. If Clarisse could do it, so could he, he told himself firmly, but before he could do so, there was another knock on the door- it was the priest conducting the ceremony tomorrow.

"I'll be back in a little while, darling," Clarisse whispered in his ear, before disappearing with Julie, Patrick and his uncle, quickly followed by Lynn, the in laws and her daughters, leaving BJ, Joe and Carrie's husband standing in the hall.

"So, how are things in Genovia?" Ben sounded awkward as he asked, but at least he was trying, Joe told himself, so he could be civil as well….for his brother's sake, and if Clarisse could do it, so he could he…

"Everything's going well… we live out at the beach house now, but still travel quite a bit… and Mia got married last month… what about you?"  
"The usual- work, family (soccer, ballet and concerts)… the usual, you know…"

Joe wondered whether the blunder was deliberate, everyone knowing that he hadn't had most of those experiences, or accidental… before he decided to give Ben the benefit of the doubt… as silence descended on the small group for 5 minutes.

"So, Joe," BJ said, in an attempt to break the awkward silence between Ben and Joe. "What are your plans for the rest of the week?"

"We hadn't discussed anything… why, do you want us to leave straight after the christening?" Joe mocked, and BJ laughed.

"No, just curious… you just wait and see what we've got planned for you…!"

000

After the short meeting with the priest, which was a quick run through of what was going to happen the following day, Clarisse decided to go for a walk, leaving Joseph to spend some time with his nephew and brother.

She was almost out the door when she heard someone call from behind her, and she turned to see Julie wheeling the pram towards her.

"Are you going for a walk?"

"Yes, your mother said she had planted some new roses in her garden, and I wanted to have a look at them."

"Can we join you?"

"Of course you and Sean…" Clarisse looked down into the pram with a warm smile. "Can join me- I'd love some company."

After helping Julie get the pram down the stairs, Julie joking 'Dad should really get a ramp for the house', the two of them walked slowly through Lynn's garden.

"So, how's motherhood?" Clarisse inquired after a pause, and Julie smiled radiantly at her.

"Wonderful- I love it, and I love spending all my time with Sean- I can hardly bear to leave him, and neither can Patrick…" as Clarisse smiled at the proud note in Julie's voice. "By the way, thank you for all those little presents you and Joe sent- I can tell you that they were all appreciated… and used!"

"I just couldn't resist sending a few things- after all, as Joseph reminded me, it's the godmother's responsibility to spoil their godchildren!"

"I can imagine Joe saying that!" Julie laughed.

"But thank you so much for asking me to be Sean's godmother- it really was very sweet, and it will be an honour…"

"My mother had suggested it, but I had also been thinking about it for a long time… but both Patrick and I were so excited when you agreed."

Clarisse blushed before they sat down at the garden seat together.

"Would you like to hold him?" Julie asked as she lifted him out of the pram, and Clarisse nodded eagerly as she accepted the small bundle, resting him on her shoulder, and Sean wriggled slightly before resting his cheek on her shoulder and settling down again, gazing at her with his big dark brown eyes.

"He's grown so much!" Clarisse commented.

"Yes, he's grown a little in length in the past few weeks, and he's gained weight… he's almost six weeks old now," Julie smiled happily. "So, what was it like when you had your boys?"

"I was so young when I had my boys… barely 20 when I had Pierre, and almost 24 when Phillipe was born," Clarisse said thoughtfully. "As soon as they were born, they had nannies to take care of them… I wanted to do it all myself, but protocol and my own busy schedule, as well as His Majesty, prevented me from spending time in the nursery, which is one of my biggest regrets," and she looked sad.

"You weren't allowed to look after your own children?" Julie looked shocked. "That's awful… and strangely old fashioned…"

"It wasn't that I wasn't allowed, but I wasn't _encouraged _to go into the nursery… and that was something that was in vogue in most upper class nurseries- but when they were sick, I was there, not matter what I was told…" She smiled proudly at the times she had stood up to the nannies, even Rupert, to spend time with her sick sons.

"Good for you," Julie said approvingly.

"Thank you… I even caught the chicken pox from Phillipe," she chuckled at the memory, and Julie joined in. "But," Clarisse continued, shifting Sean onto her other shoulder. "I am glad that modern young women don't like those archaic traditions- I'm glad you don't, and I'm sure that Mia will abolish those protocols when she has children… Actually, I'm rather envious of you younger women."

"I'm sorry… still, it's terrible that you were shut out of your own son's lives," Julie said sympathetically, and Clarisse shrugged carelessly, careful not disturb little Sean, who was napping on her shoulder, before she decided to put him back in his pram.

"It's all in the past now, but that's why I'm so interested in Sean…" she blushed again at the words, but she wanted to be honest with Julie.

"And we're both very grateful for your interest… and Sean is very lucky to have you and Joe in his life…" before she suddenly turned coy. "I… um… have a favour to ask of you and Joe… that is, if you don't mind…"

"What is it, darling?" Clarisse asked patiently, with a kind smile.

"Patrick and I have to go to London for the night, and we really don't want to unsettle Sean, so could you and Joe look after him tonight?"

"We would love to look after him!" Clarisse beamed with delight. "But what about your parents?"

"They've had plenty of babysitting opportunities, but I wanted you and Joe to spend some time with the baby."

"I'd love to," Clarisse smiled down at the baby. "It's been a long time since I looked after an infant, but I'd love to…"

"What about Joe?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine about it- he was always good with children."

"Yeah, he was always good with Annie and me when we were little, and we used to go to him whenever Dad said no to something, and we had him wound around out little fingers, well… figuratively, anyway."

"Yes, Mia was the same… he always had a soft spot with her, and he always believed in her when she was princess and Queen, never doubting her, and I really love that about him…" she smiled tenderly.

"I always wondered whether he would have been like as a father… I'm sure he would have been fantastic."

"Yes, I think he would have been a wonderful father- he was like a father figure to my sons, particularly Phillipe, and to Mia… but he was always good with any children."

"I also wondered why he had never married and had children of his own, but I soon realised when I heard about you…."

"I know this might seem egocentric, but he never wanted children unless… it was with me… and I feel guilty that I'm the reason he never had children," Clarisse confessed with a deep blush.

"I can understand why he didn't," Julie said bluntly, and Clarisse blushed even more. "But don't feel guilty about what my lovely brother and sister insinuated- he adores you, and I don't think he would have been happy with anyone but you," Julie said with a sincere smile, and Clarisse looked away, more than a little embarrassed.

"But before we give Joe the perfect husband of the year award, we should go and find him so that you can tell him that you're babysitting my 5 week old son tonight!"

000

When they entered the house, they met Joseph coming out, clearly on his way to look for them.

"There you two are- we were all wondering where you had got to!" he joked as Clarisse wove her arm around his.

"We just went for a walk in the garden to see where Lynn had planted some new roses… why, did you miss me?" Clarisse said in a flirtatious tone, and Joe realised that she wanted something.

"Maybe a little… but what do you want?"

"Well…" Clarisse began wheedlingly. "Julie and Patrick have to go to the city tonight, and she asked if we could look after Sean tonight…"

"Well," he stalled teasingly for a moment, before he saw the radiant look on her face, and knew it couldn't deny her what she clearly wanted.  
"I already said yes, but… you don't mind, do you?" she looked at him, anxious, and he laughed-it was so sweet, and he really didn't mind.

"Alright… and no, I don't mind… it'll be fun."

"Great," Julie said enthusiastically as he lifted Sean out of the pram and headed for the stairs. "We'll bring his stuff over to your room very soon…"

"Stuff… how much stuff does a five week old baby need?" Joe looked confused as Clarisse laughed… but he soon understood when they met in their room 10 minutes later.

"A portable cot, a tub for his bath, blankets, clothes for tomorrow, a bag of nappies and essentials, and his bottle are downstairs to be warmed when needed," Julie said in an efficient voice as Clarisse smiled and Joe scratched his head. "He's just been fed, so it won't be for another couple of hours, and that's when you can give him his bath… and I think that's everything…."

"I hope so," Joe remarked, feeling a little overwhelmed but Clarisse wasn't at all fazed. "I just don't understand how he needs so much, he's only little…"

He was trying to joke his way out of it, but it was obvious that he was nervous, as Clarisse and Julie exchanged a knowing glance, and Julie tactfully decided not to comment.

"Here's our mobile number, just in case you need it, but I know you'll be fine… thank you again for doing this… see you tomorrow!"

Julie and Patrick left the room leaving Clarisse and Joe standing there, looking down at the sleeping little boy in his crib.

"So… what do we do now?" he asked, sounding dubious, and Clarisse smiled- he sounded nervous.

"Nothing- he's still very young, so he's only got a simple routine- sleeping, wake up for a feed, nappy change and bath, more sleep…" she said breezily, hiding how happy she was to be caring for him.

"But he will wake up during the night, won't he?"

"Yes, but don't worry, I'll get up to him… so we might as well go downstairs for now… we have this," she waved one of the baby monitors at him.

"I never thought I'd be using a pram, a cot, or bathing a baby…" before they realised that BJ had been following behind them.

"Neither had I," he laughed as Joe threw him a look. "So, are you two on babysitting duty tonight?"

"Yes," Clarisse said with a smile. "I hope you and Lynn don't mind…"

"Of course not," BJ grinned. "Julie's been dying to ask you… and I figured that Joe could have some fun…"

"Thanks a lot, little brother," he said sarcastically before they followed him out to the veranda, where the others were sipping drinks.

000

Two hours later, almost close to dinner, there were sounds of crying on the monitor, and Clarisse literally dashed up the stairs to comfort Sean, Joe appearing a few minutes later with a warm bottle.

"I think you might need this," he joked as he handed her the bottle, and she smiled warmly at him as Sean latched onto the bottle and began to suck, his eyes closing in contentment.

"He's so adorable," she cooed.

"Would you like me to warm some water so that he could have his bath?" he asked, and she smiled warmly at him.

"That would be great… thank you, darling."

After his feed, Clarisse gently bathed him, Joseph watching in fascination and then joining her, holding him in the water, before she dressed him in his sleep suit (which had the Genovian crest on the front), and rocked him to sleep in her arms, loving the baby smells of powder and soap.

"I guess you'll be annoying Mia for great grand children," he joked as he watched her, and she smiled as she felt Sean settle on her shoulder.

"No, I'm not that silly… I just can't help being maternal as I am… it's in-built…"

"And it's one of the best things I love about you," he said in a gentle tone, leaning over to kiss her, before she lay the little boy down in his crib. "Is he asleep?" he whispered.

She nodded, and they tiptoed out of the room, ready to join the others down in the dining room.

"Is the little guy asleep?" BJ inquired as they sat down at the table, and Joe nodded. "He should be asleep for a while, but you should be prepared for a midnight wake up call!" he chuckled.

"You keep up the jokes, BJ, and I'll bring the baby to you when he's crying AND has a dirty nappy!" Joe retorted- the quips weren't helping his nerves- he hadn't cared for an infant as young or as tiny as Sean, and he wanted it to go alright.

"He'll be fine, BJ," Clarisse suddenly spoke up, leaning over and squeezing Joseph's hand. "I'm more worried about me getting up at midnight… I haven't done this in years, and, knowing me, I'll probably sleep through his cries!"

Everyone laughed at the deprecating tone in her voice, and Joe squeezed her hand gratefully.

She checked on him again when they went to bed, and he was still peacefully asleep as, from the bed, Joseph chuckled.

"What?" she turned to look at him with an amused yet confused glance.

"You just look so funny, yet so cute leaning over his cot…" and she mock glared at him.

"Like I said before, once a mother, always a mother," she replied with a flip glance as she climbed into bed next to him and cuddled up to him. "I do love babysitting…"

"For now…" he said ominously.

00000

"How did it go?" Julie inquired when she and Patrick returned the following morning, and Clarisse exchanged a smile. Baby Sean had woken them up several times during the night, and Clarisse, as promised, had got up to him as Joseph, getting grumpier with every 'wake up call', buried his head under the pillow… However, it was close to dawn when he had woken up for the last time, whimpering, but by the time Clarisse had woken up completely, she realised that Joseph was nursing him, for the first time. She kept her eyes open, but stayed completely still as she watched the two of them, Joseph rocking and patting him, before he sat down in the chair.

"Don't tell Aunty Clarisse this, but you are a lucky little fella to have her in your life- she had a distant relationship with her own sons when they were young, but she was a wonderful mother, and I'm a little jealous (just kidding) of the attention she's giving you… don't ever forget that she's a lovely lady, and loves you very much… as I do…"

Clarisse pretended to be asleep when he returned to be, but she had been incredibly moved by his speech…. But she wasn't going to tell him that she had heard him…

"It went well," Joe said smoothly as Clarisse, secretly reluctant, handed little Sean back to Patrick. "Clarisse spent most of the night in bed, leaving me to do all the work!" he joked, grinning as he narrowly missed a swipe from his wife.

"Anyway, thank you so much for looking after him," Julie said gratefully. "We'd better get ready for the christening…"

"It's so quiet in here," Clarisse commented after they had left with all of Sean's equipment. "But I enjoyed it… didn't you?" as she walked over to their wardrobe to retrieve the pale peach suit, with an uneven hemline on the skirt, that she was planning on wearing.

"Yes, I did," he said honestly. "I enjoyed seeing the bonding between you two… although I didn't appreciate all the wake ups!" as Clarisse laughed.

"It would have been the same if we'd had a baby… and you can't tell me that you wouldn't have to up if that child had been yours!"

"Yes I would have…. And I know you were awake this morning."

"No I wasn't," Clarisse pretended to look innocent.

"Yes you were, madam… and you know that you were."

"I was," Clarisse admitted with a shy smile, tossing her suit onto their unmade bed, and wrapping her arms around him. "But I was so moved by what you said, darling…"

"It was the truth," he said sheepishly, before she leaned over and kissed him.

"Yes, he may be lucky to have me, but he's also very lucky to have you… just as Mia, Julie, Annie and Phillipe were all lucky to have you… you are a natural father, and I'm sorry that you never had children of your own."

"We've been through all of this, and you know whose children I wanted… yours… I honestly don't miss it at all… Like you said, I did experience fatherhood in a way… but you always meant more to me than anything else… do you understand that?"

"I do," Clarisse caressed his cheek gently. "I just don't want you to ever wake up and wish that you had had children of your own."

"I won't," Joseph said reassuringly, looking at her with wide eyes. "When I tell you the truth, I tell you the truth…" before he leaned over and kissed her passionately. "Now… haven't we got a christening to get to? I don't think it would be right if the godmother is late…"

"That's right…" Clarisse said dreamily, before she shook off her mood and hastened to get dressed… the godmother couldn't be late!


	3. The Christening

_Author's Note: thank you for all the reviews… this is the second half of the last chapter, which is why I did it so quickly! The next chapter should be longer!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Everyone gathered downstairs half an hour later, the guest of honour wearing a beautiful christening outfit, and snuggled up in his mother's arms. There was a big group assembled together when Joe and Clarisse finally arrived- most of them were friends of Julie and Patrick, as well as Patrick's relatives, and BJ quickly did the round of introductions. Some of the women gathered around Julie, cooing at Sean, when they arrived a minute after Joe and Clarisse, before BJ clapped his hands loudly.

"Alright, alright, we won't get into that now, otherwise we'll be late for church… you'll have plenty of time to do that later…" he said loudly, before adding: "But you do have time to tell me I look good!" and Lynn rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Clarisse and Joe (dressed in his best navy blue suit) travelled with BJ, Lynn and an unusually sullen looking Annie, something which concerned Clarisse.

"What's wrong with Annie?" Clarisse whispered to Lynn as they walked into church, and Lynn shrugged as she looked back at her serious looking daughter.

"I don't know…"

Clarisse made a mental note to speak to Annie later, before she sat down in the pew between Lynn and Joseph.

The christening was to be held within the church service, and Clarisse grew more nervous as the time approached, and she was almost shaking with nerves as she followed Patrick's uncle, Julie and Patrick up to the waiting priest, who was standing next to the font.

Joseph grinned to himself as he watched Clarisse's expression during the ceremony- she looked serious as she listened to the priest- she really was taking this seriously, but he wasn't all that surprised as, although she had a wonderful sense of humour and fun, she took everything she considered important seriously.

But she did relax slightly after the priest asked her and the uncle the two questions in the service, and they confirmed their commitment to Sean as his godparents. Little Sean began to cry as the priest sprinkled water on his forehead, and his wails got louder and louder before he was finally handed back to Julie, who began to rock him.

After the service, the guests all crowded around the little family, but Clarisse stayed back, watching the scene with a happy smile- this was so much different to her two son's christenings…

"How does it feel to be a godmother?" came a voice from beside her, and she turned to smile at Joseph as he wove his arm around her waist.

"Lovely," she said simply.

"You looked so serious when you were standing up there… I know you take things seriously, but I was worried you were taking this too seriously…"

"I only take things that are important seriously- and this is important- being godmother to that little boy is a huge responsibility…"

"I know you appreciate that, and it's so sweet… but, at least we'll have a good night's sleep tonight," he murmured into her ear, and she laughed out loud before changing the subject.

"So, what's the plan for the rest of the day?"

"A big lunch for the guests- the guest of honour probably napping- and then a party tonight… the family doesn't need much of an excuse to party!"

"Sounds like fun," Clarisse said enthusiastically.

00000

The rest of the christening day passed quickly, with the boy of the hour sleeping through most of it.

"Although he really should be awake, lapping up all the attention, and being a good host!" BJ joked over lunch. "Maybe he'll be able to help me when he turns one…By the way, Clarisse," he changed the subject so suddenly that Clarisse was a little bemused as he turned to her with a charming smile. "I don't know whether Joe has warned you about Bonnell family parties, but they… tend to get a little wild…"

"Particularly when alcohol is involved," Lynn added with a grin.

"Ignore that… but I'm just warning you that may get a little crazy tonight!"

"I'll keep that in mind," Clarisse said with a laugh.

After a long lunch, most of the guests dispersed- either out to explore the property, or upstairs or even into town… BJ's excuse for that was 'We need more drinks for tonight'… leaving Clarisse and Joe in the hallway.

"So, what should we do now?"

"Well I've got one idea," Joe gave her a significant look and she blushed slightly as he gently led her towards the stairs.

"Oh?" she pretended to look innocent, but she knew very well what he meant.

"Yes…" he leaned over and nuzzled her neck playfully. "I think… we should have… have an afternoon nap… we need it after last night," he joked.

"Oh," Clarisse sounded disappointed, and laughed.

"Did I just hear disappointment in your voice, my darling wife?" he teased.

"No, you didn't… but I think it's a good idea to have a nap…"

"The nap isn't a definite thing… I was just teasing… but anyway…" he smiled teasingly at her. "I do have an idea…" and she laughed happily as they walked upstairs hand in hand. "But it was a sweet christening today, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was… and it kind of reminded me of the boys…"

"What were they like?" he asked curiously as he followed her into the bedroom.

"I can barely remember Pierre's… I was kept out of the way most of the time as the country celebrated the arrival of the next heir to the throne… most of the pictures were of my in laws, Rupert and the baby… it might sound harsh, but I actually approved of that- I still wasn't completely over my depression…"

"What about Phillipe's?"

"It was beautiful… much quieter than Pierre's, with less guests and fanfare… and he was either in my arms or nearby most of the day… Pierre played up- he was three at the time, but it was lovely day," she sat down on the bed and kicked off her heels, looking thoughtful.

"It was actually one of the rare occasions when we really were a family…"

She looked wistful for a moment, feeling a twinge of regret at what could have been, before she realised what she did have- a happy and loving marriage, a happy granddaughter, wonderful friends and now a big, warm family…

"It's alright," she felt Joseph rub her leg soothingly, and she turned to smile at him.

"I know it's alright… I've got a lot to be grateful for- you and our marriage, Mia, our friends and family… and other things," she added as his hand slowly began to creep up her skirt, and he leaned over to kiss her neck…

"What other things?" he inquired cheekily as she lay back on the bedspread, and she chuckled sexily as she reached up for his shirt collar, unbuttoning a few shirt buttons as she went.

"I'm sure you know what I mean…" before she tugged on his shirt, and he laughed, leaning down to kiss her. "Kiss me…" she sang softly, and they both remembered her karaoke experience when they were staying at James'.

"I wonder what else we're going to do this week," she pondered, as he fiddled with the buttons on her blouse and he chuckled.

"Who knows… but I know that BJ is going to make it interesting!" before he kissed her again, and they forgot about everything except each other…

000

"So, do I need to be worried about tonight?" Clarisse asked later as, changed in more casual clothes, they strolled downstairs to join the others. It was now close to dinner time, and they were all meeting for drinks, and a buffet, while the main person of the hour was asleep upstairs, but it didn't stop the adults from celebrating, as BJ had reasoned.

"There's absolutely no reason to be worried about tonight!" he reassured her with a loving squeeze of her hand. "I'll be at your side all night…"

"You don't have to do that," Clarisse returned the squeeze of the hand. "I want you to have a good time with your… our," she amended with a smile. "Family- don't worry about me."

"Nevertheless, I'll be spending most of my time with you…"

Most of the guests were already gathered in the dining room, the party already well underway, when they arrived, and BJ immediately shoved drinks into their hands.

"To wet the baby's head," he said by way of explanation, before dragging Joseph over to introduce him to some friends, and Clarisse couldn't help but laugh as Joseph looked helplessly at her, before she strolled over and joined the other women. She had meant what she had said about Joseph having a good time- she wanted him to relax, and not worry about her.

"The men are going to drink too much tonight," Lynn said knowingly with a smile, and Clarisse smiled in reply. "BJ can't help but stir everyone up so that they can't help but play his silly drinking games… it's ridiculous! But, if Joe happens to follow his lead, they can all crash in the living room for the night- I'm not carrying any of them upstairs!"

"That's fine with me- I just don't want to be roped into whatever they're playing!" Clarisse said diplomatically, before Julie arrived. "Is the baby asleep?"

"Yes, he was worn out from all the attention he received today- and I'm just as tired from all the attention!"

"Yes, christenings can be tiring- especially for mother and baby, but the poor father is usually left out," Patrick's aunt Mary laughed, before looking over at where the men were huddled, around the bar. "But they're sure celebrating in their own way!"

Clarisse couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive- she trusted Joseph not to completely misbehave when he was drinking (the exception being when he, James and Charlie had got arrested), but now, with the others egging each other on….

"Don't worry, Clarisse," Lynn said easily, reading her thoughts. "Joe is the most responsible one of the lot, always has been, so, even if he gets as drunk as the others, he won't do anything as stupid as them!"

"I hope not," Clarisse said softly, little a little apprehensive, but she relaxed slightly at Lynn's words.

As the night wore on, and the drinks continued to flow, the guests (especially the men) continued to get louder and louder, but Clarisse had no intention of getting that way, only sipping her wine as she talked to other women, before she noted Annie sitting alone in a corner, looking morose…

"So, what are you doing over here along?" Clarisse asked as she sat down next to Annie, who just shrugged.

"I just felt like sitting alone, that's all," she replied sulkily, glaring at Julie inexplicably, and Clarisse suddenly realised she was jealous of the attention Julie had received that day- it was a classic case of sibling rivalry.

"It was lovely christening, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was… and you're going to be a great godmother."

"Thank you… Sean looked adorable, didn't he?"

"Yes he's very cute."

Annie was answering the questions, albeit reluctantly, but Clarisse wasn't all that surprised, before she decided to be upfront, as she usually was with Mia when she was sulking.

"Annie, why have you been gloomy all day?"

"It's nothing…"

"Nonsense," Clarisse said briskly. "Annie, tell me the truth."

"Alright," Annie heaved a sigh. "It may seem rather silly in a woman of nearly 30, but I'm rather jealous of Annie and Patrick, and the attention they received today…"

"Why? Their little son was christened today… surely you don't begrudge them that! A first child's christening is very special…"

"I know, and I'm not all that proud of it, particularly as Julie is so happy… didn't you ever have sibling rivalry?"

"No… I was an only child, as was Rupert, and I envy you and Joseph for having brothers and sisters to have problems with," Clarisse said honestly, and Annie looked at her in surprise. "You're very lucky to have siblings… being an only child is a very lonely way to grow up."

Annie looked abashed at Clarisse's simple words before she shrugged again, trying to look indifferent.

"But I don't think that's the real issue," Clarisse said calmly, giving her a look. "So…?"

"I'm… I'm… I'm just afraid you like Annie more than me."

For a moment, Clarisse was surprised at Annie's admission, too stunned to speak, before Annie continued.

"I know it's very childish, but you've both spent so much time with Jules and the baby… I just felt a little left out, that's all," she finished in a small voice, and Clarisse had to take a sip of her drink so she could gather her thoughts.

Annie jealous of Julie… she hadn't realised she had been giving Julie too much attention… while it was, undoubtedly, childish of Annie, a star in Hollywood, to be jealous, it was also rather flattering…

"Well," Clarisse began after a long moment, ignoring the loud music that had suddenly started up and Annie skolled her drink. "I don't know what to say… but I'm flattered… and I can assure you that I'm just as fond of you as I am of Julie… I'm just fond of you in two different ways…"

"How?" Julie looked at her mournfully, and Clarisse sighed- she very much doubted Annie would remember the conversation in the morning, but she could reassure her at the moment.

"Julie and I are very much like in character, and we've also bonded over Sean and motherhood… but you remind me so much of Phillipe and Mia… your pranks (Phillipe would have had his feet on the table, as you had yesterday), and your high spirits… believe me, my dear," she leaned over and caressed her cheek with one hand. "You cannot accuse me of playing favourites- you and Julie are both my favourites."

Annie's face lit up with delight as she threw her arms around Clarisse happily, nearly winding her.

"Thank you! You've made me feel so much better! You won't tell anyone will you?"

"I'm glad… and no, I won't tell anyone about this," Clarisse replied with a smile before Annie scampered off to the bar.

Clarisse glanced at her watch- it was almost midnight and she was ready for bed- before she glanced over at where the men were crowded around a table, playing cards and drinking… Joseph included. She didn't mind that Joseph was not with her, as he had promised- she was glad that he was having a good time… but she wasn't going to disturb him before she went to bed… that card game looked very intense…

"They'll be fine," Lynn said when Clarisse returned to excuse herself. "They'll all probably fall asleep where they are… but I definitely wouldn't want to be them in the morning!"

000

The next morning, Joseph opened his eyes and blinked his eyes quickly in the early morning light, not feeling very well, and vaguely wondering why he felt so sick… He turned over, expecting to see Clarisse beside him, but instead found himself facing the front of a couch.

"What the…?" he muttered, even more confused, before he sat up and realised that he had slept on the couch. Why was he sleeping on the couch? Had Clarisse kicked him out? He was still pondering that when he looked around, and saw BJ slumped in a chair, Patrick curled up in a ball in front of the fireplace, and the other men stretched out on the floor… before he realised that yesterday had been the christening, and they had had a big party last night… and BJ had egged him on…the night had been a blur…

"Oh…" he heard a groan from BJ's chair, and Joe grinned grimly as BJ slowly sat up, his hands at his temples, before he opened his eyes. "I feel awful… what happened last night?"

"A christening party that got out of control," Joe replied, his own head thumping, as he swung his legs onto the floor.

"I can vaguely remember it…" before Joe looked up to see Clarisse and Lynn entering the room, carry a tray of cups of coffee each.

"Good morning," Clarisse said cheerfully, setting the tray down on the table in front of Joseph. "How are we feeling this morning?" she teased, smiling down at her husband, who groaned, although relieved that he hadn't done anything to humiliate her…

"Awful… but thank you for bringing coffee," he muttered, pressing her hand warmly for a moment, before reaching over and grabbing a coffee.

"I told you that they would be fine," Lynn said knowingly to Clarisse, and BJ only groaned louder, trying to elicit some sympathy. "Sorry, dear… you did this to yourself, so you have to suffer the consequences…"

"Is there any breakfast?" BJ asked pathetically as the rest of the group slowly got up off the floor, and Lynn had to laugh.

"Alright, breakfast coming up… but you'll all have to come to the dining room to eat!"

The men looked slightly better as they, as a group, came into the dining room, all the women (bar Annie) waiting, but Clarisse couldn't help but pat Joseph sympathetically on the knee as he sat down next to her.

"What happened last night?" he whispered, and she smiled.

"Despite your promise not to abandon me," she began teasingly in a low voice. "BJ dragged you away, and I didn't see you for the rest of the evening!"

"Didn't you come over to come and say goodnight? I'm sure I would have come to bed!"

"I didn't want to disturb you- that card game looked very intense," she joked and they both chuckled together, Joe feeling better knowing that she wasn't annoyed at him, before Annie came into the room, not looking very well.

After breakfast, they left the room together, Joe going upstairs for a shower, and Clarisse was heading outside for a walk, before she felt someone tap her shoulder, and she turned to see Annie standing there.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Clarisse teased gently.

"I've had better days, but I just wanted to thank you for last night… I probably made a fool of myself, but…"

It was clear that Annie was embarrassed, but Clarisse wanted to make her feel comfortable.

"You didn't," Clarisse replied with a warm smile. "I appreciate what you said, and I want you to know that I meant what I said… including never telling anyone what you told me…"

"Not even Joe?"

"Not even him," she said firmly. "Also, Joseph happened to mention that you'd like us to visit you in Los Angeles."

"It was just an idea," Annie shrugged casually. "I thought you could come to my film premiere…"

"There are a few things that need to be considered, but Joseph and I will discuss it… I've been to Los Angeles several times, but I've never been to a film premiere," Clarisse mused with a smile.

00000

Once the excitement of the christening wore off, and the guests all left, Clarisse and Joseph spent a happy, busy and fun filled week at BJ's. As promised, Clarisse went horse riding several times, riding out over some of the fields, feeling freer than ever, but she was also careful not to go too far, as per Joseph's instructions. The only complaint she had about riding was that she always had sore legs.

"I've realised that there are two reasons why you're going horse riding," Joe said teasingly as he helped her down. "One, to ride as far as you can, testing me; and two, so you can get yet another massage from me… I suppose you want one from me tonight?"

Clarisse laughed as, holding the reins of the horse firmly, she led Coco, and Joseph over to the stables.

"You're right on all three counts- especially the massage tonight," she added in a low voice. "But I recall that I never heard you complain about my riding clothes…"

"No, I have to admit that they do look fantastic on you," he admitted with another approving look at her outfit. "I don't understand how you managed to ride with a skirt for all those years…"

"Yes you do… and you were the one that inadvertently outed Herbie when Mia was inspecting the troops," she ribbed gently, and he frowned slightly, trying to look insulted.

"Well, I wasn't to know that…. My priority was getting Mia off that horse, and…"

"Alright, dear," Clarisse patted his arm reassuringly. "You don't need to be Head of Security anymore…"

Apart from the horse riding, the long walks they took daily, exploring the property, and the numerous lengthy meals that they enjoyed with BJ and Lynn (BJ remembering numerous stories about him and Joseph in their childhood), Joseph also took her to visit his parent's graves.

"Both were sick for a long time, but they were really great…" he said quietly as they looked down at the two headstones. "As I said before, we were all close… but they also would have loved you…" he said, putting an arm around her waist, and she smiled slightly.

"They both sounded so lovely from what you told me about them… I wish I had met them," Clarisse said gently, and Joseph smiled, his grip on her getting tighter.

"My mother always suspected that you were the one I was… wished for… She didn't always know, but once I hit 40, I think she started to realise something was going on…"

"Were you speaking about me all the time?" she teased.

"Yes, but I think my mother sensed that you were special to me… there were women, but none of them really captured me like you did… She was worried that I might be pursing a fruitless idea, but…. I told her that you were worth it…"

"She wanted you to be happy," Clarisse said wisely. "What mother could bear seeing their son alone for most of their life…? I didn't understand Pierre being alone for so long, but I had to accept what his decision was…"

"And she had to accept my decision… I didn't want to marry anyone except you," he said firmly, and she smiled.

"I just hope it didn't cause any tension between you all…"

"It didn't- although BJ teased me a great deal, but Mama…" Clarisse smiled at what he called his mother…

"Mama told him off, and told me that…" he swallowed hard, still remembering the loving look she had given him. "I couldn't help who I loved, and whoever it was… was probably a lovely lady, and was very lucky to have me in their life…"

Clarisse leaned over and rested her cheek on his shoulder for a moment.

"She sounds so lovely… and I'm the lucky one… I'm sure she would have loved to see you married…"

"Yes, and that's why she gave me that ring…" he touched the engagement ring on her finger. "She never gave up hope that I would get married…I'll have to tell you the story sometime…."

"What about your father?"

"I don't think it really bothered him who I was interested in… he never judged me, and I suppose that he was always alright with it…But I don't think I really would have cared- you were (and are) the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, and that was never going to change…"

He sighed as he looked down at the headstones again, and she leaned over and kissed his cheek softly.

"I wish I had the same relationship with my parents, but I didn't…" she shrugged philosophically, and Joseph squeezed her gently. "It doesn't matter, anyway… life goes on… But I'm glad I've had the time to spend with your family- they really are all wonderful…"

"Yes… although Annie looked a little sulky on the christening day… do you have any idea what was going on?"

"No idea," Clarisse fibbed smoothly, but she had no intention of telling Joseph what she had said. It was a confidence between her and Annie. "I guess she just must have missed her friends, or was tired…"

"Maybe… So," he turned and grinned at her. "We've got another night here before we go home… what do you think we should do tonight?"

"I think we should take your brother and sister in law out for a meal- just to thank them for their hospitality this week."

"I knew there was something about you I really loved," he murmured, before he leant over and kissed her on the forehead…"That sounds like a great idea!"


	4. A Mother's Approval

_The song lyrics are 'Summer Rain' by Belinda Carlisle_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

BJ and Lynn were surprised and touched when Joe asked them out to dinner, but they readily accepted the invitation, and the four of them decided to go out the evening before Joe and Clarisse flew home, to a fancy restaurant 20 minutes away.

"I didn't know why you had to do this," BJ said as they drove to the restaurant that night. "Joseph never did anything when he stayed with us before… just came and went with no thank you…" BJ shot an amused look at his brother, who only laughed, before defending himself.

"I did not!" he protested hotly as, beside him, Clarisse chuckled quietly- somehow she couldn't imagine Joseph being rude to anyone… firm, maybe, but not rude…

"Alright, maybe he did thank us, but he NEVER took us out, so that's obviously your influence, Clarisse, so I'm impressed… but you don't need to impress us- you're already part of the Bonnell tribe!"

This time, it was Clarisse's turn to laugh, although blushing bright red at the same time.

"I was always told to show my appreciation to my hosts, wherever I stayed, and it's a habit I've managed to retain," Clarisse said sweetly.

When they arrived at the restaurant, BJ insisted Clarisse and Joe sit next to each other, saying with a mocking grin:

"We all know you play handsies (and probably footsies as well) under the table!" and Clarisse went red again at his words- she had hoped that they had never been that obvious. "Two years married, and you're still acting like newlyweds!"

"So what… it sounds like you're jealous!" Joe muttered as he held Clarisse's chair out for her, and BJ laughed as he and Lynn sat down opposite them.

"I don't think so… but I do have to agree with Mia…"

"About what?"

"That you two make a cute couple!" and BJ laughed even harder as Joe shuddered, knowing how he detested the expression, but Clarisse doubted it. He may have pretended to be annoyed every time teased them about being a 'cute couple', but she suspected that he didn't mind… all that mattered to him was that everyone considered them 'together', a couple, and it didn't matter what adjective was used to describe them.

After they were seated, the waiter had taken their order, and their drinks arrived shortly after, BJ looked thoughtfully at Clarisse. He was looking at her so long that she grew puzzled, and a little shy- she had always hated being stunned at, although she had grown used to it over the years- before she finally had to ask BJ:

"Why are you looking so thoughtfully at me, BJ?"

"Nothing… actually, I can't believe that my brother is FINALLY…" (Joseph and Clarisse exchanged a conspiratorial smile at the word 'finally'). "…Finally married to the former Queen of Genovia!"

"Thanks a lot!" Joe grinned, pretending to sound insulted. "You sound surprised that I actually managed to make a commitment to someone…. You know very well I was committed to someone long ago!"

"Really- who?" Clarisse quipped with a gentle smile, and Joseph gave her a tender look, before BJ interrupted the intimate moment.

"No, no… I was trying to say it's great to see that your relationship was and is so rock solid… even though you had to wait so long to make it official…" before Lynn interrupted him.

"What BJ's trying to say is that we're all glad you were finally able to get married, and it's clear you're very happy together."

"We are," Clarisse affirmed, reaching over and rubbing Joseph's shoulder happily. She wished she could show how happy she really was, but she couldn't- some things were meant to be private…

"But I would like to propose a toast to Clarisse anyway," BJ suddenly burst out, and Clarisse flushed. "Clarisse… I just want to thank you for making my brother so very happy," he looked at her seriously, and she was very touched. "I seriously doubted he would ever get married… and I did try my best to get him a girlfriend!"

"Yes he did… every time I came home to visit," Joseph smiled at the memory. "Sadly, he had no idea about what type…"

"But I soon realised what type you liked," BJ gave him a sly smile before turning back to Clarisse. "But he obviously chose the best, even though it took a long time for you two to get together, but I'm sure you were worth waiting for."

"She was," Joe affirmed, resting a hand on top of hers.

"So… to Clarisse!" BJ raised his glass to her, followed by Lynn and Joseph, while Clarisse sipped her wine, touched but embarrassed, and tried not to look uncomfortable, and BJ had to chuckle impishly at Joseph.

"Your wife really doesn't like compliments or toasts, does she?"

"No, she doesn't, but it doesn't stop me at all- in fact, I just give her more compliments… it's rather endearing to watch her go red…" he was teasing, but he looked over at Clarisse with a warm smile, and she didn't mind.

"It's not my fault," Clarisse said calmly. "Vanity was never encouraged in the palace- I was never praised when I was Princess and Queen, so I accepted that as the norm… we looked perfect, but that was to be expected, and Rupert was never one to really compliment anyone… well, maybe not me…" she trailed off for a minute, the others feeling rather sad for her, before she smiled brightly.

"Thus, it may see rather vain to accept compliments… but I'm getting used to it…" she beamed over at her husband- she would never admit it, but she loved Joseph complimenting her- it showed that he adored her, and it boosted her self confidence…

"Joe was always a ladies man," BJ commented with a grin as their waiter arrived with the entrees and Joe grinned- his comment was very similar to what his mother had said when she finally found out about Clarisse…

***********************

_It was a cold Christmas Eve, snow falling steadily outside as, inside, the Bonnell family gathered at Joseph and BJ's parents house for Christmas- and this year Joe was there too, as he had been given time off, at Clarisse's insistence._

"_You've spent so many of your Christmases on duty, watching us, so I thought yo9u should spend some time with your own family- you deserve it," she had reasoned with a smile, seeing the stunned expression on Joseph's face- she really was serious about him having time off…_

"_I don't know…" he had hesitated, not very inclined to leave her alone with Rupert as they had been going through a rough patch, barely speaking to each other… but she was shaking her head definitely, knowing he was making excuses not to go away but, while she appreciated his loyalty to her, she also knew he deserved the break._

"_No, you should go- I insist," she smiled, knowing his reasons. "The boys will be home, so I'll be fine…" before she had led him towards her closed study doors. Her hand was already on the door handle when he suddenly blurted out:_

_  
"But if you need me…" and she turned around, her hand dropping from the handle as she smiled at him._

"_I know, I know- I've got your mobile phone number, and I've had it quite a while," she teased before she impulsively leaned over and kissed him on the cheek._

"_Have a wonderful Christmas, Joseph," she said with a sweet smile as he stared at her. He had started for a moment, startled at Clarisse's impulsive gesture- they hadn't yet kissed, but they both knew their feelings for each other were deep- before he lifted her hand to his lips, she giggling at the touch of his goatee on her skin, before he kissed it, his eyes still on hers._

"_Merry Christmas, Clarisse," he replied softly, but the intense yet tender look in his eyes was making her feel hot and cold at the same time, her face on fire, her arms covered with goosebumps… and he could sense it. She hated being vulnerable around anyone, but she knew she could trust him- he liked her for herself, not her title…_

_000_

_He smiled again the memory as he sat at the kitchen table, watching his mother Alice, now in her early 70s, milling around the cosy kitchen, preparing for her annual Christmas Eve meal. Richard, his father, and BJ were watching television, while Lynn and their four children were in the house somewhere._

"_It's so nice to have everyone here for the holidays," Alice said, turning to give him a warm smile before she retuned to stirring something on the stove, and Joe laughed as they heard BJ bellowing at the T.V._

"_Did you want to take that last comment back?" Joe teased._

"_Maybe," she looked pensive for a moment, before shaking her head with a smile. "No, I'm glad that everyone's here… especially you," she looked at him pointedly. "It's been a long time since you were last here for Christmas."_

_  
"I can't help it if I'm the Queen's Head of Security, and have to work," Joe said in an amused tone just as BJ came into the room in search of beer._

"_Yes, my brother is a workaholic," BJ said flippantly as he reached into the fridge and retrieved two beers. "It's amazing that he was able to get here this year!" but he was only teasing._

"_Stop that!" Alice scolded, gently slapping BJ on the shoulder as he passed, and she shook her head disbelievingly at her son's retreating back, chuckling, before she turned back to look at Joseph. "But I also do find it amazing that you managed to get some time off…" she trailed off, and he grinned- she was fishing for something…_

"_Actually, Her Majesty insisted that I take some time off," he looked down at the table, pushing a pencil so he could avoid his mother's gaze…_

"_That was very nice of her," Alice said lightly as she wiped down the bench. "By the way, how IS the royal family?"_

__

"All are well- the boys will be home, and His Majesty's busier than ever…"

"What about Her Majesty?"

"She's well and busy..." but there was something in his voice that made his mother put down her cloth and look at him.

"_But…?" she encouraged._

"_But…she's not happy at the moment."_

__

"How do you know that?" Alice sat down opposite, alert and he suddenly realised he had said more than he had meant to. "Joseph?"

"I work for her, Mother, so I spend a great deal of time with her, and I can see that she's not happy… she doesn't need to say anything, but I can tell."

"Does she talk to you?" Alice was surprised.

"_Yes… we're friends," Joseph said simply._

_Alice paused for a moment, wondering whether she dared to ask him what she had been wondering about for a while, before she decided to have it out- she knew Joseph would appreciate that._

"_Do you have feelings for her?"_

_  
There was another slight pause, Alice wondering whether she had gone too far, but Joseph was trying to decide what to say when… suddenly…_

"_What's going on?" Richard Bonnell asked as he strode into the kitchen. "Don't tell me you're grilling Joseph about his relationships?" he teased Alice. "Don't tell me Joe is finally ready to commit to someone?" he joked as he disappeared into the cupboard, emerging with a box of biscuits._

"_Don't yo spoil your appetite!" Alice scolded gently as he passed, squeezing her shoulder._

_  
"I won't… but Joe, don't you let your mother railroad you into confessing anything- she's convinced you're never going to get married!" before, laughing, he left the room._

"_That man," Alice muttered, rolling her eyes, before she looked at Joe intently. "But now that that interruption is gone, you can answer my question!" she teased, not willing to le the subject go._

"_Well…" he hesitated, still looking at the table, before looking at her. "Yes, I do…"_

__

Alice considered this for a moment, before asking:

"Do you know if she feels the same way?" in a much gentler tone, well aware that she was grilling him, but it was the first time he had admitted much about his personal relationships.

"_Yes, I know she feels the same way," he said softly, pride shining in his eyes and, for a moment, joy coursed through Alice- her son had finally found love… before she realised something else… he was in love with the very married Queen of Genovia!_

__

"It's lovely," Alice said carefully, weighing up her words. "But you do realise that a) she's Queen of Genovia; and b) she's also married?"

He smiled at how his usually straight forward, blunt mother was choosing her words carefully, quite unlike her, so he decided to let her out of her misery and tell her the truth.

"_Yes Mama, I know she's married and Queen of Genovia, but we're just friends…" he was still hoping to fob her off, although he knew it was impossible, as proved when she gave him a knowing look._

"_Just friends?" she prodded gently, and he grinned._

"_Alright, we're more than friends, although nothing has happened between us," he was quick to add when he saw her open her mouth. "Yes, I know it's impossible to marry her, but I've accepted that," he said with a shy smile._

"_So you do know that the one you love may never be available?"_

"_Yes, and I've accepted that," Joe replied calmly. "She is the only one I want… Besides, isn't there a saying that it's better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all?"_

__

"Touché," Alice said with a smile, leaning over and patting his hand. "I'm just worried that you may never experience marriage… I just don't want you to be lonely- you have a big heart, and you deserve to be loved, and for it to be real."

"It is real, and Clarisse…" Alice instantly noted the use of the Queen's name- it was serious. "Clarisse is the only one I want and I can honestly leave the rest."

Alice smiled at him, pleased and happy that he had found 'the One', but she also had concerns.

"_Just be very careful," she said seriously. "She is married to the King of Genovia, and he is the most powerful person in Genovia- he could make trouble for you… he could fire you."_

__

"No he couldn't," Joe replied with a slightly smug smile. "She told him that she's the only one with the authority to fire me, and she won't be doing that."

Alice sighed again- it certainly confirmed to her that Clarisse felt strongly about him- but she was still worried about Joseph, and the King's reaction, and Joe was quick to reassure her.

"_Believe me, we are both aware of the dangers of our relationship, including the gossip that's already started up, but…" he suddenly turned coy, and Alice softened- she had never seen him this shy about anyone else, before he continued._

"_But this is different- I really care about her, and I want to protect him… this is not as a bodyguard speaking, but as me… we may only ever be friends, though, and I'm happy about that."_

_  
"You were always such a ladies man," Alice said teasingly as she leaned over and stroked his cheek. "You always seemed to be dating, but we never met any of them…"_

"_That's because none of them seemed right."_

__

"Then I'm happy that you've found your soul mate… I may still have some concerns, but you can't help who you love, so, if you're happy then I'm happy… I just wish we could meet her- from what you've said about her and what I've read about her, she sounds lovely…"

"She is," Joe said with a proud smile. "She really is- you would love her."

_**************************_

"Our mother really was a smart cookie," BJ said with a smile as Clarisse discreetly dabbed at her eyes- she had never known, but she could well understand Alice's concerns. "She tried to get me to talk to him, ask a few questions, but I'm…"

"Not too tactful, but we all know that," Lynn joked at BJ rolled his eyes.

"Funny… but seriously, Clarisse," BJ said in a kind tone, looking at Clarisse solemnly. "I can say, with absolute certainty, that she would have loved you… anyone who managed to make Joey settle down (which is a miracle in itself)," he shot Joe an amused look before turning back to Clarisse. "… Is pretty special, and would have won her instant and lifelong approval!"

"Hey!" Joe protested with a slight smile. "You make it sound as though I was a playboy who NEVER wanted to settle down!"

"Well, you certainly took your time before _finally_ getting married!" BJ replied, and Joe was about to retort back that he had waited a long time before marrying himself, but Clarisse came to his rescue.

"Don't worry, darling," Clarisse said reassuringly, resting her hand on top of Joseph's. "You were just waiting for the perfect woman!" she added smartly as Lynn laughed, and BJ looked sceptical.

"The perfect woman? I don't think she exists… ow!" he added as Lynn gave him a slap on the arm, before changing the subject as their main meals arrived.

"This really has been a good night," BJ said after dessert as he sat back in his chair. "I'm going to have to go on a diet after this!"

"What took you so long to realise that?" Joseph teased gently, and BJ pretended to look insulted, before he noticed that other couples were on the dance floor, and stood up, smiling at Clarisse.

"Would you care to dance with your only brother in law?"

"I would love to," Clarisse replied with a smile, after a swift look at Joseph. "I've only been dancing with members of parliament or my husband lately, so…"

"Be prepared for the master of the dance!" BJ joked before he led Clarisse out on the floor. Joe and Lynn watched them for a moment before Joe turned to his sister in law with a smile.

"Shall we join them?"

"Definitely," Lynn replied with a smile.

After one dance, Joe manoeuvred Lynn over to where BJ and Clarisse were dancing. "May we cut in?" he inquired.

"Of course," Clarisse smiled as she stepped away from BJ for Lynn, and Joseph quickly swept his wife up in his arms.

"It's about time I dance with you," he murmured and she laughed.

"I don't know why you're complaining- we always dance together at any parties we go to," she teased.

"I'm not complaining, I'm just commenting… besides, we very rarely have many opportunities to dance…"

"As we rarely go out," Clarisse added with a laugh.

"Exactly, and I do love dancing with you… it's an intimate way of being together in public..." and Clarisse only smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

She had always loved dancing with him too… not only because it was a way of being close to Joseph when they were still keeping their relationship quiet, but she always felt safe in his arms… not to mention the fact that he was a natural dancer…

"They are such a lovely couple," Lynn commented as she and BJ watched them. "They are so devoted to each other…"

"It's been that way for a long time," BJ said wisely. "My mother may have had concerns, but I always knew Joe would never have committed to anyone until he knew it was right… obviously Clarisse was right for him… now they're making up for last time!"

Meanwhile, Clarisse suddenly remembered Joseph's story about his conversation with his mother, and she looked at him.

"Were you ever going to tell me about your mother?" she asked, and he smiled.

"Sometime… did it upset you?" he was concerned- he had seen her tears.

"No, no… I just felt I understood her concerns- at the time, I was married, possibly for the foreseeable future, and you could have missed out on marriage because of me… it must have worried your mother a great deal," she said a little guiltily.

"It did, but I told her that it was you or no one, and she came to accept it… Mother was always a reasonable person… But look at me now- married nearly two years to my soul mate! I knew I would win in the end!" he laughed, and she joined in, before giving him a sly look.

"I notice you never told your brother about who called you on Boxing Day…"

"I figured it wasn't his business… but I suspect he knew who it was anyway…"

*************************

_It was the day after Christmas, and the family spent it quietly, both BJ and Richard still recovering from the celebrating they had done the previous day. Joseph, who hadn't partaken as much as they had, wasn't particularly sympathetic to their plight._

"_Serves you right for eating too much," he teased as he sat down opposite his suffering brother with a plate of trifle, secretly enjoying paying him out._

"_You can really be a pain sometimes, you know that?" BJ groaned when he saw the plate and Joe couldn't help but laugh. "Just you wait until you get in a sticky spot, and I'm going to get you big time!"_

_  
"I'd like to see you try," Joe retorted before his mobile began ringing._

"_Who would be calling YOU on Boxing Day?" BJ asked churlishly as Joe stood up._

"_I don't know," he shrugged, hiding a smile (he had already seen the number), before leaving the room, and answering the phone as he headed upstairs. "Hello you."_

_  
"Hello Joseph… how did you know it was me?" Clarisse sounded surprised on her end as she stretched out on the couch in front of her open fireplace, a cushion under her head._

"_Two things told me it was you… One, I'm psychic and two…"_

_  
"You saw my name on your caller identification," Clarisse concluded, feeling a little foolish._

"_Exactly," he replied as he stepped into the guest room where he was staying, and closed the door behind him. "So… how are you?"_

"_I'm fine… just stretched out in front of the fire," she said happily, trying to sound lazy and contented, but he could hear the loneliness in her voice._

"_Where are the boys and Rupert?"_

__

"Out hunting with a few friends- they'll be back at nightfall… what about you?"

"My poor brother and father over indulged yesterday, so they are trying to recover today, but I'm fine…"

Clarisse laughed at the unsympathetic tone in his voice.

"_You're usually so sympathetic to me when I'm ill, Joseph, so why can't you do the same for your own brother?"_

"_You can't help it when you're sick," he protested. "BJ's malady is simply from over indulgence, but I'm sure he and Dad will be back eating and drinking by tonight… my mother always makes Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and Boxing Day mainly food days- the more we eat, the better!"_

_  
"It sounds wonderful," Clarisse sounded wistful, and Joe again wished that it could have been possible for her to have had dinner with his family._

"_It's not all that great," he said hurriedly, and she chuckled. _

"_You don't need to make me feel better, Joseph- I can imagine your family's Christmas would be different to mine."  
"How was yours?" Joseph suddenly asked._

"_Quiet- the boys were here and we did the usual… spent the day together, attended church, dinner, the usual…" Clarisse said matter of factly, but they both knew it wasn't the type of Christmas she had ever wanted._

_There was an awkward pause on Clarisse's end, before she said, albeit reluctantly._

"_Well, I suppose I had better let you get off the phone so you can spend some time with your family…" before Joe interrupted her._

"_No, you don't have to do that… in fact, I'm not going to let you," he joked as he sat down and leaned against the bed head. "I've seen my family quite a lot in the past few days, and they're driving me crazy, so I'm more than happy to talk to you…"_

_***********************_

"Did anyone realise that you spent nearly two hours on the phone to me?" she teased as they walked back to their table, where BJ and Lynn were already seated.

"No, and I wouldn't have told anyway, even though BJ, if he had been feeling better, wouldn't have let it go!"

"Hey, I have a great idea!" BJ cried when they sat down. "It's not too late, so why don't we go next door for a night cap? You've treated us to dinner, so we can treat you to some nightcaps."

"That sounds like fun," Clarisse said simply, and Joe nodded in agreement.

"Might as well…yes, it does sound like fun!"

However, he was ready to back out on the whole idea when they stepped into the bar 'next door', and it turned out to be a nightclub- an almost packed nightclub.

"What on earth are we doing here?" he practically shouted into BJ's ear as they stood in the doorway, and BJ grinned at him.

"Just thought we'd try something new… we'd better try and find a table."

Clarisse was curiously looking around as she walked between Joseph and BJ- she had never been in a nightclub like this, and she knew why… it was loud and noisy, and completely packed… a place Joseph would never take her to, or let her go into…

She caught the eye of a middle aged man with a black beard, and she was shocked when he winked at her… did that man just hit on her, or tried to?

"Here we are!" BJ finally stopped at a table, and Clarisse hastily sat down between Lynn and Joseph. "I'll go and get some drinks…Joe, did you want to help?"

While the men made their way to the bar, Clarisse couldn't stop looking around- she was sure that they were probably the oldest people there, but it was so surreal… Mia had described them so well, but she could now realise it…

Her eyes stopped on the stage in the corner, where the DJ was playing songs… and she realised that it was the same DJ that had been at the pub when they had been staying with James and Charlie… and he was doing karaoke again, as person after person stood on the stage and sang out to the crowd…

"I have yet another great idea!" BJ shouted when he and Joseph returned, and sat down. "Why don't we all have a go at this… karaoke is such fun!"

"No way," Joe shook his head immediately. "I don't sing, and I don't sing in public."

"I have to agree with Joe," Lynn added, shaking her head. "Singing for me is only in the shower, nowhere else."

"Oh," BJ looked disappointed, before turning his wheedling look to Clarisse. "What about you, Clarisse?"

Joe grinned to himself- BJ didn't know that she had done it several times in the past, but he wasn't quite sure she would do it now.

"I don't think so," Clarisse said slowly. "I don't do karaoke all that often… and this place…" she looked around. "What if someone throws something at me?"

"Surely you couldn't be as bad as all that… and they won't throw anything at you, there are bouncers everywhere…"

"I still don't know," Clarisse said, still unsure.

"If you do it, I'll do it too," BJ said with a grin, before his look turned slightly wicked. "But I bet fifty dollars that you won't do it…"

Clarisse looked slightly surprised at BJ's tone, and she looked quickly over at Joseph…. He didn't say anything, but the look in his eyes told her that he would support her, whatever she did….. She still wasn't sure, but the look on BJ's face suddenly galvanised her into action and, after swallowing almost half of her drink, she stood up with a determined look.

"Done… and make it one hundred dollars."

She made her way through the crowd to the stage, and the DJ grinned at her as she stepped up- he recognised her from the last time, and Clarisse felt slightly less nervous as she selected a song she vaguely recognised…

"Well, well, well… ladies and gentlemen, we have someone who has already done this once, a couple of years ago, and did it quite well… and now's she back again for more! Ladies and gentlemen, it's my great pleasure to introduce… Clarisse Bonnell!"

There was a slight pause as the crowd went silent, and the music began to play… Clarisse felt a little scared, but she was there now….

_Whispering our goodbyes, waiting for a train_

_I was dancing with my baby in the summer rain_

_I can hear him saying nothing will change_

_Come dance with me baby in the summer rain_

_I remember the rain on our skin_

_And his kisses hotter than the Santa Ana winds_

_Whispering our goodbyes, waiting for a train_

_I was dancing with my baby in the summer rain_

_I remember laughing till we almost cried_

_There at the station that night_

_I remember looking in his eyes_

_0_

_Oh my love it's you that I dream of_

_Oh my love, since that day_

_Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain_

_Doesn't matter what I do now_

_Doesn't matter what I say_

_Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain_

While the crowd had been quiet when she first started, they were starting to get into the spirit, and they began to cheer, shout and clap their hands as she continued singing. She could see that BJ was stunned, his mouth open, and Lynn was cheering and clapping as well, but she kept her eyes on Joseph… who was smiling proudly at her.

_I can hear the whistle, military train_

_I was dancing with my baby, in the summer rain_

_I can hear him saying Ooh love is strange_

_Come dance with me baby, in the summer rain_

_I remember the rain pouring down_

_And we poured our hearts out as the train pulled out_

_I can see my baby waving from the train_

_It was the last time that I saw him in the summer rain_

_0_

_Oh my love it's you that I dream of_

_Oh my love, since that day_

_Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain_

_Doesn't matter what I do now_

_Doesn't matter what I say_

_Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain_

_0_

_Every time I see the lightening_

_Every time I hear the thunder_

_Every time I close the window_

_When this happens in summer_

_Oh the night is so inviting_

_I can feel that you are so close_

_I can feel you when the wind blows_

_Blows right through my heart_

_0_

_Oh my love it's you that I dream of_

_Oh my love, since that day_

_Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain_

_Every night and every day now_

_Though I know you've gone anyway_

_Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain_

_0_

_Oh my love it's you that I dream of_

_Oh my love, since that day_

_Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain_

_Doesn't matter what I do now_

_Doesn't matter what I say_

_Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain_

As soon as she stopped singing, there was a small silence, then the crowd went wild, standing up and whistling, screaming and cheering as Clarisse stood on the stage, feeling embarrassed, but yet on top of the world…

When she finally arrived back at the table, BJ's mouth was still hanging open as Joseph stood up to kiss her on the cheek, and Lynn grinned at her.

"Well, I've lived up to my end of the bargain," Clarisse said with a cunning smile as she sat back in her chair again. "Now it's your turn."

"Well…. I…. I…" BJ looked flustered, suddenly unsure himself about the karaoke, and Joe felt gleeful- his wife had one upped his prankster of a brother, and he couldn't be any prouder of her. "I don't know what I could sing… if I could do it…"

"You know, you don't have to do it," Clarisse said, her smile softening slightly, and BJ looked relieved.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he said quickly as he pulled out his wallet. "Here's your money," he said, slipping two notes across the table, and Clarisse didn't hesitate to slide them back over to him, much to his surprise.

"I don't need them, BJ… that was a lot of fun…. But I don't think I will be doing it again for sometime," she said with an affectionate smile at Joseph, who squeezed her hand under the table, before leaning over and whispering in her ear:

"I don't think he'll be doing that again for a long time…. Betting you to do something he's not going to do is a lesson he had to learn the hard way…" and she chuckled in return…


	5. Birthdays

_Author's Note: Thank you for all those who are reviewing… Captain Weirdo, Poppinswannabe, tabby-fanny, Diva4Life and anyone else who reads it… you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me…_

Despite several requests for her to sing again, Clarisse declined all of them, more than happy to remain seated, sipping her wine and looking around again. She found the man who had winked at her, but she quickly looked away before he could grin at her again. She had had plenty of men try to flirt with her over the years, but she hadn't particularly liked it… and she most definitely didn't like it now that she was married to Joseph…

She had to admit, as she looked around the darkened room again, it was amusing to watch people staggering around, clearly drunk, but she also couldn't really understand the attraction for them, or why Mia seemed to spend a great deal of clubs while at college… it was rather boring…

Joseph, meanwhile, was grinning to himself while proudly holding Clarisse's hand under the table - he still couldn't believe BJ had backed out of a dare- he was usually such a risk taker, and joker… He couldn't wait to tease him (and continue to tease him about it for a long time), but he was more interested in telling Clarisse that he was proud of her…

He glanced over at her, and smiled when he saw her hand cover her mouth- a clear sign she was trying to stifle yawn, and realised she was either tired or bored, before he leaned over to say, loudly: "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she almost shouted back to him, smiling and not wishing to admit that the loud music was starting to hurt her ears.

"Liar," he accused with an impish smile "Did you want to leave?"

"I…I… yes please," Clarisse said, and Joseph leaned over to speak to BJ, who nodded and stood up quickly, much to Clarisse's relief….

000

Joseph managed not to say anything to BJ on the way back to his place, but as soon as he and Clarisse were alone, the bedroom door closed, he burst out laughing, causing Clarisse to turn and look at him with a mixture of amusement and confusion.

"What's so amusing?" she inquired, although she suspected she knew.

"I just can't believe that you, my lovely lady and my wife, made my brother, the original prankster, back out of doing something he dared YOU to do… you are the smart one, and I'm so proud of you!"

He spun her around and kissed her lovingly on the lips, his hands fiddling with the zip on her dress.

"Proud of me… or proud that your brother didn't do it, but I did?" she pulled away slightly, giving him a knowing smile, and he chuckled sheepishly.

"Alright, maybe I'm a little smug that neither BJ nor I could do, but I am more proud of you than anything!"

"I honestly thought he would go through it," Clarisse admitted as she sat down on the edge of the bed and kicked off her shoes. "He seemed so confident… yes, I know I usually don't approve of gambling, but he just rubbed me up the wrong way… that, and I was feeling rather mischievous after he needled all the way through dinner!" she added with an indignant note in her voice.

"Oh, so you were trying to get _even_ with BJ?" he smiled understandingly down at her before joining her on the bed. "That was very sweet of you, darling, but you should know that BJ and I have always had a semi competitive relationship, always teasing each other… he was a boring courtroom lawyer while I…" he puffed out his chest, looking smug, and Clarisse couldn't help but laugh.

"I was the glamorous Head of Security to the Queen of Genovia, willing to take a bullet for her…"

Clarisse stopped mid laugh, looking horrified at the thought of her beloved Joseph taking a bullet for her, before she realised that it was now an impossibility- he was guarded himself now, rather than being a guard.

"But anyway," Joseph continued. "We've always paid each other out, ever since we were little, so we're fairly well practiced…"

"How many times did you get jokes from him in reference to 'The Bodyguard'?" she asked, and he grinned.

"Quite a few times…" before he stopped and stared at her in slight surprise. "How did you know about that movie?"

Clarisse blushed and looked down at her hands for a moment, embarrassed.

"It was always one of my favourite movies… especially the song…"

"Oh, and the part where he carried her out of the club in his arms?" he teased, and she blushed even more, not quite sure she would ever admit that that scene was one of her fantasies, before he decided to save her the embarrassment.

"I don't know about you, but that scene was one of my favourites too, and I wanted to do that on more than one occasion- especially when Rupert was being especially cruel to you," he said seriously, before smiling as his hands reached behind her and he slowly began to unzip her dress, it slowly slipping off her shoulders.

"So," he breathed as he leaned over to nuzzle her neck, his hands gently massaging her shoulders. "Will you be doing karaoke again?"

"No, I don't think so," she said seriously. "I think I may retire from the professional karaoke circuit while I'm still on top!" she grinned at him as he shrugged off his jacket and she ran her hands down his shirt covered chest. She hadn't thought she would do it again, but she had enjoyed it, but she was also serious about not doing it again- it attracted too much attention, and she wanted to live quietly.

"But," she continued, her hands pausing on the middle button of his shirt. "I just remembered- someone at the bar was trying to be friendly…"

"Oh?" Joseph stopped his massage, and looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "What happened?"

"Someone just winked at me… a man with a beard, and it was strange…" she blushed, not wanting to make him angry, yet wanting him to know the truth- she couldn't keep any secrets from him. "I didn't encourage him, Joseph, and I didn't like it," she added hastily, and he chuckled as he squeezed her hand warmly.

"I don't ever need to worry about you in that way, my love… Besides," he added with a sly smile. "It goes to show that other men can recognise a beautiful, charming woman," he laughed, and she looked relieved, before he added quickly: "Not that I would ever encourage any man to flirt with my wife, and I'm glad you didn't tell me about him at the club…" but he was smiling, despite the ominous words, before sighing happily.

"Now that we've got that sorted out," he gave her a significant look, and she chuckled softly, understanding him completely. "… There's something else that needs to be discussed…"

"Oh?" she asked innocently, her eyes sparkling with mischief as she leaned back on her elbows. "What did you have in mind?"

00000

Before they flew back to Genovia the following afternoon, Julie came by with a set of photographs from the christening for Clarisse.

"I figured that, since you were in most of them, you deserved to have a set," she explained.

"That's really very thoughtful of you," Clarisse said with a lovely smile as she looked at each picture, passing them to Joseph as she went. As Julie had said, she was in many of them, usually holding the baby, although there was also a lovely one of her and Joseph…

"Before you decided to try and drink your brother under the table," Clarisse said quietly, so quietly that only Joseph could have heard her, and he grinned over at her before Julie broke the moment with a cheeky grin at Clarisse.

"By the way, I heard that you outsmarted my father last night at karaoke…" and Clarisse felt her cheeks burn. "I can't believe my own father was too scared to do karaoke… He usually does anything!"

"It wasn't that he was too scared to do it," Clarisse said fairly. "It's just it's nothing something everyone wants to do, and I honestly don't blame him for not going through with it. I can tell you that I'm not doing it again."

"That's my Clarisse for you," Joe joked, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Always fair to a fault…"

"I guess I can't help that… I always had to see both sides of the issue, and I can't get out of the habit," Clarisse said with a charming smile, before she pretended to look insulted at Joseph. "Besides, I thought that you were attracted to my sense of fairness?"

"I was, but you can't be fair to me and my brother!" he retorted, but Clarisse knew he was joking.

After Julie left, it was time to go, and BJ and Lynn took them to the airport again, BJ trying to give Clarisse the money again, but she again turned him down with a gracious smile, saying:

"It was fun doing karaoke again, but…" before BJ interrupted her.

"Again?" he raised an eyebrow, and Joe had to chuckle sheepishly.

"Yes, Clarisse has actually done karaoke several times before- at Mia's 18th, her wedding shower and when we went to visit James last year…"

"I see," BJ sounded displeased, but he was grinning from ear to ear. "I guest it just goes to show that even the quietest, most ladylike of women have hidden talents!" and Clarisse couldn't help but blush.

"Thank you… but I don't think I'll be singing again in public- I'm going out on top," she replied with a modest smile.

"My wife with the big ego!" Joseph quickly responded, but he smiled over at her happily.

000

When they arrived back in Genovia a couple of hours later, they were picked up by their personal security team, and headed back to the beach house, having decided that, since Nicholas and Mia were away on a state visit, they had no reason to call in at the palace.

He would never admit it to anyone, but Joseph was glad that he wasn't driving this time, as his back was hurting badly. He had had to keep shifting positions while on the plane, and the car trip was no different, although he hid it well from Clarisse. He had had twinges over the past week, but he had ignored it, and the pain had only gotten worse. Obviously, sleeping on a narrow antique sofa wasn't such a sensible idea, he concluded to himself with a grimace.

"It's so nice to be going home," Clarisse suddenly turned to him with a warm smile, always loving to use the word 'home- and he quickly switched his expression from one of pain to a responding warm smile so she wouldn't suspect a thing.

When they arrived back, Clarisse almost skipped up to unlock the front door while Joseph unloaded their luggage. She was about to open the door when she heard Joseph groan, and she turned to see him drop the suitcases and bend over, a look of pain on his face. For a moment, she was frozen to the spot, terrified that he was having a heart attack… she couldn't bear to lose him… before she sprung into action- he needed her.

"Sweetheart!" she cried, the keys still hanging in the door as she ran down to where he was hunched over. "Are you alright?"

"My back is killing me," his face was contorted in pain. "I don't think I can move very much… I think I must have hurt myself sleeping on that couch after Sean's christening…"

"Oh darling," Clarisse cried sympathetically. "Let's get you into the house…" she wrapped one of his arms around her neck, but he pulled away with a definite shake of the head.

"No, I'm too heavy for you," he chided gently, waving awkwardly behind him, and two of the security detail came up and helped him into the house, Clarisse hot on their heels, while the other guard brought in their luggage.

Joseph slowly sat down on the soft couch with a groan, before stretching out lengthways on it."Thanks guys."

"Do you want anything- a heat pack, an icepack, a doctor?" Clarisse asked anxiously, hovering around until he took her hand and forced her to sit on the edge of the couch.

"Clarisse, I'm alright," he smiled reassuringly at her. "I'm just going to have to stay off my feet and back for a few days…"

"So we might be sleeping apart for the next few days?" she teased, but stopped smiling when Joseph looked at her stonily- her joke hadn't been well received.

"Could you bring me a heat pack?" he finally asked.

"Of course, my love," Clarisse said in a small voice, somewhat chastened by his lack of humour, before hurrying into the kitchen.

000

Later that evening, after unpacking, preparing dinner, washing up and making up the fold out couch for him, Clarisse poked her head into the living room where Joseph was stretched out on it, watching television.

"Do you need anything?" she inquired.

"No, I'm fine," he replied, feeling guilty that she had done everything since they'd returned, and sad that, for the first time in a long time, they would be sleeping apart. He loved sharing a bed with his wife, and he loved their physical closeness… waking up early in the morning, watching her sleep curled up next to him, her deep breathing, wondering what she dreamt about…

"But what are you doing now?"

"You'll find out soon enough," she replied with a mysterious smile. "I'm going to have a shower- I'll be back in 20 minutes."

Twenty minutes later, he heard her soft footsteps on the stairs, and she stepped into the room wearing her nightgown, and holding two pillows and an extra blanket.

"What are you doing now?" he asked, switching off the television and watching her put the pillows on the empty side of the bed, and stretched out next to him, giving her a smug smile.

"I could see that you weren't happy with the sleeping arrangements, so… you don't want to sleep in an empty bed, and… neither do I," she said quietly, leaning against his pyjama shirt, and he chuckled, very touched at her confession, but he also wanted to make sure that she knew what she was doing.

"You do realise that it's a sofa bed?"

"I don't care about that, darling, just as long as you and I are together," she replied, snuggling closer to him, before she realised that she could be hurting him. "Am I hurting you?"

"No, my darling, you aren't hurting me," he said firmly, pulling her closer- he may have been in a lot of pain, despite the aspirin and the ointment Clarisse had rubbed into the small of his back, but he wanted Clarisse next to him.

"I'm sorry to be such a burden," he said quietly, and she didn't hesitate to reach over and rest his hand on her cheek, glaring at him.

"You are NOT a burden, Joseph Bonnell, and I don't want to hear you saying that again- I love taking care of you!"

"Thank you," he said softly, still feeling guilty- his back hadn't been this agonising in years, but he hated relying on Clarisse- he was supposed to take care of her. "But, are you sure…"

"No more 'are you sures' or I will really think you want me to go back upstairs!" she gave him a small smile. "I'm more than happy to sleep on a bed that, in the day time, is a sofa… just as long as it's not a permanent arrangement!"

"I don't think so… this bed is reasonably comfortable- especially for any extra guests we may have…"

"Oh, so you have no intention of giving your bed up for them?" she teased with an amused look.

"No, I have no intention of giving up **OUR**" (he heavily emphasised the word 'our') "Bed… but, before you interrupted me, I was going to say that I much prefer the bed upstairs!"

She laughed at his comment, knowing he had slept on far worse mattresses over the years, but it wasn't the bed that mattered to him…

They lay there in the dark for a moment, listening to ocean crashing on the sand for a moment, before Joseph spoke again.

"So… Mia's birthday is in a few days…23… I wonder what we're going to do when she's 40!"

"40!" Clarisse laughed out loud. "I'm not even thinking that far ahead… do you think we should get something else to go with that other present?"

"If you feel we should, although I think that Mia isn't really going to care what she gets… it's a present from you, so that's what matters."

"Us," Clarisse corrected with a smile. "I know, but it's just so hard to buy for a Queen…"

"Tell me about it," Joseph muttered with a grin, and he knew she was giving him a look.

"Anyway, 23 might not be considered as special as 16, 18 or 21, but it's still a memorable occasion," she said thoughtfully.

"What happened on your 23rd birthday then?" he mocked slightly.

"I found out I was pregnant," Clarisse said simply, sitting up.

"_Wha-at_?" Joseph asked in surprise, turning on the lamp beside him, and slowly turning on his side to look at her. "Why didn't you ever tell about that?"

"I don't know," Clarisse said quietly. "I only just remembered… besides," she added with a shy smile. "You really wouldn't have wanted to hear about the time I discovered I was expecting Rupert's child… it would have been too strange for both of us…"

"Yes, it might have been," Joseph agreed. "But those boys are much yours as they are Rupert's, and that's never going to change… and I would still like to hear about it…"

"If you're really sure," she smiled at him. "You really want to know?"

"Yes, I do- it was a very important part of your life… so tell me!"

************************

_There were two things young Clarisse Renaldi, Princess of Genovia realised when woke up early on a cool October morning at the palace… one, that it was her birthday, and two… she needed to throw up…_

_When she emerged from the bathroom, shaken and feeling only a little better, she was surprised to see Rupert standing in the middle of the living room, 3 year old Pierre at his side._

"_Hello birthday girl," Rupert smiled at her warmly as she walked towards them, and he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "I thought I would come and see you before I go into meetings all morning and Pierre insisted on coming too."_

_  
"Happy birthday, Mama," Pierre said in a polite voice, gazing up at her with big blue eyes, exactly like hers, and a shy smile._

"_Thank you, sweetheart," Clarisse kneeled down onto the floor next to him, with open arms, and he toddled into them with no hesitation._

"_This is for you," Pierre said suddenly, putting a piece of paper in her hand as he pulled away. "It's a picture of the palace… and us riding horses," he said solemnly._

"_Thank you, Pierre," his mother replied, again marvelling at how coherent he was a three, before giving him a kiss on the cheek and looking at the picture. "This is lovely!"_

_  
She stood up again, the world spinning slightly, and she sincerely hoped she wasn't going to be sick again, before she realised that Rupert was looking at her thoughtfully._

"_Why are you looking at me like that?"_

__

"You know, you look rather green, Clarisse- are you alright?"

"I don't think you should tell your wife that she looks green on her birthday," she chided, a tinge of sarcasm in her voice, but Rupert wasn't at all fazed.

"_No, I'm serious Clarisse- you don't look very well… are you alright?"_

_The concern in his voice touched her, and she decided to confide him just this once._

_  
"Actually, I've been feeling a little off colour lately.. I thought it was a stomach bug, but it hasn't seemed to have gone away… so the doctor is coming this morning to give me an examination."_

"_Good- and will you let me know what the doctor says? I should be out of my meetings about lunchtime…"_

_  
"Of course," Clarisse replied quietly, touched that he had come to see her on her birthday, and that he seemed worried about her health… maybe their marriage did have a chance, after all… She hadn't been sure, but she could be right…_

_0_

"_Well Clarisse, you're fine," Dr Singer, her personal physician, said as he closed his case and looked over to the couch, where she was sitting. She had to smile at his kind tone- when he first began treating her (Rupert had his own doctor, and Pierre had his paediatrician), he had been so formal and stiff, until she had insisted he call her 'Clarisse'._

"_Thank you John," she said, relieved. "I'm glad there's nothing wrong with me…"_

__

"Well, there is something I need to tell you…"

"What?" Clarisse looked alarmed- she might not necessarily be very happy with her marriage or being the future Queen of Genovia (although she had accepted it as her duty), but she also didn't want to die…

"_Relax Clarisse, it's nothing serious," the doctor smiled at her gently. "It's just that you're going to have a baby."_

_  
Clarisse stared at him in stunned silence for a moment- she was pregnant? It seemed only a few months ago that she had finally convinced Rupert to have another baby, and not it was going to happen…_

"_Clarisse… are you alright?" the doctor was a little worried at her silence, and she quickly smiled at him._

"_I'm fine… I'm…" her eyes filled with tears. "…I'm just so happy… I'm going to have a baby," she repeated to herself delightedly… maybe there WAS hope for her marriage…_

_******************_

"Wow," Joseph said softly when Clarisse finished, and he watched her carefully- she had a faraway look in her eyes, and a tiny tear was sliding down her cheek. He was not only moved by her story, but he also comprehended that, if Rupert had given them a chance, their marriage really could have worked. "It really was a birthday to remember…"

"Yes it was," Clarisse pulled herself out of the memory with a smile, realising that Joseph was next to her.

"How did Rupert take the news?"

"He was pleased… more for me than anything… but I think he had come round to the idea of a second child, and although I think he wanted a daughter, I wouldn't have swapped Phillipe for anything in the world…" she sobered up after a moment. "You know what happened after that…"

Yes, Joseph did know- there were other things that she barely brushed on, but had been spoken about, if briefly- she had a fairly difficult pregnancy, and had to go into confinement 2 months early, and her hopes for solidifying her marriage were shattered once it was discovered that Rupert had taken advantage of her numerous absences to have plenty of flirtations… It was, simultaneously, the happiest ahd the most difficult time of her life, and she didn't talk about it all that much.

"What are you thinking about?" he suddenly heard her ask, and he turned to see her watching him carefully.

"I was just thinking that… judging by that tender moment between you and him… your marriage could have really taken off."

"It could have," Clarisse said pensively, looking at the blank television screen for a moment, and then back at him. "I had hoped that, but… in retrospect, despite a few tender moments we had, we really were too different- he loved work and women too much, and I was too quiet and shy for him… it really, really hurt when I realised it wasn't going to work as I thought it would, but then you came along…" she smiled radiantly over at him. "And life was worth living again…"

"I hope the boys made it worthwhile before," Joseph said, a little horrified at her admission.

"Oh, they did… but when you were around, and it was obvious that you cared about me, Clarisse (not the Queen), I realised life could be very sweet again…"

"I'm not sure I appreciate being called sweet," Joseph replied in a teasing tone. "But if you think I am…"

"I do- sweet, cute, handsome, sexy…"

"Alright, alright, I get it!" he laughed. "It's just as well I don't have a big ego…"

"It's just as well you don't, otherwise I would never have fallen for you…"

"But yes, I did care about the Queen, but I was more intrigued about the person behind the crown, and that's who I wanted to know… and I'm glad I did, as she 's the one I fell in love with and whom I love dearly…"

She blushed slightly, looking down at her blanket covered lap, before changing the subject.

What about you?" she asked pointedly, looking at him with a sly smile on her face. "What were you doing when you were 23?"

"It certainly wasn't as memorable as when you were 23, but I do remember that, around that time, I had finished college, and wondering what I was going to do next… I think I was thinking about the navy… but then I decided to look into becoming a bodyguard… I could have been guarding someone famous… Little did I know that I would become the Head of Security for the most powerful woman in Genovia, and then marry her!" he smiled tenderly at her.

"Oh ho, so now I know why you were really attracted to me," Clarisse teased with a pout. "Not my character, my looks or charm, but… my supposed power!"

"That's right kiddo!" he replied lightly, and she chuckled as she leaned on his shoulder before he turned back onto his back, causing Clarisse to ask immediately:

"Are you alright?" She hadn't seen his expression, but she could almost sense the wince on his face. "Did you want the heat pack again?"

"No, my dear, I'll be alright… I'm just a little uncomfortable…"

"More like in pain," Clarisse said in a motherly tone, rubbing his arm soothingly. "Anyway, I'm going to call your chiropractor in the morning and make an emergency appointment… Don't you dare say anything to contradict me, Joseph Bonnell… I need you to help me in the garden!"

"Fine, fine, fine," Joe acquiesced grumpily, although he had to admit a visit to his chiropractor was a good idea- he was usually was an active man, and the thought of him spending time prostrated on the couch was driving him crazy…

00000

The next day, Clarisse was very lucky to get him an appointment for that morning, much to Joseph's relief- he had spent an uncomfortable night, barely sleeping at all, and he had tried not to disturb Clarisse, but she had been well aware of his pain, and stayed awake with him. He had tried to convince her to stay at the beach house earlier that morning (heavily guarded, of course), but she had insisted on accompanying him.

"I wanted to come with you, Joseph- not only because I hate to see you in pain (and know that you hate being lazy), but I need to finish getting Mia's present!"

"Thank you," he said sheepishly, but he was glad that she had come with him.

While Joseph was at the chiropractor, Clarisse, accompanied by two of the four security men, strolled down the main street of Pyrus, unfazed by the few stares she was attracting, to the best jewellery stores in the country. They had already got Mia a red leather designer handbag, and she wanted something else to go with it.

"Good morning, Your… madam," the owner amended quickly when she looked at him, unimpressed. "How can I help you this morning?" he gave her a fake bright smile, but it didn't bother her- she had received plenty of them over the years, but there was only one person's smile she wanted, and it was ALWAYS genuine.

"I'm looking for a pair of earrings for my granddaughter… In silver…"

It took her a little while to choose from the selection he laid out, but she was pleased when she finally left the store and walked towards the café she and Joseph had agreed to meet at.

While she was waiting, seated at an inside table with her two guards and a cup of tea, she watched people walking outside, enjoying her anonymity… She wasn't exactly anonymous, she said to herself- everyone knew who she was but, unlike when she was Queen and permanently 'on display', the people seemed to know and accept that she deserved and wanted a normal life, without being gawked at or harassed… although there were times when she had to be 'on display' still, but Joseph was with her, as her husband…

Just then, she spied Joseph walking across the square towards the café, and she smiled happily- instead of the hunched, almost shuffling figure that she had seen disappear into the medical centre an hour before, there was Joseph, back to normal, smiling and pain free…

"All it took was some manipulation in my lower back… and I'm back to normal!" he grinned as he sat down opposite her (their four guards retreating to a table a little way away), and ordered a coffee from the hovering waiter. "I just had to promise that I would never sleep on a narrow, antique sofa again! But, on the upside, I can help you in the garden again!"

"Oh no, no, no," Clarisse shook her head definitely. "You are not doing any more of that physical activity for my garden- you are now in charge of supervising** me**!"

"We'll see about that," was all Joseph said- his wife could be stubborn, but he was even more son. "So, did you manage to find something else for Mia?"

"Yes, a lovely pair of earrings, but I'll show you later."

"Our Mia really has come a long way, hasn't she?" Joe said after he took a sip of coffee, and Clarisse had to smile tenderly at the use of 'our Mia'- she may not have been his actual granddaughter, but he had been more of a reliable, steady influence than her own grandfather would have been. "I'm very proud of her."

"So am I," she said with a smile, remembering almost 24 years back when Phillipe had done something that could have been disastrous… but, instead, it had been the making of both Phillipe and Genovia….

******************

_It was a warm June day, the air conditioning turned on half way, but Clarisse was unaware of all distractions as she furiously signed papers- Rupert needed them by the end of the day- but, although she was physically involved in reading and signing papers for parliament, but her mind was elsewhere… as it had been for nearly a year…_

_The past eleven months had been the worst in her life, and it hadn't been for ill health or Rupert's infidelities (although that had escalated alarmingly) that had caused a great deal of tension in the palace… Instead, it had been Phillipe, her favourite, her baby, who had cause it all, and cause her so much pain… who would have thought… just by getting married to a young, half Greek student in a civil ceremony in San Francisco in October…_

_The news had come in via telegram, around Clarisse's birthday and Clarisse had, for a moment, been worried that Rupert would have had a stroke, before he exploded, turning his rage on her…_

"_This is your entire fault!" he bellowed at her. "If you hadn't coddled him, agreed to send him to college in America…"_

_  
It had been the worst argument they had ever had, and Clarisse was still recovering from his bitter words, while containing her own anger and disappointment, a few hours later when she heard a knock on the door, and in arrived Joseph._

"_You wished to see me, ma'am?" he inquired as she lifted her head off her desk to look into the warm, comforting eyes of Joseph…_

"_Yes, please come in Joseph," she said wearily, her mask of calmness sliding into place. Even for Joseph, her friend, she couldn't bear to show how she felt._

"_His Royal Highness…" she could barely say his title, she was that upset with him. "Will be arriving in Genovia in a few days, and you will be guarding them… just until things settle down again."_

_He watched her carefully- she was avoiding his eye line, and was fidgeting terribly, but he could tell that she was furious, hurt and disappointed at her son, and while he didn't want to see her lose it, he also knew he couldn't do what she had requested… or, rather, demanded._

"_No," he said simply, and his response was enough to cause her to look directly at him, her dark blue eyes suddenly turning darker._

"_Excuse me?" she asked icily as she glared at him, not believing that he was daring to decline her request._

"_I'm sorry, but I can't do what you asked." Even he knew he couldn't press the point when she was so angry._

"_Why not? You __are__ my Head of Security, are you not?" her voice was dripping with sarcasm and disdain, and she slowly stood up to gaze at him, but still he was unmoved._

"_Yes I am… YOUR Head of Security- I guard you, and no one else."_

_  
"But I would like you to look after the Crown Prince…" she tried to make her voice sweet again, but Joe was on his guard, and he knew that she was ready to explode, not at him, but at what had happened…_

"_I know you would, but I'm looking after you and no one else," he repeated, and her eyes were beginning to smoulder with rage._

"_Joseph Bonnell," she began in clear, but angry, voice. "You may be MY Head of Security, but I am your Queen, and…"_

__

"We have already arranged a team for him," Joseph said smoothly, infuriating her even more as he turned and walked towards the door. "I will be very happy to discuss it with you sometime…"

He half expected her to begin shouting at him, as she had at many other times when they fought (usually when Rupert was away and usually ended in kisses), or throw something, but this time was different…

"Wait," he heard her say quietly, and he turned to see her sitting down at her desk again, looking tired and defeated. "I'm sorry Joseph."  
"You don't need to apologise to me," he said gently, walking back towards her.

"_I do- you're my friend, and I've been absolutely dreadful to you lately."_

"_You've just had a massive shock, and you need time to deal with it."_

"_I know, but I don't think I can do that yet," she said, her eyes oddly blank yet somewhat softer. "I've got to try and look at him and her… and not feel so hurt and betrayed…"_

__

"He didn't betray you, Clarisse."

"Then why do I feel like he did?" she asked unhappily, unshed tears in her eyes as she looked at him, before resting her head in her arms on her desk and beginning to cry softly.

_He didn't hesitate to walk around to the other side of the desk, and rub her shoulders soothingly- there was nothing he had to do or say… just simply be there…_

_0_

_The ensuing months were just as difficult- Helen, Phillipe's bride, was quiet and shy, although she did make an effort to become involved in Phillipe's life, although it was made harder when, 3 months after the wedding, it was discovered she was expecting. Clarisse, while already disapproving of the relationship between Phillipe and Helen (he was too outgoing, and she was very shy), was ecstatic about becoming a grandmother, although she only confided her excitement to Joseph._

"_Tell him," he urged her as they strolled around her garden. "He may have done something impulsive and youthful (yes, and selfish), but he was in love, and he still worships you…"_

__

"I know," Clarisse said wistfully. "I am trying, but…"

"I know it's hard to forget what he did, but it's getting better,

"Alright... I can't wait to be a grandmother… Pierre is never going to give me any, and I know Phillipe is going to be a great father…"

"_So… tell him!"_

_  
Phillipe had been happy when she had told him her feelings, and their relationship was almost back to normal, but things weren't still right at the palace- Rupert was almost incandescent with rage against his youngest son, and he barely acknowledged Helen… Clarisse didn't approve, but she at least tried her best...._

_Now, it was almost nine months since Phillipe had announced he and Helen were having a child, and she was tired… things had barely improved since then, and she wasn't sure if anything would be the same again…Thankfully, however, Joseph, loyal, sweet Joseph, had never faltered in his loyalty and devotion to her… it was her or nothing… she was glad he only wanted to guard her… and be her friend… _

_There was a gentle knock on the door, and she looked up to see Joseph coming into the room._

"_Joseph!" her face broke into a genuine smile. "What are you doing here?"_

__

"I just came to check on you, and see what you were up to…"

"Nothing much," Clarisse sighed, setting down her pen and resting her hands on the desk. "Just signing a few more papers for Rupert… he needs these by the end of the day…"

"Have you had a break at all?" he asked in concern.

"No… I've been here since seven," she admitted with a sigh- it wasn't that she wanted to be there, and she couldn't lie to Joseph, but it was to fill in time…

"_Right," he said decisively, reaching out and taking her hand in his. "You and I are going out to the garden!"_

_  
"Really?" she smiled, but she was more than a little grateful that he was taking the initiative and taking her outside… she wanted to, desperately, but… she wanted to avoid the outside world… and be with Joseph, the one person she trusted more than anything, and the one she adored…_

_Before she took his hand, ready to accept the break, there was another knock on the door, and in poked the head of one of Phillipe's guards._

"_Your Majesty, Joseph… I'm sorry to interrupt you, but… His Royal Highness wanted to let you know that he and Her Royal Highness are on their way to the hospital… I think she's going to have the baby…"_

_**********************_

"I know you might be eager to finish this story now," Joseph said calmly as he glanced at his watch, and then around at the crowded room… as per usual, someone had sold out to the press, and now their every move was being watched. "But I think it would be better if we left here and went back to the beach house..."

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Clarisse smiled at him, completely aware of everyone that was watching them, yet not wanting to give them anything.

"Are you ready to do this?" he asked as he reached over the table and grabbed her hand, holding it tight.

"Just as long as you're guiding me, I can handle anything," she said confidently, before he slowly stood up, she mirroring his movements, and they almost ran to the doorway…it was business as usual…. Running away from the press…


	6. Mia's Birthday

_Author's note: I've gone a little bit from where I was supposed to be, but I just couldn't help but put this chapter in!_

_Thank you to all my loyal readers- Captain Weirdo, addlogcon, Poppinswannabe, Clarisse Renaldi, tabby-fanny, Diva4Life and anyone else who reads this… you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

"Wow," Clarisse murmured to herself as they hurried out of the crowded restaurant, eyes and cameras on them, and headed straight across the street to their waiting car.

"Wow," she repeated as they settled back in their seas and the car pulled away from the curb.

"What's so 'wow' at the moment?" Joseph inquired, perplexed.

"I just can't believe what happened out there… and I wasn't as scared as I usually am… in fact, I found it rather thrilling… Obviously I've been spending too much time with you and Mia!" she laughed easily.

"Don't tell me you actually enjoyed that?" he was surprised that that was what she seemed to be saying- since they had gotten married, and she had stepped down from the throne, she had preferred to keep a low profile which, he had to admit, was a good idea…

She had been in the public eye because, as Queen, it had been necessary, but he knew that she, as a naturally shy woman, was happier and more relaxed out of the spotlight.

"No I didn't," Clarisse admitted with a smile. "But I must be FINALLY (after 40 odd years) getting used to everyone staring at me… and us… and I was also saying 'wow' because of you!" she looked at him with a wide smile. "This morning, you were hunched over like an old man, barely able to move and now… you were practically dragging me out of the café… Amazing!"

"Yes, I was rather amazing," he mused, a small smug smile on his face. "But I still would have put you first over any bad back… although, you might have had to carry me back into the house!"

"We would have seen about that," Clarisse said, non-committal, but before Joseph could respond, his mobile began ringing.

"It's Mia," he said after checking caller identification, before answering. "Hello Princess."

Clarisse had to smile at his inadvertent slip- although Mia had been Queen for nearly two years, Joseph still occasionally called her 'Princess' instead of Mia (although he always used her proper title at any formal occasions), but Mia didn't mind at all, knowing that he would always remember Clarisse as Queen, and she quickly adopted it as a nickname and private joke from Joe. Clarisse smiled, remembering that as she listened to Joseph's side of the conversation.

"Just calling to check in, I see… we're in Pyrus, actually- I had to go to the chiropractor- I hurt my back at BJ's… Yes, I'm fine now; my chiropractor only had to do a little manipulation…"

He paused for a moment, listening to Mia on the other end, before bursting out laughing, startling Clarisse, who had been looking out the window, enjoying listening to him talk to Mia.

"You cheeky girl, I'm not telling your grandmother that, she would be very embarrassed… do you want…" he paused again, grinning wickedly. "No, I thought you wouldn't… so did you want to talk to her?... No, you're calling tonight…" before he hung up.

"So, what did Mia say to you that would embarrass me?" Clarisse asked mildly. "I'm sure that it was rather cheeky, but you might as well tell me…"

"It was very cheeky," Joseph affirmed with a grin. "Alright… she wanted to know why I went to the chiropractor when you could have manipulated my back just as well or even better…" he trailed off, and she went red as a tomato at his meaning… Most of their friends and family got digs in about their love life, but for Mia to tease them so openly…

"It's just as well she didn't say that to me, then," she finally said when she recovered the power of speech. "She really is too much at times."  
"Just like Phillipe," Joseph replied with a fond smile. "He was always like that."

"True," Clarisse agreed with a smile. "I always let him get away with it… but there was a time when I wondered whether I would speak to him like that again… if I would ever forgive him…" she finished soberly.

"Yes, I wondered that too," Joseph replied softly. "But, thankfully, something happened that brought you back together…"

"Yes, something… or, rather, someone, did," Clarisse replied vaguely, remembering what it was….

*********************

"_What?!" Clarisse and Joseph said in unison, disbelief on their faces as they looked at Phillipe's Head of Security standing in the doorway… He had just let them know that Phillipe and his wife Helen were on the way to the hospital, about to have a baby…_

"_Does he want me there?" Clarisse suddenly asked, bringing herself back to the present._

"_No, he just said he would let you know when anything happened… I have to go," he looked back, momentarily distracted by outside noise, before looking back at Clarisse and Joe. "I need to," he replied apologetically, and Joseph nodded understandingly, releasing him._

_There was a silence after he left, and Joe turned to see Clarisse sinking into a nearby chair, surprise, stupefaction and some sadness flitting across her face. Her thoughts were muddled- she was happy for them, and secretly excited about becoming a grandmother, but yet she was also sad, reminded of her own lonely pregnancies… and they were still so young…_

"_Are you alright?" Joseph asked calmly, bringing her back to the present as he pulled up a chair next to hers and sat down._

"_I'm fine," she replied vaguely, looking out the window for a moment before looking back at him. "My son is about to become a father… and I'm about to become a grandmother!"_

__

"You don't look old enough to be a grandmother," he teased, reaching out and caressing her cheek gently, and she blushed under his gentle touch. "But you don't look very happy about it either," he said quietly, looking at her thoughtfully. "Let's go out into the garden."

"I really shouldn't," she protested weakly, but he only shook his head as he stood up and pulled her up by both hands. "I should go and let Rupert know…"

"Someone else will tell him," he said harshly, and he didn't care about the possible repercussions- he had seen the way Rupert had treated his wife over the years, and things had, for a time, been even worse since Phillipe's wedding, although it was improving slightly… At the moment, however, he didn't care if Rupert was the last person to know- he was on intent on distracting protecting Clarisse.

_They didn't speak until they were out in the garden, Joe walking several steps behind her as protocol dictated but, as soon as they were out of sight of the cameras, he swiftly stepped up to walk beside her, and she slipped her arm through his, happy that he was there, as always..._

"_How are you feeling, really?" he asked gently after a few minutes._

"_Really?" she sighed, still trying to work out how she was feeling. "Honestly… I don't know- I'm happy for them, and a little excited about being a grandmother… but Joseph, they're still so young, and I don't want them to suffer as I did… Phillipe is going to be King one day and I can't help but feel that he's trying to rush though all his other adult experiences before then…"_

_  
"I can understand how you're feeling… but you were far younger when you had your first child… and Phillipe is a very stead man, and he's going to protect them as best he can, with a little help…" he grinned, and Clarisse did too at the meaning. "But you raised a very kind, caring, compassionate man who will be a wonderful King… Do you know who he reminds me of?"_

"_Who?" she asked quietly._

"_You," he said gently, and she had to smile at that- he had told that several times over the years, but she had always forgotten, or not believed him…_

"_You're just biased because… because of us…"_

_  
"Maybe I am, but it's true… So," he added as they strolled through the garden arm in arm. "Did you want me to stay with you while you wait?"_

"_Please," Clarisse said with the sweet smile he loved. "By the way, why didn't you want me to go and see Rupert…?"_

_  
"You know why," he looked at her directly, and she blushed. "This is the one time you are not going to be his verbal punching bag," he said sternly as she smiled gratefully at him, loving the feeling of being protected by him… both physically and emotionally…_

_000_

_Almost four hours later, Joseph, who was sitting in the Queen's study while Clarisse finished her paperwork, was startled by the ringing of his phone, and he answered it. Clarisse, while pretending to finish her work, had been on the edge of her seat for most of the afternoon, stopped the pretence and openly listened._

"_Yes… yes… I see… yes, she'll be right there…"_

_  
He hung up, and turned to look at Clarisse with a serious expression, making Clarisse feel even more anxious then before._

"_What?" she said a slightly hoarse voice- she didn't necessarily approve of Phillipe's marriage, but she also didn't want anything to happen to any of them…"Joseph, tell me!"_

__

"Well…" he hesitated for another minute before he broke into a smile. "Congratulations, Grandma… you have a granddaughter!"

"A granddaughter," she repeated softly, a smile spreading across her face as she stood and moved away from her desk. She loved her boys dearly, but she had always wanted daughter, and now… she had a granddaughter.

_She suddenly realised Joseph was still watching her, and when she smiled at him, he walked over and wrapped his arms around her. He usually didn't hug her unless she wanted him to, or there was a very good reason to, but the birth of her first grandchild was reason enough for him. Clarisse obviously agreed with his decision too as he felt her relax into his arms, her head resting on his chest. If anyone had happened to walk in on them at that moment, it would have been clear that they had deep feelings for each other, and that they were involved… in a way._

"_How does it feel to be a grandmother, Grandma?" he murmured into her hair, and she chuckled gently._

"_Why don't you ask me that AFTER I see the baby?"_

_  
"Alright," he replied, enjoying the moment between them, before she suddenly pulled away with a sigh._

"_I suppose I had better go and let Rupert know…"_

_  
Much as she loved being hugged by Joseph, knowing her feelings were reciprocated, she and Rupert were still married and they now shared a grandchild._

"_I don't think he's here, actually," Joseph said awkwardly, unwilling to tell her what he had heard that morning- that he wasn't in meetings, as Clarisse had assumed, but with his current mistress…_

_Clarisse eyes visibly saddened at the awkward silence, and Joseph's awkward words, and he suddenly realised that she already knew._

"_You don't need to cover for him, I suspected he would be with her…" she sighed, and looked away for a moment. "So, I can go to the hospital… are you coming with me?"_

__

"Where else do you think I would be?" he smiled in response. "But, I must warn you that it may be chaotic at the hospital."

"It'll be fine if you're with me," Clarisse said calmly, not at all worried.

_000_

_As he had predicted, the entrance to the hospital was blocked by all of the Genovian press, as well as a few visitors. Thankfully, however, Joseph and Phillipe's Head of Security had expected that, and security was extremely tight in and out of the hospital, a group waiting around the entrance as the Queen arrived. Clarisse had been expecting this, but she was secretly relieved that Joseph was close beside her._

"_We're almost there," he murmured in her ear as they finally made it to the entrance, questions from reporters being hurled from every direction, but she only smiled pleasantly at them, ignoring the questions. She had never been a skilled public speaker, unlike Rupert, and she refused to try and change- she was who she was, and that was it._

_Phillipe was waiting for them when they finally made it to the heavily guarded maternity ward, beaming happily._

"_Mama," was the first thing he said, and Clarisse smiled in reply, seeing her baby son again. "We need to talk…"_

_  
"Congratulations darling," she said before they hugged, Phillipe towering over her as he had since he was sixteen. The rest of the security team disappeared instantly as Phillipe led her to an open door, and Joseph was about to do the same when Phillipe looked at him with a grin._

"_You don't need to disappear, Joe… Whatever I tell my mother, she will inevitably tell you too, so you might as well stay and listen for yourself."_

_  
"Alright," Joseph agreed quietly- a quick glance at Clarisse told him she approved of the idea, before he followed them into the room._

"_So…" Clarisse asked anxiously, sitting down in the chair Joseph offered her, but her eyes were still on her son as she watched him close the door, before turning to give them a broad smile- he was ecstatic._

"_They're both fine… Helen did great…"_

_  
"You… you were in there with her?" Clarisse was slightly stunned._

"_Yes, I was," Phillipe beamed. "Anyway, we have decided to call her Amelia Mignonette…" Clarisse blushed at the use of one of her family names. "Thermopolis (after Helen) Renaldi…"_

__

"Amelia…" Clarisse almost breathed the word- it was a lovely name, and it reminded her of a flower. "That's very pretty."

"Helen's idea," Phillipe said with a smile, before sobering up. "Mama, we have to talk… we haven't had the chance before, but…"

Clarisse smiled grimly to herself at his words- she knew why that was… she had secretly been avoiding him most of the time, only talking about superficial things when they did meet, but they had also been busy- she with her work, and he with Helen and his duties as Crown Prince.

"_What do we have to talk about?" she asked flippantly, although she knew very well what was going to be discussed, and she wished they could avoid it. It had hurt greatly at the time, particularly given Rupert's behaviour as well as his own, but she had worked her way through it, with Joseph's support, and she was finally getting over it._

"_About us… I know it must have hurt you when you found out about my wedding…"_

__

"No it didn't," Clarisse said quickly, before she changed her mind- they had always been so honest with each other, and she wanted their relationship to be back to normal. "Alright, it did… very much."

"I'm really, really sorry for that, and I know that nothing will make up for the pain, anger and disappointment you suffered…"

"Thank you," Clarisse said softly, looking at her hands for a moment, still not wanting to talk about it. "Phillipe, we really don't need to talk about this…"

"I just wanted to apologise from the bottom of my heart," he said in a quiet tone, hating how unhappy his mother still seemed to be despite her protestations to the contrary, and Clarisse finally looked up and, seeing the remorseful look on his face, smiled.

"_It's alright, Phillipe," she said in a wise tone. "You are my son, and children will inevitably do things that will hurt, anger and disappoint their parents… as you will inevitably find out about in the years to come," she teased gently, and he smiled sheepishly, "I will admit that both you and Pierre have done things over the years that have made me very unhappy, but I will never give up on you because of that, or stop loving you… I'm your mother," she said so quietly that Joseph had to strain to hear her._

"_Thank you, Mama," Phillipe smiled, before Clarisse sighed._

"_I'm just concerned that you're so young, and got so much responsibility on your shoulders…"_

_  
"You were eighteen when you married Father… and just 20 when you had Pierre," Phillipe reminded her._

"_I know, but that was different," Clarisse said obstinately. "I knew I could handle anything that was thrown my way..."_

_  
But at what price, all three of them thought to themselves, knowing how much pain Clarisse had put up with over the years._

"_Whatever… but I know that…but," he suddenly looked very grown up, and Clarisse knew she didn't have to worry about him- he would always do the right thing. "Thank you for your concern… I knew I could rely on you…"_

__

"Always," Clarisse said quietly, standing up and walking over to him, before reaching out and gently touching his cheek with her hand as Joseph watched, moved, but feeling like an intruder. "Don't ever forget about that- I will always be here for you."

After a moment, Phillipe grinned at both of them.

"_Do you want to see the baby now? Helen is resting at the moment, but you can see her later."_

_  
"Why else do you think I'm here?" she teased with a warm smile, and Phillipe laughed._

_He led them down the hallway, before stopping in front of a large glass window, inside of which was obviously a group of cribs, and waving to a door next to it._

"_The nursery's in here… let's go!"_

_  
"Do we need to scrub up?" Clarisse frowned slightly, and both Phillipe and Joseph laughed at the medical term she had tried to use._

"_No, it's alright," before he opened the door and stood back to allow Clarisse and Joe through, only Joseph paused in the doorway, causing Clarisse to turn around._

"_Aren't you coming in?"_

__

"No, I don't think so- this is for you and Phillipe… but I will be watching through the window."

"Alright," Clarisse smiled before following Clarisse into the room, around the few cribs already there, to stop in front of one near the back.

"_Here she is," Phillipe said softly, leaning over and picking up a tiny, pink blanketed bundle in his arms. "Sit down," he suddenly ordered, turning to her with a grin, and she looked surprised._

"_Why?"_

_  
"You'll see," he smiled smugly as she slowly sank down in the only chair in the room._

"_What's going…?" she began before he suddenly put the baby in her arms, startling her, but Clarisse held on firmly._

"_I just thought you would like to meet Amelia," he grinned impishly at her, and Clarisse was about to respond when the little bundle moved, and she looked down, realising she was holding a baby… her granddaughter… who was looking at her very intently._

"_She has your eyes," Clarisse said softly, visibly melting at the big brown eyes looking at her curiously. "And your ears," she added with a smile.  
"I think she has your nose," Phillipe bent down slight, and Clarisse gave him a doubtful look._

"_I don't think so- it's more like Helen's, really."_

_  
"No, no way- it's a miniature of yours- look," he insisted, and Clarisse rolled her eyes in exasperation before looking down at Amelia again, and examining her tiny nose._

"_Alright, alright," she said after a moment's examination. "It does have a vague resemblance to mine…" before she leaned over and gently pressed her lips on the top of the baby's soft head._

_  
"I told you!" Phillipe cried triumphantly, and she had to laugh at him while, outside, Joseph watched the scene with a warm smile He had been right to leave them alone, but he liked watching it from a distance… their relationship was finally beginning to heal, and it was partly because of the baby princess in Clarisse's arms… and Clarisse looked so happy to be able to tease and chat with her favourite son again._

"_I always wanted a daughter," she confessed shyly. "And now I have a granddaughter."_

__

"Yes, and she's going to be lucky to have you in her life…" and Clarisse blushed as Phillipe glanced at his watch. "Oh… Father should be here soon!"

Clarisse stiffened at the mention of Rupert- he had supposedly been with his mistress all morning…

"_Did you managed to get onto him?" she asked stiffly._

"_Eventually… left a message with one of his guys, and he called Phil a little while ago to say he was on his way…_

_  
"I'd better go," Clarisse said, suddenly standing up and, after kissing the baby again, loving the smell of a newborn baby, handed the baby reluctantly back to her father. "The paperwork is not going to itself!" she said in a bright tone. He didn't even ask why she was leaving so abruptly, but he didn't have to… he knew._

_When she stepped back out into the hallway, Joseph stepped forward, ready to say something, before the sound of the elevator doors opening made them turn to see a group of black suited men step out, Rupert among them. Joseph could feel Clarisse stiffen beside him, before she turned and hugged Phillipe quickly- she didn't particularly want to speak to Rupert after his awful behaviour, even on the happiest day of their son's life, so she was determined to avoid him…_

"_I'll see you again soon, sweetheart," she said warmly. "Give my best to Helen, and your daughter…" the word sounded odd, yet lovely on her tongue. " Your daughter, Amelia is beautiful."_

_  
"Thank you," Phillipe said with a smile, and it again struck his mother how grown up her son was… and now he had a wife and family of his own…_

_**********************_

"I know Phillipe would love know that you and Mia are just as close as you two were," Joseph concluded with a grin as they pulled up in front of the beach house.

"True… but he would be just as thrilled about you and me," she teased, unbuckling her seatbelt to slide over next to him, and slipping her hand under his jacket, stealthily unbuttoning his shirt as she rubbed her cheek against his jacket, and he chuckled as he gently took her hand.

"Are you suggesting we take up Mia's….?"

"Maybe," Clarisse almost purred. "But we're not going to say anything, are we?"

"Definitely not," he laughed as he opened the car door and stepped easily out, rejoicing in the fact that his back was fine, before turning to help her out. "Discretion is my middle name, my dear!"

"I know, except for…"

"Don't even mention that!" he said with a grin, before leading her up to the house….

00000

Mia's birthday was a week later, and while Clarisse had thought about inviting them out for lunch, they discovered that Nicholas had planned a small dinner party for her.

"Of course we'll be there," Clarisse quickly cried when Nick rang to invite them, and Joseph pretended to grumble in the background, but Clarisse knew he was only kidding- he adored Mia almost as much as Clarisse did (although Clarisse was always his number one), and he would do anything for her, something for which Clarisse would always love about him.

"You know, maybe we should get a helicopter pad installed at the beach house," Joseph commented as they drove back to Pyrus the morning of Mia's birthday. "We're travelling an awful lot these days!"

"True," Clarisse laughed ruefully. "But, you have to admit that most of our trips are worth the travelling!"

"Maybe," Joseph growled playfully in reply. "But I would like to spend some time at the beach house with you…."

"Hmm," Clarisse pretended to look perplexed, then smiled. "That sounds lovely," she stroked his cheek lovingly. "And it's what I want as well," she smiled thoughtfully, thinking about something. "You know, BJ was right about one thing…"

"How could he be right about anything… but what are you talking about?"

"That you and I are still acting like newlyweds," she giggled cheekily as he frowned at her but, restrained by their seat belts, couldn't do anything…

When they arrived at the palace, they were met by Charlotte who, to Joseph's consternation, chivvied them quickly through the palace, upstairs to their suite.

"What's going on?" he finally dared to ask when they were in the privacy of the suite, and Charlotte looked embarrassed.

"It's Nicholas's idea- apparently you two, and Helen and Patrick are surprises for Mia's birthday, and you can't be seen until tonight… Helen will be here in a couple of hours, and they'll…" she blushed slightly. "Be here with you."

"How criminal of us," Joseph murmured. "Are we going to go on the run as well?" he joked, but Clarisse was thinking of something else.

"What about Mia?"

She hadn't even spoken to her that morning- Joseph had reasoned that they would see her in a few hours, so she hadn't pressed the point.

"Nick has already conspired with Sebastian, and they're going to keep her busy all day, but they will be telling her that you both tried to get in touch with her, but couldn't get through…"

Clarisse frowned, not at all approving of the lying behind Mia's back, but Charlotte quickly interceded before she protested.

"It's not forever- just a couple of hours, and she will be so happy to see you all…"

"Okay, okay," Clarisse laughed ruefully. "I get the point- I was just worried that Mia was going to think that she was abandoned, but now that I know, I'm not going to lecture my grandson in law tonight!"

Joseph laughed at the protective note in her voice, but he could also understand it- until she was sixteen, Clarisse hadn't shared any of Mia's birthdays (and Phillipe had only had one or two), and she was determined to make it up to her now.

"I don't know whether this is such a good idea," he mumbled as he thought of spending most of the day in suite, no chance of going outside (although, he thought with a grin, he and Clarisse had spent most of their second honeymoon inside), and it was Clarisse's turn to laugh as she watched him pace, knowing that her usually active husband hated being inside unnecessarily….although there were exceptions, she thought with a grin.

"It should be only for a few hours, darling," she said soothingly, and he turned to stared at her sitting on the sofa.

"You've changed your tune!"

"I know, but I was more worried about Mia being on her own on her birthday- **you** just don't like being stuck in here for the rest of the day… two very different things," she pointed out, before a smile creased her features. "Besides, I know where you would go if you were allowed out of here…"

"Where?" he challenged, a flirtatious note in his voice.

"Straight down to the security room- that is, if I let you," she replied in just as flirtatious a voice, and he laughed as he sat down next to her.

"You know me too well," he sighed, and she smiled smugly at him as she rested a hand on his knee.

"You did a lot of observing over the years… so did I," she said simply, before he leaned over and kissed her.

000

Helen and Patrick arrived two hours later, and they were both looking just as confused when they followed Charlotte into the room, although they looked slightly relieved when they saw Clarisse and Joseph there.

"Welcome to our hideout!" Joe joked with a grin. "We're supposed to be non-entities until tonight!"

"I just hope Mia is alright," Helen said in a worried tone as she sat down in a chair opposite the fire place, and both Patrick and Joseph rolled their eyes and grinned at each other.

"What was that look for?" Clarisse demanded, unfortunately having intercepted the look.

"Nothing dear," Joseph said in a placating tone, but when she continued to stare at him, he knew he had to own up.

"It was just funny seeing you two so worried about Mia…"

"It's a maternal instinct," Clarisse defended herself and Helen. "You're not a mother, or grandmother, so you wouldn't know…."

The four of them whiled away the afternoon in the suite, careful not to make any unnecessary noise (especially as Mia's suite was next door, and they heard her in there several times), and it was just after five when Charlotte, accompanied by Scott, came back into the room, both dressed up.

"Are we free yet?" Joe complained- although he hid it well, he had been getting antsy, hating being cooped up… and Scott grinned, knowing that Joe was annoyed.

"Mia and Nicholas are downstairs with Sebastian and Sheila… so yes, you can go," Scott said quickly. "Her Majesty was rather concerned that neither of you had contacted her," he added as Clarisse and Helen opened their mouths. "But Nicholas told her that it was either the time difference, or you were out and about…"

"Don't you dare do that to me," Clarisse murmured as they made their way downstairs after getting changed. "But maybe you should go for a run before dinner," she teased, glancing over at him, knowing he had been growing increasingly fidgety all afternoon, and he only rolled his eyes.

"You can be just as cheeky as your granddaughter," he muttered, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her close as they walked into the dining room.

"Our granddaughter," she corrected in a hushed tone, before they saw Mia, standing with her back to them, talking to Sebastian and Sheila, both of whom were trying to keep straight faces. It was only when Joseph cleared his throat that she turned, looking confused…

"What the… oh my…. Grandma and Joe!" she shrieked loudly, causing them both to wince, and Clarisse to cover her ears with her hands. "I can't believe that you're here!" before she threw her arms around Clarisse, then Joseph.

"I think I'm deaf!" he complained when Mia pulled away, a broad grin across her face. "Why do women have to scream so loud?"

"It's just as well you don't have a hearing aid, Joe," she teased, before looking at Clarisse again. "But I can't believe it… I was beginning to wonder why you hadn't called me…."

"I'm sorry about that," Clarisse said apologetically, frowning slightly at a grinning Nicholas. "We were trapped, and only just allowed out…"

"Oh, I see," Mia said understandingly, before looking behind them and shrieking again.

"Does she always have to do that?" Joe complained again as they stepped aside so she could run to her mother.

"I'll make you an appointment for a hearing test on Monday," Clarisse said smartly into his ear, and he had to grin back at her- she was very quick when she wanted to be.

"That's the second time you've been a smarty pants… just you wait until later, madam," he breathed into her ear, and she laughed in reply.

000

The dinner was happy and fun and everyone had a great time, especially the birthday girl, who had been thrilled to have both Helen and Clarisse present, although she had pretended to pout at Nicholas for a little while when she found out they had only been a room away, much to Joseph's amusement.

"I don't know why you're sulking- you weren't the one stuck in a suite upstairs for most of the day!" he teased, and she giggled.

"Yes, you guys win on that score… but I'm glad you're here anyway…"

"So are we," Clarisse said quietly.

Aside from Helen and Clarisse, Sebastian and Sheila were also there, as well as Charlotte and Scott, and Lily and Kip Kelly.

"Most of parliament wanted to come," Nicholas pretended to look apologetic. "The only problem was that they weren't invited!"

"And they probably won't be again," Mia said decisively. "I spend enough time with them every day, and that's too much…. Not counting Charlotte or Sebastian," she added hastily, grinning over at them.

"Don't' worry, Mia," Joseph said calmly. "Clarisse put her foot down about 10 years ago about who was attending her birthdays, and no one has spoken to her since!"

"Good on Grandma!" Mia said approvingly.

After dinner, they were eating some of Mia's chocolate birthday cake (even Scott, who had complained that he had been full), when Clarisse stood up and gently tapped on her glass, drawing everyone's attention to her.

"See, Mia, that's how you get everyone's attention," she teased gently to Mia, who only laughed. "Anyway, I know Sebastian usually makes the first speech, but I just wanted to say a few words…. Most people would say that you don't need to make a toast at a 23rd birthday, but I disagree… I've only been doing this a few years, and I don't mind that I'll be doing it for a long time to come… as long as it's not in public, and I haven't had too many glasses of wine…"

Everyone burst out laughing at her joke, and Joseph felt a wave of pride- she hated making toasts or speeches that weren't prepared beforehand, but she always came up trumps with Mia…

"So… Joseph and I were talking about the day you were born a couple of days ago," she continued after a moment. "I remember that your father and I argued whether your nose was similar to mine or your mother's, and I had to agree that it looked like mine… unfortunately, I'm going to be wrong again- it's still like mine, and I can hear him saying 'I told you so!" and she paused again so that everyone could laugh again.

"I know it was difficult growing up with your father and I not in the picture," she said seriously, and Mia nodded slightly. "It was hard for us too, but… your mother," she smiled warmly at Helen. "Made the best decision possible and I'm so glad that you had a relatively normal childhood… thank you for that, Helen."

Helen blushed slightly.

"I know you wish your father could be here tonight, and so do I- just so he could see how beautiful, caring, lovely and compassionate, as well as very smart, you've grown to be- just like him…" Clarisse swallowed hard, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"He would be so proud of you, and how you've lived your life… you've had so many challenges in the past 7 years, but you've cleared them all…."

"With your help," Mia whispered softly.

"But now… you're Queen of Genovia, married and happy… and I'm so proud of you, my granddaughter… and I always will be…. To Amelia!"

"To Amelia!" everyone echoed, raising their glasses to Mia, who was crying, and she smiled, before she stood up and walked around to Clarisse.

"Thank you Grandma… I love you," she said simply.

"I love you too, always have and always will, "Clarisse said softly, still trying not to cry, before they hugged, tightly...as, for a moment, Clarisse thought she could hear Phillipe saying…. 'I told you so…'


	7. An Anniversary to Remember Part 1

_Author's Note: Thank you to all my loyal readers, I really appreciate your reviews! Thank you to: Captain Weirdo, Clarisse Renaldi, Poppinswannabe, addlogcon, tabby-fanny, as well as anyone else who reads it… You all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Clarisse felt a little drained after her spontaneous toast (although she had meant every word of it), as well as imagining hearing Phillipe's voice, and Joseph was concerned when she sat down, looking a little pale, and took several deep swallows of her wine.

"Are you alright?" he leaned over to whisper in her ear as Sebastian stood up to make his toast, and Clarisse smiled over at him as she rested her hand on top of his knee under the table.

"I'm fine… I'll explain later," she whispered in response, before turning to focus on Sebastian, keen to avoid Joseph's kind but probing look, trying to work out her feelings, which were currently confused and muddled…

At times, Phillipe was still a painful subject, although she wished it wasn't so- Mia deserved to know more about her father, and, for the first time since Mia's engagement, she wished he had been there to make the speech instead of her…

She was watching Sebastian intently, but she was also aware Joseph still looking at her, and Clarisse couldn't help but smile…

The most 'annoying', yet agreeable aspect of being married to her former Head of Security, as well as her best friend and love of her life, was that he knew her so very, very well… but, then again, it was just the same for her- she knew him much, much better than she had ever known Rupert, and she knew his strengths and weakness, which she often used to her advantage, but Joseph didn't care- he enjoyed spoiling her.

"You deserve it," was all he said whenever she protested. "Besides, it's a husband's duty to spoil his wife!"

"I'm sure most other husbands in the world would disagree with you on that," she replied teasingly, but secretly loving the fact that her husband was very different from everyone else… and most definitely a polar opposite to Rupert, something for which she always be grateful for.

The wounds Rupert had inflicted on her had healed, mainly due to time and Joseph's love and support, but she now preferred to keep Rupert in the past, especially around Mia and Joseph.

"You never mention him anymore," he commented one day. "Why?"

"In case you don't remember, just after we got married we had a massive argument about me mentioning him too much… remember?"

"Yes, I remember that, but I realise that I shouldn't have, as he was your husband and the father of your children… but Mia barely knows anything about him."

"I don't want him to think that he was…"

"We all know what he was, and Mia should know too… he may have been a good King, but he was also a rotten husband and father," Joseph said stubbornly.

"You don't sound biased at all," she retorted teasingly.

"I'm justified in that, aren't I… but I still think Mia should know what he was really like with you- she only knows him as a name… but it could help her understand you more…"

"I don't see what good it will do- he's dead," she said mildly, not interested in protecting Rupert and his reputation but, rather, Mia- as a modern, 21st century young woman, she had already been taken aback by Clarisse's arranged marriage at 18… Clarisse was rather worried about how she would react knowing that Rupert had ill treated her, and knowing that Clarisse had stayed, and stayed silent…

"Besides," he added with a sly grin. "She's always asking questions about our relationship- maybe this will show her how we… how does Mia say it?...'got together'?"

Clarisse only laughed at his reasoning, but she had to admit that he made sense.

"We'll see…" she had said vaguely, ending the conversation…

She hadn't realised she had been so deep in thought until she looked around and realised that both Sebastian and Nicholas had made their toasts, everyone was now talking in small groups, and Mia had suddenly sat down next to her.

"You looked like you were in a world of your own," she teased as Clarisse shook her head, and turned to look at Mia.

"I was just thinking…"

"Obviously," Mia grinned, not at all fazed. "I just didn't take you for being a daydreamer!"

"I never had the time when I was Queen," Clarisse said calmly, not admitting she had done her fair share of dreaming, especially about Joseph…. "It also wouldn't have been too professional to be discovered daydreaming during a session of parliament… boring as it sometimes may seem," she teased, knowing that Mia, who had the grace to blush, had done it on occasion. "Never mind… so, are you having a good time?"

"I am," Mia beamed, looking around the room happily. "This is what I wanted for my birthday, rather than the fancy party we had for my 21st!"

"That was a special occasion, and there will be other occasions where you will have a big party… but this…" she lowered her voice conspiratorially. "Is exactly what I wanted too… however, there would be a few people who would love to have more functions at the palace…"

Mia rolled her eyes at Clarisse's words, nodding knowingly.

"There's rather more than a few, Grandma, but, sadly for them, it's not going to happen!" she said stubbornly as Clarisse laughed, before she changed the subject. "But I am glad that you and my mother are here… and Joe and Patrick too," she added hurriedly as Joseph, who was in hearing distance, gave her an unimpressed look.

"We're all very glad to be here as well," Clarisse said with a smile, before adding: "Despite being trapped in our suite all day!"

"Oh yeah, that," Mia frowned slightly. "Don't worry, I'm going to be talking to Nicholas later…" causing Clarisse to add quickly:

"No, it was worth the wait… and it was a very sweet idea…"

"I bet Joe was getting pretty annoyed, wasn't he?" Mia grinned- she knew Joseph very well after seven years, and she knew he hated being indoors when it wasn't necessary.

"Yes he was- very," Clarisse couldn't help but chuckle at his expenses, still seeing him pace restlessly around the suite several hours earlier.

"I'm glad I wasn't around," Mia laughed loudly. "I just can't believe I'm 23…23 seemed so old when I was 15…"

"Just wait until you get to 30 or 40," Clarisse murmured with a smile. "We must seem ancient to you!"

"What were you like at 23?" Mia suddenly asked, and Clarisse was, at first, surprised and startled by the question, before she said simply:

"I found out I was pregnant on my 23rd birthday," blushing then chuckling when she saw Mia's expression.

"Wha-at?" Mia cried in the same way as Joseph had.

"With your father," Clarisse added calmly, well aware of what she had just said, but it had seemed like the right time… "I just thought you would like to know…"

"Oh wow," Mia's expression was awestruck as her eyes filled with tears. "Grandma, I'm so glad you told me… how did you feel?"

"Wonderful- I wanted a second child very much," Clarisse reflected with a tender, nostalgic smile. "It took me almost three years to convince your grandfather that Pierre shouldn't be an only child, and it's just as well I did…" she chuckled at Mia, blushing at the same time as she realised Mia was genuinely pleased that she had told her.

"I'm glad you told me that," Mia repeated as she leaned forward and took one of Clarisse's hands in hers. "It was beautiful and sweet… but thank you, Grandma, both for coming tonight, and that story…" before she leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, before skipping off.

Almost as soon as Mia left, Clarisse looking after her, she felt someone sit down next to her, and she turned to see Joseph sitting there.

"You and Mia seemed to having a good chat," he said casually, resting his hand on top of hers.

"Yes we did…. I told her about my 23rd birthday… she asked," she added, seeing Joseph's surprised expression. "It felt good to tell her."

"I know it meant a lot to her- I saw the expression on her face…"

"I know," Clarisse said simply, before changing the subject. "So, are we staying here tonight?" she inquired with a cheeky smile. "It seems convenient, although it might seem a little small for you?" she teased, and he laughed along with her.

"One night be alright," he replied just as teasingly.

000

After Lily's computer presentation, which was a virtual scrapbook of pictures from various times in Mia's life (courtesy of Lily, Helen and Clarisse), causing Mia to go very red, it was after ten when the party broke up, and Joseph was then glad that they were spending the night, rather than driving back to the beach house.

"That was a lovely night, wasn't it?" Clarisse called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the bedroom. She didn't hear his response as she stood in front of their built in wardrobe, but she was suddenly aware that he was standing very close to her, massaging her shoulders playfully.

"I told you you'd have to wait until later, madam," he murmured into her ear as she chuckled softly and turned to face him with a seductive, flirtatious smile.

"What are you going to do?" she replied, her eyes sparkling and he laughed as he leaned forward and nuzzled her neck, loving, as always, her scent- a combination of vanilla and her specially made favourite perfume.

"Just a moment," he growled playfully. "What were you daydreaming about during Sebastian and Nicholas' toasts?"

"Hmm…" Clarisse said teasingly, weaving her arms around his neck. "I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you… how lucky I am that you're so very different to every other husband," she replied honestly.

"I can be like everyone else," he teased as he playfully ran his hand down the sides of her body before locking his arms around her waist.

"Don't you dare," Clarisse replied, a note of panic in her voice. "I love you the way you are- I was just thinking how… wonderful you are to me, and I don't want you to change!"

"I won't, Mrs Bonnell," he breathed, pulling her towards him. "As long as you don't change either."

"I won't," she murmured almost breathlessly as he nuzzled her neck again, his lips slowly moving downwards. "Mr Bonnell… are you trying to seduce me?"

"Is it working?" he mumbled as he unzipped her dress before running his hands through her hair, while she quickly unbuttoned his shirt and then he led her towards the bed, and she stretched languidly across it.

"It might be…" she said softly, before he pounced, laughing…

000

"This is amazing," she said quietly, much later, caressing Joseph's bare skin with one hand as she leant against his chest, listening to his heart and loving the fact that it, like the man, was steady, reliable and loving.

"What's amazing?" he asked, stroking her hair gently.

"That after two years, we're still so crazy about each other… still so…" she blushed in the dark. "So… physically attracted to each other…"she trailed off, still remembering how breathless he had made her feel before, as he usually did… Rupert had never made her feel like that… "I still feel the same way about you as when we met… or when I realised that I was in love… although much stronger…"

"I do too… but why are you surprised about us? We've had to hide our feelings for so long… but I don't think it's going to change anyway- you were, are and always be my ideal lady… and I don't want it too…"

"Neither do I- I love it," she admitted with a shy smile. "It's just that I…"

"You never had it with Rupert, I know, but every marriage and every man is different…"

"Lucky for me…" Clarisse said coyly.

"Me too… you are still a very beautiful woman, darling…"

"You sound surprised," Clarisse sounded amused in the dark.

"You know what I mean… and I'm sure that a lot of men still admire you (in fact, I've seen it in their eyes), and I'm sure that, if I hadn't been in the picture when Rupert died…"

"But you were, and everyone knew I was taken," Clarisse said proudly.

"But if I hadn't been, you could have easily remarried, and had all this," he said casually, trying not to sound jealous.

"No I wouldn't have," she said, so definitely that Joseph sat up and switched on the light.

"You wouldn't have married again?" he sounded so surprised that Clarisse sat up as well.

"No, I wouldn't have married again, especially to any of the men you're thinking of- they are all so much like Rupert was… spoiled, arrogant, self centred and viewed women as possessions… you saw how long it took for parliament to realise that I was intelligent… and I couldn't have lived with another man like that… Most of them would have married me for my supposed good looks," she rolled her eyes at the thought.

"But, really, I wouldn't have married them again because… I already had my heart crushed once, and I couldn't bear for it to happen again, so I would have accepted being alone…"

"I'm glad you're not going to be alone," he said protectively, cuddling her close. "I promise…" he tipped her face to look at him, and he looked serious. "I promise that I will never break your heart… As for your remark about your supposed good looks, you know as well as I do that you're gorgeous… but I was, and am more appreciative of your sharp mind, your kind heart and other numerous qualities… your looks were only a bonus," he joked as she blushed, looking down, before looking up with a sexy smile.

"I'm glad at least one person saw through my stunning looks," she teased as she moved closer and ran a hand down his chest, and he laughed before she leaned over and kissed him.

"I suppose BJ is right about one thing… we are still acting like newlyweds," he added before he pressed his lips down on hers…

00000

The three weeks leading up to their second anniversary passed quickly and quietly, and it was suddenly the morning of their anniversary, which dawned fine and bright. As usual, Joseph was awake first and, after waking up properly, he turned over and watched Clarisse sleep, as he usually did. He knew it annoyed her slightly when he did it, but it was something he loved doing, watching her sleep… He had had several relationships over the years, but none of them had meant as much to him as this relationship with Clarisse… He still sometimes couldn't believe that she had fallen in love with _him_, and had married _him_… two years- it was amazing, but it had been the happiest two years of his life…

"I know what you're doing," she suddenly said, causing him to jump slightly, and she laughed softly as she opened her eyes.

"You startled me!"

"I know- that's why I did it," she said with a wicked smile, before it broadened into a warm smile. "But I'll let you off the hook today- happy anniversary, my love…"

"Happy anniversary, my darling wife," he cupped her cheek in one hand, gazing at her happy face for a moment, before leaning over and kissing her.

"Two years," she marvelled, sitting up and resting her cheek on his pyjama clad shoulder.

"You sound surprised," he teased, putting an arm around her. "Didn't you think we'd last this long?"

"Mmm…" Clarisse pretended to look thoughtful, and then laughed. "Of course I believed in us… I just can't believe that it's been two years since we got married!"

She was very proud that they had made it, proving to everyone who had doubted them, but she had had no doubts about whom she had wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"Neither can I- and, even more surprising, that we're celebrating in a very quiet way- just the two of us!"

"After the circus last year, I'm rather relieved," Clarisse admitted with a smile. "Not that it was an actual circus, it was lovely…"

"I know what you mean, and I'm glad that it's just us this year… but the wedding was beautiful… especially the bride…" he ran a gentle hand through her hair.

"I still can't believe that a woman who usually remained calm, cool and collected in times of crisis went to pieces with nerves over marrying (or remarrying in our case) the man she had loved forever…" Clarisse giggled at the word 'forever'. "…and to whom she had already been married to for almost a year!"

"You're never going to let me forget that, are you?" Clarisse looked embarrassed- she had been so excited and nervous, and it had been exacerbated by the dream she had had, that Joseph had kissed another woman- and only Joseph could have convinced her that it wasn't true.

"No, I'm not," he caressed her cheek again. "But not to tease you- I just couldn't believe that you were that nervous because of me! That you loved me that much."

"I always have and I always will… and," she added quickly, suddenly inspired. "As for my nerves, Mia wasn't exactly helping by her continual comments of 'you're so calm' and all that!" and Joseph laughed.

"Are you sure you don't want to do it again?"

"No!" Clarisse cried, slightly alarmed, before she saw that Joseph was laughing, and she collapsed back against her pillows. "You shouldn't do that to me on our anniversary!"

"Payback for startling me!" he replied mockingly, before leaning over and kissing her on the forehead. "So…" he teased. "Breakfast in bed alright for you?" he asked, climbing out of bed and stretching.

"Yes- as long as I do it for you," she replied, quickly exiting the bed as well, and he rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Can't you let me do **anything **for you?"

"Alright," Clarisse acquiesced easily, before reaching down under the bed and handing him a flattish package. "But before you do that, I want to give you this… it's simple, but I hope you like it."

"I'm intrigued," before he tore into it, and it turned out to be…a hammock! "I love it!" he dropped the package on the bed, and took her into his arms. "I'll be putting it up today, and you and I, madam…" he tapped her gently on the nose. "Will be spending most afternoons in it, watching the sun set!"

"With one of the numerous bottles of wine we've been given," Clarisse grinned- most of their friends had given them wine for their anniversary again, although Mia and Nicholas had added a pair of tickets to the latest show in Pyrus; Julie had sent new pictures of Sean, as well as a silver photo frame; and Annie had very cheekily sent an autographed picture of herself.

"Of course we're going to need a bottle of wine," Joseph grinned, before rummaging in his bed side drawers, and pulling out a flat box.

"This is for you…"  
She opened the lid of the box, brushed away the tissue paper and blushed when she saw the lacy creation lying there as he laughed at her expression.

"I always wanted to buy my wife lingerie… this was the perfect opportunity!"

"I suppose I shall be wearing it tonight," she said grudgingly, but he could see, from the smile and sparkle in her eyes, that she liked it.

"You also have another surprise for later… but now I'm going to go and prepare our breakfasts… and you can get back into bed- that's an order!"

She laughed at the order, but collapsed back into bed as she watched him disappear out of the room- she was happier than ever, and while it startled her to believe that, it was true… she had never imagined this time of her life would be so happy and so fulfilling, or that Joseph and Mia would be permanent parts of her life- as husband and granddaughter respectively. She really was unbelievably happy- she only hoped that it wouldn't all blow up in her face…

"You're daydreaming again," came Joseph's voice from the doorway, and she looked up to see him coming in with a tray.

"No I'm not," she contradicted him stubbornly, leaning up against the headboard. "I was just deep in thought, that's all…"

"Mmm… by the way, we're the not the only ones who remembered our anniversary…" he carelessly tossed a paper onto her lap as he rested the tray carefully on the bed. She smoothed it out to see, on the front page, a blown up picture of them together, holding hands- they obviously hadn't seen the photographer as they were smiling at each other happily, and above the picture was the headline: '2 YEARS AND STILL TOGETHER!'

"At least it's more positive than last year," she said flippantly, squinting slightly as she perused the small article. "I can't understand why our anniversary would warrant the front page of the newspaper!"

"Well, James did say people are still fascinated by us," Joseph said thoughtfully, sitting down next to her. James the archbishop had visited a few days earlier, and he had been very impressed at the beach house.

"Now I understand why Phillipe was always bragging about the place… and I know he would be very pleased to know that you two are very happy out here."

"Very, very happy," Clarisse affirmed with a happy beam.

"And it keeps the riff raff and the press away," Joe added.

"Still getting unwanted attention?" James almost smirked. "I'm not surprised- everyone knew that you two were together, secretly, for years…"

Clarisse blushed with mortification at the thought everyone had known about their relationship.

"You don't seemed to realise that most of the population is very curious about you… especially since you are usually never seen in public, except on rare occasions… so that interest is the price you have to pay for being mysterious and the most interesting couple in Genovia!" he grinned at them mischievously before stepping into his car….

"True," Clarisse mused, recalling James's words. "It is endearing though.. I thought that, once Mia came to the throne, I would have been able to fade away into the background… with you, of course," she added as Joseph gave her an unimpressed look.

"I guess people thought we were a fairytale…" she added thoughtfully. "And I suppose we are… and I know we're going to live happily ever after!"

000

When they finally got up, it was almost lunchtime (much to Clarisse's feigned horror, although she actually enjoyed it), and while Clarisse insisted on preparing a simple lunch, Joseph strung up the hammock, out facing the beach.

"Let's try it… come out here!" she heard him call, and she laughed when she came out and saw Joseph comfortably ensconced in it, hands behind his head.

"Come on, join me!" he insisted, grabbing her hand and pulling her down to join him.

"This is bizarre," she finally said after readjusting herself so that she was leaning against him. "I don't ever want anyone to see me in this… it's very unladylike and strange… and I won't be wearing skirts when I do sit in here…"

"But it's fun to be suspended off the ground by a few pieces of rope," he teased, and she laughed as she relaxed a little, the hammock swinging gently from their movements and the slight breeze.

"Yes, it's fun, I'll grant you that… well, you've got this, and I'll be out the back in the garden, so we're all set… but how do we get out of here?"

"Easy," he said, rolling off to the side, and catching her when she followed suit, hastily putting her feet on the ground when she was able. She was, however, secretly pleased that he liked it, and she wondered what her other present was….

000

After lunch, the day was still warm and sunny, so they decided to spend the rest of the afternoon on the beach, like 'any normal retirees', Joseph joked, before adding "But we definitely deserve it!" and Clarisse laughed in agreement.

"We are very lucky," she sobered up, gazing out to sea once they had settled on their towels. "We're lucky to have each other," she patted his knee absently. "We're lucky to have our health, our family and our friends…"

"Yes we are," he agreed, before she looked at him, her eyes hidden behind her sunglasses.

"You think I'm silly, don't you?" she asked quietly. "To be so grateful for my second life with you and Mia, here… I'm just so afraid…" she looked away for a moment. "Afraid that it's all going to blow up, or that it turns out to be a dream…" she shuddered at the thought of that nightmare the night before their second wedding. "I feel silly," she trailed off, expecting him to laugh, but he didn't- he moved so that he was right next to her, and he put an arm around her shoulders before pulling her close to kiss her long and sweetly.

"Don't ever feel silly about that, baby- you, more than anyone, have more reason to feel distrustful about happiness… but, rest assured, I'm going to spend the rest of my life caring about and for you…when you're happy, I'm happy," he stroked her cheek gently. "And this, our marriage, is NOT going to blow up… we both know each other so well, and have faith in our relationship, so that's a solid base…as well as the fact that you're my best friend…."

"I'm your best friend?" Clarisse momentarily forgot about her sadness to focus on this- she had always known she had been the love of his life, a close friend, partner until they were married, then wife and lover… but best friend?

"Yes," Joseph said, a little shocked that she still didn't realise the significant place she had held in his life- he may have been 'one of the boys', but Clarisse had always known and understood him far better than his colleagues, even his own family did at times.

"Why do you look so surprised? You knew a lot more about me than anyone else in my life, so how you not be my best friend? Even now that we're husband and wife, you're still the one I want to tell everything too… unless…" his serious expression melted into a joking one. "Unless you're bored with me….?"

"No, I'm not," she cried. "I've known that you considered me that, but it's just the first time you've probably ever spoken it aloud… although, I like the title 'wife' better…"

He laughed, and then decided to tell her something else…

"I was going to wait until later, but…. Since you and I had a great time in London at that hotel…." Clarisse smiled at the memory. "I've spoken to a plumber and builder, and we're having our own spa installed, in the master suite, next week…"

He was a little sheepish while looking at her, but Clarisse's delighted expression told him what he wanted to know.

"Oh darling!" Clarisse beamed, throwing her arms around him. "That's wonderful… not only for us, but for your back and knees…"

"Ever the practical one," he murmured into her hair, before she pulled away and settled back on her towel.

"But a spa…" she sighed happily. "What, with that, the garden and the hammock, it's going to get harder and harder to leave!"

"That was the general idea," he teased, and she laughed. "But this is the life…"

"Yes, it is," Clarisse agreed, looking out to sea again with a sigh, and Joseph thought he could detect a hint of restlessness in her voice, something he wasn't surprised about… she had been very active up until she married him, and he had often wondered…

"Don't I keep you busy enough?" he pretended to sound injured.

"No, you do," Clarisse sounded surprised at his question.

"But…" he encouraged.

"I was just thinking about some of the charities I was involved with…"

As Queen, Clarisse had been patroness of quite a few charities, nearing 100, most of which Mia had assumed on her coronation, although Clarisse had remained involved, silently rather than active… she had been rather busy focusing on and enjoying her marriage…

"I want to get involved in some of them again… it's not that I don't love spending all my time with you," she added quickly, not wishing to offend Joseph. "But, they've all mentioned to Mia that they would like me back, and…. I just feel…"

"You need something more to compensate for how happy you are," he completed her sentence for her, not at all disapproving- in fact, he was all for it. "Before you say it, it doesn't sound silly or selfish- if you want to do it, I'll be behind you all the way."

"Really?" Clarisse crinkled her nose at him. "You do?"

"Of course… whatever you want, I want too… The only question is… what's going to happen to me?"

He was joking, of course, but Clarisse, always sensitive to his needs, looked slightly upset and mortified.

"I'm not going to abandon you… in fact I'm going to need you as well… I was thinking that we could use people's continuing fascination with us for a good cause… I'm on most of the boards, but with me (and my husband)," she smiled winningly at him. "If we could attend some of their fundraising events, we could raise a lot of money… but I'm sure Scott would welcome you back with open arms at the palace….I just feel that I need to be creative… you're not upset that I want to do some charity work?" she looked at him anxiously, and he laughed.

"No, my love, I'm not upset… in fact, I was wondering when you would want something more in your life- you were so active as Queen, and of course it's natural you need more than me… and charity work is perfect… we're still going to live here, though?" he pretended to look worried, and she laughed.

"Of course we will… and it's only going to be a little work… I like my retirement too much… I was just afraid that you were going to get bored long ago," she almost whispered, and he tugged her over onto his towel.

"I could never be bored with you, Clarisse," he chuckled. "I never have been, and whatever you want to do, I'm with you… Yes, I know that Scott is dying for help, but, like you, it's only casual and a little bit… I'm not going back to it full time…"

"Don't forget that Mia is wanting us on her board for the children's shelter as well…"

"True…" Joseph frowned thoughtfully, remembering something he had heard.

"As for your creativity… once this garden is finished, I was just thinking… Sergio has been looking for someone to work on his garden at the restaurant… he's been having a lot of trouble, apparently… I think you would be perfect to help him…"

"Really?" Clarisse looked delighted- gardening was one of her greatest passions. "Do you think…? I don't want to be paid or anything…"

"Rich enough, are we?" he teased.

"No, it would be my pleasure to do it," she replied simply. "But, do you really think he would even consider me?"

"Why not?" You did a magnificent job with your own palace gardens, and are still keeping up to date with maintenance, and this one… yes, I think he should consider you… Why don't we ask him tonight?"

"Yes!" Clarisse looked pleased- she had been worried Joseph would think that she was getting bored doing nothing, she loved it, but she also needed to spread some of her happiness around…. And, she thought sneakily to herself, some charity work might get some of the attention off them…

"But," Joseph concluded, standing up and stretching. "Now that we have solved all our problems, why don't we race down for a swim, and then relax in the new hammock?"

"You and that hammock," Clarisse chuckled as she stood up beside him, relieved. "I don't know whether buying that was such a good idea for me….. but… meet you in there!" she laughed, suddenly darting off, leaving Joseph to laugh… She really was something…


	8. An Anniversary to Remember Part 2

_Author's Note: thank you to all my loyal readers: Clarisse Renaldi, Poppinswannabe, addlogcon, tabby-fanny, Diva4Life, Captain Weirdo, and anyone else who reads it… you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

After spending a while longer on the beach, alternating between swimming (or 'splashing', Clarisse joked with a grin), and lying on the beach, talking, Joseph and Clarisse retreated back to the house and quickly became ensconced in the hammock with a bottle of wine (at Joseph's insistence), but after changing clothes (at Clarisse's insistence).

Clarisse sighed happily when they were finally resting in the hammock, the wine and two glasses sitting on a nearby table. She was relieved that they had had that talk on the beach- she absolutely adored spending all of her time with Joseph (it had been all she had ever dreamed of doing when she had retired), but she also felt she should still be loyal to her charities, doing what she could for them, as well as detracting the attention from her and Joseph. She was definite that it wasn't going to occupy all her time- as she had said to Joseph, she enjoyed her retirement- but she also felt obligated to, as Joseph had said, 'spread her happiness around.'

Joseph, meanwhile, was enjoying the hammock- it had been a brilliant idea of Clarisse's to give it to him, and it was fun just to lie there with her, swinging gently in the breeze. He was also pleased about the serious discussion they had had as well- he had long suspected that she could be feeling a little restless, not enough to come out of retirement, but enough to step infinitesimally back into the world… and she had always been dedicated to her charity work. He himself was happy either way- he had no inclination to return to security, (he had done it for over 30 years), but he would be happy to do anything for Clarisse.

"I'm surprised we haven't had a phone call from Mia," she commented mildly, breaking the comfortable silence between them, before she felt Joseph squirm slightly beside her.

"What have you done?" she teased, turning to look at him, his eyes sparkling. "You didn't turn your mobile on, did you?"

"No, I didn't," he admitted, feeling guilty. "I should have, but today is really about us… But maybe I should…" he started to roll over, ready to get out of the hammock, but she stopped him with a firm but gentle grip on his arm.

"No, sweetheart, it was a very sweet, thoughtful idea, and you're right- this is our anniversary, and today is for us… I'm sure Mia will understand…." And she knew that Mia would understand.

"If you're sure," he hesitated, looking uncertain, and she smiled reassuringly as she rolled over and reached for the wine and two glasses.

"I'm very sure- but now, we still have some wine to finish before getting ready to go out…" before she discovered that she was in a very uncomfortable position.

"I can just imagine what your younger son would say if he saw us now," he joked as he watched her awkwardly handle the glasses and bottle while trying to find her comfortable position again… she had had it before, she cursed herself, and then she had to go and move!

"What do you think Phillipe would say?" she asked distractedly as she moved again, getting annoyed at herself and her awkwardness, before Joseph came to her rescue, smoothly claiming the bottle and glass, swiftly pouring into it, and swapping it for the other glass in her hand as Clarisse almost scowled at how at ease he seemed.

"I very much doubt he would have expected to see you in a hammock," he teased gently as he leaned over and placed the bottle on the ground.

"No one will ever see me in this!" she growled, finally finding a comfortable position. "We need some cushions here… oh," she suddenly realised Joseph was waiting. "You were saying?"

"He might not have foreseen this, but he would be pleased and very proud that we made it two years… and, that we've begun to celebrate early!"

he waved his glass around a little, and she laughed.

"Yes, he would definitely be pleased about that," Clarisse was amused. "He always was a party boy."

She didn't look or sound sad, Joseph thought to himself as he watched her casually, when talking about Phillipe, and she usually didn't- it was just at times of celebration, like Mia's birthday, engagement or wedding, when the pain was obvious…

He knew that, in some ways, she would never get over his death, much as she wanted to, but he also knew that Mia was helping the healing process, and that Clarisse was determined that Mia should know more about her father…

"You look thoughtful, darling," Clarisse's voice broke into his thoughts. "Should I ask, or just assume you were daydreaming?"

The last words were spoken mockingly, but she was only gently ribbing him… still, he didn't want to upset her by telling her what he was really thinking, so he told a little white lie.

"Yes, I was daydreaming… about how I can extend our evenings in this hammock into all day affairs!"

"You may lie here all day," she replied with a prim look. "But I intend on being in the garden… or in the spa, when it's installed, when I'm not busy with other things…" her face broke into a warm smile and he chortled loudly.

"So… the neglect of the husband begins!" he declared.

"Absolutely," Clarisse agreed with a smile, before Joseph drained his almost empty glass, looked at his watch and stretched.

"Well, my love, as much as I enjoy lying here, listening to the ocean and…" he gave her a sly grin. "Watching you squirm to get comfortable… it's about time we started getting ready- Sergio's expecting us at six thirty."

"I suppose so," Clarisse was now reluctant to get out of the hammock, but only because she was concerned about getting out. She wasn't used to or all that sure about the hammock, particularly getting in and out, but Joseph clearly loved it, so she was sure that she would like it to.

"I'll get out first," Joseph offered, reading her mind, sensing her wavering feelings about the hammock… she felt uncomfortable on it, not only because of the discomfort, but also because it challenged her idea of always being ladylike, which was impossible in this case… In the long run, however, he knew she would be determined to get used to it, even like it, for his sake…

"Don't worry," he added after he easily got out, and held out a hand for her. "I've had plenty of practice using hammocks, and I will be glad to help out in anyway…"

"I'll hold you to that," Clarisse replied, before grasping his hand and pulling herself across and out of the hammock. "I just need to get used to it, that's all- I've never been in one before."

"I know, and you've been a very good sport this time… but I bet you'll soon love lying in it as much as me! I've introduced you to quite a few good habits and interests since we got married!"

"Yes, you have," Clarisse replied laughingly as they headed upstairs. "Too many to name… I must have been quite sheltered and indulged before then!"

"You were fairly sheltered," he agreed, following her into the master suite. "And indulged," he added, before ducking as Clarisse threw a pillow at him.

"But you were fairly easy to 'corrupt' (as certain parliamentarians would say)… but, as you just illustrated, you still have a few tricks up your sleeve!"

"Do you think you know them all?" she gave him a mischievous look over her shoulder as, her arms full, she headed toward the bathroom, and he laughed.

"If I don't… I'd better watch my step!" he joked, and he heard her laugh in reply before she closed the bathroom door.

000

Less than two hours later, they were on their way to dinner, Joseph handsome in a black suit and white shirt (tie less), and Clarisse radiant in a lavender coloured satin dinner suit, something she had bought in London the previous October, but hadn't worn yet. As usual, she wore her wedding and engagement rings (which never left her hand, except when showering), as well as a silver necklace and matching earrings, given to her by Joseph years ago.

"You look absolutely beautiful, darling," he had raved appreciatively the moment he came out of the bathroom, and found her standing near the bed, waiting for him. "It's amazing that you are just as lovely now as you were two years ago…"

He walked over and kissed her hand softly, before locking his arms around her waist.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Clarisse murmured in reply, wrapping her arms around her neck. "I guess being married to me suits you."

"As you to me," he replied, before giving her a long, tender kiss. "Now," he continued huskily, pulling away with great difficulty. "We had better go, otherwise we're never going to leave… not with you looking so wonderful," he said seriously, and she couldn't help but chuckle sheepishly before they walked out to the waiting car hand in hand.

As a sort of gift, and with Mia's permission, they were to be security free that night, accompanied only by their driver- Joseph had again decided not to drive that night.

"So I can give you ALL my attention," he teased as she climbed into the car, Joseph holding open her door as usual.

When they finally arrived at Sergio's, the restaurant and car park was half full, but Sergio met them at the door as usual with a beam.

"You're getting quite popular," Joseph commented as they followed him through the restaurant to their usual table at the back.

"I'm not too popular if you two aren't regulars- you haven't been back since Joseph's birthday last year… the very memorable one!" he grinned wickedly at them as they sat down, Joseph groaning slightly, before deciding to be smart.

"It's not that we don't want to come, it's just that it's a little more expensive than we'd like!" he joked, and Sergio glared at him.

"Don't forget that I've got a few stories I could tell," he threatened, before they two of them laughed and Clarisse smiled as the looked from one to the other- they obviously had been close in college, and they still were.

"Anyway, there's always a table available for you whenever you come in… and, since it's your anniversary, your drinks are on the house tonight- I insist!" he added as Clarisse opened her mouth to protest, before disappearing again.

"He really must be impressed with you," Joseph teased gently, reaching across the table and taking her hand in his. "Free drinks every time we come in- you must do something to him!" but Clarisse was unconvinced.

"I'm sure it has more to do with you than me, darling…" before she added, with an inquisitive smile: "How bad are those stories Sergio keeps referring to? Are they really bad?"

"Well…" he hesitated slightly. "They're not bad, exactly, but…"

"You got up to quite a bit of mischief… I understand," Clarisse finished with a smile, imagining the trouble they would have gotten into.

"Yes, I don't want to tarnish my perfect husband image that you have of me..." he joked. "But maybe I will tell you some one day," he added when he saw the wistful expression her face. "But not tonight…"

"Alright," her face brightened at his promise. "But one day…"

There was a slight pause as they looked around the restaurant, before a waitress appeared to take their order. Clarisse sighed happily once she disappeared, and Joseph looked at her curiously.

"What was that sigh for?"

"Nothing- it's just that I'm happy," she said simply, looking at him with a happy smile. Very, very happy."

"I am too," he smiled in reply. "Do you still remember how we met?"

"Of course," her smile broadened. "How could I not?"

******************

_It was a beautiful spring day in Genovia, and His Majesty, along with his beautiful young Queen, was due to inspect the new line up of security guards that had been hired for the palace. There was also a select group of men that were to be divided into two groups- one would guard the King, the other for his Consort. They were all lined up on the gravel driveway, clad in their uniforms, and waiting for the royal couple to emerge from the palace, Joseph Bonnell, one of the men selected, was curious about meeting the couple- they were always in the news, but he had also heard rumours that their nine year marriage, with two young sons, was in trouble, mainly due to the King cheating… He hoped not- the couple were attractive, and seemed happy together, and the Queen was gorgeous, from the glimpses he had had, and he would soon have more as he had been assigned to the team guarding her… it had been a little disappointing at first…_

_Just then, the doors opened, and heads turned eagerly as the guards watched the tall, handsome and charismatic King led the Queen downstairs, before they were called to attention._

_Her Majesty Queen Clarisse Renaldi was miserable as she followed her husband down the stairs- she wasn't feeling particularly well, she had felt bad about leaving the boys when they had wanted to play with her, and she and Rupert were barely speaking. The last thing she wanted to do was inspect a group of men who would, inevitably, restrict her movements and freedom, becoming guards to her golden cage, but Rupert had insisted._

"_Some of these men will be guarding you, so you really should know who they are," he had said, and Clarisse had simply given in, not wanting another argument._

_The air was still and warm as Rupert, Clarisse at his side, stood in front of each man, saluted them, and said a few words to each… Clarisse was barely listening, but she smiled at each of them- not matter how wretched she felt, she always had a smile on her face._

_Joseph took a deep breath in- they were only two men away, and he was stunned out how breathtaking, ladylike and elegant the Queen was- she was not yet 30, he knew that, but she seemed to grow lovelier as she aged, and he suspected that she would still be beautiful as an older woman… But he could also sense that she wasn't happy, and he wondered…before he realised that the royal couple were standing in front of him with the current Head of Security._

"_Your Majesties, Joseph Bonnell…"_

_  
Joseph saluted quickly in response to the King's salute, but his eyes were drawn to the Queen, who was fidgeting at Rupert's side, her eyes not focusing on anything in particular, and he was fascinated- she was beautiful, restless and unhappy…_

"_Welcome to the palace, Joseph," the King said, and Joe quickly looked back at the monarch. "I hear that you were one of the best in the physical tasks- congratulations!"_

_  
"Thank you sir," he replied, trying to focus on him, but it was the ladylike yet unhappy woman at his side that had captured his attention… he strangely felt protective of her, and more than the normal bodyguard/guarded relationship… he had never felt that way before, and it was strangely disconcerting…_

"_Whose team have you been assigned to?" Rupert inquired, Joseph struggling against his emotions as he looked at the King- it wouldn't do for His Majesty to suspect that he, a lowly bodyguard, was protective of and attracted to his wife… "Mine or Her Majesty's?"_

"_Her Majesty's," Joseph replied and, out of the corner of his eye, he noted the Queens' eyes instantly snap up to meet his, and he was taken aback… Her eyes were so blue, so kind, yet so full of pain…_

"_Well, welcome," Rupert said with a friendly smile, before moving on… Surprisingly, the Queen lingered for a moment, watching him carefully, almost assessing him (but he wasn't annoyed), before moving on…_

_Clarisse was surprised at the tumult of emotion she was feeling- she had inspected potential guards several times, mostly with indifference, knowing the job they had to do, but now… she had felt strangely attracted to this man with the dark brown eyes, and who also seemed to be watching her carefully, knowing what she was thinking…_

_Rupert was now two men away, and she started to follow him before she suddenly felt giddy, her knees beginning to buckle… she was going to faint- she knew she should have accompanied Rupert…_

_Just before she thought she was going to hit the ground, she realised that someone had caught her… she leaned back slightly to see a blurry face, the face she had been fascinated by… the eyes…_

"_Thank you," she murmured weakly as she felt her legs being lifted up as well. "I'm sorry, I…"_

_  
"It's alright, Your Majesty," she heard a deep kind voice reply, and she relaxed slightly, sensing she was in good hands…_

_*******************_

"Now that's what I call literally falling for someone!" Joseph quipped with a smile as their meals arrived.

"Little did any of them (including us) know that one day you, the guard who caught me, and me, the Queen of Genovia, would be married… and very happily, I might add,:" she said, digging into her meal. "Who would have thought?"

"Beauty and the very handsome beast?" Joseph joked.

"You're not a beast, you're a prince… a sir, actually," she recalled the knighthood that had been bestowed on him a month after their first wedding. "Sir Joseph," she breathed quietly, causing him to roll his eyes, but before he could say anything, Sergio bustled over with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"He's a bottle of wine- you deserve to celebrate!" he said cheerfully, pouring to glasses then setting the bottle on the table. "Two years… I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thank you," Joseph grinned, before looking at Clarisse thoughtfully. "Say, Serge how's the search for the gardener going?"

"Still looking… why, do you know someone?"

"I know someone who needs to expend some creative energy, and is also a brilliant at gardening… Clarisse," he nodded seriously at his wife.

"Clarisse?" Sergio replied, looking slightly surprised before realising that Joseph wasn't joking, and his expression turned thoughtful as he looked at Clarisse. "Would you be interested in doing it?"

"Oh yes," Clarisse tried to appear not too eager. "But only if you are agreeable," she added timidly, and Sergio's face changed from thoughtful to delight.

"I think it's a great idea… and you would do a fantastic job…" he said down in the spare chair with a grin. "How much do you want for your services?"

"I don't want to be paid," Clarisse said quickly.

"But you can give her commission to me," Joseph added with a grin.

"Are you sure?" Sergio asked with a quizzical look.

"Yes… it's more to help you and, as Joseph said before, to expend some of my 'creative energy', particularly once I finish our garden."

"Then yes, definitely, but we'll discuss details some other time… not on your anniversary," he laughed, standing up and leaving them alone.

"Congratulations," Joseph murmured as Clarisse looked after Sergio, stunned, before turning back to him. "I told you he would say yes…"

"I just didn't expect it… is this how one feels after being offered a job?"

She felt excited- she had never had the opportunity to apply for jobs or attend interviews- she had simply become Princess and then Queen…

"Yes, and I know you're going to do a wonderful job!"

"I will," Clarisse nodded affirmatively before changing the subject. "But tonight isn't about that, it's about us," she leant over and rested her hand on top of his. "We'll discuss this later."

"Alright, but congratulations…" he then grinned impishly. "I bet Mia's is getting rather irritated at not being able to get in touch with us…" Clarisse chuckled along with him.

"Yes, although I suspect she knows where we are… but we should call her tomorrow just to let her know we're alive."

"Which she would already know," Joseph chuckled, but he loved that Clarisse was always considering her granddaughter…

It was relatively late when they left the restaurant, the night air cool, but both Joseph and Clarisse were relaxed and happy as they settled into the car for the ride home.

"This is has been a very quiet anniversary… but very normal," he commented, and she chuckled in reply.

"Yes, and this is what I want to do every year," she agreed, meaning it. Joseph was about to agree with her, when suddenly… there was a sudden jerk of the car, a screech of tyres, the car seeming to swerve off the road and bumping along for a few metres before there was a loud thump, and they were both jerked hard in their seats, before there was silence… and Clarisse's world suddenly went black…

000

A moment or two later, she came to, and was vaguely aware of darkness and silence, before realising what had happened… an accident… and that Joseph was sitting beside her…

"Joseph?" she whispered timidly, and there was a silence for a moment before she heard the click of a seat belt, the muffled sound of someone sliding across the seat… when suddenly, she was almost ripped out of her seat belt, and into a pair of solid, steady arms.

"Clarisse!" he almost shouted, panic in his voice, as Clarisse bit her lip, a wave of pain sweeping through her chest. "Sweetheart, are you alright?"

"Fine," she finally replied as the pain disappeared after a moment, before he crushed his lips down on hers, hugging her as if he could bear to let her go, which was the truth… he had been so scared something had happened to her, especially after she hadn't replied to her first call…

"Are you alright?" she managed to gasp after he broke away, his lips covering her face and hair, kissing her again and again… "Joseph, are you alright?" she repeated, extricating herself gently from his embrace.

"I'm fine… but are you sure you're alright?"

The intensity in his voice was almost overwhelming, and she was glad he couldn't see her face in the dark- the pain in her chest was excruciating, made all the worse by well meaning Joseph holding her so tightly. She suspected a rib or two was cracked (or broken), but she couldn't worry about that now…

"What about the driver?"

"The driver?" Joseph suddenly remembered him, and she felt him pull away, moving away towards the door, before he returned to hug her tightly again, Clarisse blinking back tears of pain and fear.

"Thank goodness you're alright," he murmured into her ear.

It took another attempt to leave before Joseph finally got out of the car to check on the driver, while Clarisse waited inside, trembling slightly, and her ribs hurting… Just then, the door opened and he lent in.

"Is my mobile here?" he whispered and, after a moment's blind fumbling in the dark, she handed to him.

"Is the driver alright?"

"Had a back knock to the head- it looks as if he swerved to miss an animal, and hit a tree…"

"Is he conscious?"

"Yes, but I'm more worried about you…" he noted the whimper that had escaped her lips a little earlier, and she was still very quiet.

"I'm fine," she lied smoothly. "Just call the boys, an ambulance, the police and whoever else you need to, and stay with the driver…"

"Are you sure?" he sounded sceptical, but she knew that it was important to keep the driver conscious.

"I'm fine," she repeated, and he sighed before leaning over and kissing her fiercely.

"But if you need me…"

"I'll bang on the partition," she smiled at him, a little relieved to be alone, and she groaned in pain after he closed the door.

It didn't seem like too long before she saw lights appear in the distance from her window, and then pause behind her… before she startled by a gentle tap on the window… "Your Majesty?"

Joseph meanwhile had literally been counting the minutes till the necessary people had arrived- he had been busy keeping the driver awake, but he was more worried about his wife in the back seat, and he was relieved when he saw the lights stop behind the car, quickly followed by three more sets of lights.

The driver was immediately taken away in the first ambulance as Joseph talked to the security and the police (after being examined and cleared by the paramedics), and it was obvious that the car was a wreck, and would have to be written off, but it had been an accident…

He looked over at the car as the paramedics talked to Clarisse, who was still sitting in the car, and he was relieved to realise that she was alright, until… he saw Clarisse being helped out of the car, a hand pressed to her chest, and Joseph suddenly felt sick to his stomach… she was hurt…

He only half participated in the rest of the conversation, his eyes watching Clarisse being examined by the paramedics, before the others wisely ended the conversation and sent him on his way.

"We'll deal with this, and we'll meet you at the hospital," one of the security boys said.

Joseph half stumbled over to the ambulance as they helped her onto one of the stretchers, and lifted her into the ambulance.

"How is my husband?" she was asking when he came into hearing distance, and the paramedics were trying to soothe her- outwardly, she was trying to stay calm, but she was inwardly scared and shaken up, and Joseph quickly stepped out of the shadows.

"I'm in perfect health," he said, giving her a reassuring smile, and her face relaxed. "I'm also coming with you," he added before, after an approving nod from a medic, he climbed into the ambulance and sat on the other stretcher, cradling her hand in his.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" he chided gently when the doors were closed and they were alone. "You were hurt when I grabbed you, weren't you?"

He looked at her directly, and she blushed and nodded at the same time.

"Yes, but I thought you should be with the driver, especially with that knock to the head…" she said as he leaned forward and squeezed her hand tightly.

"I never would have left you if I'd known about you- I would have stayed in the backseat, and kept a check on him through the partition."

"You wouldn't or couldn't have done that," Clarisse said wisely. "If I was hurt, it wasn't as bad as the driver, and it would have been dangerous to leave a potential concussion on his own…"

"Hmmm," Joseph wasn't as confident in himself as she was- if he had known she was hurt, he might not have left her side at all. "So, what about you?"

"I have a very sore chest, and the paramedic thinks I might have cracked a rib or two when I was jerked against the seatbelt… oh, and my blood pressure was up a little…"

She was trying to be flippant, downplaying her injuries so he didn't have to worry about her, but the horrified expression on her face told her she couldn't be flip- he was taking it very seriously.

"I'm never leaving you alone again," he murmured, taking the vow to heart.

000

At the small hospital in town (thankfully, they hadn't had to go all the way to Pyrus), Clarisse was immediately whisked away for an X-ray, while Joseph was left to check on the driver, who was being kept in overnight for observation. He was still talking to the driver when he saw Clarisse being wheeled by, back into the Emergency Department, and he followed quickly. By the time he found her, she was sitting on the side of the bed, listening to the doctor talking to her, but she turned and smiled at him as he made his way into the curtained partition.

"Oh, you must be Mrs Bonnell's husband," the doctor shook his hand before Joseph stood next to Clarisse. "As I was just saying to your wife, she was very lucky that the seatbelt didn't cause more damage- she does have three cracked ribs, and some bruising around there, and it was very lucky that it didn't affect her lungs or heart in anyway…She's going to have to rest for the next couple of days, take it easy, and the ribs should heal of their own accord.

"What about her elevated blood pressure?" Clarisse had to smile at Joseph sounding so technical.

"It's almost back to normal, and it was just related to the stress of the accident… by the way, did you get your BP checked?"

"Yes, at the accident site and it was fine… Is my wife alright, apart from the ribs?"

"Yes, she seems to be, although she might have a bit of whiplash, but I've given her a prescription of painkillers, and if her ribs really hurt her, I would recommend an icepack… But ma'am," he turned to Clarisse with a firm look. "I do suggest you take it easy for a few days, and rest, and then have your doctor check in a week or so…"

"Thank you," Clarisse said calmly, holding out her hand to Joseph, and sliding slowly and awkwardly off the bed, before being directed into a wheelchair, much to her disgust.

"Just be grateful you don't have to spend a night in hospital," Joseph murmured softly as the nurse wheeled her out to the waiting room, where their security team was waiting for them.

Clarisse was annoyed when she was helped into the waiting 4WD- she was quite capable of climbing in herself… until she felt a sharp pain in her ribs, and she decided not to protest. She leaned stiffly back against the seat after the door closed, and tenderly buckled her seatbelt, careful not to have too much pressure on her chest, before leaning back and closing her eyes… it had been such a lovely anniversary, and now it was all ruined…

"Hey," she heard Joseph's quiet voice from beside her, and she opened her eyes and turned to see him sitting next to her, in the middle seat. "Darling… are you alright?" he sounded worried.

"Just a little tired," she replied, but he could see the pain in her eyes.

"We'll be home in a little while, sweetheart, and you can go to bed."

"Good," she murmured, closing her eyes again and resting her head back against the seat, but still clutching Joseph's hand tightly, He could feel her trembling, and he suspected that she was in shock- she had never been in an accident before (unless you counted that 'accident' in San Francisco with Mia), and he suddenly felt guilty… he should have been taking care of her, protecting her… and he had hurt her when he had hugged her out of relief- she could have been seriously hurt, and he had just done it…

It was a quiet journey back to the beach house, and Clarisse leaned heavily against him as they walked slowly upstairs.

"I guess I won't be wearing that tonight," Clarisse murmured regretfully when she spied Joseph's gift spread out on her pillow- she had put it there in preparation for when they came back from dinner… "I'm sorry, Joseph," she sighed as she sank down on the bed.

"Why are you apologising?" Joseph asked in consternation. "You have nothing to apologise fore- you were totally innocent in all of this."

"So were you," Clarisse slowly reached out and tugged on his sleeve, so that he sat down next to her. "I can see you're feeling guilty about what happened…"

"I should have protected you!" he protested. "I could have seriously hurt you when I…"

"Yanked me out of my seat belt, yes, that was rather painful," Clarisse smiled wanly before continuing. "But you didn't know what was going to happen, or that I was hurt, so it wasn't your fault, and I don't want you to feel guilty…"

"I would have if you had told me the truth… and I can't help but feel guilty…"

"Don't… I was just scared, and didn't want to worry you…." She took a deep breath in, still trying to forget how frightened she had been- not only because of the accident, but also that she could have lost Joseph… She shuddered at the thought again, and tears suddenly welled in her eyes- they had been in an accident… the thought made her begin to shake uncontrollably…

"It wasn't your fault," she repeated, assuaging Joseph's guilt somewhat, but he was more worried about her as she trembled and winced as he helped her into her nightgown, and she gently lent back against the pillows… She was dreading going to sleep tonight, although the painkillers had numbed the pain somewhat…

"Do you need anything?" he asked solicitously once he was in bed beside her, and about to switch off the light.

"I'm fine dear," Clarisse smiled, sliding down onto the mattress, and he leaned over to kiss her, before turning off the light.

There was silence for a little while, Clarisse aware that Joseph was trying to minimise his movements, lest he cause her anymore pain.

"Joseph, you don't have to stay in one position all night," she said softly, slowly turning over to face him, and the sharp pain in her chest made her gasp.

"Clarisse?" he asked anxiously.

"I'…I'm fine," she bit her lip hard to stop the tears from falling, but he could tell that she was close to tears.

"Clarisse, it's alright," he said gently, moving closer and putting his arms around her, careful not to hurt her. "We're both alright…"

"I know… but how…how can we be like this, when Phillipe…" she had been thinking about it since she had sat in the backseat alone, and she felt so guilty. "Phillipe hadn't survived his accident…" the whimper turned into a sob, and she suddenly clung to Joseph tightly, not caring about the pain in her chest, rather… the pain in her heart….

"Oh baby…." Joseph murmured, suddenly understanding why she was so upset… not only because they had been in an accident, but because Phillipe hadn't survived his… "It's alright… we're fine…"

"I know I shouldn't act like this….but…"

"Just cry as long as you want, I'm not going to leave you…"

Clarisse sobbed into his pyjama shirt for a long time, Joseph simply rubbing her back soothingly, murmuring words of comfort into her ears, before she pulled away and looked up at him in the dark.

"Thank you… I know I shouldn't have done that, but…"

"Nonsense- for someone who has never been in an accident, apart from the small incident with Mia in San Francisco…" he added, and she giggled weakly in the dark. "This was the worst incident you've ever had, and it's more than understandable that you were upset, especially after Phillipe…."

"I was just scared I'd lose you too… "

"Do I look or sound like I'm going anywhere?" he joked, and she laughed, now feeling much better. "You'll need something worse than a car accident to get rid of me!"

"I know…and thank you… I'm fine now…"

"Thank goodness," he held her gently, stroking her hair softly.

"I just hope that no one in the press finds out about this…. Or Mia…" Clarisse trailed off softly, and Joseph shrugged in the dark.

"If they do, they do…But what a way to end our anniversary… Life is never dull when I'm around you!"

"There's always next year," Clarisse joked weakly.


	9. Aftermath

_Author's Note: just a little chapter… I'm really going to have to get a move on with this!_

_Thank you to all my loyal readers- Clarisse Renaldi, addlogcon, Poppinswannabe, tabby-fanny, Captain Weirdo, Diva4Life and anyone else who reads this… you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Joseph was awake later than usual the following morning, not that he minded, and after he woke up properly, he cautiously tuned to check on Clarisse. To his relief, she was still asleep, which pleased him- it meant that she wasn't in any pain.

It had been a restless and mostly sleepless night (or remnants of a night) for them both- Clarisse trying, rather unsuccessfully, to find a comfortable position, one that didn't aggravate her ribs, and Joseph to keep her company, much to her consternation (although she had been secretly relieved…

0

"You don't have to stay awake with me Joseph," she protested quietly when he turned on the bedside light, a concerned look on her face, after hearing her whimper softly in the dark. "I doubt I'm going to get much sleep tonight, or for the next few nights, but there's no reason you shouldn't… In fact," she continued, struggling to sit up. "If I am disturbing you, I might go into one of the spare bedrooms."

"Don't you dare," he grabbed her arm as she tried to slide slowly and painfully out of bed, and she stopped moving. "Not only because this bed is the most comfortable in the house, but, if you do move, I will be forced to follow you!" he joked, and she chuckled before quickly regretting the action as she groaned- laughing was obviously going to be limited until her ribs healed a little, although she hated the thought of not being able to laugh at Joseph's jokes…

"Alright," she sighed at his small threat, and then leant back against her pillows. "It would be foolish, especially as I might need a little help getting out of bed…"

"Which you wouldn't get from me," he said firmly, and she smiled fondly at his tone before he took her hand in hers. "Obviously laughing is off the agenda for a while?"

He had heard her sharp intake of breath when laughing at his joke.

"Yes, and a few other things as well," she added. "Mostly… gardening, swimming and most domestic chores…" she paused and looked over at him, smiling at his disappointed expression. "Not what you were thinking?"

"Maybe I was, but I was also thinking that I can't hug you for a while…"

Clarisse looked startled- she loved his hugs almost as much as his kisses and she wasn't going to miss out because of a few cracked ribs.

"Not necessarily," she said with a determined look. "I'm not going to give those up…you're just going to have to be gentle…"

"I can be that," he said agreeably and, to prove it, he wrapped his arms around her, careful not to press too hard against her sore chest.

"I knew you would be gentle," she replied smugly, leaning against his shoulder happily…

0

He was careful not to disturb her as he slid out of bed and, after throwing on his bathrobe, padded downstairs to prepare breakfast- he assumed and expected Clarisse to rest or sleep all day.

As he waited for the kettle to boil, he strolled into the living room to watch the headlines on the news (as he usually did), and turned on his phone.

He wasn't surprised to see at least 20 messages or missed calls… most of them were from Mia, he observed as he flicked through the list, although there were messages from BJ, James, Charlie, Annie, Julie and, to his surprise, two from Pierre… Obviously they had all remembered their anniversary, and he and Clarisse would have quite a few phone calls to make, he grinned to himself… before he heard his name mentioned on the television, and he looked up in surprise, turning up the volume at the same time…

"_According to sources, after celebrating their second anniversary at a local restaurant, Sir Joseph and his wife, the former Queen of Genovia, were travelling back to their beachside residence when their driver apparently swerved to avoiding colliding with an animal, and crashed into a tree… _

_The hospital, police and palace are all remaining tight lipped about the conditions of the three occupants, but there are rumours that the Queen may have suffered serious injuries and that she was resuscitated at the scene…"_

Joseph groaned and rolled his eyes as he switched off the television in disgust- as per usual, the press had fabricated details they didn't know anything about… the only true facts were about the accident itself… Now the whole world, including both their families, knew and Joseph, knowing Clarisse had wanted to tell Mia herself, could only imagine what Mia was going to say…

Back in the kitchen, continuing his breakfast preparations, he was wondering who could have found out about the accident and told the press, before his phone began ringing… He took a deep breath in when he saw that it was Mia's number- this was going to be difficult…

"Hello Mia, how are you?" he said cheerfully when he picked up, hoping to distract her momentarily.

"Hello Joseph," she replied in a quiet, controlled voice that Joseph knew indicated danger ahead- it was the same technique Clarisse had (and still did occasionally) employed- he had both seen it and had been on the receiving end of her fury. "Did you have a lovely anniversary yesterday?"

"Yes, very quite… unlike last year, and normal… spent most of it at the beach…"

"And kept your mobile off all day," Mia sounded slight amused, and Joseph relaxed slightly. "Don't worry, I don't blame you for that- I actually rang a couple of times before I realised you'd do it… Nicholas was very impressed."

Joseph laughed at that, mostly out of relief that she was distracted.

"I'm glad I impressed your husband," he replied teasingly, and Mia chuckled slightly before the awkward silence descended again.

"I'm not annoyed about that," Mia said finally, her voice turning quiet again. "I figured I would you call you a bit later today, but something else happened that necessitated me calling earlier…"

"We were going to tell you," he began apologetically, but Mia interrupted him, her voice suddenly growing louder.

"But I found out, very early this morning, that my grandparents were involved in a car accident last night… and HOW do you think I found out, Joe?" she sounded sarcastic. "How else… but the **MEDIA**, rather than by the people themselves!"

"Princess… Mia," he corrected himself quickly- no nickname was going to get him out of this. "I know you're upset and angry that you found out about the accident via the news…"

"Absolutely," Mia replied angrily.

"But we _were_ going to tell you today, you know your grandmother can't keep any secrets from you… We're both fine, although…" he hesitated, wondering if he should go on, but Mia was quick to pick up on his hesitation.

"Although…?" Mia prompted suspiciously. "Joe, tell me…."

"Although… your grandmother was hurt in the accident- a few cracked ribs…"

"**WHAT?!**" Mia shrieked down the line, practically deafening him. "Are you kidding me? When did that happen- before or after she was resuscitated at the scene?" Mia now sounded furious.

"She was never unconscious, Mia," Joseph said calmly. "That was all media speculation… she was just thrown against the seat belt very hard, and she's going to need to rest for a while… both the doctor and I have told her…"

"Good," Mia said with grim satisfaction. "What about you?"

"I'm fine- my knees are a little sore today, but I'm fine…" He was relieved that she was calming down, and that she had exploded at him rather than Clarisse.

"Apparently the car is a total write off…" Mia said finally, now much calmer. "But I would like to hear the true version of the story…"

Joseph retold the tale as simply as possible, withholding two facts- a) that he had almost crushed Clarisse in relief, causing her more pain; and b) that Clarisse had got very upset when they returned home.

"We would have told you," he said again after he had finished. "It was very late when we got back last night, and I was more intent on ensuring your grandmother's comfort than anything else…"

"That makes sense… and I'm glad you're her husband…"

"Thank you, ma'am."

It's just that…" Mia continued, sounding a little teary now. "It's just that I saw the headlines, hadn't heard from you, although there was a message from your security detail… and…" she turned embarrassed. "I just kind of panicked, especially as I had given permission for you two to be unescorted… You do realise that you'll have bodyguards dogging your every move?"

"Yes, I do and I don't mind… also, it's not your fault that this happened- it was an accident, and nothing you could have done about it…"

He could well understand her feelings- she had lost her father through very similar circumstances, and she couldn't bear to lose her grandmother like that…

"Can I talk to her?" she asked timidly.

"She's still asleep at the moment, but once she wakes up, I'll get her to call you."

"Thank you… and Joe… I'm sorry I yelled at you," she said in a small voice, and he laughed in relief.

After he hung up, relieved that Mia hadn't been too harsh, he continued to make breakfast. After pouring tea into the teapot, he was just about ready to go upstairs and check on his wife when he heard a noise behind her, and he turned to see Clarisse padding slowly into the room, also clad in her bathrobe.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked, gently chivvying her onto the couch in the living room, before hurrying back to retrieve the breakfast tray. Clarisse waited until he had returned, and was sitting down next to her before she responded.

"I thought I would see if I could get out of bed with out any help, and when I did, I wanted to see what you were doing."

"You're still a very independent woman," he growled, rolling his eyes in mock disgust and Clarisse smiled before changing the subject.

"I heard you talking on the phone before… who was it?"

"Mia- and she gave me quite a serving, let me tell you!"

"Just because you didn't have your mobile on at all yesterday?" Clarisse frowned- it didn't sound like Mia to get angry about something minor like that.

"No," he shook his head. "She was more upset about that…" he switched on the television where, on screen, Elsie Kentworthy had replaced the news and was talking about the accident that _'almost claimed the lives of the former Queen of Genovia…"_

Clarisse rolled her eyes at that- she would always be known as that, despite that Mia was Queen and Clarisse had remarried.

"…_and her husband, Sir Joseph Bonnell…" _before the screen flicked to a picture of their wrecked car, obviously taken the evening before, and Clarisse could only gasp in horror.

"Was it really as bad as that?" She could barely remember the previous night's events after the crash. "I don't think I saw it…"

"Yes, it was bad, but I don't think I would have wanted you to see it anyway," he said calmly, seeing her hands shake slightly as he handed her her cup of tea.

"Wait a minute…" she said slowly after sipping her tea- she had just realised something. "How did they know about the accident? How did they get pictures of the car so quickly…?"

A look of horror suddenly dawned on her face as she thought of Mia…

"Is this how Mia found out about last night?" she asked in a dangerously soft voice, her eyes sparkling dangerously, but Joseph knew that she wasn't angry at him.

"I'm afraid so, my dear," he said gently, almost afraid to touch her, but her free hand gripped hers tightly. "I'm sorry…"

"You don't need to apologise, darling, this is in no way your fault…"

She took several deep breaths in to calm down, wincing all the while, and Joseph leaned forward, a concerned look on his face. "What is Mia going to say to me?"

"Don't worry about that now," he said reassuringly. "Have some breakfast, your painkillers, a shower and then… you call Mia."

Clarisse's face instantly relaxed at his words; before she leaned back on the cushions he had fluffed up behind her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, changing the channel and muting the television. "How are the ribs?"

"Rather painful," she admitted with a small smile. "I haven't looked to see if there's any bruising, but I'll check after I have a shower… So," she continued after a pause. "How angry was Mia?"

Joseph chuckled sheepishly as he recalled it.

"Fairly angry- she practically deafened me when I told her about you… I know you wanted to tell her yourself," he added hastily. "But she was very angry, thanks to the media…"

"I can imagine," Clarisse said thoughtfully, before turning serious. "But I AM annoyed that someone released the news to the press before we had the opportunity to speak to Mia!"

She really was annoyed- again, the press had intruded on a very personal moment (as they had when Mia and Nicholas had temporarily split up), and it was especially upsetting as it was bad news… She had wanted to tell Mia herself, to reassure her that they were fine, but instead the media had caused her pain and fear.

If she had still been Queen, Clarisse would have released a strong caution to the media about overstepping boundaries, and about spreading rumours (particularly that she had been resuscitated at the scene, that was downright nasty), but she knew Mia would probably do it herself anyway…

"So, what did Mia actually say to you?"

000

After breakfast (and her latest dose of painkillers- the pain was still bad), Clarisse slowly made her way back upstairs for a shower, Joseph promising to follow after washing up, but he became involved in a lengthy phone call with Scott over the car.

By the time he got back upstairs, Clarisse was showered and almost fully dressed.

"That was quick," he joked as he threw on some clothes before examining her bruised chest- it was black and blue at the bottom of her rib cage, and she flinched as he gently touched the area.

"Yes, you're pretty badly bruised- did someone kick you?" he joked as she pulled her blouse down, and she made a face at him. She was about to retort when they heard a knock on the front door downstairs.

"Who could that be?" Clarisse was a little surprised, as well as a little afraid, as Joseph groaned, remembering something. "What?"

"Just realised who it is… I thought it would be nice to have the spa installed as soon as possible- this week sometime… but now…"

Clarisse's face, still rather white and strained, broke into a smile.

"Don't worry darling, I think it was wonderful and thoughtful- yes, let's do it!"

"We might have to sleep in one of the other rooms for a few days…"

"It's fine, Joseph… we might have to tidy up…"

"Clarisse, don't you dare," he said quickly as he spotted her moving slowly towards the unmade bed. "I'll sort this all out, clothes and all… now, downstairs!" he said sternly.

"Yes sir!" she saluted him quickly, and he grinned at the first sign of her spirits returning.

Clarisse was just making herself comfortable on the couch when she heard voices float through the house (Joseph's was one, she assumed the others were the builder or plumber), before they headed upstairs. She was about to reach for Joseph's mobile, with the intention of calling Mia, when her husband came back into the room, his arms full of clothes, pillows and toiletries.

"I see you're very well ensconced on the couch," he teased as he placed the pile on a nearby chair, and she rolled her eyes. "I do have good news- the spa will be done in three days…I was also thinking- since it's obviously going to be easier for you to stay downstairs, we could easily sleep down here for the next few nights… the couch seems to be comfortable…"

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea," she said with some enthusiasm before sighing deeply, and fiddling with the phone in her hands.

"I suppose I had better call Mia- I just hope she isn't going to shout at me as she did you… understandable as it may be, I don't feel like dealing with her at the moment…"

However, as soon as Clarisse said "Hello darling…", Mia suddenly forgot the planned speech she was going to give her grandmother, and all she could say was:

"I'm glad you and Joe are alight…"

"We're tough," Clarisse adopted a cavalier tone, but on their end, Joseph wasn't fooled- she was trying to soothe Mia, not add to her worries.

"Joseph was a regular hero," she beamed proudly over at him. "He made sure I was alright, and then he stayed with the driver until the ambulance arrived…" she paused. "No, he didn't know I was hurt until he saw the paramedics examining me… yes, I was being a hero too…" she winked at Joseph as she said it. "Alright, I won't do it again… Joseph has already spoken to me about that… No, they're cracked, not broken, and I am very sore, but Joseph's going to look after me…" she paused again, and then laughed, holding her side. "I'll tell him you said that… Yes, I'll talk to you again soon…"

"It sounds as if you got a telling off too," Joseph joked as soon as she hung up and reclined back onto her pillows with a sigh.

"Yes… and she was horrified that I didn't tell you I was hurt…"

"So was I!" he recalled the panic he had felt the previous evening when he had seen Clarisse helped out of the car…

"But she did want to say that you can be as bossy as you want with me…" Clarisse added with a smile.

"I was going to anyway, but I'm glad to have her permission," he roared with laughter. "But I can guarantee that you will have all the JLC you need!"

"JLC?" Clarisse looked puzzled.

"JLC- Joseph's loving care… which you will have in abundance," before he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

000

The rest of the day passed quietly, Clarisse forced to stay on the couch (at Joseph's insistence), but she really didn't mind as she knew that she needed time to recuperate. Joseph, as always, was wonderful, bring cups of tea and meals into her, and putting on her favourite DVD's ("I can put up with 'Gone With the Wind' or 'The Sound of Music' for you," he joked), but she didn't see much of them as she slept through them, something for which he was grateful- it meant that her body was healing herself, and she was out of pain.

It did mean, however, that he had to deal with the parade of phone calls that kept his phone busy (and using up his battery) for most of the afternoon. After giving his brother a quick call, reassuring them that they were fine (although BJ was more interested in the state of the car), and Sebastian (although he suspected that Mia would have called him), he spend the rest of the afternoon reassuring Annie, Julie, Charlotte, James, Charlie and even Pierre that everything was fine…

Both Annie and Julie were concerned enough to offer to come out and visit them…

"I'll even fly from the States for you and Clarisse!" Annie cried dramatically, and Joseph had to pause for a moment before speaking again.

"That's every sweet of you, Annie, but we would both rather you stay in the States and keep working… you never know, we might end up coming over for that film premiere of yours…" he said teasingly and, for the second time that day, he was almost deafened by a young woman screaming down the line, but while Mia's was of anger, Annie's was of pure joy and excitement…

Julie's offer was more subdued, but Joseph could tell that she was worried, and he was very touched, as he then told her.

Charlie had wanted to come out and visit that day, but while Joseph thought his tone sounded urgent on the phone, he insisted that Clarisse needed a few days to physically and emotionally recover from the accident.

"I can see that while being her husband is your priority, there's still some of the Queen's Head of Security in you!" Charlie teased.

"Absolutely," Joseph replied staunchly.

His ear was aching slightly when he finally got off the phone, thankful that everyone had been contacted, and when he went back to the living room, was Clarisse was awake and trying to stretch awkwardly.

"Sleeping Beauty is finally awake," he teased gently as he sat down on the pulled out mattress and patted her knee. "How do you feeling?"

"Better… still sore," she grimaced as, with his help, she sat up. "But better- I really did need that sleep… But, what did _you _do?"

"I spent most of the afternoon on the phone, telling and re-telling the story of our accident, and that we're both alright, but you're dealing with the next round of calls… although BJ was more interested in the state of the car!"

He rolled his eyes at that, but Clarisse couldn't help but laugh gently.

"That sounds just like my brother-in-law… By the way, I didn't hear much noise from upstairs…"

"That's because you were sleeping so soundly!"

"I'll ignore that… but how is it going up there?"

"Honestly, the bathroom is a mess, so you don't want to see it, but they did do quite a lot in one day…"

"Good," was all she said, and he could tell she really wasn't interested.

"Charlie and Marion wanted to come out and see you, but I suggested that it might be a good idea if they wait a couple of days, just until you recover."

"That's a very good idea," she sighed gratefully, propping another pillow up behind her back. "I don't think I could handle even Charlie at the moment…"

"I know, all you need at the moment is some rest and relaxation…" He sighed, and glanced at his watch. "I didn't realise how quickly the day has passed- it's time for me to start getting dinner ready."

He walked towards the doorway, and turned to ask if Clarisse needed anything, when he realised that she was looking at him, horrified.

"What's wrong?"

"You're limping! You're hurt too!"

"What…" he looked momentarily confused, before he realised that she was talking about his knees, which had been paining him slightly all day. "Oh, it's just my usual knee problem, nothing to worry about," he said lightly as Clarisse continued to frown at him.

"That accident didn't help you either… maybe you should sit down as well…"

"Clarisse, I'm fine," he said firmly. "You don't need to worry about me- you're the patient, and I'm the boss, understand?"

"Alright, alright," she acquiesced with a smile. "My, my, you certainly are enjoying being bossy, aren't you?"

"Of course- you may have thought you were in control of your own life while you were on the throne, but little did you know…" he gave her a wicked grin, and she couldn't help but try and throw a pillow at him, but failed miserably…

"Ow!" she complained with a small smile, rubbing her side as Joseph picked up the pillow and returned it to her.

"Better leave the pillow throwing until you're better," he said with a smug smile as he handed her the pillow, and she pouted at him. "It's just as well no one's coming to visit or stay for the next few days, otherwise I'd have to go out and buy a few more pillows…! Honestly," he pretended to sound disgusted. "How many pillows do you need behind you?"

"I'm the patient, remember!" she said with a sly smile, and he laughed as he walked back into the kitchen, relieved that she seemed to be getting her spirits back, but a little troubled at the urgency of Charlie's message earlier, although he hadn't had the heart to mention it to Clarisse… what could be wrong with Charlie?


	10. A Shock and A Celebration

_Author's Note: Thank you to all my loyal readers- tabby-fanny, Clarisse Renaldi, adda edwards and Poppinswannabe, as well as anyone else who reads this… you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

A week later, after the arrival of a new palace car, the installation of the spa and at least 20 phone calls, Clarisse had recovered enough for Charlie and Marion to come and visit. Again, the urgency in Charlie's voice had troubled Joseph, but he didn't mention anything to Clarisse in case he was wrong.

Despite the numerous phone calls during the week from Mia and various members of Joseph's family, and the noise of workmen in the main suite, it had been a quiet week for them. Joseph had been very serious about Clarisse needing time to recover, and while she had, at first, complained about his strictures, she had soon realised he had been right- she had had several nightmares since the accident (which hadn't helped her nerves)… the last one being about both Joseph and Phillipe being killed in the one accident, and she still being alive… She hadn't mentioned any of them to Joseph although, knowing how small the couch bed was, she suspected he knew, but she couldn't tell him, much as she wanted to… it was if she protecting herself from everyone, including him…

Joseph could sense that she was withdrawn in some ways, especially in regards to her nightmares and the accident, which were probably connected. She was still as warm (although not quite as affectionate), but there was also a part of her that was withdrawn and distant, even from him. But he couldn't push her- he knew that from personal experience- she would talk to him when she was ready.

"I would have waited a couple of extra days, but…" he shrugged nonchalantly as they strolled through the half completed garden, and Clarisse chuckled, albeit a little cautiously, as she slipped her arm through his.

"You probably would have waited until I had fully recovered… not that I wouldn't have done the same thing, but maybe we could have some visitors… but not to stay forever," she added hastily as Joseph gave her an impish look.

"Now who's being inhospitable? I can see I've rubbed off on you a little…"

"More than a little," she retorted, before they heard the sound of a car coming up the driveway. "It sounds as if our guests have arrived!"

0

"Thank goodness you're both alright!" Marion exclaimed after hearing the story from Joseph. "It's amazing you both weren't more seriously injured!"

"I was the lucky one," Joseph said humbly. "Poor Clarisse and the driver, however, weren't quite so lucky…"

"But Joseph was very calm, cool and collected under the circumstances," Clarisse suddenly chimed in, surprising Joseph- she hadn't spoken about the accident before… "I was very proud of the way he handled everything…" and she gave him a proud smile.

"What about the car?" Charlie inquired. "It looked like a wreck on the news."

"It was a complete write off," Joseph confirmed as Clarisse led the way into the garden, the men following a little way behind. "But, the best part of writing off a car, and being married to one of the most powerful women in Genovia…"

"Is that you would get a replacement car pretty quick smart," Charlie finished with a grin.

"Exactly… and it's a much younger model than the other car, with some great features… did you want to check it out?"

"Maybe later- I'm sure Clarisse is dying to show off her garden, and I don't want to disappoint her…"

Charlie suddenly strolled quickly off to catch up to the ladies, leaving Joseph following behind, frowning- maybe it was just him, but Charlie didn't look as well as he usually was…

0

Both Charlie and Marion were very impressed with the half completed garden, Charlie even raving: "It's terrific… I can't imagine what it's going to be like when it's finished!"

"I wish our garden hadn't been done so recently, otherwise I would definitely have asked you for your help!" Marion added, causing Clarisse to blush with embarrassment.

"Clarisse did all of it," Joseph volunteered proudly, but Clarisse quickly added:

"But Joseph helped in many, many ways," before giving him a warm smile, but Joseph, noting the slight pained expression on her face, took the opportunity to ask:

"Shall we go in and sit down?"

"So, Charles," Clarisse said in a teasing tone as she and Joseph sat down on their couch, while the others took seats opposite them. "What do we owe the pleasure of this visit? I know it's not just because of your concern for us, or that you like the beach house… so?"

Charlie and Marion exchanged a long look, and Joseph again felt uneasy as Clarisse suddenly felt inexplicably tense- something was going on- before Charlie cleared his throat and looked at them with an odd expression.

"I was going to tell you this a week ago, but after you had your accident, it didn't seem like the right time… But…" he took a deep breath in as Joseph and Clarisse waited, almost impatiently. "I'm being treated for a brain tumour."

There was a long, shocked silence as Joseph and Clarisse attempted to digest what Charlie had just told them… Joseph was feeling dreadful that his suspicions had been validated, although he hadn't considered cancer… Clarisse, on the other hand, was shocked to her core- this was, terribly, even worse than when Rupert had been diagnosed with the illness that had ultimately killed him… At least Charlie had told them himself- she had found about Rupert via the doctor…

"You're… what?" Clarisse managed to gasp out when she found her voice again, and Charlie wasn't fazed… they were both so calm, Clarisse thought in disbelief, but then again, they had had time to adjust to the news. "I must have misheard you…" She must have, this couldn't be happening…

"You heard me correctly, Clarisse… I've had one round of chemo already, and I'm having another lot next week..."

"How long have you known?" Joseph asked.

"About six weeks- we got the results of some tests a week after Mia's wedding…"

"You suspected something was wrong at the wedding? Why didn't you say anything?" Clarisse cried.

"I didn't want to say anything to tarnish your memories of your only granddaughter's wedding," Charlie replied calmly.

There was another long silence before Clarisse asked in a small voice:

"How are you going?" Charlie had to smile at the timid tone in her voice

"I'm okay… not great," he said seriously. "But I'm getting there… I'll be alright," he added jovially.

"We're very glad you told us," Clarisse said firmly, leaning forward and squeezing Marion's hand gently.

"If there's anything we can do…" Joseph added quietly, and Charlie grinned.

"Believe me, we'll let you know… you could throw a party when this is all over…but, before that, you could be a wig… not what Marion suggested a few days ago," he threw a wry look at Marion as Clarisse hid her shock- he wasn't upset, and neither was Marion (or they hid it well), so she couldn't allow herself to show upset she really was about this.

"We even told you before we told James," he added, trying to lighten the mood, and Clarisse couldn't resist replying in a weak tone:

"I can imagine how he's going to react when you tell him that!" although she knew it would pale in comparison to Charlie's other news…

000

For the rest of the visit, they all tried to avoid discussing illness, and stayed on safer subjects, including the accident. Joseph had taken Charlie out to see the new car, Charlie being very impressed and 'very jealous' and they had even gone for a brief drive, leaving their wives behind to chat.

Clarisse didn't dare to ask Marion how she was coping (she couldn't even _imagine _how she was feeling), but she herself was shattered- Charlie was almost like a brother to her (as was James), and she hated the thought of him battling a serious illness, just as she would be devastated if it had been Joseph…

She sighed heavily when they finally left, Charlie clearly relieved he had confided in them, and she turned away when the car disappeared, saying "I need to go for a walk."

Joseph hesitated as she began to walk away, not sure whether or not she wanted company, before she turned to look at him. "Aren't you coming?"

"I though you might need some time alone," he said awkwardly, a little sad that he was feeling awkward around his wife, but Clarisse was still looking at him seriously.

"I don't need time alone, I need you… like I've needed you all week, but I've been silly enough to exclude you," she sighed, feeling utterly ridiculous, but Joseph didn't look as though he agreed as he strolled over and slipped her arm through his.

"I understand… besides," he added teasingly as they headed, arm in arm, towards the beach. "It is perfectly normal for you to retreat into your shell when you're distressed… I've seen you do it more often than you realised…" he said quietly as Clarisse blushed.

"It's still amazing to me how well you know me," she murmured as they sat down on a sand dune, and she turned to him. "I am sorry about this week- I never meant to leave you out…"

"Leave me out of what?" he inquired, taking her hand and grasping it firmly. "You've just been a little withdrawn, that's all, and it's perfectly understandable."

She couldn't help but smile at his response.

"You're too understanding, Joseph Bonnell… why weren't you as affected by the accident as I was?"

"Well, BJ and I had several accidents when were younger," he admitted as she looked at him, horrified. "It's not that I'm blasé about this accident, but… I've been through a few… "

"Why can't I be like you?" she said in frustration.

"Because you've never been in an accident before," he reached over and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Yes, you do have that 'minor' incident in San Francisco," he teased. "But it's normal to feel like you are after an accident… but I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you," she almost whispered, wiping a tear away.

There was along silence as they both continued to grapple with Charlie's news, as well as the thought of their own mortality…

"He's like a brother to me, Joseph," she suddenly burst out. "This isn't fair!"

"I know, Clarisse," he sighed heavily. "All we can do is be there for them when they need us."

"It's like what happened with Rupert… only, unlike that time, which may sound terrible, I really, really care!"

"It doesn't sound terrible to me- as I recall, Rupert didn't even tell you himself about his illness- his doctor did!" He would never tell Clarisse this, but he had been appalled when he hard that His Majesty hadn't told his wife about his illness.

Clarisse smiled vaguely at his indignant words.

"It hurt, I'll admit, but since I was so indifferent anyway… I did care, but there was only so much I could put up with from him… But you…" she turned to look at him. "I don't think I could live without you…Not after only two years of marriage…"

She was becoming tearful now, and he was quick to move over and wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, we don't need to worry about that now," he said reassuringly. "I don't think I could either, darling," he said huskily- Charlie's illness had stunned him- he had become a good friend in the past two years, and it was terrible…

He was also honest to Clarisse- after waiting practically forever to make her his wife; he couldn't even bear to contemplate leaving her behind…

After an emotion filled silence, Joseph checked his watch, stood up and stretched.

"As much as it might seem comfortable out here, I think we should get the boys go get some pizzas, we open a bottle of wine and watch a few movies… maybe even use the spa… it might be a plan…"

"It does sound like a plan," Clarisse agreed as he helped her off the dune. "But I'm not quite sure about the spa… or anything else," she added shyly, and he pretended to look disgusted, before pulling her close, an arm around her waist.

"Rats…" he complained, before his expression softened. "Take as long as you want, baby, as long as you want…"

00000

Two weeks later, it was time for the annual Independence Day celebrations, and Clarisse was back to normal as she and Joseph headed back to Pyrus. Mia had been worried when she had called a couple of days before, and Clarisse had laughed ruefully.

"Of course we'll both be there- it's Joseph's first time sitting in the carriage rather than standing behind," she grinned over at Joseph, who was smiling at how spirited she now sounded. The last fortnight had been very quiet (apart from the daily phone calls) - they still hadn't been in the spa, Clarisse hadn't been in a car since the accident (Joseph either going shopping alone, or sending someone else), and their love life was a complete standstill (except for hugs and some kisses, but never going too far) but he was patient- she obviously needed more time to recover…

"What's this about ME riding in the open carriage?" he inquired when she hung up, and Clarisse turned to smile at him.

"I actually didn't want to do it either, but when Mia turned on the charm… as a former Queen, I still have to be there and you, my darling husband, have to accompany me… Don't worry, Nicholas is apparently not thrilled at the plan either, so you'll be in good company!"

As they drove back into Pyrus, Clarisse was fascinated to look out the car window to see street stalls being set up for the following day… she even thought she spotted a Ferris wheel in the distance….Mia had obviously arranged all of this…

"She certainly as thrown herself into this," Joseph murmured from beside her, and Clarisse smiled.

Traditionally, the Genovian Independence Day celebrations were held in late June, as it had been for 100 years, but last year's celebrations had been overshadowed by the second wedding, and Mia had been busy with her own that year, so she had shifted the date back, causing an uproar in parliament and in the country, but Mia had remained intransigent, and Clarisse had been very proud when she had heard all about it.

"You really do like stirring up parliament, don't you?" she had teased.

Apart from the parade and the ball, Mia had also arranged for the main street of Pyrus to be converted into a street of stalls and entertainment.

"I can just imagine the fun those boys are going to have tomorrow, trying to keep Mia and Nicholas protected!" Joseph roared with laughter as they left town, and Clarisse gave him a sidelong glance.

"You don't sound too sympathetic, darling," she said a little reprovingly before smiling. "You never know what may happen tomorrow…"

"Oh no, it doesn't mean that _you _have permission to do anything like that," he wagged a warning finger at her, and she gave him an innocent look.

When they arrived at the palace, both Mia and Nicholas were in meetings, and the staff were preparing for the ball, so they snuck upstairs after leaving a message for Mia.

"How long do you think it's been since we were here?" he asked as they both sank down onto the couch.

"Not since Mia's birthday, I think…"

She was going to say more, but she was interrupted by the sound of their suite door opening, and the turned to see Mia striding purposefully into the room, Nicholas hot on her heels, with a broad, relieved grin on her face.

"You're finally here!" she declared as she hugged Clarisse, before turning to Joseph. "And you both look fine!"

"We are fine- just a few cracked ribs, and sore knees," he joked as Mia stepped back to observe them happily.

"You make it seems as though it was a minor accident, but you're lucky that I didn't come out there and deal with you personally!" she said sternly as Joseph and Clarisse exchanged a look.

"She's YOUR granddaughter," he muttered under his breath to Clarisse, who only chuckled as Mia, who had also heard him, rolled his eyes.

"Just for that, Sir Joseph, you will definitely be riding in the carriage with me, my husband and **your** wife!"

"He was already going to do so," Clarisse quipped jokingly as she patted her husband on the shoulder, before addressing him directly. "But now that the Queen has requested your company, darling, you have no excuse not to ride in the carriage!"

000

The next morning dawned fine and bright, and everyone at the palace was up early, although there were some complaints on that score.

"Why?" Joseph complained after Clarisse, who had already showered, stripped the sheets off him. "Why do we have to be up so early?"

"It's going to be a big day, and the royal family… including you," she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Is always at the forefront of the day's celebrations…"

"But we could always have a nap this afternoon," he teased, pulling her down onto the bed and playing with the belt of her robe, his hand slowly moving downwards to rest on her robe covered leg.

"Is that a hint or advice?" she teased, pulling away and standing up, tightening her robe around her. "We'll see," she added, before disappearing out into the living room.

Joseph sighed as he climbed out of bed and reached for his robe- he had thought things would have improved by now, especially since Clarisse had seen Mia, but it seemed as if… the spark had gone out of their marriage…it was to expected, of course, and while he wouldn't even _consider _looking at another woman, it was also getting frustrating… He was beginning to think that they were going to need to talk….otherwise… their marriage was going to be in trouble…

Clarisse gave a long whistle of approval when he emerged from the bathroom in his best navy blue suit, his medal pinned to the lapel of his jacket.

"I can see that I'm going to have to keep my eye on you today!" she joked, walking over and weaving her arms around his neck.

"Shouldn't I be saying that?" he replied teasingly, pleased that she was obviously flirting with him… maybe he had imagined her reluctance to be close to him earlier… "But you… you're stunning- you still look like a Queen, even 2 years after you stepped down!"

She was wearing one of her formal tailored outfits- a blue silk dress with a matching coat and shoes.

"Once a Queen, always a Queen," she said flippantly before he leaned over and kissed her gently, hopeful, but he was disappointed when she pulled away before it went too far, putting on her gloves. "We had better go downstairs- we mustn't keep our current Queen waiting!"

0

"We look good," Mia said approvingly, looking around as they rode down into Pyrus in the same car. "We look like the modern royal family!"

While Nicholas was wearing a light grey suit, Mia was clad in a similar combination to Clarisse, only hers was in lavender, and was much less tailored.

Joseph felt strange as he climbed into the carriage and sat down next to Nicholas, Clarisse and Mia sitting opposite them (Scott grinning from behind Clarisse), and Clarisse gave him an encouraging wink and smile as the carriage began to move.

She was well aware that there was an ever growing distance between her and Joseph, caused by the accident, and she was determined to fix the damage- she loved being married to Joseph, and was still very much in love with him, despite the fact that she had kept pulling away from him when he tried to kiss her, and she wanted to fight for him… The past two weeks had been very quiet between them, and she knew Joseph was getting frustrated by the distance between them, but she hadn't been sure of herself (not of them) until now… She only hoped that it wasn't too late… although, with Joseph, it was never too late…

"This is strange," Nicholas complained as they came into sight of the crowds who began screaming and cheering, and Mia giggled at his expression- she and her grandmother were facing in the correct direction, while Joe and Nicholas were riding backwards- but she didn't have the chance to reply as the band in front of them began to play, and the guards behind them were chatting quietly…

Joseph could well understand Nicholas' feelings as he waved awkwardly to the crowds as, for the first time in a long time, he felt insecure, even with Nicholas-** HE** was of noble blood, even before he married Amelia, but Joseph was only a bodyguard who had been elevated to his current position because Clarisse had married him.

He shook off the mood and watched Mia and Clarisse, fascinated- it was interesting to watch the interaction between them- Clarisse was poised and calm as she waved to the crowds with a radiant smile, Mia copying her every move (they were very similar in a lot of ways), before Clarisse smiled just at him, and he realised she was still in her element…

000

The parade ended on the opposite end of the street, and the carriage came to a stop in front of a podium set up especially for Mia- she fully intended on making a speech on the significance of that day. Clarisse had never made a speech while she had been Queen (although Rupert had), to her regret, but she was proud of how Mia did it.

"She's doing well," she leant over and murmured into Joseph's ear as they, with Nicholas, stood behind her on the podium as Mia spoke for five minutes to an enthralled, and very large crowd. "No one can doubt her now."

"I never did," he replied simply. "All I can say is, like grandmother, like granddaughter."

Once the speech was over, the press converged on Mia and Nicholas, allowing Clarisse and Joseph (and their security detail) to quietly slip, mostly unnoticed, into the crowd. They also changed out of their formal wear- Clarisse's idea, as she 'didn't want to attract any more attention to ourselves by wearing suits and dresses- and their clothes, along with her small tiara and his medal, were sent back to the palace.

"What shall we do now?" Joseph queried to his wife once they had done that, and she giggled, admiring him in his outfit, and feeling a little like the first time she had known she was in love with him.

"Anywhere, dear… you're the boss," she finally said, determined to make up to him whatever had gone wrong between them.

"That's a dangerous decision, darling," he retorted before grinning as she looped her arm through his. "Well… we might as well go for a tour up the street, see what's happening…"

"But we have to make sure we don't give our security team the slip," she added, pretending to look disappointed.

"It's so nice to be ignored," Joseph said a few moments later, although it wasn't strictly true as they still attracted a few stares as they strolled up the street, stopping to look at a few stalls, and Clarisse was about to point that out when she spotted the Ferris Wheel up ahead.

"I wonder how they got one of those here?" he asked- he hadn't seen it before, before turning to his wife. "Did you want to go for a ride on it?"  
Clarisse's face lit up with delight at his request.

"I'd love to… oddly enough, I've never been on any of these types of rides as my Head of Security…" at this, she glance sideways at him. "… My Head of Security never agreed to it- he told me that it would be very dangerous just getting on it, as well as having to arrange men standing everywhere on the ground… Of course, he probably would have had to ride it with me…"

She sounded amused in retrospect, but she also knew it had been his job to be so protective… it had only deepened when they realised their feeling for each other… Joseph, meanwhile, pretended to look mystified.

"I wonder who that could have been?" he ribbed gently, before stepping forward to buy two tickets, grinning over his shoulder as he did so…..

Pyrus turned into a small town for ants as they soared up into the air, and Clarisse squeaked softly, clutching Joseph's arm as they stopped at the top.

"Are you afraid of heights?" he teased.

"Not of heights… just of falling," she managed to peep out, gripping his arm even tighter…

The rest of the afternoon seemed to pass by in moments as they spent their time wandering up and down the street, looking at stalls and games… Joseph even managed to win a giant stuffed teddy bear, to Clarisse's delight…

"It's wonderful, darling, I love it!" and she had carried it around for a while, attracting even more attention, before they decided to stash it in the car. Clarisse had been hoping to see Charlie or James in their travels, but they didn't but she knew that they were both attending the ball that night.

Finally, as the afternoon began to cool off, Joseph looked at his watch with a sigh.

"As much fun as this is, we really should get back to the palace to get ready… if we leave it any later, we'll be really pushing it to get to the ball on time…" and Clarisse wrinkled her nose in disgust. She knew Joseph really didn't feel comfortable at formal events, and she was reluctant this time as well- they had been getting along very well this afternoon, almost as close as ever, and she didn't want to go back to the palace and have the distance between them again…

"Do we have to?" she complained, and he laughed, although surprised as well. She usually attended these events with calmness and dignity, but for once he sensed that she was distracted by something else… They had been like their old selves this afternoon, back before the crash, Clarisse almost as affectionate in public as she usually was in private, and he also suspected that it was Clarisse's doing… it touched him, but he also didn't want her to get too worried… he had been concerned about the distance between them, but he also knew they were both determined that, if there were any problems, they would work hard to work them out…

"Do I get the hint that you want to avoid tonight?" he teased, and it was her turn to laugh this time. "What about our granddaughter- just think of all the work she has done, and then we don't show up?"

"Maybe… but you've shamed me into agreeing to go back…."

0

Once back at the palace, she was ready far earlier than he was used to, but that was because she had already decided what she was going to wear- her favourite blue satin ball dress, accompanied by Joseph's sapphire necklace he had given her, and her tiara. He whistled appreciatively when she came out of the room (although he wasn't sure she would appreciate it), and she beamed happily.

"Gorgeous… absolutely gorgeous," he raved, kissing her gloved hand gently as he cast an admiring glance over her.

"And you… as usual, handsome… were you born in a tuxedo?" she replied flirtatiously, weaving her arms around his neck.

"Maybe… but maybe I'm just one of the lucky few who should live in a tux," he replied mock haughtily, and she laughed as she caressed his cheek softly.

"At the beach…? If so, you would be doing your own washing!" she teased as her eyes met his and, for a moment, the connection between them came back to the forefront… they were still the same people, still happy together, still crazy about each other… before there was a knock on the door, interrupting them…

"I hate that," he sighed as he opened the door for her, and she smiled.

"I know what you mean… unfortunately for me, when I was Queen, it was usually you telling me that I had to go to parliament, or see Sebastian, or…."

"Alright, I get the point," he sighed heavily. "Still, it makes me appreciate the beach house more… at least, there, you could lock the door and ignore whoever was visiting…"

"As if you would do that," she retorted with a grin as they stood in front of the closed doors, waiting for the announcement that they had arrived… Mia and Nicholas were still ten minutes away…"You're like a big softie whenever someone comes to visit… especially Amelia and Nicholas!"

"True," he pretended to sound depressed. "But I couldn't ignore them… especially as Mia is a very big part of your life, and is so much like you…"

Again, their eyes met and held for a long moment, connecting, and, for a moment, both Joseph and Clarisse wished that they didn't have to attend this ball as, for them, they were the only two in the room…even the guards on either side of the door didn't exist…

Just then, they heard the tapping inside the room, and it broke the moment between them.

"Here we go," Clarisse murmured softly, her stomach full of butterflies at the long, tender look Joseph had just given her… "Here's to another Independence Day Ball..."  
"At least it won't be overshadowed by the attention seeking Mr and Mrs Bonnell… honestly, how selfish were they with their wedding plans last year?" he murmured jokingly under his breath as the doors began to open, and she couldn't help but laugh at his imitation or parliament. "Let's go and have some fun," he added with a cheeky grin as they stepped into the ballroom, all eyes on them…


	11. A Different Kind of Fame

_Author's Note: I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated, but I've been rather busy... __I should be more regular from now on!_

_Thank you to all my loyal readers- you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me_

"You two still know how to, simultaneously, make an entrance **AND** silence a room!" James observed with a grin as, after greeting Sebastian and Sheila when they made their entrance, Joseph and Clarisse joined him, Charlie, Lisa and Marion, as well as two other couples Clarisse knew. "You would have thought everyone had seen a happily married couple before!"he added loudly, spying a few people still staring at them, and Clarisse chuckled at the joke, but she was more pleased that Charlie and Marion had made it.

"Jealous, are we?" she teased, in a far better mood now that she knew Joseph's feelings for her hadn't changed one iota... How could she have doubted that, even if there was some distance between them- their marriage was just as important to him as to her, and they would work out any problems... Still, she wished that they could be doing that now rather than attending a ball... before she quickly turned her attention back to James.

"Ï honestly don't understand the continuing fascination with us- Amelia and Nicholas are the modern royal couple- they're young, attractive and happily married..."before James interrupted her.

"But so are you and Joseph- they may be _younger_,"James was quick to emphasise the "er"in younger, much to Clarisse's amusement. "But you two are also very attractive together, are happily married and... this may be your most endearing trait... you're obviously crazy about each other. Many Genovians are happy that **you**...:" he looked seriously at Clarisse. "... You have found personal happiness, so no matter what you do or say, I can guarantee that you will be considered an intriguing couple for a long time to come," James concluded with a grin, and Clarisse rolled her eyes, knowing that he was right.

"Whatever,"she finally said, adopting another of Mia's favourite slang words, causing both Charlie and James to erupt into chuckles of mirth, and Clarisse looked perplexed.. "What's so funny?

"Just you... you using one of Mia's...whatever... I never thought I'd see the day when you would use slang- you never used it when the boys were teenagers!"Charlie managed to gasp out.

"Times have changed,"she shrugged, a smile on her face before there was the sound of a cane tapping on the floor, the announcement and the subsequent arrival of the couple, Mia radiant in a white strapless ball gown on Nicholas' arm. She gave Clarisse and Joseph a brief wave before turning to speak to Sebastian and Sheila.

"They make a very attractive couple,"Clarisse heard a few people murmuring, and she suddenly recalled that the same description had been applied to Rupert and herself that while Mia and Nicholas were genuinely happy together, Rupert and Clarisse had led separate lives most of the time.. the description had been a facade...

"Time to greet some guests,"she murmured to Joseph as Mia approached- it was tradition that the sovereign personally greeted the guests, and Mia had thought that it would it would be fun to do it together...

"Is everything alright between you two?"James asked shrewdly, watching Joseph watch Clarisse join Mia. "I don't want to pry but... it seems a little strained between the two of you...."

"We're fine,"Joseph shrugged before deciding to admit something as Charlie stepped closer to listen. "Actually, things have been a little cool between us lately, but I think it's because of the accident..."

"Oh..."realisation dawned on both men's faces at that.

"I just thought she needed a little space,"he brooded musingly. "Maybe she had too much, but I think she did need it..."and James' face broke into a broad grin.

"You DO know Clarisse very well- she's lucky to have you, and she knows it too!"

"You sound surprised that I know her that well,"Joseph joked back with a grin before James laughed and signalled for a waiter.

"Let's have a drink.... and no, I'm not at all surprised- I always knew it!"

0

Clarisse and Mia, meanwhile, made their way through the crowd, stopping to greet and briefly chat with all the guests, Mia enjoying it more than Clarisse. Clarisse had forgotten how difficult it was to act interested and maintain conversations when one was wanting to be elsewhere, but she didn't want to let Mia down. She was, however, greatly relieved when they finally ended up back near the doorway, task completed as everyone else milled around them.

"Thank goodness that's over,"Mia echoed Clarisse's feelings as she accepted two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter, and handed one to her grandmother. "I don't know how you did this year after year after year, Grandma!"she laughed cheekily, Clarisse joining in momentarily.

"You make it sound like I've done this forever,"she said ruefully, but her eyes were twinkling. "I should like to be around when YOUR granddaughter says exactly the same thing to you!"

"Yes, that would be rather ironic," Mia agreed with a sheepish grin, before sipping her wine and watching Clarisse carefully. Her grandmother seemed restless this evening, the opposite of her usually calm, collected demeanour. She had still followed through with all the usual greetings, even remembering the little details Mia still struggled with, but Mia sensed her heart wasn't in it... She wondered if her mood had anything to do with Joe- she had felt an odd, strained atmosphere between them when she saw them the previous afternoon, and even that morning... things seemed a little cold between them... She sincerely hoped that there weren't any serious problems between them- not only were they, in her opinion, 'so cute' together and obviously belonged together, but she had the feeling Clarisse was happier with Joseph than she probably ever had been with Rupert...

Before she had more time to ponder the situation, Sebastian stood in front of her with a charming smile.

"It's that time of the evening, is it?"she joked, but Sebastian didn't seem to be at all offended as he laughed and led Mia out onto the dance floor. Clarisse smiled as she watched the two of them chat as they danced- Mia had really grown into her role as Queen- before she heard someone step next to her and say:  
"Would you like to dance?"

She turned to see Nicholas standing there with a bashful smile, and she smiled warmly at him before accepting his hand.

Nicholas was just as smooth a dancer as Joseph, and she enjoyed it very much- so much so that she was startled when Mia and Sebastian danced up to them.

"May we cut in?"Mia asked with a cheeky smile before they swapped partners.

"She's certainly quite a Queen,"Sebastian said with a fond smile as they watched the younger couple dance, oblivious to the rest of the world.

"She certain is,"Clarisse agreed- Sebastian had captured her thoughts perfectly.

Once the dance had ended, Sebastian disappeared in search of Sheila, and Clarisse began to make her way through the crowd, towards Lisa and Marion, before she was suddenly whisked back onto the dance floor, a firm arm around her waist.

"What on earth..."she began, indignant that someone felt free enough to grab her, and she was just about to say so, before she looked over and her expression instantly lightened- it was Joseph!

"Were you just about to tell me off for whisking you back onto the dance floor, my darling wife?"he teased, an amused smile on his lips. "I didn't think that was a crime."

"It isn't,"Clarisse replied just as jokingly, relieved that some of the tension between them had dissipated somewhat over the course of the day. "It's just that I don't appreciate men other than my husband putting their hands on me... thankfully, it _was_ you!"

"Yes, lucky it was me, otherwise there would have been a fight on the dance floor!"

"Of course, you would have won,"she almost purred as she relaxed into his arms, and he laughed, looking slightly bashful.

"I think you may over-estimate my abilities just a tad..."

"No, I don't,"Clarisse replied stubbornly. "You were my HOS for over 25 years, so I must be right!"

"I thought you LIKED dancing, Sir Joseph!"Charlie cried in mock astonishment when they returned to them when the dance ended. "I thought that you would be showing your wife off all night on the dance floor, giving your granddaughter and grandson in law a run for their money!

"Why aren't you doing it then?"Joseph retorted quickly, instantly kicking himself as the rest of the conversations faltered and Charlie's expression turned serious.

"Alas, dear Joseph, there's a reason for that,"Charlie still looked sober. It's because..."he paused again before bursting out laughing. "...Marion and I would dance you all off the floor!"

James , Marion, Lisa and Clarisse all joined in after a moment, Joseph finally, albeit reluctantly, but he still felt dreadful- how could he have forgotten?

000

The rest of the evening glided by smoothly, and everyone had to agree that Mia had done an incredible job planning and executing the entire day's festivities- in fact, some of the more hard core parliamentarians had to admit the date change hadn't affected anything. The hostess, meanwhile, spent much of the evening on the dance floor with her husband, looking radiant, much to Clarisse's delight. She was very proud of her that night, and she wished she could have been that at ease when she had been Mia's age.

Joseph, on the other hand, was still mortified by his earlier slip of the tongue, despite Charlie's reassurances that he was fine.

"Hey, I've made even worse jokes about other people!"

Still, he was rather quiet for most of the evening, so Clarisse finally took matters into her own hands and led him out onto the dance floor.

"I thought I was supposed to do that,"he joked weakly as she smiled smugly.

"I thought I could do it for once..."she teased before sobering up. "Joseph, are you still feeling bad about what you said to Charlie earlier?"

"I just can't believe I was so tactless to say something like that,"he mumbled.

"Don't worry darling,"Clarisse said soothingly. "Like Charlie said before, he's put his foot into it many a time- he even said something to Rupert when he was so ill,"she chuckled slightly at the memory. "You're not tactless, although you can be with me,"she teased, and he had to grin reluctantly at her as she reached out and gently caressed his cheek with her gloved hand.

"Feeling better now?"

"A little,"he admitted, pulling her closer to no protests, and she rested her head on his shoulder, relieved the lights in the ballroom were dimmed- much as she loved Joseph, she wanted their relationship to remain private when possible.

The current song playing changed to yet another slow song but, after a moment, they both froze, suddenly recognising the tune.

'This is the song that was played at our second wedding- you chose it,"she looked at Joseph with a dreamy expression.

"Everyone was watching us, but I was only aware of you,k"he added softly as Clarisse subconsciously moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I just couldn't believe we were married... again,"she breathed into his ear, her heart beginning to speed up. "Even though 12 months had already gone by..."

They weren't quite sure how it happened, but the room suddenly seemed devoid of people (although they knew it wasn't) as they continued to sway to the music, completely wrapped up in memories of their wedding, as, across the room, Mia grinned at the tableau...

"What are you grinning at?"Nicholas inquired, turning to look where she was looking... Joseph and Clarisse barely moving to the music. "What...?"

"I had the feeling something wasn't quite right... there was no spark... so I had to do something."

"**Had** to do something?"Nicholas raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I did,"Mia replied defensively, before grinning over at the couple in question again. "But I'm glad I did because, I can see that the spark has not only rekindled between them, but I think it's blazing away again!"

Across the roomn, neither Joseph nor Clarisse were aware that they were being talked about- all they knew was that, after a month of distance, they had finally reconnected... As Clarisse realised this, she was suddenly seized by the urge to do something impulsive, something that she never would have done as Queen Clarisse...

"Let's get out of here,"she breathed into Joseph's ear, and he chuckled.

"Shouldn't we be setting an example?"he replied teasingly before looking into her eyes and seeing something akin to lust in her eyes.

"Not tonight,"she purred in a low, seductive tone, and he grinned.

Mia pretended to be surprised when Joseph quietly excused them, but silently accepted the excuse that Clarisse wasn't feeling well.

"Thank you,"Clarisse smiled at her before they hurried out of the room, careful not top meet anyone's eyes.

"That was easy,"Joseph murmured in surprise as they hurried through the hallways and up the stairs towards the suite. "I'm surprised Charlie or James didn't try to stop us."

Ï wouldn't have noticed,"Clarisse said honestly as he followed her into the suite, and locked the door behind them.

"Oh really?" he teased, turning to see her carefully remove her tiara and place it on a nearby table, before tossing her gloves carelessly onto the couch. "Why not?"he asked, walking over to stand in front of her.

"I don't know..."she paused, both well aware of the growing tension between them, before reaching out and gently touching his cheek. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," he replied softly, hardly daring to believe it, before he looked into her eyes and saw the same Clarisse he had married, the person she had been before the accident. "I've missed you too,"he repeated huskily before she almost flung herself into his arms with a grateful sob.

"I... I'm sorry,"she managed to say, her voice muffled by his jacket, and he didn't hesitate to tip her face up to look into her anguished eyes.

"You don't have to apologise for anything- I told you I understood, and I do."

"But I kept pushing you away when you wanted to get... close..." she blushed at the word. "To me... and I didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't... but you're not pushing me away now, are you?"he grinned slyly at her before he kissed her, timidly at first- they were so close, but he had to make sure she wasn't going to pull away... but when she didn't, he kissed her again, this time with all the feelings he had restrained for the past month- he had really missed her and, judging by her responding kisses, she had missed him too...

"Oh Joseph," she murmured breathlessly as his hand caressed her all over before finally fiddling with the zip on her dress. "You never seem to find my ball dresses easy, do you?"

"No, but I always get there in the end,"he laughed confidently, secretly rejoicing that their spark had been reignited as he felt her shiver happily under his touch, and chuckling as he ran his hands through her hair... he always loved doing that... before leading her towards the bedroom, their clothes seeming to melt away, but Clarisse didn't care- they were back together, and that's all that mattered!

0

"I wonder how long the ball kept going for after we left?"Joseph asked much later as they lay together in the dark, Clarisse's head resting on his chest as they listened to the sounds of the night- there were now sounds from downstairs, so he assumed that the ball was over.

"Knowing Mia and Nicholas, they would have kicked everyone out as soon as you, the epitome of good manners and protocol, were out of the picture!"

"Out of the picture, that's nice," Clarisse retorted, but he could hear her laughing in the dark and he smiled as he stroked her hair.

"Joseph..." she said suddenly, rolling onto her stomach to look in his direction. "I need to..." she continued before Joseph interrupted.

"If you're going to try and apologise again, I don't to hear it."

"But I pushed you away- that's not what wives are supposed to do. I know I mightn't have been the perfect wife the first time, but this time...."

"I don't want a perfect wife, I want you- and it's what you do, so I'm not saying anything..."But," he continued, gently tapping her nose gently. "I really will be angry if you continue to insist on apologising!"

"Alright, I won't do it again, sir,"she replied smartly, and laughed, before remembering something.

"Do you think Mia had anything to do with that song...?"

"I think so... actually, I know so," Clarisse said definitely- being the bright young woman she was, Clarisse suspected that Mia would have sensed the distance between them, and had decided to try and fix them herself.... always generous, kind hearted and sympathetic, just like her father... "I though she would try something- Phillipe would have."

"I thought so too,"Joseph agreed. "I suspect Annie would have something very similar... is it just me, or do those two seemed to just as interested in our marriage as we are?"

"It's very sweet of them, but we can sort out our own problems,"she smiled proudly, running a hand down his chest, knowing he was ticklish, and he chuckled appreciatively before pulling her close again.

00000

The next morning, Mia was already hard at work in her study when Joseph and Clarisse called in to say farewell on their way to the airport. Clarisse wasn't sure they needed to disturb her, she looked busy, but then Mia looked up and grinned when she saw them hovering in the doorway.

"Come in... aha!"she cried, a smug smile on her face when she saw they were holding hands. "I knew it would work!" before she stopped short, realising that they may not appreciate what she had done, although they look far happier compared to when they had arrived two days earlier.

"You knew **what **would happen?" Clarisse asked in a quiet voice, but her eyes were sparkling happily, and Mia quickly realised she was joking. "I don't suppose you had anything to do with a certain song being played last night?"

"I don't know what you're talking about,"Mia looked at her innocently before smiling brightly. "Alright, I may have had something to do with it... but, before you say anything, Grandma, it did work, didn't it?"

"I wasn't going to say anything,"Clarisse said calmly. "We just called into to say goodbye- we're off to the airport."

"Where are you going NOW?"

"To England and then catching a commercial flight to Los Angeles... Annie's film premieres in a few days."

"A commercial flight?" Mia raised her eyebrows in surprise.

""I thought it might be fun," Clarisse shrugged before Joseph decided to add:

"But our security team will be accompany9ing us and, if your grandmother doesn't like flying 'commercial', I'm sure I'll be calling for Genovia One..." Joseph joked, before narrowly missing a playful slap on the arm from his wife, and Mia grinned- she loved seeing all aspects of their relationship, especially the playful side... Clarisse knew they were being watched, but it didn't bother her since it was only Mia... she suddenly wished that Phillipe had seen them together... although, she thought to herself with a small smile, he probably had....

0

The following evening, after meeting BJ and Lynn in England, the four of them boarded the plane bound for New York, and settled into first class, although Joseph was slightly disappointed to discover that Clarisse and Lynn were sitting together on one side of the cabin, and he and BJ on the other.

"This is the life,"BJ said as he settled back in his seat and accepted the glass of champagne from the stewardess. "I wasn't particularly happy when Annie did this, but now that we're here, facing a 7 or 8 hour journey..."

"You've changed your mind,"Joseph finished the sentence for him. "Don't forget, we have a stopover in New York for a couple of hours, so we probably won't be in LA until early afternoon...It's 12 hours all up..."

"I know that... so,"he continued, giving Joseph a sidelong glance. Ï had the feeling when I spoke to you on the phone a week ago, that you and Clarisse were having some minor problems...."

"We were,"Joseph admitted with a shrug, not really wanting to get into it. "But things have worked out, so we're fine."

Fortunately, BJ knew when to back off, so he quickly changed the subject as, across the cabin, Clarisse and Lynn exchanged pictures of the rapidly growing Sean.

As Joseph had said, they had a three hour stop over in New York, which they spent drinking coffee and trying to stay awake, and it was early afternoon when they finally landed in LA. Despite the fact that they had all napped during the flights, when BJ proposed they go back to the hotel and sleep, there was no argument from the other three.

"I was never this tired when we flew on Genovia 1 a couple of years ago,"Clarisse murmured sleepily as she climbed into bed beside Joseph, BJ and Lynn in the room next door.

"That's because you haven't travelled a great deal outside Europe for the past couple of years, and Genovia 1 is very different to a commercial flight... very different."

"Mmm,"Clarisse murmured agreeably. "I guess... you might be...right about... flying back on... Genovia 1..." before she completely trailed off, her breathing becoming deep and even as she slipped into dreamland.

000

By the following morning, the day of Annie's premiere, the four of them had recovered sufficiently enough from their jet lag to be up early, and breakfasting in the hotel's restaurant when Clarisse spied Annie and her entourage walk into the restaurant and begin to look around. When she pointed this out to BJ, he quickly stood up and waved, calling in quite a loud voice: "

Oi... Annie!" as, behind him, Lynn blushed, Clarisse chuckled and Joseph shook his head in disbelief. Annie, however, didn't look bothered as she walked over and hugged all of them, a broad smile on her face.

"I'm so glad you're here- I can't believe it of you two," she grinned at Clarisse and Joseph. "Wasn't the last time you were in America...."

"When Amelia turned 18, yes," Joseph said with a grin. "This is also a special occasion... So, what are we going to do today?"

"If I had a house, I'd be giving you a tour, but since I don't, I thought we could go spotting stars houses (maybe even see a few stars), do a bit of shopping on Rodeo Drive and just have a general tour of LA.... Some of the theme parks might be on tomorrow's agenda!"

"Theme parks?" Clarisse and Joseph glanced at each other and mouthed the word- what on earth was Annie planning for the duration of their stay?

"Don't look so worried," Annie laughed, intercepting their look. "I would never do anything you guys didn't want to do, or I didn't think you would enjoy... but, come on...!"

"We'll see,"Joseph said calmly, before Clarisse added hastily:

"It's not that we wouldn't want to go to them, but it might be difficult in regards to security...."

"It's alright,"Annie replied happily. "I just wanted to see your faces if I suggested it!"

The day was fun, as Annie had promised, although Clarisse was appalled at all the paparazzi that hung around Annie as they walked down Rodeo Drive- of course, it was a good thing that she was being recognised, but still.... there would be some point when it would be an invasion of privacy.... The press in Genovia were intrusive, but they also knew that there were boundaries that needed to be respected.... But this- all the intrusive questions, the continuing flashes of the camera, the shouting over other people... she was very grateful that they were walking behind her....

"It's part of the job," was all Annie said when Clarisse spoke about it. "It's not quite so bad for me as it is for some bigger stars.... but...."her happy smile convinced the others that she was enjoying the attention for the moment. "But, trust me, I will have boundaries in place when it goes too far....!"

"Good," Clarisse said approvingly- she, more than the other three, understood the importance of boundaries, a divide between the public and private lives. "So, what's going to happen tonight?"

"It's relatively easy- the premiere is at about 7:30, so I'll send the car to pick you up, then come back for me... We then go onto the theatre together, but it could be chaotic- apparently I've heard that quite a few stars are going to attend, so no one will probably notice you..."

"We understand... that you're ashamed of your family!" BJ roared with laughter.

"Yes, especially you, Dad," Annie replied cheekily. "Anyway, there's the movie, I may have to do some publicity after it, and then the after party.... it's a fairly big night, but it's also fun!"

0

To Clarisse, the evening seemed to fly by in moments... it seemed like they were stepping into the waiting car, all of them looking very glamorous and, before she knew it, they were pulling up at the theatre. One could hear the screaming and shouting even with the doors closed, and she was momentarily blinded when the driver opened the door for Annie to step out first.

"This is it," Annie murmured with a cheeky grin at the others, before stepping out, and the noise of the crowd instantly increased one hundred fold. For a moment, Clarisse was a little unsure about all of this- of course, it was for Annie, and she did want to do it, but all the cameras, all the journalists... it was more than a little overwhelming, and she had never had had this problem in Genovia....

"Oh boy," she heard BJ murmur from opposite her, and she was suddenly glad that she wasn't the only one that was unnerved by all the press. "Do we really want to do this, or can we just drive away now?"

"You know we can't do that," Lynn chided gently, but even she sounded a little overwhelmed. Joseph, on the other hand, wasn't particularly surprised- Annie had been acting for quite a while now, and it was understandable that she had fans interested... but, then again, he had seen all of this before, with Clarisse, even though she mightn't remember much of it.....

"We'd better go," Joseph pressed her arm gently, before sliding out, ready to help her out. He could tell that she was nervous, but he was fairly confident in these situations- he was amused to see that even BJ looked taken aback...

When Clarisse finally stepped out, she was again momentarily blinded by all the cameras flashing, and she clutched Joseph's arm tightly as they, BJ and Lynn close behind them, followed their guide through the crowd of celebrities and visiting guests to the open theatre door. They passed Annie on the way, who was answering questions for a television reporter, and Clarisse managed to hear them ask:

"Is it true that your aunt by marriage is the former Queen of Genovia, and that she's here tonight?"

Before she could hear Annie's response, Clarisse hastily kept her face averted from the press and hurried inside- this was Annie's night, and she didn't want to detract the attention away from her. Inside the theatre, people were still milling around, chatting, rather than going into the theatre, but Annie had obviously thought beforehand about them, and they were quickly guided to their seats.

"Whew!" BJ managed to say when they were settled, watching people drift in. "That was... astounding!"

"Absolutely," Clarisse affirmed with a smile, before turning to smile at Joseph. "But you didn't seem too worried at all, darling."

"You mightn't remember this, but you attracted that sort of attention... you still do- this, this was a piece of cake..."

0

After the film ended (and Clarisse loved every minute of it- Annie was a very good actress, and she could well see her making a name for herself in Hollywood), their guide (probably someone from the studios) returned to escort them back to the car (a much quieter route than their entrance), and they were taken to the premiere party at a nearby night club.

The four of them didn't know anywhere there, of course, so they sat together at a table with their drinks, but both Lynn and Clarisse were rather excited when they spotted a few actors that they had heard of.

"Next thing you know, you'll be wanting their autographs!"BJ teased as Lynn glared at him, before Annie suddenly appeared at the table.

"Hi... how did you enjoy the movie?"

"I don't know about the others, but I liked it very much," Clarisse said warmly, leaning over and pressing her hand. "You were wonderful in it, darling, and I was very proud of you!"

"I guess I can't tell any embarrassing stories about you now, can I?" Joseph asked with a grin, but Clarisse knew he was very proud of her too.

"That's right... oops, I have to go... I'm sorry I can't spend more time with you...."

"Don't worry about us," Lynn said calmly. "We know tonight is about you, so you go and enjoy yourself!"

The rest of the evening passed by quickly, and Clarisse was somewhat amused when she and Lynn came back from the ladies room to see a group of attractive young women talking to Joseph and BJ, both of whom were rather uncomfortable but also looking pleased with themselves.... But, she was considerably less amused when she saw one girl in particular lean up against him and whisper into his ear, her hand fiddling with his jacket pocket, running a hand up and down his arm, and she quickly stepped over.

"Hello, what's going on here?" she asked in a sweet voice as the girls quickly pulled away from both men, and looked both Clarisse and Lynn down before Joseph quickly jumped in, walking over to stand beside Clarisse.

"Ladies, this is my wife, Clarisse, and this is Benjamin's wife Lynn...."

Clarisse almost burst out laughing at the use of BJ's full name- in the two years she had known him, he had hated being called Benjamin.... but now....

"Nice to meet you," the girl who had been draping herself all over Joseph said with a small smile. "We were just talking... my friends and I were saying that both your husbands are _hot_... and we thought we'd come over and say hello...."

Again Clarisse was hard pressed not to burst out laughing, particularly at the description of her husband as 'hot', but she also didn't want to encourage the girls to flirt with married men....She, and she was sure Lynn was feeling the same, felt a little old and dour compared to these beautiful young girls, but no one would never know the difference as she quickly thought up something to say.

"Yes, I'm a very lucky woman," Clarisse said, looking at Joseph with a sweet smile. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, darling, but Lynn and I was just saying it was getting late, and we might consider going back to the hotel."

"Sounds like a good idea," Joseph said enthusiastically- thankfully, while he was flattered by the young women flirting with him, he also knew that Clarisse wouldn't stand for it, and he didn't want to hurt her in the slightest... besides, he wasn't at all interested.

"I think I saw Annie over there.....Excuse us, it was a pleasure to meet you all... and good luck in your auditions..." he turned back to the girls and bowed slightly before walking away, Clarisse's arm through his as BJ and Lynn followed.

0

"You were jealous, weren't you?" he teased when they were finally alone in their hotel suite, and she shrugged as she sat down on the side of the bed and kicked off her shoes.

"Of course I was, and you know why," she said calmly, not at all angry as she turned and smiled at him. "If it was someone else, I would be angry, but this.... this was sweet... and they... thought you were **HOT**," she suddenly burst out laughing, falling back on the bed as Joseph laughed and sat down next to her.

"Are you saying I'm not hot?" he sounded mock insulted as he gazed down at her laughing face. "I could be insulted by that...."

"Oh sweetheart, you know I think you're the most handsome man in the world, but... those girls, just... fawning over you....Yes, I was a little jealous, but...."

"You know I wasn't attracted to any of them- I'm old enough to be their grandfather, for goodness sake.... But yes," he mused with a smile. "I'm glad I've still got it.... But they were only attracted to me because I was married... .Married men are usually unattainable, thus that makes the chase even more fun...."

"Kind of like married women?" she teased, sitting up and stroking his cheek gently.

"Only one married woman... I would not have gone for other men's wives... but you...." he chuckled as he leaned over and kissed her gently. "You had something that was irresistible...."

"Maybe I should get some plastic surgery, just to...." She was only teasing, but he looked alarmed as he grabbed both of her hands in his.

"Don't you **dare**- you are gorgeous the way you are, and I don't want you to change...." before he realised that she was teasing him. "You little...." before he leaned over and kissed her firmly this time.

"I was also thinking.... "she continued when he finally pulled away, and stood up to continue undressing. "I love seeing how close you and the rest of your family are... I think, when we get back to Genovia... I might tell Mia about her grandfather.... the real story...."

"That sounds like a good idea....I'm sure she'll support you all the way...."

"I hope so," she murmured as Joseph walked into the bathroom.... She would never admit it, but she was worried about Mia's reaction.... She wasn't sure how this was going to go....


	12. Secrets

_Author's Note: I know it's been yet another long time since I updated, and again I'm sorry, but I should be more regular this time (hopefully)_

_Thanks to all my loyal readers!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me_

Before they knew it, their week long stay in LA had come to an end and Annie was dropping them off at the airport.

"Next time you visit, we'll have to go to Las Vegas and do some gambling!" Annie laughed as they made their way to the departure gate, paparazzi and bodyguards trailing behind them and Joseph laughed in response.

"Gambling in Las Vegas? I'd like to see Clarisse at the tables!"he joked, giving his wife a teasing grin. "Or even Lynn!"

"I didn't mean _they_ would be- I thought it would be perfect for you two!"

"Maybe not such a good idea," Lynn intercepted as she embraced her youngest daughter. "We might have a little trouble dragging them away once they get started!"

The three women laughed at the joke as the two brothers pretended to look insulted before BJ decided to defend himself and Joseph.

"We are NOT that bad! Besides," he mock frowned at Lynn. "You're very lucky that I'm going to let you fly on Genovia 1!"

"She doesn't need _your_ permission," Annie quickly retorted. "It's up to Clarisse- after all, it's her plane, and it was her idea to fly back on it."

"Not exactly," Clarisse admitted with a smile- although she had initially planned on returning to Genovia the way they had came, she had also found the stopovers and changing planes tiring, so Joseph had arranged for Genovia 1 to meet them in New York- much to BJ's delight.

"I was wondering why we were flying commercial when you have the royal plane at your disposal," he commented as they waited for the two older women to finish saying goodbye to Annie.

"Clarisse was in one of her independent moods when she decided that," Joseph said with a grin. "But, since she had never flown commercial before, and always wanting to something different..." BJ chuckled along with him.

"Considering the sheltered existence she had as Queen, she really should do different things," BJ replied before stopping short as Lynn and Clarisse joined them, ready to board the plane.

"Who should do different things?" Clarisse inquired as, after one last wave to Annie, they made their way through security.

"BJ should do different things now that he's retired," Joseph replied smoothly as, ahead of them, BJ turned and glared at them, but Clarisse already knew who they had been referring to.

"Aren't I adventurous enough for you?" she teased as, on the plane, she sat down next to Lynn, the men sitting ahead of them, and he grinned before bending down to murmur in her ear: "You're seem to be turning wild!"

Their plane's arrival in New York was delayed by over an hour due to an electrical storm, but Genovia 1 was already waiting when they arrived, and BJ didn't hesitate to accept a drink from a waiting stewardess and make himself comfortable in one of the chairs, completely unfazed by the others laughing at him.

"This IS the life," he sighed happily as the others found their seats. "Joseph, I don't know how you managed to cope with this lifestyle!" he added semi sarcastically. "It must have been a real, real hardship for you, little brother!"

"You sounded exactly like Scott just then!" Joseph grinned as Clarisse sat down next to him. "Do I detect a note of envy in your voice?"

"No," BJ replied quickly, betraying an obvious note of envy. "Still..."he was about to go one before Lynn hushed him as the stewardess announced that the pilot was ready to take off....

000

It was very late when Joseph, Clarisse and their little entourage finally landed in Genovia but, to no one's surprise, one of their usual black cars was waiting for them on the tarmac.

"Shall we stay at the palace tonight?" he inquired rhetorically when he helped her into the car, ready to inform their drivers of their plans, but he was surprised to see that she was shaking her head in the dim light.

"No, I want to go home... to the beach," she added for clarification, in case he hadn't understood, but he had.

"So, I'm not the only one who wants to do midnight dashes to the beach," he smiled understandingly before informing the drivers and hopping in beside her. "I can now see that flying by private plan does wonders for your energy levels,"he teased as the car pulled away. "Why the sudden eagerness to get home?"

"I suddenly remembered that there's an unused spa waiting for us..." she sounded coy in the darkness and he reached over and, rather haltingly considering that it was dark, kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes, I was beginning to wonder whether you remembered that I gave you that for our anniversary," he teased gently and she chuckled in response.

"I had," she replied just as teasingly. "But..." she trailed off meaningfully and he understood- after their accident, they had had other things on the mind, but now everything was fine again... "I guess I must be in one of my independent moods," she suddenly added slyly, and Joseph had the grace to chuckle sheepishly.

"I see you overheard our conversation," he said ruefully, and she chuckled along with him, amused rather than annoyed.

"After being Queen for so long, I've developed a keen sense of hearing, especially when people are criticising me (always amusing to hear), or worrying about me...."

"Funny- I developed the same skill, only... I seemed to hear only you...."

0

It was very early in the morning when they arrived at the beach house, but neither of them cared- Clarisse because she wanted to try the spa, Joseph because he loved seeing Clarisse so different, and, after they dismissed their obviously worn out bodyguards, they entered the dark house and disappeared into two different directions- Joseph upstairs to sort out the spa, and Clarisse to the kitchen to find them a snack.

When she entered the main suite, the light was on, and their luggage there, but there was no Joseph, and she wondered where he was before she heard the sounds of movement from the bathroom, and she wandered in to see Joseph standing by the spa, filling it with water and testing the different features.

"You're like a boy in a toy store," she teased, setting the tray with two cups and a teapot on the bathroom cabinet, and watching with a smile.

"Maybe so," he agreed, switching the taps off and turning to her with a responding smile. "But," he continued, pressing a button and the water began to bubble just like it had in London. "We are now all set, and I officially declare YOUR spa open."

"Wonderful," she beamed happily. "We might as well test it, then, hadn't we?" she gave him a sly look, and he laughed.

"It's four or so in the morning, we just flew in from England and really should be in bed, but this is organised, so... why not?"

"This is bliss," Clarisse sighed happily and she sank into the bubbling water a few minutes later as Joseph relaxed beside her. "I can't believe we didn't do this earlier!"

"I suspect you probably wouldn't have wanted or needed one at the palace!"

"No, I suppose not... although who said I didn't WANT one? It would have been lovely to sink into one after a day of meetings and ceremonial occasions- not only would it have been relaxing, but it would have helped my back... all that standing and walking..." she groaned at the memory."Besides," she continued with a sly smile in his direction. "Don't tell me you wouldn't have wanted something like this in your room?"

"Yes, it would have been nice- particularly after the times the Queen I worked for wanted to spend all her afternoons in her garden..." before sputtering slightly as she gently splashed some water at him.

"You didn't have to come!" she retorted easily, but they both knew those garden strolls were the only times they could be Clarisse and Joseph, not Queen and Head of Security, and be together.

"Maybe not,"Joseph agreed musingly,before there was a long pause as they enjoyed the spa- this really had been a good idea. After a moment, he looked at Clarisse thoughtfully- he had been rather surprised when she suddenly announced she was going to talk to Mia- he had wanted her to do it for a long time, but she also knew he couldn't have pushed her... she would have done it in her own time.

"By the way," he began hesitantly. "Where are you going to speak to Mia about... you know...."

"When they next come out,"Clarisse replied calmly, making it quite clear that she didn't want to talk about it, and Joseph got the hint, changing the subject.

"Shall we stay up to see the sun rise?"

"Mmm..."Clarisse murmured distractedly, her thoughts still occupied with Mia and what she was going to say... before she yawned. "Maybe not- I think all the travelling is finally catching up.... "

00000

As it turned out, Mia and Nicholas didn't come out for a couple of weeks, as they were both busy with functions and responsibilities and Clarisse was secretly relieved- she was still pondering about what she was going to say about Rupert... She was still concerned about how she would react- Mia was a very modern young woman. In the meantime, however, she kept busy with the garden and planning Sergio's garden- she already had a few ideas, and Sergio was delighted.

"Your wife is a very talented woman, Joseph old man!"

It was a few days after Joseph's birthday (which they spent quietly- the spa was one of their favourite destinations) when Mia called to let them know they were on their way, and Clarisse suddenly felt nervous.

"You'll be fine," she suddenly heard him say reassuringly, wrapping an arm around her waist and squeezing gently. "Mia's going to understand..."

""I hope so," she replied softly in a fretful voice.

Both Mia and Nicholas were very impressed by the state of the garden, with Mia joking:

"If you didn't have other plans, and were so happy being retired, you could have been a gardener!"

After the tour, Joseph looked meaningfully at Clarisse before offering to show Nicholas the new car- just the opening Clarisse needed.

"We might leave you to it- how about a walk on the beach?" she suggested to Mia, who happily agreed.

"You are so lucky, Grandma," Mia said as they strolled slowly down the beach, the cool September breeze only a whisper at that time of the day. "You really are living the dream- happily married to the love of your life, retired, living at the beach... although I have to admit that you deserve it!"

"Thank you, darling- that's very sweet, and it's very lovely hear..." before she guided her over to a nearby sand dune, very similar to the one she sat on with Joseph a month ago. "But I have an ulterior motive for this... I need to talk to you..."

"About what, Grandma?" Mia asked innocently, completely unaware of the inner turmoil Clarisse was going through.

"I know there's a lot you don't know about me..." she began hesitantly.

"I know you now, Clarisse, and that's what matters."

"Maybe so,"Clarisse smiled warmly before trying again. "But there is so much I've never told you about Joseph and I, how we became what we are now, your father... and your grandfather...."

"They may have been private or painful subjects for you,"Mia said calmly before she smiled slyly. "Can I ask you something about you and Joe?"

"It depends on what the question is..."

""Fair enough- well, I was wondering... you and Joe have been always seemed so close... where you two... intimate... before you got married?"

Mia was as red as a beetroot when she asked the question, and Clarisse was, at first, appalled by the question before she realised that Mia was genuinely interested, and it could be a way of leading into what she wanted to say.

"Once..." Clarisse said softly, looking out to sea. "It was one of the darkest times in my life- your father had just been buried, and I needed... I wanted to feel loved... it's a bittersweet memory for me, but Joseph was there, as he always was during that week..."

She stopped, not wishing to ad that she knew that one day, they would get married, and Mia tactfully changed the subject- she hadn't expected Clarisse to even answer the question.

"So, what else did you want to talk about?"

"How much do you know about Rupert?"

"Not much really," Mia looked thoughtful. "He was a good king, I've surmised that from what I read and heard about him, but you never liked to talk about him..."

"True- he was a good king, and I really don't like to talk about him, but I've been thinking that you should know a little more about him...."

"Why? He's been dead a long time, and Joe's my grandfather," Mia's brow furrowed- she was now officially confused at her grandmother's strange mood. "Why do I need to know about someone who's only a name to me?"

"It's not only about him, but you may also like to know that it also involves Joseph, and how we came to be where we are now..."

"Alright... so?"" Mia turned to look at her intently.

"So..." Clarisse took a deep, rather shaky breath in- this was incredibly hard. "He was unfaithful..."

"Rupert?" Mia said, only very slightly surprised.

""You don't seem very surprised."

"Well... you know that men in positions of power can seem to very charismatic, and I figure that Rupert was the same- not that it would have made it any easier on you...at least it was only the once."

Clarisse momentarily marvelled at how pragmatic and perceptive Mia was before she had to keep going.

"It wasn't just the once, Mia," she said softly. "It was more than once...it was repeated over and over for most of our married life."

There was a long silence before Mia said, in a slightly altered tone:

"Why did you stay with him, then? Why didn't you leave him?"

Clarisse sighed- she knew Mia would say that.

"I couldn't, Mia- we had a family together, but we were also King and Queen of Genovia-the stability of the country depended on us being stable..."

"But you weren't stable- if your husband was cheating on you, that's a pretty good sign that the marriage isn't all that," Mia replied bluntly, stunning Clarisse before Mia asked: "Is there anything else?"

"You may not understand why I stayed, and I didn't have a choice..."before she proceeded to tell her about several instances when he made her cry, through his treatment of her and especially when he had blamed her for Phillipe marrying Helen.

"He blamed you for Dad marrying my mother?" Mia cried in disbelief. "What kind of father was he? What kind of man was he? He sounded like a real jerk, and I'm really glad I didn't know him at all!"

"He wasn't all bad..."Clarisse tried to say more, tried to let her know that he had, in his own way, cared, but Mia suddenly turned on her, eyes full of anger.

"Don't you dare defend him, Grandma- honestly, I don't understand why you stayed with him... or, more importantly, why you didn't trust me enough to tell me this sooner!"

"I thought you were too young- I wanted to protect you from this...."

"The last time you 'protected' me, Grandmother, you ignored me for fifteen years! I'm not a child, and it's time you realised that!"

"Darling, I didn't mean it that way, or to hurt you... I just wanted to make sure that it was the right time... Joseph wanted..."

"Wait a minute," Mia interrupted her, raising a hand. "**Joseph** wanted you to do this? Didn't you want to do it at all yourself?"

"Yes, I did..."

"Does Joseph know all of what you've just told me?"

"Yes- he saw or heard most of it..." Mia's expression suddenly turned calculating, and more than a little sly.

"So, did you retaliate and have an affair with Joseph? It's now understandable how you two got together, then make it legal...."

"How can you say that?" Clarisse was aghast at how brutal Mia was being.

""Well, maybe you and Rupert were more alike that you imagined, and poor Joseph got caught up in your little game!"

"My dear girl, are you insinuating that I strung Joseph along?" Clarisse was sounding icy, but she was secretly crushed at Mia's reaction.

"Who knows?" Mia shrugged carelessly. "Maybe you do lie- maybe YOU didn't want my parents to stay married, maybe you didn't want me as Princess... I don't know you at all..."

"I'm sorry, I really did want you to know all this, to know me better..."

"Who know what you want anymore? But I do know that I can't trust you, and probably never will again... in fact, I think I _hate_ you!" she cried angrily before storming off, leaving a devastated Clarisse in her wake.

Nicholas and Joseph were just returning from the garage, still talking about the car when they spied Mia storming around the side of the house, a thunderous expression on her face, and Joseph suddenly realised something had gone wrong.

"We're leaving, Nicholas,"she said angrily when she came into earshot. "We're have to go- NOW!" before she continued to storm ahead to the car.

"Where's your grandmother?" Joseph asked as he and a bewildered Nicholas followed her.

"Somewhere back there," she waved her hand vaguely in the direction of the beach before spinning around to look at Joseph, a pitying expression on her face.

"I feel sorry for you, Joe- I never thought Grandma would lie to me, but it seems she's been lying to protect me... goodness knows what she's told you- I don't know how you put up with her!" before climbing into the car and slamming the door behind her as Nicholas and Joseph exchanged a look.

Joseph watched them leave, Mia staring determinedly ahead, before she realised that Clarisse still hadn't returned from the beach, and he was about to head down when he saw her walk slowly around the side of the house, her head down, heading towards the front door, and he quickly joined her.

"Clarisse?" he began gently, almost hesitantly as he stepped into the house behind her. "What happened?" he asked before she headed towards the stairs. "Clarisse?"

"Could you please leave me alone for a while?" she asked quietly as she started up the stairs, and Joseph knew her well enough to know that when she asked to be left alone, she meant it. Still....

0

An hour later, after pottering quietly around the house while wondering what had happened between Mia and Clarisse, Joseph crept quietly into the bedroom and found Clarisse stretched out on the bed, an arm across her eyes.

"So?" he asked softly as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "What happened?"

"I should have told her sooner- you were right," she murmured under her breath, almost to herself.

"Clarisse, sweetheart, please tell me what happened?" Joseph repeated.

Clarisse sighed and sat up on a pillow- she wasn't crying, but her eyes were red and she still looked very upset.

"Well... it obviously didn't go very well, and it's not very pleasant..." she began before she slowly and painfully recounted the tale, almost in a dispassionate voice, but Joseph knew it was only a facade- she was deeply hurt. He frowned when she told him that Mia had accused her of using him to get revenge on Rupert- it sounded very irrational of Mia, and while he knew that it was probably a normal reaction, he was also disgusted at her behaviour.

"You were right," she looked at him with anguish in her eyes. "I should have told her about Rupert years ago... she hates me now," she added tearfully, and Joseph didn't hesitate to sit up against the headboard beside her, and put an arm around her shoulders as she rested her head against him.

"No, I was wrong- I never imagined that she would react like that..."

He didn't mention that some of Mia's accusations sounded similar to Pierre's on that awful night when Rupert was dying... He was aghast at Mia, and very sympathetic to Clarisse.

"I'm so sorry, baby," he said quietly, leaning over and pressing his lips to her forehead, before she turned to smile almost sadly at him.

"I'm going to have to leave her alone for a while, that's all- although I don't want to, but..." she trailed off, unable to complete her sentence- life without Mia would be equally as unbearable as life without Joseph...

She pondered that point for a moment, painfully aware that Mia and Joseph (as well his gang) were her only family (Pierre wasn't sure about it), before she looked at him with a shy smile.

"What?" he asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I thought that, after pushing me to tell Mia about all of this for so long, that you were on Mia's side," she admitted and Joseph looked momentarily stunned before squeezing her shoulders tightly.

"I am very fond of Mia, and I do consider her my granddaughter, but I am **always **(and I do mean always) on your side- I am your husband, remember?" he nuzzled her neck affectionately, and she laughed weakly.

"Is that all that binds your loyalty to me?" she teased.

"Definitely not," he replied strongly- he was loyal to her because she was the best person he knew but, more importantly, because he loved her and she was, literally, the one person he would do anything for- he took his marriage views very seriously... he had promised to love, honour and cherish Clarisse, and he would, as well as protect her.

"I have an idea," he began hesitantly, now keen to help Clarisse relax. "I know you need to relax..."

"Oh?" Clarisse smiled at him, but it was a vacant, distracted smile. "What is it?"

Clarisse almost began to cry again when he lead her into the bathroom and turned the water on in the spa- he was so kind and caring... she was very, very lucky to have him.

"This is what you need," he rubbed her shoulder comfortingly and handed her a towel, before embracing her tightly, holding her close.

"Thank you," she smiled gratefully at him as she sank into the bubbling water as he sat on the edge and smile. "But why aren't you joining me?"

"I have to go and do something downstairs- but I will be back."

Downstairs, Joseph took a deep breath in as he held his phone in his hand- he had to be calm about this phone call, although he was exceptionally angry (although he would never let Clarisse know that), and Nicholas sounded very solemn when he picked up the phone.

"I would like to speak to Mia please," Joseph said calmly.

Mia, however, had other plans and she hung up as soon as she heard Joseph's voice. Annoyed, he tried again and, this time, he said: "Tell Amelia that if she does that again, I will not be pleased."

"Hello?" Mia, sounding sulky, finally came onto the line."I suppose you're calling to get up me... I suppose, since you've heard her side of the story, that you believe every word she said?"

"Of course I do- but I'm very disappointed in you..I thought you were more open minded than what you displayed this afternoon- your grandmother is very upset..."

"So am I," Mia burst in indignantly. "YOU may have seen it all, but why didn't you make her tell me before now?"

"You may know quite a lot about your grandmother, but you cannot push her into doing something- she does it in her own time. Besides, she was going to tell you when she felt that you were ready, which was a clear sign that she cares about you a lot."

"Whatever," Mia dismissed him. "Since you knew about it... do you believe it?"

"Of course, I saw it," Joseph said warningly. "You said some very dreadful things about and to her- she didn't have to tell you anything."

"Yeah, well now I wish she hadn't- is she trying to ease her conscience or something?"

Joseph sighed audibly, trying to control his temper.

"She did it because she loves you, and she wants to make your relationship better... But I'm very disappointed in you, and that's one emotion I never though I would associate with you, but I cannot believe the things you said to Clarisse... I'm not talking to you as her husband,but she is your grandmother, and she deserves a great deal more respect from you than what she was given this afternoon. You, Pierre and I are the only family she has left..."

"I'll see," Mia said finally, sounding slightly ashamed before saying goodbye abruptly and hanging up. Joseph sighed as he placed the phone on the bench and headed upstairs- it hadn't been the easiest of conversations but he was hopeful that the damage wasn't irreparable- Mia's absence from Clarisse's life permanently would, if not send over the edge, at least cripple her...

"Did you do what you had to do?" Clarisse was now much more relaxed as he entered the bathroom and again sat on the edge of the spa.

"Yes, and I told you I would be back," he leaned over and caressed her flushed and damp cheek gently.

"I know... but aren't you going to join me now?"

"Not today- today I'm willing to let you have the spa all to yourself," he teased, gently flicking some water at her, and she laughed, much to his relief.

"How big of you... so, what did you have to do downstairs?"

"Nothing much- I just called Scott to see if he could arrange a service for the car..."

It was the first time in two years he had lied to Clarisse, but he didn't want her to know he was interfering, or upset her again, and she seemed to believe him.

"Is there something wrong with the car?"

"No, it's just needs a service, and I'm not taking the garage to a public garage... no, the best option was to get Scott on the case," he joked as Clarisse smiled again and leaned back in the spa, to his relief. He was never going to tell Clarisse the truth about his disappearance downstairs, but he sincerely hoped that something he had said would get through to Mia....


	13. Another Hospital Visit

_Author's Note: Surprise! I've managed to get another chapter up in less than a week!_

_Thank you to all my loyal readers- fantasyinmymind, Clarisse Renaldi, tabby-fanny, adda edwards, poppinswannabe, reddie09 and whoever else reads it...you all rock!_

_I am not a doctor, so any medical conditions or terms in here could be wrong.... I guess I've watched too many medical dramas!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me at all!_

Despite Joseph's secret hopes that Mia had listened to him at all, when Mia didn't call a few days later, he began wondering if she actually had listened to him at all. He didn't say anything to Clarisse, but he could see that she was depressed, clearly suffering (although she tried to remain upbeat) and, apart from his own anger and disappointment, he was worried about her. She didn't speak about it much, trying to keep things normal, but he could tell that she was still upset and hurt by Mia's words, a fact which was confirmed when, a week after it happened, he could hear her quietly sob in the middle of the night.

"Are you alright?" he murmured, shifting closer to her in bed.

"I...I'm fine,"she finally replied, her throat thick with tears as she kept her back to him. She knew Joseph was worried about her, despite the facade she was trying to maintain, but she wasn't yet ready to admit how devastated she was, although she suspected Joseph, knowing her as well as he did, knew anyway. She missed Mia greatly, and wished their talk hadn't turned into such a disaster, but she knew that Mia, like herself, needed time to cool off in her own time...

She also had considered the fact that maybe it was a good thing for the two of them to have some space- Mia would have a chance to think about what she had said and, maybe, realise how harsh she had been... still, it hurt that Mia wasn't speaking to her... it reminded her of Pierre, and she very much hoped that that situation wasn't going to be repeated.

"I was just thinking..." she continued after a moment as Joseph rubbed her back gently and soothingly.

"About Mia?" he asked quietly, not wanting to push but also sensing an opportunity for her to open up. She had always had a tendency to shut down when things became too emotional or painful, and bottle up her emotions, but he wasn't going to allow her to do it this time- she had to talk.

"Of course I am," she almost snapped as she sat up and turned over, switching on a light as she went as Joseph did the same, and took her hand in his. "I just can't believe that this has happened- she has never not spoken to me for a week since... since..."

She stopped short, abruptly recalling that, before Mia was fifteen, they hadn't been in regular contact- a point that was still very sensitive to Clarisse.

"Is she punishing me for what her parents and I agreed upon when she was a baby?"

Joseph sighed, hating the fact that Clarisse could still remember that time- when Phillipe and Helen had split up, Mia had only been a year old as, according to Helen's wishes, Phillipe and Clarisse (Rupert, enraged at the thought of the first royal divorce, had pointedly remained out of the loop) had agreed, albeit reluctantly, to remain out of Mia's life until her eighteenth birthday, something that hadn't sat well with either of them.

"She is my only granddaughter and, apart from the occasional gift I'm 'allowed' to send, I cannot see her for seventeen years!" Clarisse had cried to Joseph when the news became official, although Joseph had known about it long before and had been her sympathetic sounding board. "Still, if she wants the child to have a normal life, I can't blame her..."

Goodness knows she knew that a royal life for young children wasn't the life she would have chosen for her sons, but....

Just over twenty two years later, Joseph still remembered that anguished cry as he considered Clarisse's question.

"I don't think that has anything to do with Mia's anger- I think she feels betrayed that you didn't tell her beforehand," he said fairly, although he also thought that she had been badly behaved even if she thought she had a justifiable reason.

"I wanted to tell her a long time ago, but I never wanted her to know until I though she was ready- obviously, given her reaction, I should have told her sooner."

"I don't think so- obviously, you should have given her a couple more years of growing up before telling her... I was wrong trying to push you into telling her, and I'm disappointed in her, but you did do the right thing..."

"She's still very young..."

"That's no excuse- when you were her age, you were struggling with a tumultuous marriage, a difficult second pregnancy, a young child, a country..."

"Stop making excuses for me..."

"Only if you stop making excuses for her- she acted very childishly when you opened up to her, and she's still acting like one now, not calling to apologise."

"Maybe she needs some space,"Clarisse protested weakly although she was secretly relieved that Mia hadn't called, even though she knew Mia would want to speak to her again about Rupert. "In some ways, she's just like me..."

"But you've never deliberately, cruelly shut someone out of your life..."

"I have shut people out sometimes."

"As a defence mechanism...but you're both hurting, so maybe space is a good thing for both of you... it will work out in the end," he said confidently. "But I am proud of you for what you did- it couldn't have been easy to remember any of that again," he said honestly.

"It wasn't," Clarisse admitted quietly, her eyes a little distant as she recalled the genuine pain and anguish she had felt during those times, and it had returned again when she retold it to Mia, and she never wanted it to resurface again- she had moved on with her life. "I can tell you, though, I don't ever want to remember those times again" she leant against him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her over to kiss her on the top of her head.

"You won't ever have to relive it again for me, my love... Remember, I was there, and I definitely don't want you to relive it again and again..."

"Still..."Clarisse began falteringly, a little nervous about opening up her heart, but Joseph had always understood her- they really were soul mates. "Still... it hurts that she doesn't even want to speak to me... I feel like I may have lost her..." she sounded sad now, and Joseph felt sad on her behalf.

"I know it hurts, sweetheart, but I KNOW it will get better- if Mia is as much like you and Phillipe as I think she is, everything will be back to normal by your birthday... and you haven't lost her," he added reassuringly, wrapping his other arm around her and nuzzled her ear and neck gently, his goatee tickling her, and she chuckled softly. "You haven't, and you never will... just like you'll never lose me!"

There was a slight pause before Clarisse turned to look at him, a small, mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"I was just thinking about that errand you had to do downstairs last week... did that have anything to do with a phone call?"

"How did you know?" Joseph was surprised as Clarisse gave him a small smile.

"You know that annoying trait where you know everything I'm thinking and feeling? Well... I have the same trait with you, and I suspected you might do as much... so, did you managed to talk to Mia?"

"Yes, eventually... the second time, after she hung up on me the first time."

He still wasn't impressed over that, but he wasn't going to divulge that to Clarisse.

"She didn't?" Clarisse sounded horrified. "She hung up on you?"

"Yes, but I got through to her in the end... I hope you don't mind that I did, do you? I didn't want you to think that I'm interfering..." he sounded unusually hesitant but Clarisse felt a strong surge of love course through her.

"You weren't interfering, but thank you sweetheart- it was really a very sweet thing to do, and I really appreciate it," she said, before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. She sighed then, her thoughts again turning back to Mia and their confrontation, as they had been for the past week.

"Stop thinking about it," he murmured into her ear. "Just leave her be- she'll come round eventually."

"I do hope so," she replied softly, snuggling up to him and hoping that he was right....

00000

Almost two weeks later, Clarisse's birthday came and went with still no contact from Mia, although she and Nicholas had sent a beautiful flower arrangement and a new handbag. Clarisse maintained a brave face about it all, determined to leave her alone, but Joseph knew the truth- she was still hurt- while he was beyond annoyed, very seriously tempted to call her again, this time with much sharper words.

"I'm really, really sorry about this, darling," he said apologetically as the day progressed and while there were calls from Joseph's family, James, Charlie and other friends including Charlotte, Sebastian and Sheila, there was a stony silence from her granddaughter.

"It doesn't matter," Clarisse said flippantly, hiding her feelings. "Besides, it's about time I stopped letting people walk all over me," she added defiantly, having thought about it quite a lot.

"You've never let anyone do that to you, but I'm glad you've realised it again... and it'll give Mia something else to think about."

"She..."Clarisse began before she interrupted herself with a chain of sneezes- she had caught a cold a few days ago, and it seemed to be getting heavier by the day, much to Joseph's concern. He had already decided that he was going to insist that she go to the doctor if she didn't improve, particularly as she also seemed to be developing a cough.

"What was I saying?" she asked when she finally stopped sneezing.

"Nothing... but I think you should go to the doctor tomorrow and get some antibiotics," he said firmly as she rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"I'm fine- it's just a cold! I can still do everything!" she protested stubbornly.

"Which you shouldn't be doing at the moment," Joseph retorted, about to say more before the phone interrupted his train of thought. To his surprise, the caller was Pierre.

"I'm sorry I haven't been in touch, but I thought I'd give Mother a call on her birthday," he trailed off questioningly, and Joseph suddenly felt grateful he had called. Clarisse too was surprised when she heard his voice, but Joseph was pleased to note that her face lit up slightly as they chatted for ten minutes- maybe the cold was was finally over...

However, he wasn't expecting to talk to Pierre again, but when she passed the phone back to him, it was clear that Pierre wanted to speak to him again.

"Can you step out of the room?" Pierre asked mysteriously when Joseph was back on the line.

"What's going on?" he asked, slightly bewildered, after he stepped into the kitchen, Clarisse comfortably ensconced on the couch, watching one of her favourite films.

"Is Mother alright? She didn't seem her usual bright self today."

"She's got a bad cold at the moment, but..."he paused, wondering if he should say anything, before he decided to tell him. "She and Mia had a massive argument a few weeks back, and Mia hasn't spoken to us since."

"Actually, that's the other reason I called- Mia rang a few days ago, very angry and upset and continually saying something about Mother being a pathological liar..."

"Oh dear," Joseph groaned- he hadn't thought that Mia would be angry enough at Clarisse to contact her estranged uncle. "The thing is, Clarisse wanted to tell Mia about Phillipe and your father, just so she could understand her a little better..."

"But Amelia overreacted- sounds like a typical Renaldi," Pierre finished with a deprecating laugh, sounding oddly at ease with Joseph.

"Just like your mother at times," Joseph joked in response before sobering up as he thought of something else.

"Pierre..." he began hesitantly. "I know you and your mother don't see eye to eye, but I was wondering if...if Mia calls you again, you could mention what you told Clarisse when you were in hospital..."

"Of course," Pierre said solemnly. "I can tell her about that... maybe it will help," he added calmly, knowing how important Mia was to Clarisse.

'000

Joseph called the doctor the following day, much to Clarisse's annoyance, who prescribed antibiotics and bed rest for a couple of days, as well as hot showers and steamings- things she had already been trying.

"Thank you very much for that," she scowled at him when the doctor left. "I was starting to recover from it by myself!"

"Hmm," Joseph looked and sounded sceptical- the cold may have started to clear up, but she now had a very heavy cough and he suspected that she had bronchitis, even though the doctor never said anything about it.

"You tried to fight it yourself, but you still seemed to be getting worse, so this was the best thing to do," he sat down and patted her blanket covered legs. "So, young lady, I'm your nurse for the next few days, so you had better do as you're told!"

"Yes sir!"she mock saluted him with a grin, but her smile wasn't as bright as it usually was, indicating that she wasn't really well, despite her protestations to the contrary.

"I suppose you'll be sending me to bed early, like a child," she sighed heavily, pretending to look displeased, but secretly she was relieved- she felt far worse than she was letting on, and the thought of several days bed rest was extremely appealing. She wondered why this cold had hit her so hard, when she usually bounced back from infections very quickly, but the last month or so had been fairly dramatic... she only hoped that her now healed chest hadn't suddenly exposed her to more chest infections.

"Of course," Joseph suddenly brought her back from her daydream, and she looked momentarily confused, wondering what Joseph was talking about, before she remembered. "I WILL be sending you to bed much earlier than I... although you will be in bed already!"

Clarisse slept most of the day, and Joseph was secretly relieved, hoping that the strong antibiotics were already taking effect. He hated to wake her up at dinnertime, but he also knew that she needed to eat to have her medication.

"How long have I been asleep?" she sounded very blocked up as she dazedly looked around, white as a ghost, before Joseph helped her to sit up against her pillows.

"Most of the afternoon, but you needed the rest- are you hungry?"

"Not really, but I suppose I had better have something..." before she started coughing for a moment, a hand on her chest. "That really hurts."

"Hopefully the antibiotics are already working," he said sympathetically before placing her tray of food in front of her.

"You should have been a doctor instead of my Head of Security," she said cheekily, although she found it dear that he was so solicitous- he had always been like that, and she loved it.

"But if I had done that, I wouldn't have met you," he leaned over and stroked her cheek gently, before standing up again.

"Where are you going?" she inquired, nibbling on a piece of toast and looking vulnerable.

"I'll be back in an instant- my dinner is downstairs....and, despite my many good features, I cannot carry two trays at a time!"

0

After managing to eat some dinner, and have a quick shower, Clarisse settled down again for the night, but Joseph stayed up for a while, watching TV on the television in their room and occasionally glancing over when Clarisse, restless, kept coughing- a deep, hacking cough that caused her to softly whimper at times, and Joseph to watch her carefully.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" he asked worriedly as, at about nine o'clock, she slowly sat up, still coughing but now almost in tears as she sipped a glass of water.

""I don't know... I can't stop coughing, and it's hurting..."she sounded a little wheezy now and, after a close examination of her, he climbed out of bed and reached for his phone. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to call the boys, get them to bring the car around- you, my lady, are going to hospital."

Clarisse wanted to protest, tell him she was fine, but she secretly knew that she couldn't argue- she needed further medical attention- before she sighed and climbed slowly out of bed, reaching for her clothes and coughing sporadically.

Joseph was definitely glad he wasn't driving as he helped his wife into the car and, after a few instructions, slipped into the car next to her- he would have driven himself crazy with worry. As it was, he was almost frantic about Clarisse, who was leaning heavily on him and wheezing as they made the twenty minute drive to their local town.

"I'm scared," she admitted in a small voice and his arm, which was already resting around her shoulders, tightened.

"You don't have to be- I'm going to be with you the whole time..."

At the hospital, a waiting nurse and wheelchair whisked Clarisse off for tests while Joseph was waylaid by paperwork. Once he had finished, Clarisse was still having tests somewhere, so he contented himself by pacing the waiting room, pausing only to make a phone call- he was so terrified he was going to lose Clarisse, he didn't want to be alone...

Less than twenty minutes later, Sebastian and Sheila, slightly rumpled but wide awake, strode into the waiting room- by sheer luck, they had been at their country estate, only ten fifteen minutes away.

"Thank you for coming," Joseph said hoarsely, standing up to greet them- apart from Charlotte and Scott, the Motez's were as good as their best friends.

"We don't mind," Sebastian said mildly as Sheila went in search of coffee. "We have known you and Clarisse forever, both as singles and a couple," he grinned furtively at Joseph, and he couldn't help but chuckle in response.

"True..."

"How is she? Have you heard anything?"

"No... she's been sick for the past two weeks, and tonight... well, I though it would better to bring her here... she's still having tests, but I hope..." he trailed off, not able to bear the thought of losing Clarisse- they had only been 'legally' together for two years...

It was half an hour later (although it seemed like hours to Joseph) when the doctor stepped into the waiting room, Joseph standing up immediately.

"How is she?"

""Your wife is going to be fine- she has a bad case of bronchitis as well as a touch of asthma, but we've given her a different course of antibiotics, which are fast acting. We're going to keep her in overnight, just for observation, but she'll be fine to go home tomorrow... but she is going to need another few days bed rest."

"Thank goodness," Joseph almost collapsed with relief. "Can I see her?"

"Of course, she wants to see you too," the doctor smiled. "I've also had the nurses set up a bed for you in her room as well...."

After bidding Sebastian and Sheila goodnight (they insisted Clarisse needed her rest), he followed the doctor to her private room, and he waved him in with a smile.

Clarisse was sitting up in bed, an oxygen mask on her face, but she quickly removed it and smiled at him, although she was still white, but coughing much less.

"Thank goodness you're alright," he mumbled, hurrying over to take her hand and squeeze it tightly before kissing her.

"I'm sorry I worried you," she replied softly as he stroked her hair with his free hand. "I've never been so scared in my life..." and she had felt so alone as she had undergone her tests, missing Joseph yet feeling guilty- it hadn't been particularly fair to worry him unnecessarily but she had understimated how sick she had really been.

"Hey, it's all part and parcel of marriage," he said lightly before becoming serious and sitting down on the edge of the hospital bed. "But... if you get even the faintest hint of an approaching cold, you are going to the doctor straight away... you gave me quite a shock tonight... do you promise?"

"I promise," she smiled weakly, leaning forward to briefly touch his cheek. "I am sorry..."

"You don't need to apologise for getting sick."

"I hope no one finds out about this..."

"Hopefully no one will, but I am going to have to call Mia,"he said seriously, and she nodded. "I'll do that as soon as you go to sleep."

"Can you stay with me tonight?" she suddenly looked even more vulnerable, and he chuckled.

"Yes, wild horses wouldn't drag me away from here, and … see, there already is a bed in here for me... But now, my darling wife, you need to get some sleep..."

"Maybe," Clarisse said a little sleepily as she settled back into bed- they had given her a mild sedative to help her sleep, and it was starting to take affect, although she had fought it long enough so she could see her husband.

"Maybe I'll let you be in charge for a few extra days," she added in a softer tone as her eyes closed and he chuckled as he set her hand down, and leaned over to kiss her gently on her forehead.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, sweetheart," he joked before tiptoeing out of the room and went downstairs to call Mia. She hadn't spoken to either of them for nearly three weeks and Joseph wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he also knew she deserved to know about Clarisse.

This time, unlike last time, Mia answered with a calm "Hello Joe, what can I do for you?"

"Hello Mia," he replied, startled by how calm she seemed. "We haven't heard from you in a while..."

"I've been busy," Mia's voice suddenly turned icy, but Joseph ignored it as he decided to leap in with the news.

"Good... anyway, I just called to let you know that your grandmother is in hospital..."

There was a short pause on the other end of the line, before...

"WHAT?" Mia almost shrieked, all pretence dropped as she sounded panicky. "Why didn't you call me before? How is she? How long has she been in there?"

"She was admitted this evening... she's had a bad cold for the past fortnight and tonight was a very bad night, but she has bronchitis and a touch of asthma... but she's only in overnight..."

"Oh..." Mia said, relief in her voice. "Can I talk to her now?"

"She's asleep at the moment, but a visit from you in the next week might help," he said pointedly, unusually sharp for him, but he was still annoyed at her as well as his own worry about Clarisse.

"Alright... Joe, I," she began, but Joseph, tired from worry and the past few hours, didn't want to hear it.

"Tonight is not the best night for talking, but I will give you a call in the morning just to let you know how she is."

"Thank you," she responded quietly before Joseph hung up.

Clarisse was still deeply asleep when he returned to the room, and he stood and watched her sleep for a moment, grateful that she was alright. Charlie's illness had made them both realise how fragile life was, but this evening had thrown it into sharp relief as he knew didn't want to lose Clarisse, and would look after her for the rest of their lives... as he had promised on their wedding day.... although, to tell the truth, he had made that promise many years before....


	14. Recovery

_Thank you to all my loyal readers- Clarisse Renaldi, tabby-fanny, Poppinswannabe, adda edwards, fantasyinmymind, reddie09 and anyone else who reads this... you guys are all fantastic!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

The next morning, after a somewhat restless night thanks to the bed, Joseph awoke to find Clarisse already awake and nibbling on a piece of toast, chatting politely to the nurse who was taking her vital signs. He waited until the nurse had left before slowly getting up off the bed, knees aching slightly, and Clarisse smiled at him, seeming, to his delight, much brighter than the previous evening- obviously the antibiotics were fast acting.

"How are you feeling?" he asked tenderly, pushing the bed tray away a little as he sat down on the edge of the bed and took her hand in his, relieved that her hand felt warmer as well.

"Much better," Clarisse replied warmly, squeezing his hand reassuringly as she coughed- the cough would take a while to disappear, but she _was _feeling a little better. "Thank you for staying with me last night," she added softly.

"As if I would be anywhere else," he teased gently, still looking at her intensely, more than a little relieved that she seemed better. She was a little disconcerted at the intensity of his stare before she realised that she could see the glimmer of tears in his eyes, which startled her. She had only seen him close to tears, or cry, only a handful of times in the thirty odd years she had known him- when his mother had passed on, when she came downstairs to him on their second wedding day, and even when Phillipe had been killed, but now... she wondered.

"Why..." she began before he firmly pushed the table right away and pulled her into his arms for a tight bear hug, very similar to the one she had received after their accident, and she knew it was his way of expressing his emotions.

"I'm so glad you're alright," he murmured into her ear as he held her tight. "More than glad, in fact... relieved... ecstatic...over the moon... I wish I could think of another appropriate adjective..."

"I understand, and those were fine... I'm glad I'm alright too," she replied gently, pulling away a little to look into his eyes, and was touched at what she saw there- he really had been terrified last night. "But... I do need to thank you," she added quietly, suddenly not in a joking mood.

"Why do you need to thank me?" he looked puzzled.

"You saved my life last night," she touched his cheek for a moment, liking the feel of his stubbled against her hand. "If you hadn't been there..."

"Don't you even think about that," Joseph suddenly growled gruffly, grabbing her hand and kissing it fiercely. "You will be fine."

"I know, but I just want to say that... you really are my hero- you saved me emotionally years ago, and now physically...."

"You are my wife, I would do anything and everything to protect you- even at the expense of my own life," he growled again, finally revealing the secret in his heart, and Clarisse looked alarmed.

"No, I wouldn't let you do that, but... I was scared last night," she added with a tremble in her voice as she remembered. "I can't recall ever being that sick in my life, and I was afraid...."

"I know you were scared- I was too," he confided softly and her face suddenly lit up with the first real smile he had seen in days. "What did I say that was so funny?"

"It wasn't amusing...what you just said confirmed how much you love me..."

"You had doubts?" Joseph pulled away and frowned at her.

"No," Clarisse replied with a smile."I never have- it's just that it's wonderful to realise and know that again."

"Ah," Joseph nodded understandingly before looking at her almost shyly. "Is it alright if I kiss you?"

This time, Clarisse's eyes responded with her smile.

"I was beginning to wonder when I was going to get my good morning kiss!"

"Good morning," he said softly before leaning over and kissing her softly on the lips.

"Good morning," she replied with a smile, before winding her arms around his neck and leaning forward for another kiss.

A moment later, there was a knock on the door and the doctor stepped in as Joseph stood up to stand at Clarisse's side, her hand still in his.

"Good morning Mr and Mrs Bonnell," he said cheerfully as he stepped over to the foot of the bed and read her chart. "How are you feeling this morning, Mrs Bonnell?"

"Much better," she replied quietly- she could only vaguely remember him speaking to her last night- her anxiety had been far too great, worrying about herself and Joseph. "I'm not coughing so much."

"I can see you look better," he smiled before listening to her chest with his stethoscope. "Much better," he sounded pleased before looking at Clarisse. "You may not remember what I told you last night, but you had a small asthma attack, which didn't help your bronchitis, but if you take all of your medication, as well as an inhaler when necessary and rest in bed for the next few days, you should be back to normal in a few days... I also remember you were worried that the injuries you sustained from your accident may have contributed to this, but I don't think so- you were rather run down, but you were just very unlucky at the time. Anyway, the prescriptions are being filled in the chemist, and will be brought to you in a few minutes, and I've signed your discharge papers, so you can leave when your antibiotics come."

"Thank you, that's wonderful,"Clarisse said in relief.

"Oh, and..." he suddenly looked apologetic as he headed towards the door. "The press is camped out at every entrance to the hospital."

Joseph rolled his eyes in disgust- it was typical that the press would be hanging around when they weren't wanted, but Clarisse looked calm as the doctor left the room and a nurse brought in her package of antibiotics.

"Why can't they leave us alone?" he muttered as she climbed out of the hospital bed and reached for her clothes. "I wonder how they found out... so," he sighed. "What do you want to do? Sneak out? Hide out until they've gone? I know you're still not feeling particularly well...."

Clarisse sighed heavily- this was a complication they didn't need today.

"I know, but I'm also not in the mood for subterfuge or hiding from everyone either or let's just have the car meet us at the entrance, wave briefly at them and that's it."

"Still very press savvy, aren't you?" he teased and she gave him a small smile before she remembered something else.

"By the way, did you want something to eat before we go?"

"That's very thoughtful, my darling, but I want to get you home as soon as possible- I can have a snack when we get back... but let's go."

Clarisse frowned when a nurse showed up with a wheelchair, the second time in two months, but she meekly submitted to being wheeled out the car, Joseph at her side. As the doctor had said, the press were there, waiting, but were no where near the car. Clarisse smiled and waved briefly as she stood up from the chair before disappearing into the backseat at Joseph raced around to the other side.

"Thank goodness that's over," she sighed tiredly as, again sitting in the middle seat, she leaned against him, suddenly drained by the impromptu public appearance. "I think I'm going to need a nap when we get home."

"That sounds like a good idea, my dear," he agreed before leaning over and pressing his lips on her forehead.

000

When they got to the beach house, Joseph immediately sent Clarisse upstairs to bed with a 'Right, off to bed with you!" while he went to grab a quick snack- he was starving. Upstairs, meanwhile, Clarisse had discovered the unmade bed they had left in their wake and, after changing into pyjamas, she, still feeling a little weak, slowly began to remake the bed. She was almost done when she heard footsteps on the stairs, and Clarisse hastily climbed into bed as he walked in, very lucky that he hadn't caught her remaking the bed. Joseph, however, wasn't fooled and could see what she'd been doing.

"I hope you haven't been up to anything you shouldn't have," he said warningly as Clarisse settled into bed, more than ready for her sleep.

"Define what I shouldn't be doing," she replied pertly with a spark of her old self before she snuggled down into bed, her eyes already beginning to close.

"I think you know what I'm talking about," he teased gently before leaning over and kissing her tenderly on the cheek. "Sweet dreams, sweetheart," he murmured as she smiled sleepily at the words before he tiptoed out of the room and closed the doors.

He waited until he was downstairs before he switched on his mobile phone, not at all surprised to see at least eight missed calls in his inbox- apart from Sebastian and Mia, he had made no calls the previous night, and the press would have already publicised the news...

Before he responded to the calls, however, he switched on the television to see what was being said... sure enough, the top 'story' on Elsie's morning show was that the 'former Queen of Genovia was released from hospital that morning after an undisclosed

medical complaint.' Joseph was pleased to note that, despite numerous attempts by the press to find out more, neither the doctor nor the hospital would release any information, and the palace's standard 'no comment' was truer than the press realised as Mia didn't know much yet, thus any 'exclusive' new the press released was mere speculation

He sighed as he switched off the T.V, thinking about Mia- after her disturbingly childish behaviour several weeks earlier (which had continued till his call last night), he was tempted to leave her out of the loop until the last minute but, apart from the fact that Clarisse would not approve, he didn't want to do it- he was far too fond of her to be that petty.

Before he had a chance to dial her number, however, his phone began to ring and, sure enough, it was Mia herself.

"Your ears must be burning," was the first thing he said when he picked up.

"I'm sorry?" Mia sounded confused.

"I just meant that I was just about to call you, but you beat me to it!"

"Oh," Mia sounded understanding. " But Joe... I am glad you're joking with me again."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"After that misunderstanding with Grandma, I thought...."

"I am not very happy or impressed with you over that, Mia, I can tell you that right now," he said sternly. "You were more than a little unfair and brutal to her, and we both know that she didn't deserve it... I'm disappointed in you about that."

"I know," Mia sounded ashamed, but Joseph wasn't quite finished.

"I know that your grandmother was very, very hurt by what happened, but I also know that she loves you very, very much... things will settle down again."

"I hope so- I have missed her," Mia said with a tinge of sadness in her voice. "She always gives me good advice."

"She is a very wise woman," Joseph agreed. "The thing you need to understand about your grandmother is that, despite her years in the public eye, she is still very shy and reserved (like you when your whim was to be invisible)- quite unlike most of the people she knows (including me and you now). She's always been like that, but her reserved nature was toughened into what some people call 'icy' because of Rupert... the way he treated her made her hide away in her shell as a way of protecting herself."

"Until you came along," Mia added slyly.

"Yes... but it has taken her a long time to finally open up to anyone, and it crushed her when you reacted the way you did- she took a very difficult step- a chance- and..."

"I know, and I do feel terrible about it."

"I'm not trying to make you feel like that, I just wanted you to understand that this wasn't an easy decision for her to make, being the way she is," he said gently. "Anyway, she is much better this morning and we're home now... She's asleep at the moment- it was bronchitis combined with a small asthma attack, but she will make a full recovery."

"Thank goodness," Mia said honestly, a little disconcerted at how dispassionate Joseph had sounded when he reeled off that little speech. "How about you?"

"I'm fine- the hospital beds weren't all that comfortable, but I'll have a nap sometime today."

"You're one of the last great men, Joe, and Grandma is lucky to have you... so, I should wait until next week to visit you guys?"

"It might be a good idea, but a phone call or two wouldn't go astray," he said, again rather sharply, and Mia meekly agreed.

As soon as he got off the phone, he knew he still had a number of phone calls to make, but he also needed some sleep....

0

It was several hours later when he woke up and, for a moment, wondered where he was before he realised that he was stretched out on the couch and, looking around, Clarisse was curled up on a nearby chair, wrapped in a blanket, and watching T.V. She turned her head when she heard him stretch, and smiled when he slowly sat up, a little stiff but refreshed.

"How long was I asleep? What time is it?" he stood up and stretched.

"It's about half past three, and we've both been asleep for most of the day," she gave a short laugh, quickly followed by a cough. "I woke up an hour ago..."

"But why are you downstairs? There is a television upstairs!" he inquired as he walked over and rubbed her shoulder gently. "You know you're supposed to rest."

"I know, but I needed to have something to eat... and I thought you needed company."

"So neither of us have had much to eat all day," he mused thoughtfully after bending down to kiss her on the forehead. "Maybe we should get the boys to go and get takeaway."

"They are not slaves, Joseph," Clarisse chided gently. "Imagine if I had asked YOU to pick up some takeaway!"

"Well, I would have been very surprised if you'd asked me something like that, but... I probably would have done it for you."

"Yes, you would have," Clarisse agreed thoughtfully, beginning to stand up but he gently pushed her back down.

"No, you stay seated- if you insist on disobeying doctor's orders, I insist that you remain on the couch!"

He eyed her sternly, but she couldn't mistake the tender note in his voice- he really did care.

Joseph disappeared outside to talk to 'the boys' and Clarisse was settling herself down on the couch Joseph had recently vacated when the phone, lying on the table, began ringing and she leaned over to answer it. "Hello?"

"You and Joe are really having some good luck at the moment, aren't you?" came James' jovial voice on the other end. "First your car accident, and then this... although, in the case of your hospitalisation, I suspect that your stubborn streak got you into this!"

"I know," Clarisse sighed. "It has been a chaotic month and I think I was rather run down to allow this to happen..." She didn't add that her argument with Mia had probably contributed to her depression.

"But are you alright now?" James' almost brotherly concern touched her- they had been friends for a long time... "When we saw it on the news..."  
"I'll be fine in a few days- it's just a touch of bronchitis, that's all."

"Great... I assume Joseph is...."

"Yes, he is my nurse again... secretly, I think he likes it."

"Of course he does- he loves taking care of you... remember, he officially took care of the Queen's physical person for a long time, and..."

"Took of Clarisse's emotional needs for almost as long," Clarisse finished for him, knowing what he was going to say. "I just thought I'd finish your sentence for you," she added sweetly.

"Touché... anyway, Charlie is made at you because you're sick and he can't visit you."

"Why... oh, his immune system is down."

"Still... I think he's going to tell you off... I'm just warning you..."

Sure enough, the moment they hung up, the phone rang again and Charlie immediately launched into a lecture as soon as she said hello, ending with "... I know you're stubborn, but I hope this showed you that you can't be so stubborn about your health... thank goodness Joseph took you to the hospital."

"I've heard all of this from James and Lisa," Clarisse finally managed to insert into the conversation.

"Not your darling husband? I would have thought he'd be first in line to lecture you!"

"Not at the moment, but I'm expecting one- I'm sure he's waiting until I'm better."

"Well, I'm sure he'll do it soon, but you'll just have to make do with Marion and I telling you off!"

"How are you?" Clarisse asked, pointedly changing the subject.

"I'm getting there- treatment can be rather horrendous, but..." he trailed off before deftly deflecting the subject back to Clarisse. "But you had better get better soon so that we can come out and visit."

"My ear is starting to hurt," Clarisse complained jokingly a few minutes later after she and Charlie hung up and Joseph came back inside, dinner that night having been organised. "I'm getting into trouble for going to hospital- both James and Charlie blamed my stubborn streak on that."

"They're right- your stubbornness prevented you from getting treated earlier," he sat down next to her and lifted her feet onto his legs to massage them.

"Is this lecture time from my husband?" Clarisse inquired with a small smile.

"No, you won't be getting a lecture from me," he replied mildly, massaging her sock covered feet tenderly. "I'm far too relieved that you're alright to give you any sort of well meaning lecture... but, I'm warning you that I'm going to keep a close eye on you for the next couple of days, just to make sure that you're eating and sleeping enough."

Clarisse rolled her eyes at the words.

"You can get very bossy when you're in charge, can't you?" she joked affectionately. "Although, I really shouldn't be surprised...."

"After the scare you gave me last night, I **am **in charge!"

0

Clarisse wasn't particularly hungry when dinner finally arrived, but she knew Joseph wasn't joking about keeping an eye on her, so she managed to eat as much as she could and Joseph looked satisfied.

"Can I have a shower now?" she asked after having her antibiotics, and he grinned.

"NOW you're asking my permission before..."

"I just thought I would.... so?"

"Of course... oh," he added as she stood up. "Mia might be calling you later."

Clarisse froze and sighed before looking at her husband seriously.

"I know this may sound terribly selfish, but I would prefer to be left alone this week... It's not that I don't want to talk to Mia or the others, but...."

"This illness has really taken it out of you, so you just need to rest," Joseph finished sympathetically. "It doesn't very selfish of you, Clarisse, you just do what you need to do and I'll support you."

Clarisse smiled gratefully at him before disappearing upstairs for her shower as Joseph washed up. By the time he came upstairs, Clarisse was already stretched out on the bed in her pyjamas.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Still tired, but I seem to be getting better..." before her coughing fit contradicted her words. "Maybe not," she joked with a wan smile.

"Maybe not," he repeated as he sat down on the bed and leaned against the headboard next to her. "By the way, BJ called while you were in the shower- all the gang wanted to know how you were... including Carrie and Ben."

"Really?" Clarisse sounded a little surprised but not really caring.

"Yes, I was surprised... maybe they're sincerely trying to reach out, but maybe they're just checking to see if I'm a widower and whether the ring is available," he sounded surprisingly cynical, but he was still angry at the snide digs they had made to Clarisse the last few times they had seen them.

"Anyway, the rest of them all sent their love and hope you're feeling better soon... By the way, just to get back to your announcement of wanting to be left alone- does that include me?"

"Of course not, Joseph," Clarisse looked horrified as she turned over to look at him. "I just need some space from the rest of the world, but NEVER you... I need you..."

"As a nurse or as a husband?" he teased, gently touching her cheek.

"Both- at the moment, you being my caretaker is what I need, but you as my husband is also an important role... I realise," she added, somewhat haltingly as she blushed. "That we, as a couple, have only just settled down again and now..." she trailed off, a little embarrassed, but Joseph instantly understood. "Now... now..." she hesitated again and Joseph gallantly reassured her.

"You don't need to explain anything to me, sweetheart... I don't care if we're not so intimate...." Clarisse blushed even harder at the word- she hated getting embarrassed at something that was normal between a married couple, but it again was a consequence of her repressed childhood and marriage to Rupert, before Joseph brought her back to the present by grabbing her hands.

"...I don't care- just as long as you don't kick me out of the suite, and I can hug and kiss you..."

"Which you can," Clarisse affirmed.

"... I just want to you get better," he finished tenderly, and she happily wrapped her arms around him.

"You are a gentleman," she said happily before sinking slowly into bed, tired again. "I always knew that... and I love you for it."

"I love you to, no matter what, my love," he murmured before leaning down and kissing her on the lips. "Do you want me to sleep in the spare room tonight?" he joked.

"NO!" she said firmly, clinging to him for a moment. "Besides, you need to be close by if I need you," she added slyly before he laughed and kissed her again.

00000

As per the doctor's instructions, Clarisse spent the next few days in bed, not necessarily because she wanted to (although it did hold some appeal for her), but because Joseph was still so worried about her, and she didn't want him to be worry even more. Her cough was slowly improving as Joseph stuck to his word that he was going to watch her- he ate everything he prepared but watched Clarisse like a hawk, making sure she finished her meal, a task that became easier as the week progressed and she got better.

"Don't you get bored watching me eat?" she asked after lunch, midway through the week. "I didn't think you did that when I was Queen."

"I didn't do it then," he admitted. "But, this time, it's essential that I watch you- you need to get better," he said fiercely, leaning over and squeezing her hand tightly.

The phone calls continued all week- Mia, Pierre (once!), James, Charlie, Sebastian, BJ and Julie all rang- but Joseph simply responded to requests to speak to Clarisse with the implication that Clarisse was still recovering, resting whenever any of them called, and they all seemed to accept it.

"I'm sorry that you're lying for me, darling," Clarisse said repentantly after he hung up from another call from James. "It's been seven days since I was in hospital, so I should be recovered enough to receive a few phone calls from concerned family and friends."

"No, don't push yourself," he said firmly. "They all seem to understand it, but if they don't... who cares? Your health and feelings are far more important than any imagined hurt feelings."

He was definite about that- Clarisse needed a breather, particularly from worrying about Mia (although that was normal), and her decision to remain in seclusion proved to be prescient- she improved mentally and physically over the week and, by the time she was finally allowed out of bed, she was almost back to normal, although the cough still lingered.

"Are you depressed about Mia?" Joseph asked gently, bringing her a cup of tea to her as she sat on the couch."You looked very thoughtful there for a moment."

"No," she shook her head as she accepted her tea and he sat down next to her. "It was my life, and while it is still very painful to remember much of it, Mia is going to have to accept it... No, I was thinking about my illness, and Charlie's, and how it's made me realise how fleeting life is... I wish I had left Rupert years ago, after the boys had gone to college, and married you... that is my biggest regret."

"You don't need to have any regrets- yes, life can be fleeting, but we're married now and having the time of our lives... besides, do you really think you could have left Rupert without causing a major upheaval in Genovia?"

It was a sweet thought, but knowing her devotion to Genovia, he seriously doubted that she would have actually gone through with it.

"No," Clarisse admitted after a moment's reflection. "No, I don't think I could have done it, but still... it's a thought I've been mulling over for the past few days."

"Well, stop thinking about it... we're together now, have been 'officially' for over two years, and that's all that matters," he said calmly as she snuggled up to him. It was a cool and cloudy day, and while she would have liked to go for a walk on the beach or in the garden, she wasn't allowed out.

"Fine," Clarisse said contentedly. "It's just that we've had a disastrous few months, and I just wish it would all settle down again."

"It will, darling... soon we'll be back to being normal... no, not normal, unusual retirees living quietly at the beach."

He kissed her then, and when they broke aparet, he heard the sound of a car coming up the driveway.

"Who could that be?" he muttered, standing up and walking over to peer out the window.

"Who is it?" Clarisse asked curiously as Joseph stared out the window. "Joseph, who is it?" she asked again when he didn't respond, and he turned to look at her, an uneasy expression on her face. He hadn't expected them to come so soon, but Mia was obviously eager to see Clarisse...

"It's Mia," he said finally, and Clarisse's stomach sank- she was now much better, but she wasn't quite sure what was going to happen... she didn't know what Mia was going to do or say... She only hoped it wasn't going to deteriorate into another argument....


	15. Mia's News

_Author's Note: I knew I could leave this chapter for three weeks, so I really hurried to get this one done..._

_Thanks to all my loyal readers: fantasyinmymind, adda edwards, Poppinswannabe, tabby-fanny, Clarisse Renaldi and anyone else who reads this... you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

"Mia's here?!" Clarisse repeated as she stood up feeling nervous, although she didn't need to be.

"Yes, and Nicholas is with her," Joseph confirmed as he peered through the window, watching the young couple climb out of the car. "I didn't think they would come until later in the week," he murmured before realizing that Clarisse hadn't said anything. "But are you alright about them being here, sweetheart?"he asked, turning to look at her with concern, and she smiled- she loved that he was so solicitous of her.

"I'll be fine, my love," she smiled lovingly at him. " I just feel a little nervous..."she admitted before he strode over and wrapped his arms around her.

"You have no reason to be nervous, my dear, you have done nothing wrong. Mia is the one who should be nervous and wanting to apologize to you."

"But I still feel nervous... and I'm sure I look awful," she waved a hand down herself- she was wearing a large comfortable grey wool cardigan and shirt with white pants, and while she enjoyed being 'dressed down' and casual now, she still felt rather sloppy, although Joseph clearly disagreed with her opinion.

"You're dressed for comfort and warmth, and you look fine to me. Besides," he added with a smile. "Despite the fact you look gorgeous either dressed formally or informally, you look much younger and sexier when you're dressed down."

"Thank you darling," Clarisse smiled appreciatively at him. "You really do know how to make a girl feel special!"

"Good... and you are," Joseph said with a satisfied smile, pleased that she now seemed happier, before noting that she still looked anxious. She was obviously concerned that Mia could launch another verbal attack on her, a concern he too had despite the pleasant conversations they had had during the week on the phone.

"I'll be there with you," he murmured into her ear. "I'm not leaving the two of you alone this time," he said firmly, a protective note in his voice, and Clarisse looked relieved.

"Thank you Joseph... I'm normally fine with conversations like these, but this one is different and I have the feeling it could be a difficult and delicate afternoon."

She had no idea that, a week ago, Joseph had spoken to Mia again, and he hope that she wouldn't find out, although he knew she probably wouldn't mind.

Just then the doorbell rang, and Clarisse looked at Joseph with anxiety in her eyes.

"Let's do this," she finally said, adopting yet another of Mia's slang expressions as Joseph wove an arm around her waist before they walked out to the front door. Joseph opened the door to reveal a nervous looking Mia and Nicholas standing there, both dressed in their best clothes, and Clarisse was momentarily surprised.

"Hello Grandma and Joe," Mia said simply after a few seconds of awkward silence- Mia and Nicholas were nervous, Clarisse wary and Joseph protective. "I know we should have waited a few days, but I... we wanted to see how Grandma was feeling... You seem to be much better, Grandma," she said sincerely, stepping forward as if to give her a hug, but stopping short when she perceived that Clarisse didn't seem receptive.

"Thank you- I do feel better," Clarisse said pleasantly, pulling her cardigan tighter around her as she shivered, thanks to the cool breeze drifting in, and Joseph suddenly stepped back, opening the door wider.

"Come on in, we don't need to be hanging around in the cold," he said gruffly, a lot more formal than he usually was, but he had witnessed Clarisse's distress over the past few weeks, and he was, deep down, still annoyed at Mia.

They didn't speak again until they were sitting down opposite each other in the living room- Joseph and Clarisse facing Mia and Nicholas. It was Nicholas who broke the awkward silence this time, as Mia was trying to meet Clarisse's eye and Joseph was clearly on the defensive.

"How long were you in hospital, Clarisse?" he asked and everyone looked at him. Both Joseph and Clarisse felt sorry for him- he was an unfortunate bystander in the situation, and Clarisse relaxed slightly as she answered him.

"Overnight, although," she looked at Joseph with a smile. "It didn't seem like overnight- more like 12 hours... But the staff were wonderful- they even allowed Joseph to spend the night with me."

"That hospital has a good reputation," Nicholas said approvingly before the conversation lagged again, the tension still unbearable between Mia, Clarisse and Joseph- Nicholas an exempt bystander. Finally, Mia cleared her throat.

"My main purpose for coming was to see you," she looked at Clarisse. "But I alos wanted to try and clear the air between us."

Clarisse knew that, and while she was pleased that Mia had taken the initiative to come and visit, she also knew it was going to be a draining experience as, beside her, she felt Joseph tense up as he held her hand. He was determined that, if it was going to get ugly, he would defend Clarisse absolutely.

"I...I'm sorry I behaved like such a brat for the past couple of weeks- it was unfair of me, and I never gave you the chance to talk to me properly."

"I never meant to upset you- I just wanted you to know the truth."

"I'm also sorry I said that I hated you and called you a liar... and I am sorry that I may have insinuated to a few people that you lied to me and were a liar...."

"Who did you insinuate that to?" Joseph asked sharply.

"Charlotte... Sebastian... Scott... Pierre...."

"Why would you do something like that?" Joseph snapped, taking control of the conversation as Clarisse seemed stunned by Mia's admission.

"I was angry and hurt... this may seem awful, but I wanted to hurt Grandma as much as she hurt me."

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Clarisse spoke up in a quiet voice. "I suppose I was waiting for when I considered you mature enough to handle information like this."

"I was mature long before now, Grandma- I've been Queen for over two years and married for six months."

"Just because you are undoubtedly both those things doesn't necessarily qualify you as mature," Joseph interrupted in disgust and Clarisse gently squeezed his knee to let him know that, while she appreciated his defence, this was probably something that should be left to her and Mia.

"Whatever... anyway, Grandma, why didn't you tell me about it before now? Did Dad know?" Clarisse sighed, trying to keep her temper.

"Yes, he did know about Joseph, Rupert, the lot... I never wanted him to know, but he found out so, as times changed, I though I would tell you...."

"After Joseph told you you should?" Mia almost sneered and Joseph finally snapped.

"Amelia, that really is enough! Is that what's really bothering you? Your grandmother told you when **she** though **you** were ready, and neither of us has the right to question her decision. You may that feel that she left you out, overprotected you... whatever," he mimicked her slang expression.

"But she told you now, when she is getting on with her life and would rather forget it, because she wanted no secrets between you- surely that counts for something more than learning about your grandfather via rumour and speculation," he said fiercely, angrier than ever as Mia deflated slightly at his words.

"Yes it does," Mia admitted as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "It was brave of her to tell me about what was an obviously painful time in her life, and I admire her for that, but..."

"But what?" Joseph challenged her, Clarisse and Nicholas now bystanders. "What else have you got against your grandmother?"

Before Mia had the chance to respond, however, Clarisse decided to step in and stop this before it got really ugly- Joseph was defending her fiercely, to her secret delight, but she also didn't want either of them saying things they could regret.... just like Pierre had done years previously, and the relationship would never heal...

"Alright, that's enough!" she said sharply and loudly as Joseph and Mia glared at each other across the coffee table. "Much as I appreciate all of this," she patted Joseph's knee warmly. "This isn't helping anything."

Both Joseph and Mia looked at Clarisse in surprise- she seemed very calm, but also very determined that she wasn't going to lose either of them- they were the most important people in her life.

"Thank you, darling, for defending me," she leaned over and kissed her husband on his tense jaw, hoping that he would relax and, sure enough, his eyes sparkled slightly as he looked over at her.

"Mia," she continued, turning to look at her recalcitrant granddaughter, suddenly becoming the old, stricter Clarisse for a moment. "I would appreciate it if you could see this from my point of view- yes, I didn't tell you about Rupert until now, but did you really want to know about it when you were 18? 21? When you were getting married yourself? I did and do have your best interests at heart, and while I'm very sorry for keeping you in the dark for so long, I'm also not going to keep apologizing for things that happened long before you were born and maybe I shouldn't have told you about. I told you because you are my only granddaughter and I had hoped it might help you understand the way I am... I protected you both this time and when I had to keep my distance for sixteen years (which wasn't the easiest thing for me to do) because I love and care about you very much...."she trailed off, but all nervousness was gone- she was feeling much better- while Mia suddenly looked less churlish, more thoughtful.

"It has- that, and what Joe told me..."before stopping short as Clarisse turned and looked pointedly at Joseph.

"Joseph, what's this?"

"No, he didn't say anything now- it was when I first came here when I was sixteen, and I wanted to know a little about you... Joseph gave me a few pertinent details, including the fact that you protect those you care about and love... especially your family...."

Joseph inaudibly let out his breath- he may have told her that years earlier, but Mia had finally deduced one of Clarisse's most endearing features.

"I may have told her years and years ago," he explained as Clarisse continued to look at him. "But...." before Clarisse smiled at him.

"Anyway," Mia continued. "I was going to say that a few other people also convinced me that I had been irrational in my accusations, and they told me a few things I think I needed to hear...."

"Who were these people?"

"The same people I tried to slander Grandma as a liar to- Charlotte, Scott, Sebastian and Pierre...."

"What did they say?" Joseph asked curiously, finally calming down a little. He did have a fair temper, which Clarisse had seen many times when they had argued, but he felt he had had a good reason for his unusual display of temper- he was defending the woman he loved.

"Things I needed to hear....."

_00000000_

_A MONTH EARLIER_

_Mia fumed and sulked all the way back to the palace that day- she had been expecting a nice, simple visit to the beach, but instead her grandmother had chosen to 'dump' most of her past history on Mia, expecting her to understand. Mia didn't know which was she was more angry about- that Clarisse had stayed with her cheating husband (even when she had embarked on a retaliatory affair of her own with poor Joe), that Joseph had pushed her into talking to Mia, or the way she wanted to 'protect' her from it all. _

_In Mia's mind, Clarisse Renaldi was a liar, and she didn't know whether she was going to speak to her again, let alone forgive her._

_Nicholas patiently listened to her side of the story as they drove back to Pyrus, only making sympathetic noises, but he secretly thought that Clarisse had been incredibly selfless in keeping the rotten aspects of Rupert from her, and it was a mark of how much she valued Mia and their __relationship that she had even told her at all. He didn't think he could have done it if he'd been in her place._

_He chided her gently when she hung up on Joseph when he had called, just as they were back in Pyrus, and she rolled her eyes._

"_Whatever- he's on HER side and whatever he's going to say, it's going to be biased in her favour, and I don't want to know."_

_  
"Just listen to him," Nicholas said impatiently as the phone rang again and, after briefly speaking to Joseph, pointedly handed the phone to her. She was somewhat chastened after the second call, but she was still furious as she stormed into her study and almost collided with Charlotte._

"_Charlotte! What are you doing here?" _

"_You wanted to see me about the next session of parliament," Charlotte replied calmly, wondering why Mia looked so upset and angry._

"_Oh, of course... sit down, Charlotte, I 'll be right with you."_

_  
"Is there something wrong, Your Majesty?" Charlotte asked carefully as she watched Mia fumbling around in her desk, and Mia looked up, startled._

"_Why do you think there's anything wrong?"_

_  
"You looked angry when you came in just now, and you seem distracted."_

"_You're right," Mia sighed, leaning back in her chair. " I am angry- Nick and I just back from visiting the beach, and it was a visit I'm unlikely to repeat for a while!"_

_  
"What happened?" Charlotte asked quietly- hopefully there was nothing wrong with Clarisse or Joe- the accident may have shaken them up, but...._

"_Grandma decided to dump a whole heap of past history on me- including the fact that her marriage to Rupert was a complete sham! No wonder she hooked up with Joe, to make him jealous... She could have told me this a long time ago, but no, she decided she'd rather 'protect' me, like the way she did for nearly sixteen years. I don't know how you worked for her, Charlotte... she may not have been that truthful to anyone or even you!"_

_  
__"Did you tell her that?" Charlotte was now sitting up in her chair and Mia nodded firmly._

"_Of course... who knows, maybe she was the unfaithful one, not Rupert... Am I right?"_

_she looked at Charlotte for approval, but Charlotte looked disapproving as she shook her head, fearful for the future of her job but determined to defend Clarisse's spotless reputation and loving, true relationship with Joe._

"_No, you are not right, Your Majesty... and, with respect, you don't know anything about it."_

"_WHAT?" Mia looked outraged. "What do you mean, Charlotte?"_

__

"I mean, Amelia, that your grandmother was

_never__ unfaithful to your... His Majesty," she amended hastily, seeing that Rupert being referred to as her grandfather was distasteful to Mia. "NEVER... her friendship with Joseph evolved, as you very well know, into a deep and loving relationship, and while I always suspected that she wanted to be with him more than anything, she also realized that the country would never tolerate it while Rupert was alive. Rupert was a good king, but he did treat Clarisse abysmally in a lot of ways- the entire country knew he was playboy (and, unfortunately, accepted it), but Clarisse stayed with him for the sake of the boys and the country, at the expense of her own personal happiness."_

_  
It still saddened Charlotte to recall how unhappy Clarisse had been for a long time, and how empty her life had been... thankfully, that had all changed when Joe had finally swept her off her feet._

"_So, you witness most of this, like Joe?"_

"_Clarisse tried to hide most of it, but anyone who knew her could see how unhappy she was and it was easy to deduce what was going on."_

_  
She didn't add that Clarisse eventually came to see her as a confidant of sorts, although Joseph had always been the one she turned to in times of crisis._

"_As for Joseph, he knew very well what was going on but he was still determined to protect Clarisse- he was more than a bodyguard, he was her best friend, and he would __**never **__have compromised her in any way," Charlotte ended fiercely with a stern look a t Mia who, bad mood dissipated, looked at her in awe, not only because of what she had witnessed, but also keeping it a __secret for a long time._

"_So, in all honesty, I do not understand your anger towards Joe and Clarisse in this matter, and I'm very disappointed that you leapt to conclusions so quickly... but," she added in a softer tone. "You really should give your grandmother the benefit of the doubt... she meant well....."_

_00000000_

"Dear Charlotte," Clarisse said softly, tears glimmering in her eyes as she looked over at Joseph, when Mia finished her narrative- she had never doubted Charlotte's loyalty, but she really was a dear friend, particularly as she had kept her secrets and defended her honour.

"If you talked to her that day, why didn't you call and apologize?" Joseph demanded after a moment, frowning, still very much on the defensive.

"It did help me understand, but I was still so angry and, again, I wanted to hurt Grandma... I know it was childish," she added quickly, seeing Joseph open his mouth in indignation. "I'm not making any excuses for myself- I was very badly behaved, I know that, and I'm ashamed of what I did... anyway, both Scott and Sebastian supported what Charlotte said, although I didn't mention what had happened between us..."

"They must have suspected something if you managed to insinuate that Clarisse was a liar," Joseph said quietly- it still bothered him that she had done it- he had never though Mia would say anything like that about her grandmother.

"Yes, it didn't please them- in fact, Scott told me that 'You had better hope that it doesn't get back to Joe!"

"Yes, he was right about that," Joseph smiled grimly. "So, why the long time before you came out to apologize?" He was well aware he seemed very defensive, but Clarisse was one of the few people he would defend whole heartedly until the end... that, and the fact no one else had done it for her before he came along.

"I have been busy, but it wasn't until just before Grandma went into hospital that I got the phone call that helped me realize how stupid I had been.... Pierre had called to see how Grandma was, and when I said I didn't know, he wanted to know why, and the story just seem to come out...."

_0000000_

"_So... that's what really happened between you and Mother... or is it your version of events?" Pierre asked shrewdly after Mia finished her story._

"_Well, my side, but..." she faltered, suddenly realizing how foolish she sounded._

"_Mia, I don't know you very well, but I DO know that my mother doesn't lie- lying is anathema to her and what she is, so I doubt she was lying about protecting you... her life with my father was very hard."_

__

"But you and Grandma don't really get along."

"No we don't, and that's my fault, but I'm telling you the truth about her- my father wasn't easy to live with, but my mother was extraordinary to put up with it for so long... this may sound hypocritical considering my cold relationship with her and the way I hero worshipped my father for most of my life.... it is complicated, and probably will never be what she wants, what she had with Phillipe and what she clearly has with you now, but believe me when I say that she cares about you very, very much, and that's why she protected you from this... out of love, not because she wanted to leave you out."

He paused, sighing, before realizing that it would be the perfect time to tell her about the time in hospital.

"_As for Joseph, their relationship was a secret, and they never had an affair, even though I thought as much and said some vicious things to her... My father treated her badly but she stayed... I never really understood her attachment and attraction to Joseph until now, but I think my father did... in fact, at the end of his life, he actually sanctioned their relationship, which was a bitter pill for me to swallow..."_

_  
__Mia listened in stunned silence, a little appalled as Pierre recounted the story he had told Clarisse in hospital._

"_How could you not have told Grandma before?" she finally said._

"_Believe me, I hurt Mother a great deal over the years, and that omission didn't help matters when I finally told her," he concluded. "That's why we keep our distance... but I don't want that to happen to you two now.... Your grandmother does make mistakes, as we all do, but never doubt that she would do anything for you... "_

_0000000  
_

Again there was a stunned silence after Mia's story, before Clarisse stood up abruptly.

"Excuse me, I'm going to go and prepare some tea for us all."

"Did you want some help?" Mia asked hesitantly, more than ever ashamed at her behaviour, but Clarisse turned in the doorway and smiled at her.

"No, I'll be fine."

After she disappeared into the kitchen, the other three sat in silence for a time before, Joseph, unable to stand the tension, stood and excused himself as well.

"Sweetheart?" he asked hesitantly as he stepped into the kitchen and saw Clarisse busy at the bench, organizing cups and saucers. "Sweetheart," he repeated as he joined her and put a hand over hers. "Stop and look at me."

"I didn't think the afternoon would turn out like this," she said in a falsely cheery voice, still not looking at him, before she found herself suddenly forced to turn around and look into his warm, caring brown eyes.

"Clarisse, honey, talk to me," he said gently.

"I thought it would be difficult for Mia this afternoon, but it turns out that it's been difficult for me and I don't know why- the were all defending me... I don't know whether I feel worthy of it or embarrassed..."

"It's good that they all defended you," he said softly, wiping the stray tear away. "You are worthy of everything they said and I'm glad that both Charlotte and Pierre had the sense to set Mia straight."

"I just want things be the same between Mia and I...."

"It will be," came a voice from in front of them, and they looked up to see Mia and Nicholas standing in front of them. "I _was _very angry, betrayed and left out when you told me about Rupert a month ago," she continued honestly, stepping closer to them, her heels clicking on the wooden floor. "I wondered why you did it, resenting your protective attitude, making all the excuses in the world but then realizing something- you are still who you've always been- I'm the one who's been acting like a child, quite unlike a Queen and married woman."

"You're still very young," Clarisse began before Mia held up a hand to stop her.

"You don't need to make excuses for me, Grandma- I'm all grown up so I can't act like a pouting child just because you chose to tell me things from your past not when I thought you should."

"It was a horrible mistake," Clarisse said falteringly but Mia smiled.

"Judging by my behaviour over the past few weeks, you should have waited a few extra years," Mia joked and Clarisse finally smiled, relieved that the conversation had finally lightened up... Despite the fact that she had almost fully recovered from her illness, she was feeling drained at the afternoon's turn of events.

"I'm really, truly, absolutely sorry for what I said or insinuated about you," Mia said finally, an apologetic look on her face. "I had no idea what I said at the time because I was so angry but, upon a great deal of reflection, I now know it was incredibly unfair and brutal to you... I don't want to lose my relationships with you and Joe- us four are the nucleus of the royal family and you, aside from my mother, are all I have... so, all I can say is... I'm so, so sorry Grandma," she ended simply, standing in the middle of the kitchen, and there was the smallest of pauses before Clarisse hurried forward and pulled her into her arms for a tight bear hug, instantly forgiving her.

"It's alright darling," she said just as simply as Mia almost clung to her. "I know it was a dreadful shock, but I honestly wanted to..." before Mia pulled away slightly to look at her.

"You don't need to say anything more about this... and Joe," she grinned at him. "... has proved himself as the perfect husband... But," she added, standing back as Nicholas joined her and Joseph stood beside Clarisse.

"We did come out for another reason...."

"Oh? Clarisse was curious although, judging by the mysterious smile on her face, she was instantly suspicious.

"Well...." Mia looked at Nicholas, who was grinning, confirming Clarisse's suspicions while Joseph was confused- did Clarisse know something he didn't? "I don't know..."

"Amelia, don't tease me," Clarisse said half warningly.

"Alright... I'm pregnant!" Mia burst out happily, beaming as Joseph and Clarisse both looked momentarily stunned before Clarisse burst out laughing and pulled Mia into her arms again.

"Congratulations, my darling, what wonderful news!" she raved, ecstatic at the news before moving onto Nicholas as Joseph joined in. "A baby!"

"You're the first to know," Mia confided when they had finished celebrating. "I figured you should know first!"

"Thank you... when are you due?"

"Late May, early June, just before my birthday... So.... she said teasingly. "Are you pleased?"

"Definitely," Joseph confirmed with a proud grin. "It's about time there was a baby in the palace... I'm just glad we're living out here now!" he joked as Mia made a face at him.

"So... you're going to be great-grandparents- Great-grandmother and Great Grandpa... I wonder what the baby could call you... maybe Poppy!"  
Mia giggled as Clarisse and Nicholas laughed along with her while Joseph looked flustered, although secretly flattered that he was included.

:No, not that... but surely the name of the child is more important that what the grandparents are going be known as... but what about your grandmother?" he added hastily, grinning over at her as Mia looked thoughtful.

"Grandmother is way too formal, as is Great Grandma... maybe Grandma... or...."Mia laughed out loud again, suddenly remembering something. "Or maybe what I suggested when we came back from our honeymoon.... Rissie, and you could be Joey!"


	16. A Very Merry Christmas

_Author's Note: Sorry it's taken a while to update another chapter, particularly after I promised not to do it again, but I should be back on track again now!_

_Thank you to all my loyal readers- you all rock!_

The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!

Despite the inauspicious, tension filled beginning to the afternoon, the rest of Mia and Nicholas's visit was spent in a far different manner... Instead of Mia's admissions, Clarisse listening warily as Joseph became steadily more defensive, the women were close again while the men sat back and listened, Joseph still a little wary of Mia, before he suddenly thought of something else.

"Nicholas," he said in a soft voice, leaning forward and indicating Nicholas do the same- he didn't want either Mia nor Clarisse to hear this conversation. "Have you decided whether you're going to tell your uncle about the baby or not?"

Nicholas frowned thoughtfully at his question.

]  
"I hadn't thought about it- we've been estranged since the engagement party, although I did send him a wedding invitation but.... Mia and I would have to talk about it, but I would let you know if we decide to do anything.... until then..."

"What are you two talking about over there?"Clarisse suddenly turned to look at them and Joseph grinned disarmingly at her.

"I was just saying to Nicholas that the next 7 months is going to be baby this and baby that," he joked, fibbing smoothly, as Mia made a face and threw a cushion at him.

"If you're not careful, **Poppy**, we'll spend the next seven months discussing what YOU and Grandma should be called!"she retorted before looking around. "So... you two have been here for... how long?"

"About 16 months," Joseph said quickly- although they travelled often, and spent the occasional night at the palace, they were both very happy at the beach which was special for a number of reasons- not only had it belonged to Phillipe, but it was also their first ("and probably last,"Joseph joked) home as husband and wife....

Clarisse had often joked that it was "the home for those who want to stay out of the spotlight", but he knew that she loved the place and was happier there, than at the palace, where there were constant reminders of Rupert and his infidelities. At the beach, on the other hand, there were no such reminders and the only memories present were those they were creating together.

"That long?" Mia brought him back from his thoughts. "I didn't think it was that long... anyway, I was wondering whether you two have made any changes around here, apart from the garden and the cool hammock?"

Clarisse and Joseph exchanged a glance, both thinking of the spa upstairs before Joseph grinned at the younger couple.

"We retirees are usually too busy to do anything..." he joked as Clarisse laughed out loud. "So we don't have much time to redecorate... but I did have a spa installed upstairs for your grandmother as an anniversary present."

"Really?" Mia's face lit up at that. "That is so sweet, Joe... why didn't you have one installed in the palace, Grandma?"

"I will admit that a spa would have been a useful tool after standing around all day," Clarisse smiled ruefully. "But, since I was watched like a hawk in regards to personal spending, a spa might not have been the most appropriate purchase... besides, I don't think my Head of Security would have been too thrilled at strange men being in my suite," she shot a sly look at her former HOS, who only grinned at her.

"Well, it's still a sweet gift for your anniversary... have you used it often?"

"Not often," Clarisse blushed. "We've had an eventful few months... but it was a sweet gift," she beamed over at Joseph as Mia looked at Nicholas thoughtfully.

"Maybe we should have one at the palace," Mia commented and Clarisse laughed.

"Would you get any work done at all once it's installed?" she asked pointedly and her granddaughter only had the grace to laugh.

"Maybe not.... anyway, to change the subject, what are you two doing for Christmas?"

"We'll be at the palace with you," Joseph said calmly, but Mia shook her head.

"No... maybe we could come here this time- it would be a different location, there's plenty of room and, for once, you needn't do the travelling."  
"How many would be coming?" Clarisse looked intrigued.

"The usual- us four, my mother, Patrick and Trevor; Lily and Kip... Joe's loony family..."

"Hey, we're not all crazy!"

"Of course not, Joe... we could also invite Sebastian and Sheila, as well as Scott and Charlotte..."

"18 people!"Clarisse looked taken aback. "I don't know if we'd all fit..."

"There's a bed and breakfast down the road, as well as your supposed 'Guest house', but I'm sure most of them will only stay Christmas Eve...As for the cooking, I could arrange for the palace to do most of it, although Joe could probably help...."

"Oh could I ?"

"We'll see," Clarisse said non-committally but, secretly, she was intrigued by the idea- it might be nice to have Christmas at home...

0

"Wow, that was an afternoon and a half!" Joseph joked gently after they had waved the car down the track, and Clarisse nodded in agreement- while the afternoon had begun badly, it had changed when Mia had apologized, and then when she announced she was pregnant...still, it had been a draining afternoon in some respects. "So, how are you feeling, Great Grandma?"

"Great Grandma?" she smiled at the title. "No... but I do like Joey," she gave him a cheeky grin. "I can still remember when Phillipe called you that."

"He was only little, and Joseph seemed too formal for him," Joseph explained but Clarisse was still smiling at the barely disguised tender note in his voice- he really had loved Phillipe as his own.

"Mia tried to call you that too, but you wouldn't let her," she teased, winding an arm around his waist as he did the same with her.

"I made quite a concession by allowing her to call me Joe!"

"Nonsense- practically everyone calls you Joe, so it was NO concession... The only one who doesn't call you Joe is me..."

"By calling me Joseph, you make me sound and feel like a gentleman."

"You are, my love- always have been and always will be," she said as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, before sighing and turning to watch Maurice playfully gambol in the garden, barking at some butterflies. "But, in response to your other question, yes, this afternoon was rather eventful, and I'm glad it's over," she admitted honestly, still feeling overwhelmed and drained, despite Mia's happy announcement.

"How are you feeling after what Mia said this afternoon?"

"I'm pleased that Pierre finally stepped up, and I knew how loyal Charlotte was to me as well as you being like a lioness with her cub... it's just a little overwhelming.

"I understand... I just got defensive because you deserve to be defended... and I'm still rather disappointed that Mia took so long to apologize, but I'm glad you're speaking again- I know it was killing you not be, despite your protestations to the contrary...."

"It's all over now," she said in relief before sighing. "I just hope that our run of bad luck is over for now- I know that the saying is all bad things come in threes, but I hope we can avoid that cliché..."

"We will, and we'll be back to normal in no time," he said reassuringly before she turned to look at him with a seductive smile.

"Who says we're not to back to normal now?" she teased, pulling away and running a hand playfully up his arm, suddenly re-energized. "I may have felt a little tired beforehand, but Mia made me realise that we have an unused spa upstairs..."

"Yes, that's a terrible way to treat my anniversary present to you," he pretended to look insulted as she laughingly led him back into the house....

00000

Unfortunately, Clarisse's hope for no more bad luck was dashed when, a few weeks later, tragedy struck when Maurice was accidentally run over by one of their bodyguards, who had been backing out the car out in preparation for Joseph and Clarisse's trip to do some grocery shopping. They were still inside, almost ready to go, when they heard a sudden screech of brakes outside and an anguished howl, sounding very much like a dog in pain...

"What the?" Joseph and Clarisse looked at each other quizzically before hurrying outside, and Clarisse gasped aloud when she saw Maurice, her beautiful Maurice, a present from Phillipe, lying so still on the ground...

"Oh no," she murmured, shrugging off Joseph's arm before dashing over to kneel down next to Maurice, and he whined pitifully as she gently stroked his head. She didn't hear what Joseph and the other men were saying, but she almost jumped out of her skin when someone gently touched her shoulder.

"Let's get him to the vet, honey," she heard him say quietly and she, with his help, blindly stood up as two other men lifted Maurice into the car.

It was a quiet trip into the vet's as Joseph, sitting in the front seat, looked back and watched Clarisse nurse Maurice's head in the back, stroking him (but careful not to touch the rest of him) and crooning softly to him... He sincerely hoped that Maurice, who had accompanied them everywhere (except when they travelled) and a special present from Phillipe that Clarisse adored, would be alright... Clarisse would be devastated....

He was immediately taken into surgery when they arrived, and Clarisse spent the time pacing the room anxiously. Maurice had been unintentionally relegated to the background since she had married Joseph, but he'd still always been there, accompanying them to the beach and playing on the sand, sitting at her bedside when she had been ill, as well as simply keeping her company over the years... but her favourite memory was when Phillipe had given him to her, a tiny bundle of white... he had been so adorable, and she had loved him instantly...

"Clarisse, sit down," Joseph gently tugged on her hand as she passed him again, and she reluctantly sat down next to him. "He's going to be alright..."

"I hope so," she said softly, squeezing his hand before the vet emerged, looking sombre, and Clarisse knew what the news was when they stood up.

"I'm sorry, we did what we could, but his injuries are too severe... he's comfortable at the moment, but it might be kinder to..." he trailed off, but Clarisse knew what was meant and, for a moment, she weighed up the options- she didn't want to lose Maurice, but she also didn't want her beloved dog to suffer... she knew what she had to do...

"Alright," she acquiesced in a quiet voice, looking directly at the vet. "Can I be there..."

"Of course..." before she turned to Joseph, her eyes full of tears, and he hugged her.

"Will you come with me?"

"No, but I'll be right here... You need to say goodbye alone..."

0

The trip back to the house was very quiet- Clarisse, her eyes red but her face calm, looked out the window as Joseph held her hand and watch her.

"I want to bury him in the garden," she said finally, still looking out the window and Joseph squeezed her hand gently.

"Of course... whatever you want, sweetheart," he said quietly.

Back at the house, she stood and watched the hole being dug, despite Joseph trying to get her to stay inside, and she trembled a little as, afterwards, two of the guards began covering the hole with dirt- it was hard to believe that, two hours ago, Maurice had been alive and well but now...

She and Joseph continued to stand there after the other men discreetly disappeared, Clarisse staring at the dirt covered mound, before wiping her eyes and kneeling down to place the freshly picked bouquet of flowers on the ground.

"Goodbye Maurice," she said softly. "You were a wonderful dog, and I'm going to miss you terribly..."

When she stood up again, she turned to Joseph, her eyes welling with tears again.

"I'm going to miss him, even though he may have thought I was ignoring him."

"Of course you are, darling- he was such a big part of your life... and," he added. "He knew that you loved him, even when you thought you ignored him... Come on," he said gently, putting an arm around her and guiding her back towards the house. "I think you could do with a cup of tea..."  
"Good idea," she agreed, willingly guided into the kitchen and then into a chair at the table. Joseph waited until she was settled before walking over to fill up the kettle, pausing just after he had plugged it in and turned it on, before turning to Clarisse.

"I just remembered something that might make you feel better... do you remember when Phillipe gave Maurice to you?"

"Of course," Clarisse smiled gently. "It was quite a surprise, but such a dear thing to do- very much like Phillipe..."

_0000000_

_TEN YEARS EARLIER_

_Clarisse was busy in her study, as usual, signing papers on a warm spring day- Rupert was out of the country for a few days on business (accompanied by his latest mistress, she assumed). Clarisse had stayed behind to fulfil her own duties (as well as fulfilling some of Rupert's), and she had to admit that she was relieved to be alone- she and Rupert were cordial to each other, but their relationship was far from ideal, and she was lonely... although Phillipe and Joseph helped a great deal in their own ways- Joseph with his love and support (as well as their secret relationship); and Phillipe with his high spirits and pranks... Still, at the end of the day, she was alone- she couldn't officially reveal and revel in her relationship with Joseph, and Phillipe was talking about moving out to the beach house._

_She paused as she thought about Phillipe- she was a little worried about him... after Helen and Amelia had left years ago, he had thrown himself into his duties as Crown Prince, although managing to have a great deal of fun on the side, but he had shown now inclination to get married again._

"_I've been married once and have a beautiful daughter, and I'm not interested in doing it again," Phillipe had said honestly when Clarisse had gently broached the subject. _

"_You have been married once, but you're going to be King..."_

_  
"Are you worried about future heirs to the throne?" he grinned._

"_No, and you know I'm not like your father in that way... I just don't want you to be alone... you deserve to be happy..."_

"_I am, and I will be... but it's kind of like the pot calling the kettle black, isn't it?" he looked at her significantly. "You're married, but __**you're**__ not happy with your husband- the man you love is your HOS..."_

"_Fine," Clarisse blushed at his words. "I'm not the best person to talk about love and marriage, but I don't want you to be lonely," she leaned over to touch his hand and he squeezed it gratefully._

"_I won't be, but you're lonely, despite Joseph... maybe one day... but..." before, looking thoughtful, he abruptly changed the subject, to Clarisse's surprise._

_The conversation had occurred a couple of weeks previously, but she was still concerned... She had also noticed that Phillipe was acting mysteriously around her, grinning whenever he saw her, but never saying anything. She had even asked Joseph during one of their walks in the garden, suspecting that he knew something, but even he stonewalled her._

"_I don't know, Clarisse, but I'm sure it's not another one of his pranks," he said with a smile- he did know what Phillipe was doing, but he had promised not to say anything as it was a surprise for Clarisse..._

_Coming back to the present, Clarisse sighed as she looked down at her work again- she was never going to get anything done if she continued daydreaming, she told herself sternly. She was about to __wade back into her paperwork when she heard her study door open, and he looked up to see Phillipe, Joseph a few steps behind, striding into the room, a cardboard box in his hands and grinning at his mother._

"_Phillipe, what are you doing here?" she was surprised- she thought he was out for the afternoon. "What's in the box?" she asked as, after clearing a section of her desk, he set the box down in front of her._

"_Don't you believe in saying hello? You always used to be such a stickler for manners," he teased as, behind him, Joseph grinned._

"_Alright... hello, Phillipe," Clarisse smiled graciously. "So, what's going on?"_

"_Well, I was thinking about what we talked about a couple of weeks ago..."_

"_I'm not lonely," Clarisse protested but Phillipe looked at her knowingly._

"_You may say it, but you need more in your life..." He refrained from mentioning her relationship with Joseph, but they all knew it existed. "So, I got you something that might help fill some of the void..." he smiled, lifting the lid as Clarisse stood up to look... and saw a tiny ball of white staring up at her with dark eyes._

"_What on earth...?"_

"_Mama, meet Maurice," Phillipe smoothly lifted the tiny bundle out of the box and handed it to her. "I know you like the name, so..."_

"_Phillipe, what's this... it's a very thoughtful gesture dear, but..." Clarisse stammered as the puppy wriggled in her arms. "Is he for me?"_

"_Yes, he's for you," Phillipe smiled smugly as he stood back next to Joseph. "We may not have had a dog when we were young, but this is different... and definitely do NOT worry about Father, he's your dog, not his... look, I think he likes you!"_

_The three of them looked down to see Maurice gazing up at Clarisse, whimpering for attention before Clarisse smiled and, encouraged, the puppy tried to scramble up her shirt to lick her face... At that moment, Clarisse knew she had to keep him- not because of Phillipe, but because she had __fallen in love with him... now there were three men who had captured her heart- Phillipe, Joseph and now, Maurice...._

"_Thank you, darling," Clarisse walked around her desk, little Maurice in her arms, to kiss her son on the cheek. " It was a lovely surprise, and I am going to enjoy him... even the training!" she laughed._

_0000000_

"Yes, I was a little worried Rupert would hit the roof when he found out about Maurice," Clarisse admitted with an amused smile. " But I also really didn't care."

"You didn't need to worry- Phillipe spoke to him, and it quickly became clear that you two had formed a mutual adoration society... the times I saw him following you around the palace..." he smiled as Clarisse looked nostalgic.

"Yes, he always liked following me around, and I could always hear him coming when his claws clicked on the floor," she chuckled as her eyes filled with tears.

"That's what you need to remember," he said gently, leaning across the table to clasp her hand in his. "All the good times you had with him... and you were the only lady in his life..."

"I know,"Clarisse said quietly, looking down at her hands as a tear rolled down her cheek. "It's just not helping at the moment...."

"I know, sweetheart," he said soberly, changing seats so as to sit next to her. "You're going to miss him for a long time..." before Clarisse snuggled up into his arms, her face buried into his shoulder and began to cry, mourning her dog...

00000

Clarisse was a little more subdued for the next few weeks, spending a great deal of time in the garden, particularly near Maurice's grave, and Joseph tried to make things easier for her, even breaking the news to Mia herself.

"Poor Maurice, he always loved chasing Fat Louie," Mia sounded sad for a moment. "So, are you planning on getting another dog eventually?"

Joseph sighed- the only time he had gently broached the subject, Clarisse had vehemently denied ever wanting another dog, but he also knew her feeling would pass in time... still, he would only ask again when Clarisse was ready....

"She says she doesn't, and I don't believe her, but I can't press the issue with her- Maurice was a very special dog and it will take her a little while to get over this..."

"I know..." Mia sounded sympathetic. "Maybe we should cancel coming out there for Christmas...."

"No, you don't have to do that- we're both actually looking forward to it, and planning it is actually helping her heal..."

"If you're sure...." Mia sounded uncertain.

"We're sure... Princess," he teased and they laughed together.

0

Sure enough, by the time December arrived, Clarisse was cheering up again- she still missed Maurice terribly, and visited his grave most days, but she was looking forward to everyone visiting for Christmas, as well as a charity function just a few days before the New Year.

"It's about time we made an appearance as a glamorous couple!" she had joked to Joseph when they had accepted the invitation. As for Christmas, the palace kitchens were catering for the day, Joseph doing a little at the beach, and while everyone Mia had suggested were coming, most were only staying Christmas Eve night, with the main house, the security boys house and the bed and breakfast a few kilometres down the road all full.

"So, it's definitely too late to cancel," Joseph joked as they drove into Pyrus to do their Christmas shopping a week before Christmas. "Although, I do wonder what would happen if we did..."

"I think you would get a whole heap of phone calls if that happened!"

"You would leave me to face the mob alone?" he looked mock insulted.

"No, but I'm sure they would all know that it was your idea to cancel," she teased before leaning over and kissed his cheek affectionately.

When they arrived in Pyrus, they split up for a few hours, each accompanied by a bodyguard, to do their Christmas shopping- something Joseph especially appreciated as, this time, he was planning a special surprise for Clarisse.

"What did you get me?" he teased when they met up at a busy café at lunchtime, both 'shopped out, although pleased with what they had brought the other.

"You're just going to have to wait and see.... and I mean that, as I've had them all gift wrapped, know what you're like!" Clarisse teased back and he laughed.

"I thought you would do that, so I did the same... anyway, any more gift shopping to do this afternoon?"

"No, I did it all this morning- all you have to do is make sure that your name is on all the cards."

"You really are an organised woman," he grinned over at her.

"That's why you married me," he quipped with a responding smile.

000

All too soon, it was the day before Christmas and, with everyone due to arrive in a few hours, Clarisse (with Joseph) was swept up in last minute preparations, including ensuring that all beds, both in the main house and the guest house, were made and a last minute vacuum session. Joseph had been decidedly unimpressed when Clarisse had jokingly suggested they could accommodate everyone if they shifted out of their bedroom into one of the spare rooms, but Clarisse understood why... While the rest of their lives were shared with their friends and family, their bedroom was the one place where they could close the doors and shut out the rest of the world... it was **theirs** and they treasured their sanctuary greatly.

She had also noticed that Joseph had been rather mysterious for the past few days, going down to the security house a great deal, and she was going to ask him about it....

"So, every thing's done," Clarisse murmured to herself as she accepted a cup of tea from her husband. "Houses cleaned, beds made, tree up and decorated, grocery shopping done...." She looked distracted, but she was invigorated by the planning and organizing she had done- it was one of the few things she missed about being Queen.

"It's going to be fine," Joseph said reassuringly, and she smiled at him.

"I know it will be fine... I was just thinking that planning and organizing events is one of the few things I miss about being Queen..."  
"Hence your charity work and helping Sergio with his garden," Joseph said with a knowing look, before they heard the sound of cars arriving outside. "But now," he stood with a grin and holding out a hand to his wife. "We have some guests to greet!"

0

Within an hour, everyone (including Ben and Carrie, to Joseph and Clarisse's surprise) had arrived and, before the already cool weather got colder, BJ insisted Clarisse give them a quick tour of the half completed garden.

"I really haven't done anything in the past couple of months," Clarisse said modestly as she took them around, pausing a little longer at Maurice's now greening grave, but no one said anything- they had all heard the news.

Back inside, Clarisse delegated where people were staying- BJ and Lynn; Mia and Nicholas and Patrick and Helen were in the three rooms upstairs; Annie on the sofa bed, and others at the alternative destinations.

"You really are bursting at the seams!" Annie joked after dinner as she stretched out on the couch that would be her bed. "At least it won't be so noisy as in the guest house- Sean's teething and he's making a heap of noise on his own!"

"Which proves that he's related to you!" Julie retorted and the two sisters grinned at each other as Clarisse disappeared into the kitchen to ensure that there were enough plates and cutlery for tomorrow, Mia hot on her heels.

"So, Grandma... how are you?" Mia asked when Clarisse was available, and Clarisse turned to look at her with a smile- she was a little surprised to see that Mia seemed to be showing already but, then again, Clarisse herself had struggled to keep the weight on while expecting Phillipe...."I'm really sorry about Maurice...." She had wanted to say something for the past couple of weeks, but passing on condolences on the phone didn't seem right.

"I'm fine, and thank you," Clarisse smiled warmly, appreciating her words. "It was a dreadful shock, but I'm getting over it now... Joseph told me to remember the good times with him, and that's helping..."  
"Would you consider getting another dog in the future?" Mia asked curiously, and Clarisse sighed- while she wasn't as against it as when Joseph asked her a few weeks back, she still wasn't sure she wanted another dog...

"I don't know- it's partly because of Maurice," she explained. "But it's also because we still travel a fair bit, and I hated leaving Maurice behind... Anyway, how are you?"

"I'm fine- the morning sickness can still be a bit full on, but I can't believe I'm putting on weight now... is that normal?"

"Of course, you are eating for two now.... but you look fine...."

0

It was midnight when when Joseph and Clarisse decided to retire for the night (quickly followed by the older couples), but the younger generation decided to stay up longer, their noise from the living room travelling up to where Joseph and Clarisse were getting ready for bed.

"It's nice to have a full house," Clarisse said with a smile as she climbed into bed.

"Even if it's bursting at the seams?" Joseph joked as he followed suit.

"Yes,"Clarisse nodded firmly. "Even if it's bursting at the seams- that's what Christmas is all about, and what I imagined a family Christmas to be."

"Even if my crazy family is involved?" Joseph teased, and Clarisse laughed as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Of course... especially when I'm married to the craziest!"she quipped, laughing, and he chuckled before leaning over to kiss her... "I just can't believe that Ben and Carrie came! I thought that their concern when I was ill was simply politeness..."

"Maybe they have finally changed their tune... but, believe me, I have no hesitation kicking them out if I have to... even if it is Christmas."

000

It was early the next morning when Clarisse slowly crept out of bed, careful not to disturb her husband and, after dressing warmly, met Sheila, Lynn and a bodyguard downstairs as they were going to church. Clarisse had always gone to church on Christmas Day, first with her parents, then with Rupert and the boys and then alone... She had only missed the last two due to enjoying her time with Joseph, but she had wanted to go this year- there had been so many blessings this year, both good and bad, and she was grateful... while married to Rupert, she had never imagined that this part of her life would have been so happy, but she wouldn't swap it for anything...

"Does Joseph know you're going to church?" Sheila whispered as they crept quietly out of the house, and Clarisse shook her head.

"No, I forgot to tell him... does Sebastian?"

"No...."

The house was still quiet when they returned an hour later, and Clarisse was just hanging up her coat in her wardrobe when she heard: "Where have you been?" from behind her, and she turned to see Joseph sit up in bed, looking at her intently but not angrily.

"I didn't want to disturb you, but Sheila, Lynn and I went to church this morning... yes, accompanied by a bodyguard," she added with a smile as she sat down on the edge of the bed and took Joseph's hand in hers. "I hope you're not annoyed..."

"I'm not annoyed... I could have come with you," he suggested, and Clarisse only looked at him.

"Do you really think you could have gotten up early to go to church with me?"

"Maybe not," he admitted after a moment's consideration. "Still, I should have gone with you...."

"You didn't have to, darling," she said, caressing his cheek gently with her hand. "I just wanted to go because I've felt very lucky for the past few years, including this year, and I'm just very grateful... Anyway," she stopped looking serious, smiling happily at Joseph.  
"Merry Christmas, darling."

"Merry Christmas, baby," he returned the smile, pulling her further onto the bed to kiss her properly, and she kicked off her shoes to snuggle back into bed with him, warming up a little, before they were both startled by a loud banging on the doors, someone shouting:

"Hey, it's Christmas!"

"What the..." Joseph began, a little annoyed, as Clarisse smiled beside him. "Who...?"

"Annie....she must be excited... and no, it wouldn't be because of the presents... it's because she's here with her family... I don't think she sees them very often...."

"You're a very sensitive woman," he said gently before leaning over and reaching out into his bedside cabinet. "Before we need to get up again, I thought I might give you this beforehand....It's not the only one, though..."

"I have one for you too," Clarisse beamed, getting out of bed and retrieving a flat box from under her side of the bed. They opened them together, and they were both looking pleased- Joseph had given Clarisse a new release book from her favourite author, inscribed with _''Merry Christmas, my darling wife" _while Clarisse gave him a black leather jacket.

"I've missed you wearing a leather jacket- you always looked so handsome and mysterious in it... I think you might have scared a few people in your time...."

"Oh do you?" he laughed, but before he had the chance to kiss her again, Annie banged on the door again, shouting: "Come on, it's time to get up!" and Joseph rolled his eyes as Clarisse laughed....

0

As it turned out, Annie's eagerness to have everyone up had a valid reason- she had prepared breakfast for them all- and had even set the table, Joseph noted in surprise, as the rest of the visitors arrived from the guest house or the hotel.

"You've definitely made the Bonnell family look good," BJ approved with a smug smile as, after numerous 'Merry Christmases' were exchanged, they sat down to breakfast, but Annie looked surprisingly modest when she replied:

"I just wanted to do something for Joe and Clarisse, just to prove that I'm still plain, ordinary Annie..."she paused before smiling impishly. "It was partly that and partly..."

"You wanted to get to the presents," Julie finished with a laugh and, unable to deny it, Annie laughed along with her.

"Scott and Charlotte arrived just as they were finishing breakfast, bringing all the prepared food from the palace, and Scott was just about to sit down to eat before Charlotte admitted that they had already had breakfast.

Due to Annie's organisational skills, the washing up didn't take too long and Clarisse soon found herself sitting on the couch between Joseph and Julie, watching as the present giving ceremony began.

"I think our host and hostess should get presents first," Julie said quietly as Clarisse made faces at a smiling, 8 month old Sean sitting on her lap, and she looked startled at that pronouncement.

"Maybe so, but Joseph and I have already exchanged one present each, so you all deserve to do it before we get another present!""

All too quickly, the clean wooden floor became littered with discarded wrapping paper, and people were saying 'You shouldn't have' in delighted voices as the large pile of presents under the tree quickly disappeared. Baby Sean was spoiled rotten, particularly by Clarisse and Lynn, but Mia and Nicholas were also given a great deal of baby presents as well as personal presents while Joseph and Clarisse were, on the whole, given joint presents, but Clarisse loved it.

There was a small silence at the end, when all the presents were opened and the room was crowded with people and presents, before Joseph cleared his throat and stood up.

"You may think the present giving is over, but I do have one more present I need to give, and it's for my wife... She's had a rather difficult few months," he explained as, eyes all on her, Clarisse blushed deeply. "So I had to search high and low for the perfect gift, but I think I may have found it.... I just need to go and get it....""

He walked out of the room, grinning at Clarisse as he went, and she was surprised but excited as well... what could he have got her?


	17. New Year's Eve

_uthor's Note- here is the next chapter, sorry it took a little longer than expected...._

_Thank you to all my loyal readers- you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries does not belong to me._

When Joseph disappeared out of the room, Clarisse wondered what was going on, but when she turned to look at the others, to see if they knew anything, their quick change of expression from anticipation to neutral confirmed that they were all in on the surprise. It was simultaneously infuriating and sweet that she was the last to know- infuriating because everyone knew and was gauging her reaction; yet sweet because Joseph had obviously gone to a lot of trouble... She could have been insulted and hurt that she was left out, but she was also touched at their protectiveness and far more curious at what her husband had planned- it obviously had something to do with his mysterious trips to the other house....

"What's going on?" she looked around in confusion, but no one (not even Annie or Mia) said anything, or even met her eyes. Before she could say anything more, she heard footsteps in the hallway.

"Could my lovely wife please close her eyes?" she heard him inquire from behind her, and while she rolled her eyes at his request, she did as she was told. Now she couldn't see anything, but her hearing compensated for this- she heard a lot of whispering and giggling, a murmured "Awww...." before someone hushed the speaker, Joseph making his way through the group, before she felt something heavy and warm placed in her lap.

"Now you can look," she heard him say as she felt him sit down next to her again, and she thought she could detect a smug note in his voice... She waited a few seconds before opening her eyes, and the first thing she saw, as she looked around, was that everyone was smiling at her, or what was on her lap, and she looked down to see a small brown and white bundle sitting there, trembling as it looked around anxiously, it's small floppy ears flopping around before it looked pleadingly up at Clarisse.... Joseph had bought her a puppy for Christmas- a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel- and it was begging for a pat or cuddle, but she couldn't... She was also aware that everyone else was still silent, waiting to see her reaction, which was irritating, but she kept her eyes on the little animal in her lap, not knowing how to feel....

After a moment, she realized that the poor little thing was still shaking out of fright, and her heart went out to it- it was the opposite of Maurice, but... maybe changed was good, she concluded as she held out her hand for the little dog to sniff, to capture her scent. The puppy sniffed her hand for a few seconds, a little hesitantly, before licking her and wagging it's tail.

"She likes you," Julie said from beside her, and Clarisse smiled vaguely as she patted the soft silky fur as the puppy relaxed across her lap, before she realized something.

"She?" she looked across at a nodding Julie before she looked around the room with a small smile. "I suppose I should be angry at all of you for keeping this from me... Especially you," she shot a mock annoyed look at her husband, before smiling down at the tiny puppy. "But, since she's so adorable, I really can't be angry...."

She continued to smile down at the dog, her heart softening even more- she wasn't Maurice, but she was sweet... at the thought of Maurice, however, she suddenly felt a sharp stab of grief as she recalled that he had been the last puppy she had received, and her eyes filled with tears.

"Excuse me," she murmured quietly, handing the dog to Annie and quickly making her way out of the room, not wanting anyone to see her tears.

The roasts for Christmas dinner were sizzling away in the oven as she poured herself a glass of water and stared out to the ocean, the grief subsiding.

"Are you alright?" someone asked from behind her, and she whirled around to see Joseph standing there, looking concerned. "Don't you like her?"

"Oh no, no no- it's not that," Clarisse said hastily, hearing the hurt note in his voice, and hastening over to caress his cheek. "She is beautiful, and I love that you gave her to me... I just remembered Maurice as a puppy, that's all..."

She looked away for a moment before gazing back at him with a warm smile, fully appreciating the effort he had gone to. "So, this explains why you always seemed to be sneaking down to the guest house..."

"Yes, the boys looked after her for nearly two weeks, but there were times when I was worried you would be outside when they were walking her..."

"Hmm... I may have come investigating if I had heard barking!" she mused before smiling at him again and weaving her arms around his neck as she moved closer to him. " But I DO love your present- it was very thoughtful of you, my love, and..." she added, almost lip to lip with him. "I am glad you didn't listen to me... thank you...." she breathed before she kissed him long and passionately.

She hadn't thought it was a long kiss (although she usually lost track of time whenever Joseph kissed her) but she was suddenly aware of someone watching them before she heard them pad back into the living room, reporting loudly:

"It looks like all is well in the kitchen, and Joe is getting an extra Christmas present from his wife!"

"Damn that Scott," he groaned as he pulled away from Clarisse and threw an annoyed expression in the direction of the living room. "I'm going to have to speak to him...."

"No, don't do that, dear... I actually found his comment quite apt," she replied, an amused smile playing on her lips. "Is she the last of the presents?"

"Not quite... there are a few more to open, but they're not necessarily for you..." he trailed off and she nodded understandingly- she had put away all of Maurice's belongings after the accident, so she knew the new dog would need some essentials. "Shall we?" he offered his arm to her with a grin, and she accepted it with a responding smile.

When they re-entered the room, Clarisse spied a small pile of presents on the floor where she had been sitting, and she pretended to look surprised as she sat back down on the couch beside Julie. "Not more presents!"

"Yep... but they might not be for you..." Annie teased as, on the floor next to her, the new centre of attention played with some abandoned wrapping paper.

"Or Joseph, I assume, although he apparently received an extra gift from me,"Clarisse, tongue firmly in cheek, said as she looked pointedly at Scott, and Joe almost roared with laughter at the dumbfounded expression on his face, before he turned his attention back to Clarisse.

"So," Annie said after she had unwrapped all the dog associated presents. "The next question is..."

"When's lunch?" BJ joked as, amid the laughter, she glared at him.

"NO... although it may be a pertinent question... but what to name the puppy?" she nodded to where the subject in question was back on Clarisse's lap, a tiny pink collar around her neck, lying contentedly as her new mistress, stroked her gently. "I like Brownie- especially since she is brown and white!"

"What about Annie?" Julie giggled as her sister turned to glare at her. "What? It is a popular dog's name!"

"Sandy?" Scott suggested with a grin. "After all, she will be living at the beach!"

The list got progressively longer and wilder (even Ben and Carrie contributed a name or two) as Clarisse sat back and listened quietly, before hearing a name she liked... Instead of interrupting the circus around her, she bent down and murmured, close to the puppy, "Shelley" hoping that she would react, and she did, instantly turning to look at Clarisse, her small ears flopping around a little. "Hello Shelley," she repeated in her almost inaudible voice, and Shelley wagged her tail as she licked Clarisse's hand again.

"I don't think we need to debate anymore names," Joseph said loudly with a smile- while he too had been listening to suggestions, he had also been watching Clarisse bond with her new dog. "I think Clarisse may have chosen a name for her."

"Ooh, what?" Annie burst out as everyone turned to Clarisse, who was blushing, and she threw a look at Joseph before saying: "Shelley."

"Aww..." Annie said as Shelley, sensing that she was the centre of attention again, wagged her tail happily. "That is such a cute name..."

After a moment's silence, BJ stood up and clapped his hands together.

"I know it's usually traditional to make toasts AFTER meals, but I thought I'd do it beforehand... yes, while I REMEMBER," he shot an amused look at his brother, who only grinned. "But, I'd just like to thank Joe and Clarisse for being fantastic hosts and hosting a terrific day- it's what Christmas with family is meant to be... I think we should do this every year!"

"Oh no!" Clarisse looked mock horrified before laughing. "No, I didn't mean it- it's been wonderful having you all here, and we both hope you come out again soon...."

"Just not too soon or too often!" Joseph added with a grin.

000

The week between Christmas and New Year passed by very quickly, aided in part by the fact that BJ, Lynn, Annie and Julie stayed for a few days after Christmas.

"We should do this every year!"" Mia joked when they left after a long and fun Christmas dinner, and it was Joseph's turn to look mock horrified but Mia was undaunted.

"Actually, next year will be special- you'll have a great grandchild to spoil!"

Clarisse thoroughly enjoyed the time she spent with Joseph's family (she always had)- it was so much different to her own- and she often found herself torn between little Sean and Shelley, although Annie was showering her with attention.

"I had better check your luggage before you leave," Joseph joked on their last night there, two days before New Year's Eve- Clarisse's charity function was the next night, Annie had to get back to L.A and the others had to get back to work. "Just in case you try to smuggle Clarisse's Christmas present out of here!" Annie wasn't offended, however, and just laughed at his comment.

"I don't think that will be a problem, Uncle J.... Shelley may love all the attention, but when Aunt C is around, she's like a little magnet, sticking to her side like glue!"

"That's true," Joseph grinned over at Clarisse sitting beside him, Sean napping on her shoulder and Shelley snuggled up next to her- they really had bonded. "I can see that I've been pipped at the post yet again... number three in her heart..." He was only joking, knowing how she felt about him, but Clarisse looked slightly worried as she turned to him, quick to correct him.

"That is definitely not true... Sean is my number one great nephew and godson, Shelley is now my number one dog, and **you...**" she reached out with her free hand to squeeze his. "...Are my number one husband!"

"So I must be your number one brother in law!" BJ joked, lightening up the moment, and Clarisse laughed openly at him.

"Yes, unless you have other brothers you haven't mentioned!"

She was a little sad when they left the following morning, but she knew it wouldn't be too long until they visited again, or vice versa, and baby Sean was coming to stay for a few days in a month or so when Julie and Patrick went away, something Clarisse was looking forward to.

"Next time I visit, I might introduce you to my new man," Annie smiled mysteriously before climbing into the rental car.

"Next time we visit, maybe you could send the plane for us," BJ hinted with a broad grin and Joseph groaned as Clarisse laughed.

"It's definitely going to be quiet around here," Clarisse said thoughtfully as they walked back into the house after waving the cars off.

"FINALLY- some peace and quiet," Joseph cheered as Clarisse bent down to pick up and cuddly Shelley.

"BJ and company aren't all that bad- in fact, they're quite fun."

"Are you saying I'm not fun?" he pretended to look insulted.

"No, darling- you are fun, but Annie, Julie and your brother are so exuberant and outgoing.... even Julie was letting herself go this time, even though she's usually so quiet..."

"Yes, Annie was always dramatic, bringing chaos wherever she went, just like my brother, but Julie is more like you, quiet and reserved... but strong as well..."

"Different as they are, I'm very fond of all of them... well, we might as well watch a DVD to fill in the next couple of hours... I'll finally be able to snuggle up to you again..." she beamed over at him.

"As Shelley will snuggle up to you," he ribbed gently as she settled on the couch, but he was only joking.

"I'm just worried about her being here alone tonight...."

"She's going to be fine... we'll only be gone a few hours, and she'll be perfectly happy in the laundry with her box, toys and food... But it's so sweet that you're worried about her- you know, if we ever have to go travelling for more than a day, she can come too!"

"That's good," Clarisse looked relieved. "So, what shall we watch... 'The Sound of Music?" before she burst out laughing at his expression.

0

The charity function was being held a hotel half an hour away from the beach house, and Clarisse was pleased to see that the press were there- the charity always needed more publicity.

"I'm afraid I may not be spending much time with you this evening,"she admitted as they approached the hotel, but Joseph didn't look too worried.

"I suspected as much- James and Lisa will be there, so I'll be fine and keep well out of the spotlight... Tonight is more about you anyway...."

"Why?" Clarisse asked innocently, and Joseph realized she didn't know that she was being honoured tonight for her years of dedicated work- she was never just a figurehead for any of her charities, she worked very hard for all of them, attending as many functions and meeting as she could.

"Oh... it's just that it's the first time in a long time that you get to show off your glamorous side.... and you do look glamorous tonight," he smiled proudly over at her- she was wearing a black evening dress which, while had a straight neckline at the front, revealed a little of her back, as well as some of the jewellery he had given her. "But I did think that black was an inappropriate colour to wear to events," he added teasingly.

"It was, but Annie convinced me otherwise,"Clarisse said with a smile. "Besides, I don't see you complaining when I wear black!"

"You won't, and you never will!"

As Joseph had expected, Clarisse was surrounded for most of the evening- she had been genuinely surprised when, on entering the ballroom on Joseph's arm, she discovered that she was the guest of honour, but when she turned to confront Joseph, he had already slipped away...true to his word, he was going to stay well out of the spotlight tonight.

"I see you've left your wife to bask in the glow of everyone's admiration," James teased when Joseph finally found him on the other side of the room. "Not that she doesn't deserve it, but YOU might get into trouble for leaving her alone in her moment of triumph!"

"Not that you wouldn't enjoy seeing Clarisse tell me off," Joseph retorted with a grin. "No, she knew that I was planning to stay in the back ground tonight- tonight is all about her... Anyway, I though Charlie and Marion were coming tonight...."

James' face suddenly fell.

"They were, but Charlie isn't well again..." he paused for a moment, weighing something up. "Can I tell you something, Joe... only, you can't tell Clarisse, just in case I'm wrong..."

"What is it?" Joe was curious, but he suspected that James had the same feeling that he had about Charlie...

"I just have the feeling that... that Charlie isn't getting any better."

"I know, I have the same feeling, but he always sounds so cheerful and upbeat whenever we talk to him..."

"Yes, he's the same with us... but still...." he trailed off and the usually jovial James momentarily looked sad before seeming to shake off his mood. "But he definitely wouldn't want us thinking about that tonight, on Clarisse's special night... or even tell her or Lisa about it...."

"No, and I won't be telling her about it either."

"Speaking of, she was really surprised when she came in before... you managed to keep it from her?"

"I almost let the cat out of the bag when we got here, but no, she didn't know....but she deserves it..." he trailed off as he watched Clarisse mingle among the crowd, noticing that she looked younger and lovelier with her hairstyle and dress... When their eyes met, she didn't look annoyed as she smiled radiantly at him- she was happy... and definitely in love....with him....

"Wow, she looks wonderful," he murmured to himself as, beside him, James laughed.

"Don't tell me you're falling in love with your own wife?" he joked before becoming serious. "But, seriously, she does look fantastic- marriage to you must really suit her..."

Before Joseph could say anything, the room was called to attention as the chair woman presented a blushing Clarisse with her award before Clarisse disappeared into yet another crowd of well wishers.

"I think you're definitely going to get into trouble now," James chuckled impishly.

"Yes, I know you're going to like that," Joe retorted with a grin before someone spoke beside him.

"No, he's not going to get into trouble," and the men turned to see Clarisse standing next to him, beaming happily and holding her framed award. "You both knew about this didn't you?" she asked as she slipped her arm through Joseph's and snuggling up close, to Joseph's relief- she wasn't annoyed.

"We did," he admitted. "I forgot about it until I almost let slip in the car... but congratulations," he added warmly, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. "You definitely deserve it, sweetheart."

"Yes, congratulations," James piped up as Lisa joined them. "My favourite part of the evening was when you came in, very, very surprised!"

"Yes, I was very surprised," Clarisse looked meaningfully at Joseph for a moment before looking around. "Where are Charlie and Marion? I thought they were going to be here tonight?"

"They were going to be here," James said smoothly. "But then, Charlie thought that him being here might detract attention from you.... So, to change the subject, what are your plans for New Year's Eve?"

"Something quiet and simple," Clarisse said with a smile.

"Now who's being unsociable?" Joseph teased and she laughed before retorting cheekily:  
"Not unsocial, just sensible... but you're not complaining, are you?"

James just laughed at the two of them.

"You pair really are one of a kind!"

000

"A quiet New Year in is exactly what we need," Joseph agreed the next afternoon as he lit a fire in the fireplace. "Dinner, a few drinks and a move... maybe we''ll be able to make it to midnight!"

"At least I look forward to New Year's Eve now," Clarisse replied as she curled up on the couch, Shelley the puppy stretched out in her lap. "While I was married to Rupert, it always seemed to be a chore... he always had balls on New Year's Eve, and, of course, I was expected to be the hostess...." she trailed off, remembering a particular New Year's Eve she would always remember....

_0000000_

_New Year's Eve balls had become a ritual in Pyrus- everyone who was anyone was invited, and Rupert personally greeted each guest, Clarisse at his side and the boys usually in the crowd somewhere. Clarisse always kept her features pleasant, even smiling as she greeted people, but she was usually longing to be in bed, particularly when she and Rupert weren't speaking. When they were first married, she had enjoyed the glamour of the evenings, dancing with Rupert and the other men, and the lovely dresses she wore... As she got older, however, she started to view New Year's Eve with indifference, wishing they were over sooner than they actually were, particularly once Rupert began to openly flirt with their women guests there... _

_Tonight was no different, but Clarisse didn't care her heart was becoming increasingly occupied by someone else... someone who was standing only a few metres away... Just the thought of his proximity to her made her heart race, and she was usually flushed when another member of parliament asked her to dance._

_Thankfully, the dance was relatively short and, seeing that no one else was asking her to dance, she calmly snuck out onto the balcony to look at the stars, more than a little relieved that her compulsory dances were over, and she didn't have to make conversation anymore... Her ideal New Year celebration would be dinner, a movie and few drinks with a certain Head of Security... her heart belong to him, and he knew it, but their relationship was still a secret... they hadn't even kissed...._

"_There you are," she heard a voice from behind her, and she turned to see the man in question, Joseph, her shadow man, walking towards her, clad as always in black... Much as she loved him in black, she wondered what he would look like in colours..._

"_I wondered how long it would take for you to realize I was missing," she said with a shy smile as he joined at her at the edge of the balcony._

"_Less than twenty seconds, although it took me a few minutes to get through the crowd... I see that the guest list has grown even more from last year," he joked and Clarisse smiled with him, her heart beating faster at smile. "So, despite the increased number of guests here, are you having a good evening?"_

_  
"Not really," Clarisse said honestly after a moment's inner debate- she could pretend she was enjoying herself, but he knew her too well. "Personally, I would rather be in bed... the New Year has never symbolized anything significant for me- it's just the beginning of another year in the same routine...."_

"_For someone still reasonably young, you have so little hope," Joe said softly, sad that she seemed to be trapped in a golden cage._

"_Reasonably young?" she teased gently, smiling at him before she stopped smiling. "But, surely, you wouldn't understand why I feel like this... a husband who constantly cheats, our two children grown up, everything is so ordered and regimented...."_

_  
She was beginning to sound depressed, so Joseph stepped closer and almost timidly rested his gloved hand on top of her gloved hand, startling Clarisse but, to his surprise, she didn't move her hand away._

"_What would your ideal New Year's Eve be?" he asked in a low voice, trying to ignore the building tension between them- it had been building for a long time, but only now was threatening to spill over._

"_Dinner, a movie... a midnight dance out among the stars..." she trailed off dreamily. "I only need the man..." she added, giving him a sidelong glance before staring straight out into the black garden.... Not too subtle, Clarisse, she cursed to herself._

"_Sounds romantic," he replied, a little confused- he wanted to kiss her, and she seemed to invite intimacy, but still... she was married and Queen.... He vacillated momentarily between the choices before deciding to bit the bullet and follow his heart...._

"_Clarisse," he murmured huskily, half hoping that she wouldn't hear him, but she immediately turned to him with an expectant expression on her face._

"_Clarisse," he repeated, reaching out and gently tou8ching her cheek, which coloured underneath his glove._

"_Yes, Joseph," she said softly, unconsciously moving closer to him, her eyes sparkling happily as, inside, the muffled sounds of people down to midnight drifted out to them._

_Joseph wanted to say something, something significant and profound, but he instead leant over and pressed his lips on hers... softly at first, but then with increasing passion as he wrapped both his arms around her, pulling her closer to him....They could be caught, he thought dimly, but he didn't care... all he cared about at this moment was that she was kissing him back just as much as he was kissing her..._

_Clarisse completely gave into it, and in the fuzzy recesses of her mind, she realized that this was their first kiss.... and she loved it! She never wanted it to end....she was head over heels for Joseph, and she wanted the whole world to know...._

_When they finally broke apart (Joseph more aware of the nearness of the ballroom and other people), Joseph almost wanted to run away, stunned at his audacity... kissing the Queen of Genovia... he could certainly be fired for this... but Clarisse was surprisingly calm, although somewhat breathless, as she kept a firm grip on his arm, not letting him leave, not that he wanted to..._

_After a moment's pause, both of them trying to sort out their emotions, she smiled almost sexily at him._

"_I think we may have missed the stroke of midnight," she finally said. "Happy New Year, dearest Joseph," she touched his face with her hand, loving how close they were._

"_Happy new year... my darling Clarisse," he almost whispered the words, and her eyes filled with tears at the tenderness he seemed to be exuding. "Did you have a good evening?" he added in a more light hearted tone, and she chuckled, still glowing from the kiss._

"_I did... and I wish... I wish this could last forever..." she trailed off and sighed. "I had better go back inside... Rupert will be looking for me."_

_0000000_

"We don't need to do that anymore!" Clarisse smiled triumphantly, gently pushing Shelley aside so that she could stand up and walk over to Joseph. "There's just one thing I want to know," she added as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "After you kissed me... did you want to run away?"

"Yes," he said after a moment. "Not because of you, but because I was so stunned that I had been forward enough to kiss the very married Queen of Genovia...imagine if we had been caught, particularly with me holding you so close and so tightly...."

"I wasn't complaining then, and I'm certainly not complaining now," she teased, chuckling, before he leaned over and kissed her gently. "Are you trying to start the celebrations early?" she teased again and he had to laugh.

"No, but speaking of starting celebrations, we could always open one of our many bottles of wine!"

"Good idea," Clarisse agreed, scooping Shelley up in her arms, tickling her tummy "And while you do that, I'm going feed little miss here!"

While they had been planning on a very quiet night in, with one of Clarisse's now perfected roast dinners as well as several bottles of chilled wine, they had also decided to dress up, just to make things a little more special.

"Our own private dinner party- for two!" Joseph had joked when they had decided on it, but he didn't mind.... in fact, after the last couple of months, he preferred it.

After Clarisse had fed and played with Shelley for a little while, and settled her down for the night in the laundry, she went upstairs to shower and dress, and discovered that her husband was already dressed and pouring two glasses of wine.

"Are you trying to get me tipsy tonight, Joseph?" she inquired with a grin as she sipped some of her wine before collecting what she needed for the shower.

"Of course... you've seen me make a fool of myself with alcohol, so now it's your turn!" he gave her a sly grin and she had to laugh. "Besides, tonight is the night you always wanted, so we might as celebrate in style!"

"Alright," Clarisse agreed with a smile in her eyes. "I could never resist you... I'm just wondering what else you have planned for tonight...."  
"You'll just have to wait and see...."


	18. A New Year's Crisis

_Author's Note: thank you to all my loyal readers who are reading this... I'm starting to get to the end, which will be sad, but this has been a fun journey... still, there's still a few more chapters to go..._

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me_

Despite the fact there were other guests or loud music (even Joseph's mobile phone was switched off) or, rather, because of, the evening was quiet and romantic, the way Joseph had planned and exactly what Clarisse had dreamed of for New Year's Eve, especially with the man in question...

"Did BJ and Lynn have plans for tonight?" Clarisse asked as they sat down to a candle lit dinner in the kitchen, Clarisse clad in her favourite red silk dress and Joseph in his best blazer and pants. "I know Annie and Julie were both planning on going out with friends, but I forgot to ask Lynn..."

"I think they were going out too- I remember him telling me that because he laughed when he found out we were staying in..." He frowned slightly as he remembered BJ teasing: 'The longer you two are married, the less inclined you are to go out... I know, you just want to keep Clarisse to yourself!'

"We'll got out next year," Clarisse said reassuringly, sipping her glass of wine- they had almost finished one bottle already, and while she knew she would drink more tonight than she usually did, she also knew Joseph would never let anything happen to her... besides, she thought to herself with a smile, she very rarely let herself get too out of control and it **was** New Year's Eve...

"We could, but you had better not wear that dress, otherwise I'll have to have extra bodyguards accompanying us."

"Why?" she asked flirtatiously, feeling the effects of the wine and Joseph laughed as he reached over and raised her hand to his lips, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You know very well why, my darling... you look so gorgeous in that dress that I'll be fighting off all the men in Genovia!" he teased, enjoying Clarisse get flustered- she was usually so restrained (although much less so in the past three years) that seeing her let her hair down was always an enjoyable experience.

"You're just being a gentleman," she finally said before smiling seductively at him. "But I like it..." before they continued with their meal.

"What is your resolution for this year?" she inquired when they finished the washing up a while later, and Joseph looked thoughtful.

"I don't know- I usually don't make resolutions as I never keep them, but... if I was to make any, it would be that I should relax more and not be so protective of you... although that may be easier said than done."

"You are my husband, and protecting me obviously comes naturally to you, even after being my bodyguard for so so long... but..." she added with a warm smile, resting her hand on top of his. "I have to admit that I love how you're so protective and solicitous of me- I have never felt so safe in my life, and it's all thanks to you..."" and her smile confirmed that she meant it.

"You certainly have changed your tune since I was 'just' your bodyguard," he teased he she followed him back into the living room. "I can still remember that you disliked having bodyguards watching your every move... in fact, I do believe that you escaped from them... or, namely, me... several times!"

"And it was difficult to give you the slip those time, let me tell you!" Clarisse chuckled impishly as she kicked off her heels and sat down on the couch. "But, then again, I always got into trouble with my HOS when I did return, so it kind of took the fun out of escaping!" she laughed again, Joseph rolling his eyes in mock exasperation, before looking at him seriously.

"But you were never just my bodyguard, and you know it."

"You're rather impertinent when you've had a few drinks, aren't you?" he grinned as he sat down next to her and rubbed her knee gently. "But, to change the subject, what is YOUR New Year's Resolution?"

"Well, I didn't make any either, but maybe... I should leave the past in the past, and stop worrying about Mia so much... she's fine..."

"That sounds like a plan... so, we've got a few hours until midnight- what should we do now?"

"I have a few ideas," Clarisse smiled slyly, resting her hand on his knee.

"As intrigued as I am by your ideas, we did agree to stay up until midnight... actually, I noticed earlier that _'It's A Wonderful Life'_ is on this evening.... maybe we could watch that."

"Yes, let's watch it!" Clarisse cried in delight as she stretched her legs across Joseph's knees. "I haven't seen it in years!"

"Neither have I, but before it starts..." he gently pushed her legs aside and stood up. "We're going to have some more refreshments..."

000

"I love that movie," Clarisse sighed and stretched once the film had ended. "It makes you appreciate what you have in life..."

"Yes, it does," Joseph agreed as he switched off the television with the remote. "But I'm surprised you can say that you love the movie- you were rather distracted in parts..." he trailed off with a meaningful expression- Clarisse had been very playful during the film, but he didn't mind- she was very cute when she was tipsy....

"I'm sorry," Clarisse looked apologetic as she sat up. "I didn't mean to..."

"You don't have to apologize at all, darling- we're both having fun..." his lips brushed the top of her head as she snuggled into his arms, and she smiled vaguely before suddenly looking at him seriously.

"I have a confession to make."

"Oh?" Joseph sounded amused.

"Yes... it's just that you... you drive me crazy sometimes, especially when you're in one of your stubborn moods...."

"That's like the pot calling the kettle black," Joseph interjected with a wicked grin.

"True... anyway, I love the fact that I'm not so much in control or as reserved with you... you coming into my life was the best thing that happened to me... you know, I almost didn't go through with my wedding to Rupert."

"Really?" Joseph looked surprised- Clarisse had confided in him a great deal over the years, but she was still surprising him.

"Well... I disappeared a few days before the wedding, just to try and get myself together and convince myself this was I wanted to do... no one was guarding me, of course- I was still only the fiancée, and the press wasn't as intrusive as they are now... Anyway, I went to a carnival and found myself having my fortune read... she basically told me that I would be unhappy in my marriage (something I didn't want to hear), but, through it, I would also find the great love of my life... She wasn't sure I would marry him or not, but I still wondered... I had forgotten about it for years until you arrived, and once I realised how much I cared for you, I began wondering if it really did come true... but now, look at us- it did!"

"Yes, you turn into a motor mouth after a drink or three, and I'm still the overprotective Joseph, always watching over Clarisse..." he joked, but he had been intrigued by Clarisse's confession.

"But the most important thing is that we're happily married, and our relationship has been accepted....you, Mia and Nicholas are all that matter to me..."

"Some people haven't...."

"Some people, tush!" she waved her hand irritably."They don't know anything, so their opinions will never rate highly with me! But I am grateful for what I have now, much as it may annoy you that I keep saying it...."

"You don't need to explain anything to me, my dear," he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. "I do understand how you're feeling, and yes, I'm just as happy as you... you being my wife is the only thing I ever really wanted for a long time, so I don't need to wish for anything else now..."

Clarisse blushed at his words, yet looked touched as Joseph looked at her for a long moment, weighing something up, before deciding to make a confession of his own.

"I have to confess something myself... I had actually forgotten, but you did, once upon a time, ask me whether I had ever wanted to marry anyone before you came along?"

"I think I may have... why?"

"Well, I did want to- my childhood sweetheart... we were going to get married after high school, but she was killed in an accident... and I vowed then and there never to let a woman get that close again... and it actually worked until I met you..."

"Was she the love of your life?" Clarisse, no longer smiling, looked serious as she watched him, a little jealous, but also realizing that it explained a few things about him- he had been so mysterious when she had first met him....

"At the time, I thought so, but once I realized my feelings for you, I knew it had only been puppy love... yes, before you say it, I could have had a family of my own, but I didn't want it and it wasn't meant to be..."

"But you must have been so hurt to vow never to marry," Clarisse said sadly, all thoughts of another glass of wine gone. "It bothers me that you deliberately shut yourself off from love- you are a wonderful man, and I always felt any woman would have been lucky to have you... and while I'll agree that I am the lucky woman, it could have been a very lonely life for you if we'd never met..."

"I'm not the only one who deliberately cut myself off from love," he argued as she looked at him pityingly, looking a little upset.

"I was a different case- I was rejected, you weren't- you probably would have lived happily ever after with your sweetheart, and we probably would have never met..."

"Let's not let this escalate into an argument with you against yourself and me for you... yes, I made a vow I shouldn't have, but what's past is past... I certainly didn't end up alone, and neither did you," he teased as he leant over and kissed the tip of her nose, Clarisse finally relaxing again.

"We're not going to make it to midnight, are we?"

"You've certainly made it difficult this evening, but we might..." he glanced at his watch. "In fact, we will- it's about ten minutes to midnight..." He paused for a moment, glancing around the room. "It may not be on the balcony, as it's too cold... but shall we dance here?"

"Of course," Clarisse beamed, slipping on her shoes and waiting patiently as Joseph switched on the stereo before sweeping her into his arms.

"This is very different to the other New Year's Eve, isn't it?" he teased as they swayed to the soft music and Clarisse chuckled.

"Yes- I didn't have to sneak out of the room to avoid dancing, you didn't have to make your way through the crowd to find me, you didn't have to worry about holding my hand... and you certainly didn't have to worry about holding me at arm's length so as not to get caught!"

"Oh, so you mean it's alright to hold you like this," he teased, pulling her even closer to him, his arms wrapped firmly around her waist.

"Yes, it is," Clarisse almost breathed, still remembering how she had felt when he had held her that night- so safe and protected, yet in danger... Something had been building between them that night, as it was again now, and she could only dimly recall that they were dancing in the living room... all that matter was that Joseph was looking at her in the same way he had that night, and since then- with open adoration... she really was a lucky woman, she marvelled.

"It's almost midnight... should we count down?" He loved looking into her eyes- they were the most beautiful blue, and he always knew how she was feeling by the way they sparkled with happiness, sadness, joy, mischief or anger....

"Maybe,"she murmured in response before Joseph, forgetting what he had suggested, leaning over and kissed her, softly at first, before holding her even closer, the kiss growing deeper and more passionate.

"Happy New Year, darling," Clarisse murmured breathlessly as his lips left hers and slowly descended towards her neck- this was so much like their first kiss, only much better... there was no danger of them being caught....

"Happy New Year, sweetheart," he tore his lips away to look into her eyes. "I do love you very, very much," he looked at her seriously as her eyes filled with tears at his tender expression.

"I love you too, Joseph," she murmured softly, caressing his cheek before smiling slightly. "Well, we made it to the New Year," she added as she heard his watch beep the hour. "What shall we do now?"

"I have an idea," he chuckled confidently, leaning over to kiss her again before taking her hand and leading her out to the stairs, pausing to kiss her every few metres... she may have been playful before, but now he was initiating it, but Clarisse loved it as her head began to swim as they stood on the threshold of their bedroom.

"This is definitely the new year celebration I wanted," she said in a low voice and Joseph laughed. "I can see why you would need extra bodyguards if I wore this dress out... I'm already having trouble fighting you off!"

"I told you you were going to have a good night," he replied seductively before scooping her up into his arms and striding into the dark room, kicking the doors closed behind him.

"Happy New Year, my love...."

000

Joseph was half asleep the next morning when he thought he heard a loud, muffled banging on the door downstairs... Dismissing it as part of his dream, he was about to go back to sleep when he heard it again, only now more urgently as well as shouting... and it wasn't a dream- it really was happening...

"Coming..." he called sleepily as he crawled out of bed and reached for his robe. Clarisse was, thankfully, still asleep when he glanced over at her, before heading downstairs to answer the front door before the noise did wake her up.

"What's going on?" was the first thing he said when he opened the door, before realizing that two of their bodyguards were standing on the step, looking strangely panicked. "You guys do realize it's New Year's Day, don't you?"

"Sorry Joe, but seeing as your phone is turned off, we had no choice but to bang on the door... there's a crisis...."

"What? What happened?" Joseph was suddenly alert. "Has something happened to the Queen and Lord Devereaux?"

"No... well, there have been two bomb threats this morning- one at the palace and one at the Motez's...."

"Oh no!" Joseph was genuinely shocked- two of the most influential people in Genovia had been threatened and, much as he hated the thought of even considering it, he had to wonder if Clarisse was next... "Has there been any threat against Clarisse?"

"I don't know, sir, but Scott wants you to call him as soon as possible."

He called Scott in the kitchen- he wanted to know all the details before he told Clarisse- and Scott sounded harassed when he picked up.

"It's about time you turned your phone on- do you know how many times I have called you this morning?" he snapped.

"I'm sorry, but it is New Year's Day, remember? So, what's going on?"

"The Genovia Police department had a phone call this morning, informing them that there could be two bombs... one planted in the palace somewhere, and one at the Motez's town residence... We've investigated only superficially, but our priority at the moment is the safety of the Prime Minister and the Queen."

"Has there been any mention of Clarisse?"

"No, not yet... but I have discussed it with the police, and we think that you should all be together, hence... the Motez's, Her Majesty and Lord Devereaux, as well as extra bodyguards, will be out around lunchtime today."

"Are you going to need extra help?" Joe inquired, and Scott sighed.

"As Clarisse's husband, Sir Joseph, you're going to need extra protection, but we might need you...however, you had better make sure Clarisse is alright with it..." and he sounded sincere in his advice giving rather than teasing.

When Joseph hung up, he sighed and headed for the stairs, letting Shelley out on the way, dreading telling Clarisse... they had had a wonderful night together and now this....

Clarisse was just sitting up in bed when he, Shelley at his heels, came intot he room, and her face lit up when she saw them.

"Good morning, my lovely little Shelley," she cooed as Joseph placed the little dog on her lap, and she cuddled her for a moment before beaming lovingly up at at Joseph. "And an even bigger good morning to my darling husband."

"How are you feeling this morning, my dear?" he teased, sitting down on her side of the bed and leaning over to kiss her.

"I'm feeling alright... a tiny headache, but nothing serious... last night was wonderful- thank you," she added warmly, resting her hand on his cheek. "I loved ever moment- especially when you were there."

"Me too,"Joseph agreed, leaning forward to kiss her again.

"But why are you up so early on New Year's Day? I thought it was a time to recover from the night before..." she chuckled at her joke, but Joseph, who had momentarily forgotten why he was up early, suddenly remembered.... "Joseph, has something happened?"

"Scott called me... there has been two bomb threats in Pyrus over night..." before he proceeded to tell her everything he knew, concluding with the fact that the Motez's, Mia and Nicholas were on their way out.

"The beach house is being used as a base..." he finished before looking at his wife- she was white and shaken as she digested the news... She had had several threats against her over the years (Rupert had even more), and while she had accepted it as a more frightening aspect of her job (as well as knowing she had the best bodyguard in the business), she also knew that Mia didn't need this right now....

"Two bombs," she repeated softly as she moved into Joseph's arms, and he squeezed her tightly to him. "I can't believe it..."

"It's sensible that the others are coming out here... Scott may need me,"he added quickly, hoping she hadn't noticed, but she was looking at him sharply, her eyebrows knitting together quizzically.

"Why? Why do they need you?"

"I have done this before, and I could be of some help..."

"But you could be a target," she protested. "I don't know whether you should go with them... or that I like it."

"Baby," he cupped her chin up so that she was looking at him, still frowning unhappily. "I'll be very well protected if I go, and I DO know what I'm doing.... but, if you don't want me to go, I won't- I promise."

Clarisse looked slightly mollified at his response, although she knew, deep down, that she was being very selfish- Joseph COULD help them, she knew that, and they really did need to find out who was doing this....

0

It was almost lunchtime when the others, as well as two more cars of black clad me, arrived, and while the women disappeared inside for a cup of tea, the men gathered in a huddle outside to discuss the situation- Nicholas in particular was extremely irritated.

"I really want to help- I'm sure I could," Nicholas argued stubbornly as Scott shook his head.

"I'm sorry sir, but as Her Majesty's consort, you, as with His Excellency, are in danger as you're very well known."

"What about Joe? He's just as well known, and it seems that he's going to go..."

"The police have no problems with Joe- he's well trained in this sort of situation... but, what did your wife say?" Scott turned to Joseph quizzically.

"She didn't say yes or no, so I'll have to ask her again.

"We will keep you up to date, no matter what happens," Scott reassured a clearly displeased Nicholas before Sebastian stepped in.

"We trust you to do that, Scott...but," he looked pointedly at Nicholas. "We can't let our wives know that we want to be out there... we have to reassure them."

Inside, meanwhile, Mia was sitting beside Sheila Motez on the couch, looking slightly shell shocked as Clarisse poured another three cups of tea.  
"I can't believe this has happened...."

"It's happened to me several times,"Clarisse said calmly. "But you do have a fine police force as well as a dedicated security team, so they will find out who did this as soon as possible."

"Nicholas is all bent out of shape that he can't help the investigation- what about Joe, Grandma? Does he want to go- and will you let him?"

"He feels that he could be useful, and he will go whether I want him to or not..." _Much as I dislike the thought of him in danger_, Clarisse added silently to herself.

"He probably won't be allowed to go anyway as he's married to the third most important person in Genovia... Shelley, you are getting too cute," Mia abruptly changed the subject as she picked the small puppy up off the floor as the men came in from their 'meeting' (as Mia described it), and Clarisse made a split second decision as they sat down.

"I'm going to make some more tea... darling," she looked pointedly at Joseph. "Could you please help me in the kitchen?"

"What's wrong?" he asked when they were alone in the kitchen, and she turned to smile at him.

"If you want to help Scott with this investigation, it's fine with me."

"Are you sure?" he stepped forward and took her hands in his. "When I mentioned it as a possibility this morning, you weren't too thrilled at the idea."

"I wasn't, and I'm still not, but I've thought about it, and I've been selfish- you were the best at your job, and this needs to be resolved immediately, so... go."

"Only if you're absolutely sure," he caressed her cheek and she smiled.

"Do you want me to change my mind?"

"No, but thank you," he kissed her tenderly. "But we will stay in touch."

00000

Scott, Joseph and two others disappeared back to Pyrus almost immediately as the other five were left heavily guarded, much to Mia and Nicholas's disgust, which overflowed when they viewed yet another update on the 'bomb scare' on the television.

"We can't even walk around outside- and you can't walk Shelley, Grandma!" Mia paced the floor in irritation as the others watched, and her grandmother was suddenly struck again by how similar she was to her father- he would have done the same thing. She didn't say anything, however, as she continued to provide food and refreshments for the rest of the afternoon- she was worried about Joseph, but she also knew he would be fine...

"Maybe it's a hoax," Mia's suggestion broke into her thoughts, but Clarisse remained non committal.

"Maybe so, but we'll find out about it all tomorrow- but you now must realize that the police are never blasé about your safety, and maybe you two young people shouldn't be so either... "

Despite Clarisse's reassuring words, and the efforts she, Sheila and Sebastian Motez made to keep the atmosphere cheery, it was still predominantly gloomy for the rest of the afternoon and, after an unsuccessful attempt to watch a movie on television, Mia and Nicholas retired early, followed by the other three. Clarisse wasn't planning on sleeping, however- despite Joseph's message not to stay up, she was going to wait up for her husband, wanting to know what was going on. She also realized that it was on the other end of the spectrum in terms of last night....

She was deep into her book Joseph had given her for Christmas, Shelley snoozing on her lap as she sat in bed, when she heard one of their double bedroom doors open, and Clarisse looked up to see Joseph tiptoe into the room, looking tired.

"What are you still doing up?" he asked as he sat down on the bed with a weary sigh. "It must be almost midnight..." he looked at his watch as she set her book aside and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I stayed awake because I wanted to see you when you came home, and Shelley's just keeping me company... so?"

"So..." he sighed heavily as he swung his aching legs onto the bed and leant back against his pillows, Shelley licking his hand in greeting. "W couldn't find anything of significance when we were there... the police are beginning to suspect that it was a hoax..."

"What do you think?" she asked seriously and he shrugged.

"I don't know- it seems to be a hoax, but I still have this niggling feeling that something isn't quite right... but, you do realize that, after this situation is resolved, we're probably going to have a permanent security detail?" he rested his hand on hers and she shrugged.

"We've had it for a while anyway, so all that matters is that the ones I love are safe."

"I was just about to say the same thing," he mocked gently before leaning over and kissing her softly. "It's definitely not like last night, is it?" he added as she smiled wryly.

"I was just thinking that...."

"They're going to continue the investigation tomorrow, but I think I'll stay out of it."

"Why?"

"Well, you clearly weren't happy letting me go, and I couldn't help but get a little anxious at the thought of the five of you out here, the press camped outside the gate... No, I think I'll bow out for tomorrow..." and Clarisse's look of delight confirmed that he had made the right decision.

"Well, I'm going to take Shelley back downstairs- did you want a cup of tea while I'm doing there?" she asked as she threw on her robe.

"Yes, but I'll come with you..."

They were out in the dark landing, making their way carefully towards the stairs when his phone went off, the sound reverberating in the darkness for a minute before Joseph quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he whispered before Scott replied in an urgent tone.

"Joe, I need you to get Clarisse and the others downstairs into the living room... I'll be over in a minute to tell you what's going on, but you have to be downstairs!"

"What's going on?" Clarisse asked in a small voice as he, her hand clutched tightly in his as he switched on the landing light and strode towards the two bedrooms being used and banged on the doors. "Joseph?"

"I'll tell you downstairs... we need to get downstairs NOW," he added urgently when Sebastian and Nicholas finally appeared in their respective doorways looking sleepy.

Little Shelley whimpered in Clarisse's free arm as Joseph led them downstairs, but Clarisse didn't say a word as they sat together on the couch, waiting for the other two couples, who arrived a few seconds later, all looking bewildered and nervous.

"What's going on?" Mia asked sleepily as she flopped down on the couch opposite Joseph and Clarisse. "I heard the phone and then Joe bang on the door..."

"We're just about to find out," Joseph said quietly as they heard a loud knock on the door before he went to answer it. Scott looked grim as he followed the three guards and Joseph back into the room.

"I'm sorry to disturb you all, but we've have a major security breach," he began as Joseph sat down next to Clarisse again. "This isn't going to be easy, but... we think that someone may have tried to sneak onto the property in the last few hours..." he trailed off as the atmosphere in the room changed from confusion to immediate tension as the five of them stared in shock at Scott.

"Oh my," Clarisse finally broke the silence, going white as she blindly reached for Joseph's hand, and he squeezed it tightly... She had never felt so violated in her life- what if they had been alone in the house... before she shuddered at the thought.

She momentarily forget her fears when she realized Scott finished talking and was about to leave... for one dreadful moment she thought Joseph would volunteer his services again, but once he sat back on the couch and put an arm around her, she realized he wasn't going anywhere...

"Just to make our job easier, I would prefer that you spend the rest of the night down here... these three boys," Scott waved at the three standing unobtrusively in the corner. "Will be staying in the house with you for the rest of the night, and we will be patrolling the grounds, but we won't be able to do much until morning... Again, I'm very sorry that this has happened, but I can guarantee that we won't rest until we find this person...."

With that, he left the room after a few murmured instructions to the guards, leaving six very shocked people in his wake... no one was going to sleep for the rest of the night, and it was going to be a very long night indeed....


	19. A Sad Goodbye

_Author's Note: this may seem a little hurried, but I haven't had a lot of time this week.... next chapter up soon!_

_Thanks to all my readers- you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

The rest of the night seemed to last forever as, for a long time, the six of them sat in complete silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts as the television blared in front of them. Even the puppy was unusually quiet and still as she lay on her mistress's lap and Clarisse stroked her distractedly as she watched the clock, which seemed to have stopped- and tried not to dwell on what was going on... however, it was impossible not think again that if they had been alone in the house.... she shuddered at the thought, and Joseph turned to look at her.

"What is it?" he whispered, pulling her close to talk quietly, looking around as he did so- Mia had fallen asleep, Nicholas was glaring at the television and the Motez's were also talking quietly.

"It's nothing," she tried to fob him off but when he continued to look at her, she sighed. Ï was just thinking that if we had been alone..."

"I was thinking the same thing, but we weren't," he said firmly as Clarisse rested her cheek against his shirt- while the others were in pyjamas and robes, he was still dressed.

"It just makes me a little more grateful for the security that's in place for us..."

She still looked a little troubled, so Joseph decided to try and inject some humour into the situation.

"Well... we do have some experience with these types of situations."

"Are you referring to the time when you practically locked me in my suite for two days?" Clarisse began to smile.

"Yes, and I will always maintain that I did the right thing- your personal safety was tantamount to me."  
"Still, I wasn't too impressed.... I WAS Queen of Genovia, and I was supposed to be running a country...."

"Not if I felt your life was in danger, sweetheart," he murmured. "When that was the case, the rest of Genovia could have jumped off a cliff as far as I was concerned," he added honestly.

"I appreciate that now, but I don't think the rest of Genovia would have seen it the same way.... and the members of parliament in particular wouldn't have appreciated you putting me, Clarisse, ahead of the Queen."

"I don't care- Clarisse was more important than the institution of Queen," he growled in a barely audible voice and Clarisse couldn't help but laugh out loud, waking Mia and startling everyone else, including the three bodyguards in the corner.

"What's so funny?" Mia asked grumpily as she sat up, rubbing er eyes.

"Joseph was just reminding me of another time when we were in a similar situation to this," Clarisse felt better for having laughed.

"You had another time when you were sitting up all night while a maniac was running around outside?" Mia sounded surly, but Clarisse didn't blame her- being forced to sleep on a couch amidst an atmosphere of tension and fear while pregnant was hardly healthy, but until the police found the who, why and where, they all just had to wait.

"Not necessarily... there was time a couple of years ago when there was someone wanting to harm your grandmother.... Rupert had more than his fair share of threats as well, but since Clarisse was my charge, I paid more attention to her than to him."  
"I can imagine," Mia giggled quietly.

"Anyway, this threat in particular alarmed me greatly so I did what I was trained to do... and went into lock down...."

0000000

_The threat against Her Majesty arrived earlier that morning in a plain cream coloured envelope- a rather innocuous item- and Joseph had initially thought it was a simple letter when her secretary handed it to him... but then he saw her hand tremble, and he quickly read the letter- rather than being simple, it was ugly and terrible..._

_The instant he registered the contents of the letter, Joseph went into lockdown mode- as far as he was concerned, Clarisse would be inaccessible to anyone (even parliament members) for the rest of the day, and even longer if they couldn't find the instigator._

"_This is a serious situation, not a practice run, and I hope you all know your responsibilities," he said sternly, looking around the security room at the sombre faces of his colleagues, who all nodded at his words. "I don't want the palace staff to find out about this until I have told Her Majesty, and Scott will inform you of what else needs to be done." _

_He then turned to Scott with a serious air- only Scott knew how worried he worries. "Do you know where Her Majesty is?"_

_  
"Out walking in the garden with Maurice..."Scott didn't dare add that Joe had been out there with her until he had been called inside._

"_I'm going out to get her- you inform Charlotte of what's going on, and we should have another meeting in another hour or so, just to make sure every thing's fine."_

_Thankfully, Clarisse hadn't moved very far when from where he had left her, and she turned to smile at him as he approached, nodding to dismiss the guard who had been watching her._

"_You are such a tyrant," she teased as the young guard disappeared and Joseph finally stood in front of her, looking grim. "Although that face you're wearing would scare anyone... was it bad news you received?" she asked calmly before leaning over to smell one of her roses._

"_Your Majesty," he began in a formal voice and Clarisse straightened up instantly, a surprised look on her face- he had been so warm before he left, and now..._

"_Your Majesty," he repeated as Clarisse stared at him. "I need to escort you back inside right now."_

__

"Why?" Clarisse replied instantly and Joe groaned to himself- she was in an argumentative mood. "I don't have any meeting scheduled until later in the day, and I don't spend much time in the garden as it is...."

"I'll explain everything inside, but I need you...."

_"I know what you need me to do, Joseph," she interrupted him, her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised in displeasure. "But I'm not going anywhere until you have explained to me what is going on," and she looked as though she meant it as Joseph longed to roll his eyes in exasperation- she really was a lovely woman, but sometimes she could be just so damn stubborn._

"_Fine- there has been a threat made against you, and it's far worse than the previous one."_

_  
"The one where some strange woman claimed to be Rupert's illegitimate daughter?" she replied sarcastically, but he could see that the news had shaken her. " How bad?" she asked as she walked towards him, and he sighed as they headed back towards the palace, Maurice trotting along at Clarisse's side._

"_Very bad... there was a note threatening you harm...." he ended awkwardly and Clarisse's shoulders slumped instantly._

"_Oh," was all she said, and Joseph wanted to put his arms around her as they walked inside in silence, before she straightened up again, her chin held hight. "It doesn't matter- I'm still going to keep to my schedule... in fact, I have a function fairly soon, so I had better start getting ready..."_

"_You won't be attending that function, Your Majesty," he said quietly as he followed her into her suite. "Charlotte has been instructed to cancel your schedule for today as well as tomorrow."_

_  
"Excuse me?" Clarisse spun on her heel and looked at him, now clearly displeased. "On whose authority did you make that decision?"_

"_My own," Joseph was unperturbed by her growing displeasure. "As your HOS, I have the authority to veto any activities that I deem unsafe for you- and your schedule, at this time, is something unsafe. For now, you will have to do your paperwork in here, and you will have extra guards outside your suite."_

"_You're placing me under virtual house arrest?" Clarisse almost screamed, now angry. "What about my meals, any visitors I was expecting.... even members of parliament?"_

_She was clearly desperate as she pulled parliament card, but Joseph was unmovable although he felt sorry for her._

"_I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but it is for your safety..." Clarisse glared at him, her eyes full of tears of frustration._

"_Joseph, can you at least talk to me as a friend rather than as a cold and distant bodyguard._

_  
"I'm sorry,"he softened as he reached out and took her hand for a moment. "There's nothing I can say to make you feel any better, but I am serious that your safety is priority number one at the moment... and not necessarily you as Queen," he added with a small smile, and Clarisse relaxed a little._

"_Thank you... I just hate being trapped like this because of a violent whim of a stranger I'll never meet."_

"_I wish I could understand, but I can't...all I can say is that to guard you, for most of us, is more than a job, and we just want you to be safe because we care."_

_0000000_

"But I still got my revenge on Joseph," Clarisse added with a victorious smile and her husband laughed.

"That's right... Clarisse figured that since she was going to be stuck in her suite for a couple of days, she certainly wasn't going to be alone.... Would you believe that she insisted on me sleeping on that uncomfortable couch?" he looked at Mia indignantly.

"I was rather childish in that respect," Clarisse admitted with a chuckle. "But still..." she smiled over at him tenderly. "It did help my nerves to have him so close..."

"Now I understand that you know how I'm feeling," Mia grinned.

"I do, and you reminded me so much of your father this afternoon, pacing up and down- he would have done the same thing," she teased gently and Mia blushed. "However, as he and I before you have both learnt, you and Nicholas are in a very different position to other young people... I know you would like to be free, doing what you want- including being involved in dangerous investigations," she looked pointedly at Nicholas.

"And I can understand that- but you are who you are- Queen of Genovia and Lord Devereaux as well as Consort, and that does separate you from everyone else... You will always be protected and guarded, as irksome as that may sound, but it is necessary, particularly now you hare having your first child together. It will seem that your every move is watched- which it is- but never doubt that your security team is doing their best, and doing it because they care...." she finished calmly, and there was a slight pause before Mia, who had been listening intently, grinned.

"Wow, Grandma... you again have just proved how wise you are."

"All thanks to years of personal experience," Clarisse said with a self deprecating laugh as Joseph squeezed her hand.

0

There was no change in the situation when the sun came up a couple of hours later, but after the bodyguards did a thorough search of all the upstairs room, they were allowed to move around the house although, by mutual agreement, they stayed in the living room most of the time.

"I hope they find whoever did this," Clarisse commented to Joseph when they went upstairs to shower and change as one of the bodyguards walked Shelley outside.

"Why- so we can be alone again?" Joseph teased and she chuckled as she walked towards the ensuite.

"No, that's you, not me, dear... but I'm worried about Mia- she doesn't need this now."

"True- but you did give them some good advice..."

"That's what grandmothers are for," she said flippantly.

When they went back downstairs, they discovered that Mia and Nicholas had had heated words in their absence, and while Mia was being consoled in the kitchen by Sheila, Nicholas was sulking in the living room.

"It's understandable that you two hate being cooped up for days on end, especially under these circumstances, but you aren't the only ones who get restless- I suspect Joseph and Sebastian are both feeling the same way," Sheila said sympathetically. "It's bound to cause tension."

'"I just don't understand men sometimes," Mia sighed. "They're impossible!"

"While we agree with you there, we are going to be probably spending another few days together, living in close quarters, so I suggest that we just all settle down and not allow this tension to get to us," Clarisse said wisely before they were distracted by someone coughing in the doorway, and they saw a sheepish looking Nicholas standing there... obviously Sebastian and Joseph had come to the same conclusion....

00000

The next three days seemed to drag by just as slowly and while there was a silent agreement not to argue, the tension again was building, although Mia and Sebastian were busy with the paperwork Scott had arranged to be transferred there. Sheila spent a lot of time reading as Clarisse started up again with her embroidery work, leaving Joseph and Nicholas at a loose end, although both pretended to be busy watching t.v, but both were bored, although Nicholas didn't say a word, which Clarisse appreciated, knowing that Joseph had spoken to him and was probably feeling the same way himself. Clarisse was trying to remain calm about the whole mess, although she was still concerned about the situation as well as the fact that they were incommunicado from their friends and family.

"You look far too serious doing embroidery," came a voice from beside her on the couch, and she looked over to see Joseph grinning at her.

"I was just thinking and hoping that this is all over soon... I'm sure that our family is worried about us...."

"I'm surprised BJ hasn't tried to bluster his way in here, or try to convince Scott to let us talk to him... Oh, Scott is on is way out here... I think he might have some news...."

He hadn't meant to reveal the last part, particularly as he saw Clarisse's eyebrows knit together in concern. "I'm sure it's nothing serious- maybe Scott thought he would see us in person rather than calling me... But I see that Shelley has made herself comfortable in your lap again," he changed the subject quickly. "Are you bribing her?"

"No," Clarisse smiled down at the puppy, now distracted, and gently patted the top of her head, eliciting a tail wag. "She really is very sweet, and the breed apparently loves to nap in laps... Mia gave me a book on the breed, and I've been reading it in my spare time, which I seem to have plenty of at the moment," she said with a tinge of sarcasm in her voice, and Joseph ad to smile- she was getting as restless as everyone else.

It was a few hours later when Shades stepped into the room where they were all watching television, looking grim.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your evening again, but I though you needed to know this- we found our suspect," he said simply as the air in the room turned electric. "It wasn't linked to anyone we had suggested. We caught him as he was about o leave the country, but had been detained on another matter, so we were able to catch up with him.... It took a little time to get everything sorted, but he has made a full confession- basically, he was the mastermind behind the whole scheme, although he had others working for him, but...." he paused for a moment and Joseph sensed that what they were about to hear wasn't going to be pleasant.

"This isn't easy, but he had been counting on the fact that you would all be together.... he had intended on detonating the bomb here..." he trailed off awkwardly, not wishing to finish the sentence, but it had made an enormous impact on his audience- there were three gasps of horror, one "Oh what?" and two sharp intakes of breath.

"Are you definitely sure about that?" Joseph finally asked as, beside him, his wife tried not to faint.

"Very sure,"Scott replied solemnly. "The police didn't want you to know until they were sure, but they are definitely sure."

"So it's someone that has no link to the Crown or the Prime Minister?" Nicholas asked in a low voice and Scott nodded.

"What happens now?" Clarisse asked quietly. "Would it make your job easier, Scott, if Joseph and I were back at the palace?"

Ever since Scott had woken them up the first time, she had been silently considering all the options, and she had come to the conclusion that maybe it would be easier if she and Joseph were back under the protective security umbrella at the palace.

Joseph was surprised she hadn't mentioned anything to him, but if she was prepared to leave the house she had been happy at for everyone's safety, it spoke volumes.

After a moment, he realized Scott, while frowning pensively, hadn't said anything so he discreetly cleared his throat, startling Scott.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking... professionally, I would recommend that you do that... but personally, you can't let some random lunatic drive you out of hour home... while there may be some protests about extra security, I think you can stay here..." he said with a grin.

"Other than that, the other two residences have been given the all clear, so you guys can go home in the morning.... you won't be needed for court appearances in this case as the police have enough evidence without your involvement... oh, and there are a few things I need to point out. You all will he heavily guarded for a while, which means a) no more secret adventures...." he looked at Mia and Clarisse when he said that. "B) no more escaping from guards, even for five minutes..." this was directed at them all. " And c) all guests will need to call ahead and be vetting... this is more for here," he looked at Joe, who nodded understandingly- if they were to stay at the beach, they would have to make some concessions....

"Other than that, hopefully things will be dull and normal for some time... not that I'm accusing you of being dull, Your Majesty," he added hastily as Mia jokingly raised any eyebrow.

"I'lll forgive you this time, Scott, only because you and the police have done some really good work with this case... well done!"

"Here, here," Joseph added enthusiastically as the others nodded. "It looks like you don't need me anymore!"

"Not that Grandma would mind," Mia murmured quietly as everyone laughed, Clarisse mock glaring at her granddaughter.

0

"Let's hope that everything remains normal for a while," Mia echoed Scott's words the following morning when they left. "Maybe we could make things a little interesting," she mused thoughtfully and Joseph frowned at her. "Joking, Joe, just kidding!"

"Things are certainly never dull around here," Clarisse commented lightly once the others left. "I didn't think life would be this interesting once I retired!"

"We do know some interesting people," Joseph joked as he wove an arm around her waist. "But were you really serious about going back to the palace if necessary?"

"I suppose... yes, I was," Clarisse admitted thoughtfully. "It was something I really didn't want to happen, but if everyone I care about was safer because of it... then, so be it... but I am glad that Scott supports us staying out here...."

000

The next two weeks were much less eventful than the first few days of the New Year- something for which they were both grateful. All five suspects involved the bomb scare had all appeared in court a couple of days after they were arrested, and while they were all out on bail, the police were following them and were confident that all would serve some time in prison. The press had a field day with it, of course, but all parties involved stayed well out of it, and they soon realized that neither Clarisse nor Mia would comment publicly on the matter, and they soon lost interest.

"Although they'll be very interested again when they are convicted," Mia said cynically."I just wish they could have been put away now, rather than in a month...."

"That's the way justice works, I suppose," Joseph said calmly, although he too hated the thought of them being out and about.

They had caught up with their family and friends again (all of whom had been worried sick) and life was back to normal, although Clarisse was worried that Charlie wasn't well... he had sounded weaker the last time they had spoken to him....

It was a cool January afternoon when Joseph received the call that he had been dreading, a call he could have to relay to Clarisse.....

She was outside in the garden, supposedly weeding, but Shelley was far more entertaining, digging energetically beside her, getting covered in dirt and then shaking it all off before going in for more. She was just sitting back on her towel, laughing at Shelley, when Joseph appeared.

"I thought you were supposed to be weeding," he chided gently as he helped her up off the ground and she laughed as she brushed herself down.

"I was, but Shelley was proving to be far too entertaining... So, what were you up to?"

"I was on the phone... and I need to talk to you..." he gently guided her over to the garden seat and they sat down together.

"What is it, Joseph?" Clarisse asked curiously, completely unaware of the news her husband was about to break to her.

"It was James on the line... it's Charlie...." he trailed off as Clarisse suddenly realized what he was about to say.

"He's gone, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I know he was a great friend of yours," he said softly, patting her hand as she stared bleakly into the garden.

"He's been sick for a long time... when?"

"Early this morning..."

"I thought he was going to beat it... he was always so sure..." she looked at him with an anguished expression. "It's so unfair..."

"Yes, he did seem to think he was going to beat it..." he said heavily as Clarisse rested her head on his shoulder, tears spilling down her cheeks.

000

The funeral was held in Pyrus four days later, and Joseph and Clarisse spent the night before at the palace. Both of them had parts to play in the service- Marion wanted Clarisse to do a reading and say a few words about Charlie, while Joseph was asked to be a pallbearer, much to his surprise, but they both accepted immediately.

'"You obviously made a great impression on Charlie," Clarisse had teased him gently when they had found out, but they had both been touched at the gesture.

She sighed as she stood in front of the mirror on the morning of the funeral, dressed in the same black suit she had worn for Phillipe- she had never expected to wear this again so soon, and for someone she had loved like a brother... it was so unfair.... before she suddenly realized that, one day, Mia would be doing this for her....

"Are you ready?" she heard Joseph ask in the doorway, and she nodded, walking towards him and he reached out for her hand.

"I wish this wasn't happening," she murmured to herself as they walked down to the car- Mia couldn't attend, so she, Joseph and Nicholas were representing the royal family.

Despite the fact that this was suppose to be a private affair, the press were camped out in front of the church, recording and photographing all the guests, doing the same when Joseph, Nicholas and Clarisse emerged from the royal limousine, but Clarisse only looked straight ahead as they walked into the church.

Charlie had been a popular and well liked parliamentarian, so it was no surprise that the church was almost full when they were escorted down to their usual chairs next to the altar, something Clarisse didn't want today- she wanted to be sitting down with the rest of the mourners, but protocol was protocol....

She was nervous when, with a look from James the Archbishop, the time came for her to do her reading (which was ridiculous, she told herself sternly as she made her way to the podium, she had done this several times over the years... but none had mattered as much as this one did) but she somehow mad her way through it before pausing a moment.

"This is not an eulogy, but I was asked to say a few words about Charles... or rather, as I knew him, Charlie. All I can really say is that he was like a brother to me- he and James met me when I was still the fiancée of the Crown Prince, and I was a shy young lady... but little did I know on that first evening that they, along with their wives, would become dear friends to me and my second husband Joseph, and I was always grateful to have them on my side through anything. He was always there when I needed a shoulder to cry on, or when I needed to laugh, and the most endearing quality I will always remember about him was that he was always so cheerful and optimistic, even when I know his illness was getting him down.... " she paused again for a moment as tears began to choke up her throat, and she knew she wouldn't be able to say much more without breaking down. "But he was a wonderful friend from the moment we met, and I will miss him more than I can say...."

She managed to hold herself together for the rest of the service- although James' affectionate eulogy had her simultaneously laughing and in tears- but when the time came for Joseph, James and the other pallbearers to carry the coffin out of the church, tears slowly began to slide down her cheeks, and she had to grip Nicholas's arm tightly so that she didn't completely break down.

The rest of the funeral ceremony was a merciful blur, but Marion immediately came over to her when they arrived at Charlie's town residence for the wake, a warm smile on her face.

"Thank you for your words in the church... I know Charlie would have loved it... I know I did..."

"I really didn't know what to say, so I just said what I thought about...."

"Thank you.... Charlie really was very fond of you- just like you were his little sister- and I hope that you will still keep in touch now..."

"Of course I will.... as if this changes anything!" Clarisse said with a smile, before squeezing her hand sympathetically. "But if there is anything Joseph and I can do...."

"I will call you.... but thank you again.... this has been hard, but...."Marion trailed off with a shrug. "I'm sorry, I must keep going, but I just wanted to see you first..."

"It doesn't matter... I'll see you later anyway...." Clarisse smiled before Marion walked over to greet other guests, and she joined the Motezs and Nicholas, looking around for Joseph.... at the moment, she just wanted him beside her....

"Here I am," she heard from behind her, and she smiled as he stepped up next to her, looping her arm through his.... Although this was a very sad occasion, she was alright now that Joseph was with her....


	20. Return of Joseph's Ex Part 1

_Author's Note: I got this up pretty fast, but still a little drama to be played out...._

_Thanks to all my readers- you all rock!_

The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!

The rest of the wake was uneventful as, again, Charlie proved how popular he had been, with all of parliament as well as representatives from other countries attending. Marion was surrounded for much of the afternoon and Clarisse, watching her, could emphathize completely with her- at Rupert's wake, she had literally been unable to move as everyone surrounded her, offering sincere and insincere condolences- she could always tell the difference. She had also been inundated with offers of help and visits which, at the time, had driven her crazy but she now appreciated. It had been nearly nine years since Rupert's death, and while her life had moved on considerably since then, she could still remember how it felt to be a widow and viewed as one... it would be even worse for Marion, as Charlie had worshipped her.

Clarisse didn't get much time to reflect on these thoughts as she was busy chatting with guests, Joseph at her side. He had the feeling Charlie's death had hit her harder than she wanted to admit, and while she was handling it well now, she would eventually have to give in to her grief.

It was late in the afternoon when Joseph decided it was time to go (Nicholas had long gone) and Clarisse wearily agreed- the loss and subsequent funeral of one of her dearest friends had drained her, and she had the feeling that James, while maintaining his jovial bravado, was devastated by the loss of his childhood friend.

Marion, while looking tired, smiled warmly when they approached to say their farewells. "Thank you for today...."

"It was an honour," Joseph said seriously as Clarisse hugged her and he followed suit, Marion clearly appreciating it.

"Please call if you need anything," Clarisse added sincerely.

"I will- I promise."

It was a very quiet trip back to the beach, Clarisse, while still holding Joseph's hand, staring out the window, lost in her own thoughts while he did the same, but glanced at her from time to time. When they arrived back, Clarisse headed inside immediately as Joseph stopped to talk to the bodyguards who had stayed behind to take care of the house and Shelley, but when he entered the house, he discovered that Clarisse had locked herself into the bathroom.

"Are you alright?" he knocked gently on the door after he got changed.

"I'm fine," Clarisse replied thickly, sounding as though she had been crying. "I just need some time, that's all."  
"I'll be downstairs if you need me."

After he had taken Shelley for a brief stroll along the beach, a quick glance at his watch informed him it was time to start dinner.

"Come on Shelley, let's go back," he said to the puppy as they turned back to the house. "Maybe your mistress will be feeling a little better when we get back."

She hadn't yet emerged when they stepped back into the house,but he left her alone as he headed back to the kitchen- it had been a very emotional day for her, and she was grieving for a man who had been there for her through a lot of rocky times, including a difficult marriage.

He had just put the lasagne in the oven to bake, ready to watch some TV while waiting for Clarisse, when he heard soft footsteps on the stairs, and he turned to see Clarisse enter the room, looking refreshed, although her eyes were a little red.

"I had a long shower," she explained as she picked up Shelley and cuddled her close.

"I thought so... are you alright?" he rested a hand on her cheek.

"Not really," Clarisse said honestly. "Charlie was a great friend of mine, and I'm devastated... but it's also reminded me of when I was widowed... and that it will be us one day..."

"Yes, it will be us one day," Joseph agreed honestly, guiding her over to the table and sat her down. "There's no denying that, or even trying to, but the most important thing is that Charlie loved life, so you should to.... it's not about the quantity of life but the quality. I know that deaths always make one consider their own mortality, but why don't we just appreciate what we have now?"

"That's sounds like a good idea," Clarisse brushed away tears, before smiling weakly at him. "You are so wise and understanding...."

"That's what husbands are for," he quipped gently before wrapping his arms around her.

00000

Despite the comforting words, Clarisse was very quiet for the next few days, and Joseph suspected she was depressed about Charlie. She did her usual activities- embroidery, gardening, walking and training Shelley, cooking and speaking to Mia on the phone- but her heart wasn't in it, and she was only going through the motions. She only really smiled when Shelley did something funny (which she did quite often), and she was unusually clingy to Joseph, which was understandable.

A week after the funeral, Joseph was trying to think of a way to cheer his wife up when he received two phone calls and two sets of good news, both of which would help. The first call was from Mia:

"Nick and I would like to come out and see you tomorrow- I know Grandma hasn't been very happy for the last week or so, but I do have some news that would cheer her up...." She sounded very mysterious, and Joseph had no idea what she meant, but he knew Clarisse would enjoy seeing them.

No sooner had he hung up from Mia then the phone rang again- this time, it was Julie.

"I know Sean is coming to visit next month, but Patrick and I need to go away, and as my parents are going to be away as well... would you like to have him for a few days?"

"Clarisse is out in the garden at the moment, but I'm sure she... we would be delighted to babysit... I'll call you when I know....

"How's it going out here?" he asked jovially when, outside, he approached Clarisse who, kneeling on a towel, was weeding, Shelley lying nearby.  
"Not too bad- the grass and the weeds are growing," she said matter of factly, sitting back and looking up at him. "What are you doing?"

"I just got off the phone," he began, noting that Clarisse blanched slightly at the words. "It's not bad news- Mia and Nicholas are coming out tomorrow with some news...." Clarisse looked surprised but delighted. ".... and Julie also called- she and Patrick have to go away, and she wanted to know if we would like to look after Sean for a few days..."

"How wonderful!" Clarisse's face lit up again with delight. "What did you say?"

"I said we'd let her know, but that we'd love to do it," he teased, happier now that Clarisse had cheered up at the double good news- Mia, Julie and Sean. "I'm just wondering what Mia's news will be," he confessed as he sat on the nearby garden seat and Clarisse looked thoughtful.

"I have no idea either, but I suspect it has something to do with the baby, but we'll just have to wait until they come to find out...."

000

The next morning, both Joseph (pleased that Clarisse seemed brighter) and Clarisse were practically glued to the windows, waiting for them to arrive, and they almost ran out the door when they saw the limousine approach, to Mia's open amusement.

"Talk about a welcoming committee," she laughed through the open window.

Joseph's jaw dropped slightly when Mia stepped out of the car- she had put on more weight since the last time he'd see her (but still looked great) before Clarisse, noticing that he was staring, nudged him in the ribs.

"Hello you two... I can see that having extra bodyguards hasn't changed a thing for you!" she joked, embracing Clarisse and then Joseph, who couldn't resist joking in return:

"How is it for you at the palace?" and Mia rolled her eyes as they went inside.

"Not too bad- it is annoying, but I'm used to I... I can now see how it could have been annoying for you, Grandma, even when the man you were crazy about was your HOS," Mia said cheekily as she sank down on the couch next to Nicholas as Clarisse and Joseph sat down opposite them.

"I could take that as an insult.... but since it's true," he glanced lovingly at Clarisse. "I'll let it be... but you are getting just as cheeky as your grandmother!"

"I know," Mia looked modest before turning serous. "I know you've had a terrible start to the year, Grandma, but I have something that may cheer you up... I had a check up a few days ago, and the baby is fine... in fact, both babies are fine," she beamed happily at Nicholas for a moment before looking at them again. "We're having twins!"

"Twins!?" Joseph repeated in stupefaction.

"Yes, twins Joe- one for each of you," Mia replied impishly.

"Congratulations," Joseph said, recovering quicker than Clarisse as he embraced Mia and shook Nicholas's hand. "Double trouble at the palace!" he joked before they all looked expectantly at Clarisse who still hadn't said anything.

"Twins?" she finally said, at a loss for words. "I... uh... well...." she stammered as, inexplicably, her eyes filled with tears. "Well... excuse me," she whispered before fleeing the room, mortified at how she was feeling, and that she had displayed it to Mia and Nicholas.

In the kitchen she hastily drank a glass of water, trying to figure out why she was feeling like this, before she heard:

"Aren't you happy about my news, Grandma?" and Clarisse whirled around to see Mia standing there, looking calm but sounding hurt.

"Oh no, darling... I am absolutely thrilled for you, and I mean that... congratulations,"" she hastily embraced a still puzzled Mia. "It's just that I'm so angry that your father can't be here to celebrate yet another milestone in your life," she sighed. "He's missed you officially becoming a princess, your coronation, engagement and wedding, and now this... I wish I could make it up to you in someway."

"You don't need to make anything up to me, Grandma," Mia said patiently, resting a hand on top of Clarisse's. "Yes, it would be nice to have Dad here, but I have had you and Joe for the past eight years, both as my father and grandmother, therefore you have nothing to make up for... Yes, I wish he had been here, but you, Joe and my mother more than make up for it."Clarisse looked at her pensively for a moment, slightly in awe of how mature Mia was, and immensely proud of her... and twins! She had Joseph were going to great-grandparents twice over!"

000

After celebrating the good news, the new parents headed back to Pyrus while Clarisse beamed happily at Joseph.

"Twins! I don't think that has happened in our family before!"

"It certainly will make life more interesting," Joseph agreed. "But... who would succeed Mia as monarch?"

"Ever the practical one," Clarisse teased gently. "We'll worry about that when we come to it... but twins!" she smiled gleefully, and Joseph knew he couldn't diminish her job, even if he had wanted to. "I didn't mean to get upset when Mia told us, but I just wished Phillipe had been here... he has missed so much."

"But you're here," he reminded her gently. "I'm sure he would have been as proud as can be, but she has you... and I'm sure he's here, in a way."

"You are very sweet," she caressed his cheek gently. "I just wish...that he hadn't been killed....life would have been so much easier...."

00000

A week later, Julie and Patrick dropped Sean off for his visit- Sean was now almost ten months old, and growing rapidly, with big brown eyes, soft and still rather sparse brown hair, a cheeky and happy smile (as revealed in numerous pictures Julie had sent) and already had four teeth.

He was momentarily shy when he first saw Clarisse and Joseph, but all too soon he chuckling happily away in Clarisse's arms as Shelley watched them, Patrick bringing in all the baby equipment, with an an expression that seemed to say: 'who is this strange creature, and why does he need all this stuff?'

"Shelley, this is Sean," Clarisse knelt down so that the dog had a good view of the baby. "He's a friend, not a toy," she added as Shelley curiously sniffed his feet before licking it, wagging her tail in approval as Sean chuckled happily.

"She'll be fine," Clarisse said reassuringly to Julie as she stood up again. "She's very gentle."

"She's as soft as a marshmallow!" Joseph added with a laugh.

"So says the man who gave her to me," Clarisse retorted protectively as she glared pointedly at him.

"By the way," Julie continued. "He's still relatively easy to put to sleep, but he is teething at the moment, so you could have a bad night with him.... But Joe does need the practice!"

"Thank you- you really are a kind, thoughtful niece."

Once Julie and Patrick left, little Sean's lips only trembling for a moment when his parents said goodbye to him, Joseph took most of his gear (excluding the high chair) upstairs and Clarisse settled him down for a nap.

"So this is what it feels like to have a baby in the house," Joseph whispered as they tiptoed out of the room. "Thank goodness we're not first time parents!"

"No, we're way past that," Clarisse agreed as they went downstairs, before pausing for a moment. "Its just that when I spoke to Mia during that crisis, it hit me particularly hard that it would have been nice to have a child with you... I will always blame myself for you never having children, but I was just a little jealous of Mia and Nicholas that night... Anyway," she shook off the mood briskly. "I think I'm going to love having Sean here- he's such a lovely little boy."

"Even when he's teething?"

"Welcome to the wonderful world of babies and teething... but you did very well when he was a newborn, so this should be a piece of cake!"

She sounded very confident despite her secret feeling of inadequacy- she had barely spent enough time with her sons when they were little, as well as Mia, but she was determined to be a constant presence in this little boy's life, as well as enjoy the grandmother experience with Mia and Nicholas's twins.

000

The next few days were a source of joy for Clarisse- she had always loved little Sean, and spending even more time with him increased her enjoyment. Joseph was a little less enthusiastic, particularly when he realized that teething was a very painful experience, but since Clarisse was happy, he didn't want to complain.

The first night was a sleepless one for all involved- baby Sean still keep crying despite the remedies Julie had left for him, and Clarisse finally went downstairs with him so not to disturb Joseph, but he came downstairs a little while later, just as Sean settled down.

"You're a natural at this," he whispered as he sat down next to her.

"I am a mother," she reminded him gently. "The maternal instinct is still going strong... and I'm definitely going to be a grandmother to the twins."

"So you're going to neglect Shelley and me?" he pretended to look insulted as, little Sean now asleep, they stood up and headed towards the stairs, talking in hushed tones, and she turned to smile at him.

"I would never neglect either of you.... you could simply come with me..."

Other than the first night (and the next morning when he was still complaining a little), the next few days were fun for Clarisse- he was such a happy little boy, sleeping most nights, and Clarisse didn't mind cleaning up his high chair after meals (which was usually a mess). Even Shelley got used to him, although, when she wanted more attention, she dragged some of his toys outside or left them around the house, much to Joseph's irritation.

"She really is trying my patience," he complained after picking up yet another toy off the floor, and Clarisse laughed from her position on the toy covered blanket on the floor, watching Sean crawl around the room, Shelley watching and following closely.

"She just wants some attention, don't you Shelley?" she almost cooed to the puppy, who wagged her tail in response, but keep her eyes on the baby, obviously fascinated by him. "You must remember, she's only a baby as well."

"You really are enjoying this, aren't you?" he teased. "You haven't complained about cleaning his high chair, the nappy changes, washing his clothes...."

"It's all part of looking after a baby, but yes, I have enjoyed all of it, and if you're completely honest, you've enjoyed it too... especially when you got up with him in the middle of the night when I didn't..."

"It was easy, especially since you had been up with him the night before when he was teething...."

"Alright, you won't admit it, but I am going to miss him when he leaves tomorrow..." she added sadly as she stood up and walked over, scooping him up on the way. "But I guess Shelley would be pleased to be back as the centre of attention..."

Just then, Joseph's mobile rang and, after a few brief words, he glanced quickly at Clarisse and hurried out of the room, much to Clarisse's surprise.

"I wonder what that was all about?" she said to Sean.

0

She was feeling a little sad the next morning as she started packing Sean's gear up, and it wasn't just because he was leaving- Joseph has been cool and distant ever since he had gotten that phone call the previous evening....

"What was that about?" she asked when he came back into the room ten minutes later, and she had to repeat the question as seemed distracted and tense.

"Oh, nothing... Scott just needed some advice, that's all."

She was even more suspicious when the second call came later that night, particularly when Joseph made a point of not acknowledging her question, so she just let it be, before he suddenly announced as they were going to bed:

"I have to go into Pyrus for a couple of hours tomorrow."

"Why... Julie and Patrick are coming...."

"That's why you're going to stay here instead of coming with me," he said decisively and Clarisse couldn't help but feel a little insulted at his meaning. "It's nothing, don't worry," he added breezily, kissing her briefly on the cheek and turning his back to her, leaving her more confused than before.

He left before she had a chance to tackle the subject, but she was still pondering the subject as she finished packing Sean's stuff and settled him into his playpen. She was just about to settle down and do some embroidery while waiting for the others, before Joseph's mobile rang.

"Hello?" she said, smiling widely- she was sure Joseph was calling to apologize for his behaviour, but she was unpleasantly surprised to discover that it wasn't Joseph, but she couldn't think who it could be, although the voice sounded oddly familiar....

"Hello, Your Majesty," came the voice from the other end. "Turn on your TV."

"Who is this?" Clarisse asked warily, reaching for the remote control resting beside her. " How did you get this number?"

"I have my ways... it's Arthur Mabrey, but before you hang up, I have something to say," he added hastily as Clarisse's finger moved towards the disconnect button. "This is coming from someone who still wants the best for you," he continued as Clarisse rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Do you know your husband is in Pyrus?"

"Of course I do," Clarisse said sharply, annoyed that Arthur Mabrey knew more than she did.

"Did you also know that he was seen entering a bar with a mysterious woman who is clearly not you?"

Ignoring this, Clarisse switched on the television and her eyes widened in horror at what she saw... the photographer was obviously hidden in some bushes, but he had a clear view of the bar in question and, sure enough, Joseph stepped out of the restaurant with his guard, looking guilty and annoyed, before hurrying off in one direction... She was about to switch it off when two other people emerged from the restaurant seconds afterwards... one she couldn't recognise, but the other... Laura, Joseph's ex girlfriend and someone she couldn't stand, looking smug. Obviously something had happened in that restaurant....

"Now how do you feel?" Mabrey taunted on the other line, and while Clarisse was shocked, hurt and angry to the core, she recovered sufficiently enough to snap:

"No comment," before promptly hanging up on him and switching off the phone... now, no one, not even Joseph, could get in touch with her.

There was now something different on TV but she couldn't forget the images she had just seen, her mind reeling- Joseph, then Laura emerging from a bar, one looking guilty, the other smug... was Joseph seeing Laura on the sly? Was he cheating on her? Had she, once again, married a man who had no intention of remaining faithful to her?

She was still trying to recover her equilibrium when she heard a car pull up outside- Julie and Patrick had arrived to pick up Sean....

0

"I'm sorry you missed Joseph," Clarisse said apologetically as the two young people began loading all the gear in the car an hour later, making ready to leave. "He had to go to Pyrus unexpectedly, but I'm sure he would have loved seeing you.""

"Not to worry, we'll probably see him again soon... I'm just relieved that this little scamp didn't wear you out," she tickled her son playfully on the stomach, and he giggled.

"No, we loved having him here, and he's welcome anytime...."

Clarisse gave him one last cuddle before he was strapped into the car, and she happily, yet sadly waved them off before her mood changed as she again considered what she had seen and heard that morning... Joseph had been been irritated after both calls the previous night, as well as being distant with her, and it had been clear he hadn't wanted to talk about it... Obviously it had something to do with Laura, and while she had initially appreciated being left out of it, it now hurt that he had withheld information from her....and that the press had covered their meeting, or whatever it was. What made it worse was that Viscount Mabrey knew all about it, and had called her.... She didn't know what to think, but she knew that she and Joseph would have to have serious talk when he got back...

0

He arrived back an hour after Julie left, and while he was still tense, his attitude towards Clarisse had changed back to what it usually was, but not Clarisse was cool with him.

"I wish I had been back in time to see Jules... did they get off alright?"

"Yes, and it's been very quiet here since," Clarisse said simply as she handed him a cup of coffee and turned away.

"Yes, it is... but I'm sure Shelley will enjoy being the centre of attention again," he joked, but Clarisse, her back still to him, didn't laugh in return.

"Maybe so," she replied non committally, and Joseph was puzzled.

"Is there something wrong, dear?"

"Why should there be anything wrong?"

"You're being awfully... what's the word... distant....what's wrong?"

"Just like you were last night?" Clarisse spun around to look at him, her face still neutral, but her eyes glittering with anger. "Are you going to explain that behaviour to me?"

"I... I can't," Joseph said quickly, looking down at the table, angering Clarisse even more. "Not yet anyway... but I will."

"Does it have anything to do with.... Laura?" she spat out the name and he looked up, stunned.

"How did you know?"

"It doesn't matter how I know, what matters is that I would like to know what's going on between you and your ex-girlfriend...."


	21. Return of Joseph's Ex Part 2

_Author's Note: Wow! Thank you to all my readers- you all rock! That last chapter was hard, but hopefully there's resolution in this one!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

There was a long silence after Clarisse asked the question, and Joseph fiddled with his cup, hoping to avoid her glare and subsequent confrontation, but when he briefly looked up, it was clear that she was expecting an answer.

"I would rather not discuss it at the moment," he finally said evenly, now on the defensive. "I can't say at the moment, but I need to to trust me."

"That's not good enough for me," Clarisse snapped, her face revealing both anger and disbelief. "Not by a long shot- especially when I turn on the television and see you coming out of a bar, Laura just behind you... you looking guilty, she looking smug- it looked as though you had been meeting secretly... How do you think that made me feel?"

"What? You saw us on television?" Joseph repeated, looking shocked. "The press was there, recording us?" He couldn't believe it, and didn't want to.

"Of course... someone must have tipped them off," she said sarcastically, unimpressed that he still seemed to be naive about the press.

"The same someone who tipped YOU off?" he suddenly turned shrewd, looking at her suspiciously. "How _did_ you know about the bar?"

"I received a phone call from Viscount Mabrey..."

"Mabrey?" he interrupted with a growl, glaring at her. "How did he get this number... and why were you even LISTENING to him?"

"He was right, though- you _were_ meeting another woman in a bar... I am not defending him," she added hastily. "But you weren't telling me anything, so what was I supposed to do?"

"You know that man is totally against us, you should have..."

"Oh, don't tell me what I should have done," Clarisse spat. "This isn't about me, this is about you telling the truth... so why do you just tell me what's going on? I'm not going to move from this spot until you do."

"Fine,"Joseph sighed heavily. "I really wanted to wait until this was sorted out..."

Clarisse rolled her eyes at this- married couples never had any secrets and, after her marriage to Rupert, she hated secrets.

"I went to see Laura because... because..." he hesitated- this was going be harder than he expected, but he also hadn't expected to come home to an extremely angry wife. "... Because she's writing a book about my relationship with her..." Clarisse went white at this. "And I heard, through Scott, that she might mention OUR relationship in it."

There was a slight pause before it hit Clarisse- while it had been an open secret in Genovia, someone was putting their relationship in a book- and not necessarily in a good way.

"_**What**_?" Clarisse said in a dangerously soft voice as the cup she was holding slipped out of her fingers and crashed onto the bench, shattering into a million pieces, but she didn't care as she stared at Joseph in horror.

"How and why on earth is she doing this? Why? She's only met me once, and while she may be jealous, that still doesn't give her the right to write about us!"

For a moment, her anger was diverted temporarily towards Laura, much to Joseph's relief.

"I don't know why she's doing this, but I'm sure I never mentioned you to her, or vice versa, and I told her so!"

"I should say you didn't talk about her to me- I wouldn't have wanted to know," she muttered under her breath, but Joseph ignored it.

"But she says she has a solid source that has confirmed much what I supposedly said... of course she won't tell me who it is, or even show me the manuscript...."

"Of course she won't- why would she?" Clarisse almost sneered. "So, what did you do?"

"I am hoping that she would consider my offer not to publish it..."

"She will, no matter what you ask her- she's vicious and will do anything to sell books... but, _did _you ever mention me to her?"

"Are you serious?" Joseph finally looked angry. "No, I did NOT mention you- EVER- to her... not only because I wasn't allowed to, but because it was none of her business... what kind of man do you think I am?"

"I'm sorry... I just thought you were having an affair with her...."

"You thought **I **was having an **affair**?" he repeated in a soft voice. "You **thought** that, despite the fact that I have never strayed on you, even when you were still married, and proved that I never will? Clarisse, I wish you would FINALLY realize that I am NOT Rupert and never will be; I am not interested in seducing young women who are only interested in me because I'm married to you; and I am not- **NOT**," he emphasized the word sharply. "Interested in continually reassuring you that I won't cheat... In fact, I'm actually quite offended and insulted that, almost three years into our marriage, you still have doubts about me... How can you even feel like that... But, at the moment, I don't care- it's your problem."

Clarisse had listened to his passionate speech feeling touched and a little afraid- this argument had escalated out of control, far beyond what she had imagined what would happen, but she didn't want to let her guard down... yet. But when Joseph had cavalierly said "It's your problem" it stung her enough to bite back with:

"If that is my problem, I also have another problem in that my so called husband doesn't trust me enough to tell me when there's something troubling him- even something as bad as this..."

"I wanted to tell you..."

"When it was over," Clarisse retorted, looking at him as her eyes filled with tears. "I can appreciate why you left me out, but that's why hurts the most... a marriage isn't real unless the couple works out all their problems together... and, at the moment, we're not doing that..."

She paused for a moment, brushing the tears away, before looking at him again with sad, pain filled eyes.

"You have told me the truth, and I appreciate it... maybe you secretly wish that you hadn't married me, but... I need some space."

"What are you saying?" Joseph asked hoarsely.

"Exactly what I mean- I think we should have some time apart, just to consider things..."

Both of them were anguished at Clarisse's decision, but Joseph didn't push her, not wanting to hear another word, 'divorce'...hopefully it wasn't over- they were just having time apart....

000

Joseph packed some of his belongings and was gone within half an hour of Clarisse's announcement. He couldn't see her anywhere when he left, but he wasn't planning on going far- just to the guard house (or the 'hangout' as Scott had christened it). Even if Clarisse wanted 'space', he still wasn't going to leave her alone- she was going to be protected by her husband, even if they were apart.

The team didn't say a word when he appeared in the kitchen with a suitcase- they obviously knew something had happened.

"I'll let you know what's going on, but I have to call Scott first," he said quietly before leaving the room and heading upstairs. He would be staying in a single bedroom with a small bathroom, very unlike his usual bedroom at the main house, but it suited his purpose for the time being.

"I didn't expect to hear from you so soon," Scott joked when he picked up the phone.

"Do you know anything more about Laura's source?" Joseph asked tersely.

"No, but we're working on it... why?"

"Clarisse found out about that meeting, via Viscount Mabrey, and she threw me out of the house."

"Oh damn... are you kidding?" Scott sounded shocked.

"Not about this- she's really angry."

"Do you need me to come out there? I've got a great second in command here, and it sounds as though you need to get drunk..." Joseph smiled at how kind Scott sounded- quite unlike the brash man he usually was.

"As tempting as that offer is, I really need you to find out who this source it...but, thanks."

"No worries, and I'm on it now... believe me, the rest of the guys and I know it's all rubbish.... oh, and I might investigate that link with Mabrey- he might have a bigger connection to this...."

"Good idea,"Joseph said grimly. "He's wanted to break us up since we got married, and he may have succeeded..."

"No, he definitely has not,"Scott said defiantly. "We'll get to the bottom this, and then you guys will get back together."

"Have you thought that Clarisse might consider our marriage over?"

"Not if I know Clarisse... she's going to fight for this and for you as soon as she recovers from this shock. By the way, where are you now? If you're on your way here, there's definitely room for you to stay...."

"No, I'm going to stay at the beach house with the boys, and I have no intention of leaving Clarisse alone... Of course, she's not going to want to see me, so I'm going to stay in the background, but I'm not leaving."  
"'Atta boy, Joe- already fighting for your marriage."

After their conversation ended a few minutes later, Joseph recalled the events of the last 24 hours- first, finding out Laura's 'surprise' and trying to keep it from Clarisse while trying to figure out what to do; meeting Laura and her vehement refusal to show him the book, with a mocking "What's wrong, Joe? Are you afraid that there's something that may incriminate you and your now wife into a pre-marital affair while His Majesty was alive?"; then Clarisse finding out about it all, before accusing him of having an affair, culminating with him being kicked out.... It was a bad dream he couldn't wake up from, but he was determined to sort it out and make things right with Clarisse... Scott was right- their marriage wasn't over, and he was doubly determined to save it....

0

Clarisse hid in the living room with Shelley while Joseph packed, and she remained quiet when he came back downstairs. He had been looking for her, she could tell, as he slowly walked out the front door, but she simply didn't want to see him at the moment. She still couldn't believe that she had requested him to leave, and that he had acquiesced so easily, but she also knew she did need some space to think about all that she had seen and heard...

As soon as she was sure he was gone, she locekd the front door- he wasn't getting back in for while- and went back to the kitchen to clean up the shattered mug... But her thoughts were distracted... She was still furious at Joseph for what he had kept from her, and uncomfortably aware that he was right about her continued insecurities about their marriage (which made her feel guilty), but she was even more incensed about Laura... What right did she have to expose _their_ private relationship to the public? He had dated her long before he and Clarisse had admitted their feelings for each other, and Clarisse had had nothing to do with Laura until their last meeting... so, she assumed that this book was retaliation towards Joseph.... She knew he would never have spoken to her about Laura- he had signed a confidentiality agreement when he had first started working at the palace... and he definitely would not have cheated on her... she had been irrational when she had accused him of that, but still, she was hurt and betrayed...

Before she could consider the idea of the confidentiality agreement, Joseph's spare phone (which he had left behind) began ringing and, after checking caller ID to make sure that it wasn't him, she answered the phone....

"Grandma, I just saw the meeting on TV, and I don't believe they're cheating like the press is making it out as," she burst out. "Joe wouldn't do anything do that... so how, are you two holding up?"

"I threw Joseph out of the house," Clarisse replied numbly, just wanting to sleep until the whole scandal (she was now sure that the rest of the country knew all about it) was over. "Joseph's former girlfriend is writing a book about their relationship and maybe including us in it, so we had a massive argument and he left... I don't know what's going to happen now...."

"Tell me everything...."

Clarisse haltingly recalled everything she had seen and heard, skipping over the details of the argument, and when she finished, there was a long silence on the other end of the phone before Mia sighed heavily.

"I know this might not sound too sympathetic, but you shouldn't have listened to Viscount Mabrey... yes, Joe should have told you what was going on, but maybe he was trying to protect you... but, by listening to Mabrey, you played right into his hands... he's always been so against you and this was the perfect opportunity to try and split you two up...." and Clarisse realized she was right, before Mia continued. "After hearing this, however, I'm beginning to wonder if he hasn't had a bigger hand in this..." she trailed off as Clarisse suddenly felt sick- what if Mabrey HAD orchestrated this, or some of it- Laura had written the book, but Mabrey had known about it... what had she done?

00000

The next few days were surprisingly uneventful despite the fact that Joseph and Clarisse were living apart- a fact that had yet to be discovered by the press, but when they did find out, both of them knew life would become unbearable, hence both Scott and Mia were digging hard to find out who Laura's source was.... Clarisse didn't particularly care about what was going on around her- now that she had some time and space to think, she wanted to confront Laura, fighting for her man and her marriage.

In the meantime, she chose to stay inside much of the time, one of the bodyguards walking Shelley every day, and the one time she ventured out to the garden, Joseph was also outside, so she quickly turned her back on him and went to the furtherest part of the garden to weed, but her heart wasn't in it.... She missed Joseph so much that it hurt, especially when she went to bed at night, but she wasn't yet ready to talk to him....

Joseph, on the other hand, spent much of his time outside, patrolling the property and hoping to catch a glimpse of Clarisse, but she was obviously too upset to do any gardening or walk Shelley. In the following days after the scandal broke, he had received several angry phone calls from Julie, Annie and Lynn, and it had taken a while for him to calm them down, especially Julie, who was upset that Clarisse was avoiding her calls.

"It isn't personal, she just tends to shut herself away when she's upset...."

He wasn't too comforted, however, when he saw how tired and pale she looked when she emerged from the house...obviously she missed him as much as he missed her, but as soon as she saw him, she turned her back on him.... not a good sign....

0

It was exactly a week after Clarisse threw Joseph out when Mia rang, having found the information Clarisse had wanted, and her plan was now in action.

"Are you going to talk to Joe too?" she inquired- miraculously, the press still hadn't found out about their living arrangements although, in an entirely 'accidental' interview with the press, Viscount Mabrey had insinuated that ""there could be some problems in the marriage, but Clarisse had ignored that. She was surprised that Laura hadn't been seen in the press, but she assumed that she was laying low until things were sorted out.

"I will," Clarisse replied calmly, and it was true- she was going to save her marriage.

Joseph was surprised to see how formally she was dressed when she emerged from the house two hours later, and climbed into the car- her driver had informed them that she was going out, so they were expecting her to come out, but so formally dressed....

"I wonder where she's going?" he commented as they followed her car out of the driveway.

When they arrived in Pyrus, Joseph was even more surprised to see Clarisse's car stop in front of the same bar he had met Laura at, and he began to wonder.... he HAD to sneak in and find out what was going on....

0

Laura was already waiting in the specified booth with her solicitor when Clarisse and her bodyguards arrived, and Clarisse slipped elegantly into the booth, sitting down opposite them.

"Thank you for meeting me here today, Laura," she said pleasantly- this was her meeting, and she was going to remain in control. "I know you must be busy, preparing for your deadline, but I just wanted to speak to you...."

Laura was clearly unsettled by Clarisse's calling this meeting, as well as her calm demeanour, but she recovered enough to say, just as politely:

"If you have come to try and convince me not to publish, just like your _husband_..." she almost spat the word out. "You are sadly mistaken- the publisher already has my final draft."

"Maybe so, but I'm curious... what proof do you have that my friendship (which was what it was at that time) with Joseph wrecked your relationship with him?"

"Surely you know... have a source that confirms you were involved while he was dating me...."

"Oh, you're suggesting Joseph conducted two physical affairs- with me and you- while he was with you," Clarisse said calmly, her expression clearly disconcerting Laura even more. "I know you don't have any proof of that, but I can tell you that Joseph signed a confidentiality agreement when he began working at the palace, and one clause in the agreement specifies that he cannot discuss me, my personal life or even my activities as Queen to anyone... which he has followed to the letter. In addition, all my staff as well as the members of parliament (both past and present) have signed similar agreements, therefore, your source probably has insider information and is violating a legal agreement between themselves and the palace... thus their information cannot be used in your book... I don't know all that much about journalism law and ethics, but if the palace solicitors wish to interview you if this ever ends up in court, you will either have to revel your source or face jail time until you do so."

Laura began to squirm in her seat, clearly uncomfortable and her lawyer was looking less and less smug as Clarisse spoke while, in a booth not far away, Joseph listened intently, growing prouder of Clarisse by every word- this was her show, and she was still very much a Queen, despite her retirement.

"You _do_ have the right to write a book about your life, including your relationship with Joseph," Clarisse allowed, before her voice sharpened. "But _I_ had nothing to do with you or your relationship, therefore I refuse to be used in your retaliatory war with Joseph. I understand you need people who are mentioned in this book... their permission to do so... but I do not give you permission to use my name, or even allude to me- my solicitors will be watching.... I have also discovered your so-called 'reliable'"source..." as Laura and her shoddy lawyer exchanged a glance."It's Viscount Arthur Mabrey. This man is someone not to be trusted, and since he has never been a witness to my personal life, his information is fabricated with a touch of maliciousness..."

She paused for a moment, feeling awful at the way she was speaking to Laura but, then again, she had threatened her marriage to Joseph.

"I must warn you that, if you do publish with me in it, or any lies about Joseph, my solicitors have been given permission to sue... As for my husband... yes, you did have a relationship with him a long time ago but, I don't wish to be insensitive, but he has moved on- he's married to me now, and you have to let him go- he's happy.... and you're married too."

"Actually, Stephen and I have split up," Laura admitted with an ashamed expression on her face, and Clarisse suddenly felt sorry for her.

"I'm sorry... both for that, and I know that this hasn't been a pleasant experience for either of us," Clarisse said as she stood up, ready to leave all this behind her. "I know I cannot stop you from publishing this book, but I must say that Joseph's life won't be the only one wrecked if you do so- please consider that," she finished simply before walking away, relieved that it was all over. She hoped that Laura, now knowing that Clarisse was willing to fight, would change her mind... but now it was time to speak to Joseph....

0

She sank into the backseat of the car, exhausted at the thought of what she had already done and what she still had to do... she only hoped Joseph would forgive her, or even listen to her....

Just then, as she waited for the car to pull away from the curb (the sooner she left Pyrus the better), the passenger door opened and, to her surprise, in slid Joseph.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as he sat back in his seat, buckling his seatbelt as the car finally moved away from the curb. He grinned mischievously at the question, and Clarisse relaxed slightly- he didn't seem angry....

"Following you, of course- where do you think I would be?" he replied. "Even if we were separated, I wasn't going to let you come to Pyrus on your own without me... especially when you had an important meeting," he eyed her formal attire significantly.

"I wasn't completely alone.. but I did suspect you were in the car behind me," she admitted, a small smile on her lips.

"It felt a little strange to be the observer not the observee, especially after three years, so I was a little rusty."

"Nevertheless, you would have seen and heard more than I would have," Clarisse smiled, feeling a little nervous- while they were getting along at the moment, things could deteriorate once they began their serious discussion about their separation and the reasons behind it. It wasn't a discussion she was looking forward to, but she decided to plunge in and get it over and done with.

"So... in case you were wondering why I was here...."

"You don't need to explain anything to me, sweetheart, I know all about it... and I was there when you confronted Laura... I'm very, very proud of you," he hesitantly reached out and rested his hand on top of hers, and he was relieved when she didn't move hers away.

"I'm not particularly proud of what I did or said, but Laura had to know that I... we... were going to fight this- and we will," she looked at him with determination in her blue eyes.

"Do you know that Viscount Mabrey really is Laura's source?" he asked.

"Yes, Mia was very sure... as much as I trust Scott with all security issues, this time Mia had the connections to confirm this... Mia has already contacted the palace solicitors in regards to this, and all we have to do is stay out of it.... But I am sorry I thought you were having an affair," she said, looking ashamed, and Joseph squeezed her hand gently.

"I know I shouldn't be suspicious of you- I have no right to think that you would cheat on me... yes, I was irrational when I considered that, but I was hurt and angry.... but I promise never to expose my insecurities like that again- I shouldn't have doubted you..."

"It's not that I was saying not to be completely invulnerable... but just that you don't need to constantly worry about my faithfulness to you- no other woman is ever going to tempt me."

"Deal," Clarisse squeezed his hand in response. "But...."

"Before you say anything, I am sorry I didn't tell you about Laura when I found out about it- it was unfair and cruel on my part... I should have come to you in the first place- yes, I agree that married couples need to work their problems out together, and there's no one else I would want to work out my problems with than my wife," he said in a soft voice as he unbuckled his seatbelt and slid over into the middle seat, re-buckling his belt when he did.

"I'm sorry I hurt you- it wasn't my intention at all- I just wanted to protect you."

"I now appreciate that," she cupped his cheek with her hand for a moment. "I'm very sorry too- I just hate being lied to, and I jumped to the wrong conclusions when you didn't talk to me after that phone call... but I also know I made you frustrated by demonstrating that I didn't trust you... but I DO trust you," she murmured before leaning over and kissing him. "I trust you with my whole life, always will, and I'm sorry for suspecting you..." she paused for a moment before smiling again. "Mia told me off for being as silly as to suspect you of infidelity... she said, and I quote, _'As if Joe has eyes for anyone else but you, Grandma!' _"

"Now I know why I liked that girl when we first met," Joseph chuckled easily. "Scott told me not to give up- as if I would have- as you'd fight hard when you calmed down."

"Dear Scott," Clarisse smiled fondly before there was a long pause as they looked at each other, brown eyes on blue, and then Clarisse whispered: "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," he replied just as quietly before leaning over and kissing her lovingly.

There was still an hour and a half till they got home, but Clarisse was more than content to rest her head on his shoulder, and Joseph was more than happy for it to be so, kissing her gently on the top of her head from time to time.

"What about Laura?" he finally asked as they drove up their driveway, and Clarisse sat up and smiled at him.

"If nothing I said appealed to her, then... we fight," she said calmly, her eyes never wavering from his, and he relaxed slightly- he now had Clarisse behind him, which was all that mattered- before hurrying out of the car to help her out.

"You really are one in a million," he said quietly, pressing his lips on top of her hand.

"The same applies to you," she replied gently, her eyes full of love for him, and he laughed as they walked, hand in hand, into the house, Shelley greeting them in the doorway. "Thank goodness the press never found out about our mini separation"

"Scott and Mia would have killed anyone who printed it if they had found out!" Joseph joked with a laugh before turning to Clarisse and stroking her cheek gently. "But, at the moment, all I'm really worried about is you..."

"Really?" she blushed at the intense look he was giving her- almost three years after their original wedding, and he still drove her crazy. "What is it about me that you're worried about?"

"That you haven't been kissed enough (or at all) this week.... but I'm going to amend that..." he leaned over and kissed her again, this time more passionately. "Again and again and again."

"How fortunate for me," she smiled dreamily at him before he led her upstairs....

000

A couple of hours later, Joseph (clad in his bathrobe) came back downstairs for a snack and two cups of tea, and discovered that 'the boys' had left his luggage in the kitchen... he hadn't even heard them come in....

"I see you've moved back in," Clarisse said as she followed him into the kitchen, also wearing her bathrobe. "I don't remember saying that I was taking you back," she teased as she sank into one of the counter chairs and watching him turn the jug on.

"I thought that was mutually agreed upon before," he frowned at her momentarily before grinning. "Unless you've changed your mind...."

"Oh no, it's fine,"Clarisse looked alarmed before realizing he was joking.

"I thought so... by the way, you'll need to call Julie- she was rather hurt that you didn't respond to any of her calls... Of course, I explained what you're like when you're upset."

"Poor Julie... Yes, I'll call her, Annie and Lynn tonight... I only took Mia's calls...."

"I figured you might....

Once the tea was ready, he sat down next to her at the counter and poured two cups. "I have an idea...."  
"Oh?"

"After the year we've had, I was thinking that, once Mia has her twins, we might go travelling for a while... yes, Shelley can come with us as well as our bodyguards... and we can always come back to the beach house, but...."

"Bored, are we?"

"No... but maybe we just need some time to be anonymous and away from everyone... yes, we'll visit and keep in contact, but for while, maybe we could just be the two of us... no one else's problems to worry about...."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, darling," Clarisse said enthusiastically. "I wholeheartedly agree to that, and we should do it... but lets just wait and see what the next four or five months bring...."


	22. Comeuppance

_Author's Note: just a short chapter this time, but it's all about resolving this issue with Mabrey and Laura...._

_Thanks to all my readers- you all rock!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

The press were strangely quiet for the next few days- since they had never discovered Joseph and Clarisse's separation, there was no coverage on their reconciliation- but even Laura and Viscount Mabrey were 'unavailable for comment', and so it seemed that the scandal was dying down, although Joseph was still apprehensive.

"I won't be completely satisfied until Laura tells me personally that the book won't be published and the manuscript is destroyed," he said firmly. Laura was no longer the woman he had dated years earlier, and he wished he had listened to Clarisse's instincts when she had met her, rather than thinking she was silly for overreacting and not liking her. The book was Laura's way of exacting revenge on Joseph for ending their relationship (even though it hadn't been working for a long time, and he had let her down gently), which angered him (particularly when Clarisse was dragged into it), but he had no intention of retaliating- all he wanted was it to be over.

Clarisse didn't respond to his comment, only smiling vaguely as she played with Shelley on the lawn and Joseph, a little confused as to why she was unfazed by this silence, decided to press the point.

"You don't seem too concerned that Laura hasn't withdrawn the book," he said carefully and she looked up with a smile. "I mean, if this book DOES get published, we could have to go to court and details of my relationship with her will be discussed...."

"There was nothing sordid in your relationship, was there?" she asked calmly, looking as though she already knew the answer.

"No... saw each other a couple of nights a week for three months before I ended it."

"Then I'm not worried at all- besides, this won't end up in court," she said confidently with a calm smile.

"But what if it does?"

"Then we fight," Clarisse's eyes hardened slightly as she rested her hand on his knee. "I won't let her ruin our marriage, your reputation and Mia's reign... and I'm not leaving your side," she added, giving him a defiant look and he had to grin.

"You really can be a tough lady, can't you?"

"Not tough, just determined to protect those who I care about..." before her eyes softened and she smiled as she stood up and stretched. "But now, I'm determined to have a nice cup of tea."

"Does tea solve all your problems?" he teased gently as he followed her and Shelley into the house, and Clarisse laughed as she switched on the jug.

"You sounded exactly like Phillipe when you said that... in fact, he said those words on more than one occasion," she remembered with a warm smile, her eyes turning nostalgic as she recalled the many times Phillipe had teased her over her choice of beverage....

"_Come on, Mama- surely you like other drinks besides tea... I bet if you ever have a blood test, you'll have tea coming out rather than blood!" he teased, a mischievous look on his face, and Clarisse only laughed before retorting quickly:_

_  
"If anyone tests YOUR blood, I would hate to know what it is!" but Phillipe only grinned at that._

"What are you thinking about?" she suddenly heard Joseph's voice from far away, and she pulled her thoughts back to the present as she turned to smile at him.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about Phillipe and what he said when I had cups of tea...." she trailed off, but she didn't sound or look sad as she poured the tea and sat down opposite him at the table. She took a sip of her tea before she realized that Joseph was looking at her pensively.

"What are you looking at me like that for?"

"I was just thinking... until not so long ago, you always looked and sounded sad when you talked about Phillipe, but now you don't seem to be...."

"Yes, for a long time, Phillipe was a painful subject for me, not because of who he was, but how he died, and what he's missed since then... But if I'm not sad now, it's that I don't want to be sad when I remember him, and I do want to remember him- and I always will."

She meant it- she would always miss him, and always feel the pain when he missed milestones and special occasions, but Phillipe wouldn't want her to be sad, and she did want to remember him, particularly for Mia's sake.

"You really didn't deserve all this happening to you," he said after a moment, referring to Rupert, Pierre's abdication, Phillipe's death, Charlie and the past mess with Laura, but Clarisse smiled as she leaned over and caressed his cheek.

"Yes there have been some difficult times over the years, but there have also been some good times as well, enough to outweigh the bad times... namely Mia, you and your family...." before she leaned over to brush her lips on his.

Before the kiss could deepen, however, Joseph's phone began ringing, and Clarisse groaned slightly as he left the table to answer it, and he grinned at her before speaking:

"Hello....hi Scott, what's up?" he paused as he listened, his smile slowly disappearing. "I see... both of them?... No, just her... solicitors... Fine," he glanced quickly at Clarisse. "We'll be there... good... see you then...." before he hung up and looked at Clarisse grimly.

"Laura called Scott- she wants to meet us in Pyrus this afternoon.... I said we'd go, but you don't have to...."

"Joseph my love," Clarisse began as she joined him at the bench. "We're in this together, and I'm not going to let you go through this alone- I'm coming too," she nodded decisively and he put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed tightly.

"Thank you sweetheart." While he didn't necessarily like the thought that Clarisse had been dragged into this involuntarily, he also needed her with him....

0

It was a quiet trip into Pyrus, but there was no tension between the couple as they sat, hand in hand in the car, and looked out their respective windows.

"Do the press know about this meeting?" Clarisse asked as they arrived in Pyrus, and Joseph shook his head violently.

"Definitely not- Laura wants this meeting, but Scott arranged the meeting place, and we will have plenty of security... but the press won't be there, that's for sure."

Despite her calm exterior, Clarisse was relieved that the press wouldn't be present- thanks to them (possibly manipulated by Arthur Mabrey, Laura or both), she had almost thrown away the best thing (or, in this case, person) that had ever happened to her.

"Here we are," Joseph suddenly said as, startled, Clarisse looked outside- the car was pulling up in front of a far classier venue than the bar. It was another restaurant, but it was clear that it was still closed, so no prying eyes would see anything, nor curious ears hear anything.

Laura and her solicitor were already waiting for them when they arrived, and Laura's eyes widened slightly when she saw that Clarisse had accompanied her husband, but she managed to stretch her mouth into a warm smile. Clarisse couldn't help but notice, however, that her eyes watched enviously as Joseph held out Clarisse's chair for her before sitting down next to her. There was an awkward silence between them for a few moments before Joseph cleared his throat.

"So, Laura... you called this meeting...." he began pleasantly, but was secretly hard pressed not to demand what was going on now- he was tired of her dramatics and schemes- it was one of the reasons he had broken up with her years earlier. She had been fiery in the beginning, but towards the end, her dramatics had worn thin... particularly when someone else he wanted to be with was much quieter and restrained, keeping her feelings to herself... yet he could read her like a book....

"Yes... I was just surprised that your wife came today..." her eyes lingered on Clarisse again, but Clarisse only looked back calmly.

"This involves both of us, so my wife should be included."

"I was hoping that the other participant in all of this would be here, but I'll just have to press ahead... my publisher and lawyer have advised me not to publish this memoir," she looked down at her hands for a moment, before looking back at Joseph, her eyes somewhat icy.

"They BELIEVE," she sneered the word out. " That your wife is right in regards to releases for people mentioned in this book, and since neither of you will consent...."

"So I WAS mentioned in your book?" Clarisse asked sharply as Laura shrugged uncomfortably.

"A few times... mostly in terms of my theories about why Joseph and I were finished, as well as what my source told me," Laura said guiltily, keeping her eyes averted from Clarisse's alert gaze.

"But since your source was 'outed' and you discovered that you cannot legally use anything he says, since he signed an agreement with the palace, your book as collapsed," Joseph concluded, a note of triumph in his voice.

"It would seem so... and I cannot afford litigation."

"I'm sorry, Laura," Clarisse said sincerely, feeling sorry for her, but was then shocked by the intense look of hatred Laura threw at her.

"You are not- you've always had a perfect life, married to a handsome King, but you couldn't resist stealing another woman's man... I heard you always got what you wanted- I just didn't think you would be so vicious in doing it.. you really are cruel."

"That's enough, Laura," Joseph growled protectively as Laura's lawyer reached over and patted her hand to calm her down.

"And YOU can afford to be protective," she turned to him angrily. "You're set for the rest of your life, married to a former Queen... You ruined my life when you ended our relationship and you ruined it again now!"

Joseph was about to retort to this before Clarisse, gently nudging him in the ribs, stepped in before it really got out of hand.

"Laura," she said, pity flooding her heart as Joseph glared at Laura- no one insulted his Clarisse. "Think and feel about me as you will, but also consider that this book might have damaged my granddaughter as well as our marriage and Joseph's reputation- I could not stand by and let that happen. I AM sorry about the unfortunate situation you are in, but, call me selfish, I also have to consider my family in this, which I assume you would do in the same circumstances.... I know it's no consolation, but in the end, it could be best for everyone...."

"LAURA!" a voice from the doorway interrupted Clarisse, and they all turned to see Viscount Mabrey striding through the restaurant towards them. "What's going on? I thought we had a deal...." he trailed off as he looked down to see Joseph and Clarisse watching him interestedly, and his face went red. "What are they doing here?"

"I called them here to tell them I won't be publishing the book," Laura said simply and Clarisse watched as Mabrey's face went red again, seemingly lost for words, confirming that he had had been Laura's source, and that his main intention had bee to destroy their marriage.

"What the...." he began before Laura's lawyer intervened.

"You informed my client that you were available to discuss Sir Joseph Bonnell and his wife, but this...." he waved a document from a manilla folder Clarisse hadn't seen appear. "This copy of an agreement between you and the palace states that you cannot speak to anyone in regards to Her Majesty and government policy, and it seems that it is permanent and life long, as Mrs Bonnell has mentioned."

Clarisse was momentarily distracted by the sound of her married name- after three years, she still loved hearing it- before she saw that Arthur Mabrey's face had gone from red to purple...

"But I left parliament... or, rather was kicked out," he threw a vicious look at Joseph, as if he was the source of his problems, and was about to continue before Clarisse spoke up again.

"Arthur, it was made perfectly clear in that agreement that you were never to discuss the royal family or anything discussed in parliament ever, even when you retired, and you knew that. In fact, I believe you insisted on that point as you assumed that anything you did in parliament could be kept from the public... both legal and illegal activities....with this book and you named as source, however, the palace is well within it's legal rights to sue you for breach of contract and libel," she said crisply, and Mabrey just stared at her, still looking furious.

"If that doesn't convince you, then... I believe that you owed Rupert a considerable amount of money from an investment that, apparently, didn't take off, but we both know it did very well.... and still does, apparently. Rupert was willing to write off the money, but that may not be legal... although, since I was his wife, you could owe me the money, and I may insist that you pay it back within a certain amount of time, or I will be forced to contact the police or the tax office...particularly as you never declared that money as part of your income...."

"You manipulative..." he began in a menacing voice, glaring at her angrily, but Joseph turned to protect her.

"Do you really want to finish that sentence?" he growled, fully prepared to stand up and deck him, but Clarisse's hand suddenly gripped his arm tightly- she must have suspected that, due to all the animosity between them, he would do something if provoked.

"So, you're blackmailing Laura and I?" Mabrey asked after a moment, calming down somewhat. "We have to give up our dreams to save your reputation... and your marriage?" he almost spat the last two words out.

"We are not blackmailing you," Clarisse said calmly as Joseph stayed silent- he didn't trust himself around Viscount Mabrey, and he had almost lashed out then. "This is the right thing to do, for all involved- yes, save our marriage and reputations, but also prevent you from an expensive court case... or even jail," she finished meaningfully, giving him a sharp look, before turning back to Laura again.

"Thank you for informing us of your decision, Laura- we both appreciate it.... now, if you'll excuse us, Joseph and I have to be going," she nudged Joseph in the ribs, and they stood up together, although Joseph was still glaring at Mabrey.

0

Joseph was silent as they left the restaurant, and helped her into the car, and she looked worriedly at him as the car pulled away- they were planning on seeing Mia before heading home. Maybe she shouldn't have been in total control of that meeting, but she could tell that Mabrey had stirred her husband up to the point where he wouldn't have minded knocking the man out. He may have been justified in that, but she hadn't wanted things to spiral more out of control than they had seemed to be in the restaurant.... But maybe he had wanted to say something to Laura...

"I'm sorry, darling," she began quietly, looking at him with concern in her eyes. "I didn't mean to take over, but...." Before she could say anymore, Joseph smoothly unbuckled his seatbelt and slid over to wrap his arms around her.

"No, I'm glad you took over," he murmured into her hair."If you hadn't, I probably would have decked him..."

"So I thought."

"But you knew what to do and say...."

"I've dealt with a lot of difficult people like him before, so this was easy.... and yes, Mia helped me with some of that information, but I'm fairly sure he will leave us alone from now on....He now realizes I'm still not the pushover he used to think I was!"

"Remind me never to get into your bad books," he teased before leaning over and kissing her cheek gently. "You were rather scary!"

"Thank you dear," Clarisse smiled at him. "But don't worry, I'm rather lenient on those I love...."

0

Mia was very impressed when she heard about Clarisse's second confrontation, and said as much, much to Clarisse's embarrassment.

"I could interpret your enthusiasm as assuming that just because I'm happily married, I've turned soft," Clarisse pouted slightly, pretending to look insulted, but Mia saw through the pretence.

"No, we'd never think that, dearest grandmother... you were apparently a tough lady in your time, and I have witnessed it once...."

"Oh yes, in San Francisco with that ridiculous beach party...."

"Don't forget the time she blew up at you for falling into the fountain with Nicholas," Joseph added with a grin, and Clarisse rolled her eyes at him as Mia laughed.

"That's right, I forgot about that... but, at the time, I think she was justified in telling me off....But I wish I had been there to see you tell Viscount Mabrey off."

"Mia... he is technically related to you," Clarisse said uncomfortably- while she was being praised for her tough stance against Mabrey, she was also rather ashamed of it. "But I'm not proud of what I did- I had to do what was necessary to protect my family, but... unlike how the press sometimes portrays me, I don't like taking pleasure in other people's pain.... but I do think that the whole situation will be laid to rest... Viscount Mabrey cannot be quoted in Laura's book, and thus Laura's book has collapsed... But.... all that matters is that my family is safe."

"Remind me never to get on Grandma's bad side," Mia whispered loudly to Joseph, and Clarisse only rolled her eyes before laughing along with the other two. She was just relieved that it was all over.....


	23. A Special Delivery

_Author's Note: Sorry I took so long with this chapter, but it's nearly finished..._

_Thanks to all my loyal readers- you all rock! Happy New Year!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

It had meant to be a brief visit, but they ended up staying for lunch and part of the afternoon with Mia and Nicholas, which gave Clarisse an opportunity to observe her granddaughter. Pregnancy suited her very well, she thought to herself- she was running a country and expecting twins, but she seemed to be taking it in stride... unlike her grandmother, Clarisse thought a little bitterly, when she was expecting her second child and struggling with a difficult pregnancy and marriage... but, thankfully Mia's husband was faithful which pleased her greatly.

So absorbed was she in her thoughts that Clarisse didn't realize Mia was talking to her until Joseph gently tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to start.

"Grandma's obviously daydreaming again," Mia sang as Clarisse blushed. "So, Grandma... what were you daydreaming about?"

"I was **thinking**..." she heavily emphasized that word, a little mortified at being caught out not paying attention. "...That pregnancy suits you, and how well you're coping with it all, especially running a country... are you feeling alright?"

"Fine- I feel like I can do anything."

"And she does," Nicholas added with a grin.

"But I am starting to slow down..."

"Which is normal when you're expecting... but you are the first Renaldi (and Le Roche) to ever have twins, and it's wonderful... and we're all going to be here for you."

"Of course we are," Joseph confirmed supportively, knowing Clarisse was secretly concerned about Mia delivering twins, but he was certain (and had reassured Clarisse as such) that Mia would be fine."As I've said before, it's double the trouble!" he added with a grin.

"For Grandma and you!" Mia retorted with a grin.

0

They were almost out to the car when they left when Scott appeared from inside, calling Joseph's name.

"I was hoping to catch you before you left," he puffed a little when he finally stood in front "I have a favour to ask of you... and you," he hastily added Clarisse in his request. "Charlotte would be here to help me ask, but she had a meeting..."

"More bad news, Scott?" Joseph teased, amused that Scott was nervous- what could be the matter?

"Charlotte and I are getting married tonight... and we were wondering if... Joe, you could be my best man, and Clarisse..." he looked at her. " You could be her maid of honour?"

"We'd be delighted," Clarisse burst out excitedly before Joseph could say anything. "This is wonderful news"

"Yes, we'd be happy to help," Joseph added as an afterthought and Scott visibly relaxed.

"We figured that ten years is long enough to be dating... and I definitely do not want to try and break your record," he grinned at Joseph, who only acknowledged the joke with a responding smile.

"True... so when did you want us tonight?" It meant that they wouldn't get home until very late that night, but since Clarisse hated leaving Shelley alone, it didn't matter... this was a special occasion- Scott, who had taken his position as the palace's most eligible bachelor, was getting married!

"About seven thirty," he grinned impishly at them. "I know this is short notice, but thank you for doing it..." before he disappeared back inside, leaving Joseph and Clarisse looking at each other in surprise.

"Well... that was unexpected," Clarisse finally said diplomatically. "I know they've been together for a long time, but...."

"A spur of the moment decision- typical Scott," Joseph said with a laugh as they dismissed the car and headed back inside. "I hope Charlotte knows what she's getting into..."

Clarisse didn't respond, but her subsequent chuckling piqued Joseph's interest. "What are you laughing at?"

"I was just thinking... people are going to start wondering what's going on at the palace when the two lifelong bachelors of the palace both get married.. you to me and Scott to Charlotte!"

"To be fair, OUR relationship was the worst kept secret in Genovia and everyone knew we would get married eventually... but yes, I suppose people may wonder--- four weddings in three years!"

"It's better than the sounds of arguments or tears," Clarisse responded quietly. "Still, it is rather funny...."

"Yes, "Joseph agreed as he followed her into their suite. "Especially funny is seeing how Scott settles into marriage... I think it's going to be hilarious!"

"So says the man who, until three years ago, had never been married and had no idea about it," she teased, curling up on the couch and Joseph frowned slightly as he sat down at the opposite end of the couch.

"That's not true... besides, **we** were in a committed relationship for a long time, as good as married, so I DID have some idea of what marriage would entail... and, for the most part, I have been satisfied with our marriage," he smirked at her.

"Oh really? Just satisfied?" she pretended to look insulted before tossing a cushion at him, but he caught her arm as she threw it, and pulled her towards him. He chuckled victoriously as she rested herself against him before he kissed her on her forehead.

"Sometimes, Joseph Bonnell, you are absolutely impossible," she shook her head in disbelief, but he knew she wasn't annoyed as he saw the small smile on her lips...

"I knew that would get a rise out of you," he said with a grin.

0

True to his word, Joseph and Clarisse were waiting in their car outside the registry office later that evening, she sky darkening by the moment as they waited for the bride and groom. Clarisse was wearing one of her best dresses, and clutching two bouquets of flowers, while Joseph was in his best suit.

"Just think, we could have done this," Joseph murmured as they waited, and Clarisse chuckled.

"It was what I wanted all along- you and I get married without any fuss before disappearing into the sunset (or, rather, in the palace), but... there was an available time and venue, Mia approved and there were waiting guests... But, in the end, all I wanted was to marry you- where and when didn't matter to me."

"Me too, sweetheart, me too," he echoed her sentiments, pulling her close for a kiss. "And I have to say that marriage really suits you...

"As it does you... being protective HOS was good practice for you... but it suits me because I'm blissfully happy with you."

"It was never too hard to be protective around you- but it was out of love," he smiled over at her silhouette before leaning over to kiss her again.

Charlotte and Scott arrived a few minutes later, and both looked unsurprisingly nervous as Clarisse and Joseph walked over to meet them.

"Thank you for doing this,"Charlotte said gratefully to Clarisse as she accepted the bouquet Clarisse had for her- she looked lovely in a creamy frilly dress, while Scott looked handsome yet uncomfortable in a black suit. "Scott sprang this on me two weeks ago, and I'm still a little overwhelmed," she admitted with a shy smile.

"I'd be overwhelmed if that had happened to me... although, I married someone who gave me two _minutes_ to consider her proposal," Joseph joked, squeezing Clarisse's hand affectionately. "So..." he grinned at Scott wickedly. "Are you ready?"

"Yes..."Scott said hurriedly, still looking nervous. "Let's do this," he said bravely, grabbing Charlotte's hand and leading them into the office.

"He's nervous," Joseph crowed in an undertone to Clarisse as they followed them, and she nudged him in the ribs.

"Of course he would be... weren't you?"

"First time, I was in shock... the second time, a little... but it was more than worth it," he smiled lovingly over at her before they joined the bride and groom in front of the registrar.

As the ceremony progressed, however, Joseph and Clarisse's eyes met at certain times, and it was difficult to pull away as they both remembered both of their weddings and how they had felt...

But they were both watching with smiles when Scott and Charlotte were pronounced husband and wife, Scott looking less nervous, and once the registry was signed and they were all standing outside again, Joseph couldn't resist teasing Scott, as the women chatted nearby, :  
"Now how do you feel... now that you've taken the plunge?"

"Fine,"Scott said with a grin. "Not as bad as I thought it would be..."before he stopped, looking horrified. "Not that I meant it like that..."

"Of course not," Joseph replied, realizing that teasing wasn't appropriate at this time. "It is a big step... congratulations mate..." he shook his hand firmly. "Charlotte is terrific, and it's about time you settled down... what are your plans now?"

"We're not having a honeymoon just yet, but my second in charge is great, so when we do go away, it'll be fine... I know what you're going to say, Joe- HOS's aren't meant to go away, but you were the only one who chose not to have time off... and we all know why that is!"

"He's got you there," Clarisse spoke up as she stepped up next to Joseph, Charlotte next to Scott. "But, at the moment, all you need to worry about is celebrating the fact that you two are married," she smiled warmly at the newlyweds as she looped her arm through Joseph's. "And we're both very happy for you."

"It's about time,"Joseph quipped with a grin and Scott, having sufficiently recovered enough, quickly retorted with:

"Look who's talking!"

000

It was very late the next morning when Clarisse opened her eyes, the sun pouring in through the crack in the curtains and, for a moment, she wondered why they were in bed so late, before she suddenly remembered....

After the ceremony, she and Joseph had insisted on taking the newlyweds out for drinks, and it was well after nine when they headed back to the beach.

"I'm so glad they're married," Clarisse sighed as she relaxed against the leather seat. "Charlotte looked so happy..."

"As did Scott, when the whole ceremony was over," Joseph joked.

"Somehow, men are more intimidated by a wedding than women... it must be because they feel it's a bigger commitment than they're ready for... not that I ever doubted you, darling," she added as an afterthought.

There was a long silence in the car, Clarisse suddenly a little uncomfortable that she had offended him as the minutes passed, before she heard the click of a seat belt undoing and the sound of him sliding across towards her, before she felt herself being pulled into his arms, the seat belt undone quickly, his lips caressing her neck.

"Marriage was the commitment I wanted," he breathed into her ear. "It was just that you were playing hard to get."

"All the more for you to appreciate me when we were finally married," she teased before he leaned down slightly and kissed her.

"And I do... you have no idea how wonderful it is to know that you're my wife, and to call you that publicly..." he murmured as he ran a hand up and down her back, relieved that it was dark in the car. "It's something I always wished would happen."

"I wished that it would happen too,"she responded quietly- despite marriage and their past history, there were still times that they were shy around each other. "But look at us now- almost three years of happy marriage... unless you disagree with me...." she teased, but his lips pressed on hers again, passionate and intense, proved that he agreed with her absolutely.

"BOTH of our weddings and honeymoons... which do you prefer?"

"It's strange, but even though our second wedding was planned with our consent, and had only those that mattered to us... I prefer our first- it was our first wedding, and our first night together...officially," she added with a small smile, recalling their 'first night' hadn't been their wedding night. "I loved every minute, even though it had been originally Mia's day... All that mattered was that we could be seen together for the rest of our lives... and that I was able to publicly declare how much I loved you then, as I do now..." and she squeezed his hand in the dark tightly.

"Yes, that is a wonderful memory, as well as everyone knowing I loved and love you... but our second wedding was just as beautiful and even more intimate..."

He held her closer for a moment- he liked the first wedding because Clarisse had finally, openly admitted her feelings and commitment to him, but the second ceremony had been more special, as it had been less public and quieter, and it had reaffirmed their relationship to their family and friends... it was also special because she had almost fallen to pieces with nerves beforehand (despite the fact that they were already married)- it had been so sweet and endearing, as well as proving how much she loved him.

"Either way, all that matters is that I get to say good morning to you every morning, and good night to you every night," he added before leaning forward to kiss her again.....

She smiled dreamily at the memory- they had 'celebrated' their honeymoons when they got home... before she realized that she could hear something coming from the chair beside her bed, as if there was a phone ringing.... The noise was coming from Joseph's jacket, she realized as she carefully slid out of bed and dug the phone out of his pocket, answering it before the noise disturbed Joseph.... and she was surprised to hear Pierre's voice on the other end.

"Pierre?" she whispered in surprise once he had greeted her, before tiptoeing out onto the balcony. "This is a surprise... how are you? What are you doing?"

"I'm very well, and I called you because I have some news... but it sounds as though I've woken you... I haven't, have I?"

He sounded so timid, so reticent on the phone that Clarisse wanted to scream, but decide to keep quiet.

"No you didn't, dear, not at all... so, what's your news?"

"I'm being transferred back to Genovia... to a church on the south side, not on the north...." he trailed off, sounding a little timid again, but Clarisse was pleased.

"That's wonderful news, darling," she cried enthusiastically. "We'll be able to see each other more often... that is, if you like..."

She was careful to add that it was his decision whether they were to meet or not- she was well aware of how delicate things were between them.

"Really?"

"Yes, I'll certainly be coming to some of your services, Joseph in tow! So, when are you coming back?"

"In a couple of months, but I will let you know beforehand."

She gazed out to sea once the phone call was over a few minutes later, very happy that Pierre was finally coming home... Rupert had all but banished him from the palace when he had made the decision to abdicate, disgusted that he had chosen the church over the crown, and he had stayed away after Rupert's death, much to Clarisse's sorrow... She really could have used her son's support when Phillipe had been killed, although Joseph had filled the role perfectly, but still... she would have liked Pierre there...

However, time had healed most of the old wounds, and she now understood and respected his decision- he had always been very religious- and while his subsequent behaviour towards her had caused her a great deal of pain, she also knew she would forgive him... all that really mattered was that he was finally coming home....

"What are you doing out here?" she heard Joseph say behind her, and she smiled as his arms wove around her, his goatee tickling as he nuzzled her neck.

"I'm up, that's all that matters," she retorted, spinning around to face him and weaving her arms around his neck. "Good morning sweetheart."

"Good morning, my darling," he gazed at her tenderly for a moment before leaning over and kissing her gently. "So, you never answered my question... or why you have my phone...."

"Pierre called," she began hastily before recalling the conversation, Joseph listening with an eyebrow raised.

"How do you feel about that?" he asked immediately when she had finished- although he was impressed at Pierre, his first thought was Clarisse.

"Me?" Clarisse looked surprised at the question. "I'm fine... actually, I'm very happy he's coming back...it's been nearly ten years, but I'm glad he'll be back in the country, at least."

Her eyes clouded over for a moment as she recalled Rupert's fury at Pierre's 'defection, and Pierre had accepted his anger while taking it out on Clarisse.

"It's amazing he even wants to come back to Genovia after the way his father went after him."

Joseph didn't say anything, but he had long since thought that it was amazing that Pierre had continued to idolize his father while continuing to treat his mother so badly.

"However," Clarisse brought him back to the present. "Even though he's going to be based in the south, and we're going to go to some of his service... BOTH of us," she added, giving him a look and he grinned.

"Yes ma'am."

00000

The next three months seemed to fly by in moments for Joseph and Clarisse, not only with their activities but also the time they spent with their family and friends, and it was now May, with Mia's twins due anytime, the country in a state of high excitement, reminiscent of Mia's wedding, or even Joe and Clarisse's second wedding...

Clarisse's had had her hands full for the past couple of months, not only with her personal pursuits but with her family and friends... She had been almost as busy as when she had been Queen, but she loved it. She had finally completed their garden at the beach (getting rave reviews from Joseph as well as everyone else who had seen it), and Sergio's garden at the restaurant, eliciting surprise and rare rave reviews from the press about her talent for design as well as her passion for gardening.

"Who knew that the former Queen of Genovia had a secret talent for design?" Elsie Kentworthy had sounded surprised on her television show, but Clarisse, who had only being watching it while waiting for her favourite show, only laughed.

"I should be insulted by her tone," she commented to her husband as he changed the channel, but she didn't care- Sergio had loved his garden, and had even suggested that she started her own landscaping business, something she met with a laugh.

"No... gardening is passion, not a job... Besides, I've got too many other things on my plate- including Joseph!"

She laughed at Joseph's expression when she said that, but his look melted when she realized that she was only joking. But it was true- she was a busy woman, particularly with her continued interest in her charities, thus she and Joseph were seen out and about more often at charity events. She was also busy training her growing Shelley, but she was still as gentle as ever, snuggling up in Clarisse's lap whenever she had the opportunity, and accompanying them whenever they went anywhere overnight. Apart from everything else, she always had time for Joseph- they were now approaching their third wedding anniversary, and it still amazed her that they had been as happy together for so long. Joseph was still the man she had fallen in love with- kind, loving, considerate, caring, smart as well as handsome- but it still surprised her that she had been given a second chance a life, a second life and a second family... and she was happier than ever, especially with Joseph at her side.

Joseph, meanwhile, was just as busy- his number one priority was his wife, so whatever she did, he followed, loving and supporting her as he always had, and proud to remain in the background at any public events, much to her consternation.

"Doesn't it bother you that you're always playing second fiddle to me... you should be in the spotlight like me!"

"I don't want the attention because I was never meant to be in the spotlight (as much as you hate the though of me shunted aside), but also because once the spotlight is switched off, I have YOU all to myself, and that's what really matters."

He was also assisting Scott with various security issues- a couple bodyguards had suddenly quit, so Scott's workload had almost doubled as he trained new ones and did his normal duties, but Charlotte was being more than patient. Scott, despite his initial nerves, had more than settled into marriage, although he had often turned to Joseph for marital advice, much to Clarisse's amusement.

"Imagine him asking YOU for marriage advice?"

They also still Lisa, James and Marion on a regular basis, and while Marion seemed to be coping with widowhood (although Clarisse was still concerned about her), Joseph and James had gotten closer.

Mia had continued to effortless maintain a brutal schedule for herself until a few weeks previously, and the rumours that Mia was expecting twins had reached fever pitch in an already excited country, but Mia refused to confirm or deny anything.

"They're just going to have to wait and see....I'm not saying anything," Mia said defiantly, and Clarisse didn't blame her- this was one event that was meant for only family....

Phillipe's suite and the adjacent room had been converted into a nursery and a room for the nanny, and it was already completely stocked with clothes, toys, blankets, nappies and various furniture (including changing tables and cribs), most of which had been given to them by Clarisse, Helen, Lily, Sheila and Joseph's family, as well as from around the country, much to the bewilderment of all the men- especially Nicholas.

"I don't think we're going to be able to use all this," he looked around the nursery in confusion as Lily brought in another package. It was now early March, and Mia had invited Joe and Clarisse into see the newly decorated nursery. "Surely a baby isn't going to need all this."

"No, but two babies will," Clarisse laughed at his expression. "It's only going to get worse when they get older!"

"Ah, the joys of children,"Joseph pretended to sigh enviously, but he had, in a way, gone through it with BJ's children as well as Pierre and Phillipe.

Speaking of Joseph's family (although he still had to remind Clarisse sometimes that it was her family as well), they were all well and busy. BJ had finally retired, and he and Lynn visited Genovia more often, as well as their children, but it wasn't long before BJ complained to Joseph:

"Retirement can be so boring... how do you cope Joe?"

"Firstly, big brother, I wouldn't let Lynn know that you're already bored- I'm sure she's been looking forward to spend more time with you... yes, retirement can be boring but it can also be fun..."

"So says the man who's absolutely wrapped up in his wife and had an exciting job... You've retired together, so you're used to being together all the time...."

"Get some new interests- lawn bowls, croquet, golf... I know you're into all of that... believe me, it will settle down and you will be happy to do nothing... I love spending most of my time with Clarisse, and you will find out the same with Lynn..."

Clarisse had approved of what he had told him when Joseph had told her later that night.

"If I had known how wonderful retirement was, I would have done it a lot earlier..."

"Would you, madam?"

"Well, maybe not ten years earlier," she admitted. "But yes, earlier than when I actually did... what about you?" she asked pointedly. "Have you been enjoying retirement?"

"What do you think... well, before you and I got married, I was rather worried about what I was going to do.... golf, plenty of TV..." he grimaced in the dark at the though and she reached out and gently touched his cheek. "But, thankfully, you are a handful on your own... ow!" he added as she whacked him in the dark.

Julie was expecting again, and Clarisse had already suggested that Joseph would be a good godfather, something Julie had grinned at.

"I've already had several hints in that direction, and I think so too... but can you imagine if the baby is a girl?"

"Then it will just confirm the notion that Joseph is destined to be surrounded by women!"

Little Sean had turned one in April and, of course, Joseph and Clarisse had been at his party, showering the little boy with presents, Joseph had often teased her about her affection for the baby, but he had also loved seeing the bond between them. Aside from her own family, Sean was one of the first to make her open her heart to life again, and it was true- she adored him.

Annie, meanwhile, had finally become semi famous in Hollywood, and there was talk she could be nominated for an Oscar for the latest film she had just made. She was also dating someone new, and it was getting serious very, very quickly. Her current project was to convince her aunt and uncle (as well as her parents) to attend an awards ceremony, 'if I am ever nominated' she added with an impish smile. Everything was going wonderfully well with Julie and Annie, but the only flies in the ointment were, again, Ben and Carrie- they were as polite as ever to Clarisse (probably know that both Joseph and BJ would defend her), but they still kept their distance and Clarisse had the niggling feeling that they were planning something....

000

It was a few days before Mia was supposedly due when Joseph, Clarisse and Shelley returned to the palace- Helen was due to arrive at the end of the week, and Lily was already there, but Clarisse wanted to be there just in case something happened. The three of them settled back into palace life again, although Joseph admitted that it was rather strange being 'closed in' again after being open and free at the beach.

"True," Clarisse agreed as she watched Shelley stretch out on the floor near them. "I miss the beach as well, but... I can't miss this."  
"Of course you can't."

Mia and Nicholas's first wedding anniversary had been in April, but their planned party wouldn't be held until after the twins arrived, possibly in July or August. Clarisse also suspected that they knew what they were having, and already had names sorted out, but they weren't saying a word, not even to Clarisse or Joseph. Clarisse thought that Joseph's name was going to be in there somewhere (or at least she hoped it was included), but Joseph was convinced that Clarisse was a given.

"I don't think so- Clarisse may seem a little odd fashioned in this day and age."

"Nonsense- Clarisse is a lovely name- I've always liked it."

"You don't count- you're just biased..."

Mia, however, had another suggestion.

"Maybe, if you don't want to be know as Grandma and Grandpa, you could always be Rissie and Joey..." before roaring with laughter.

0

There was no event or movement in the first few days after they had returned, although Clarisse suspected Mia was getting very fed up, but on the fifth night, Joseph and Clarisse had just gone to bed when there was a loud banging on their suite doors.

"Thank goodness we weren't asleep," Joseph called after Clarisse with a laugh as she went to answer the door, and Clarisse smiled vaguely before opening the door to see a frantic looking Lily standing there, fully dressed.

"Lily? What's going on?"

"Mia's gone into labour, and they're on their way to the hospital..." before she dashed back down the hallway. Clarisse stared after her for a moment before realizing what she had just said, and walked quickly back into the bedroom, calling:

"Joseph, we need to get to the hospital"

Nicholas met them at the hospital entrance- thankfully, the press hadn't discovered that they were there, although Clarisse knew it wouldn't be too long before they arrived.

"Mia is being examined at the moment," he explained as he led them upstairs to the fully equipped private royal suite. "She didn't get a chance to ask you beforehand," he paused to look at Clarisse directly. "We were both wondering whether... you could be in the delivery room?"

He was blushing slightly at the question but Clarisse didn't notice- she was genuinely surprised and startled at his request. She had never even considered the possibility of that- she had assumed that Helen or Lily would be in there.

"Well, I... what about Lily?" she asked as they stepped into the waiting room, where Lily, Sebastian, Sheila, Scott and Charlotte were all waiting- obviously, Nicholas had made some phone calls.

Lily had obviously heard Clarisse ask the question as she was shaking her head fervently when they appeared.

"No way!" she added, just in case they hadn't seen her initial response. "I don't do very well in hospitals..."

"Mia would really like you to be there," Joseph said quietly from beside her as she continued to vacillate for a moment, but his words helped her reach a decision. She looked at Nicholas and nodded.

"I'll be there." She hadn't been present when Mia was born, but she WAS going to be there when Mia's twins were born.

"Great! I'll go and let her know!" Nicholas grinned before disappearing, and Clarisse sank into a chair beside Sheila, a little bewildered at what she had just agreed to. She had always though that a woman giving birth was a highly private affair, with only the husband (as well as the hospital staff) present (although she had ordered her own husband out of the room when having Phillipe), and now she was going to be present....

"You'll be fine," she heard Joseph say from beside her, and she turned to smile at his reassuring face before Nicholas dashed in again.

"It's all systems go," he informed the room before looking at Clarisse. "We're on our way to the delivery room, but we've got to scrub up before we see Mia..."

Clarisse was still reeling slightly from her decision but, after she kissed Joseph's cheek and he squeezed her hand, she rose and followed Nicholas to where they were meant to 'scrub up.' She almost laughed out loud when she saw her reflection- she was as far from being the elegant Queen Clarisse as possible in her green gown, trousers, shoes and face mask- before she realized she was more eager to see her granddaughter.

"Grandma!" Mia wailed from her position on the narrow bed as soon as Clarisse stepped into the sterile theatre, and Clarisse hurried over to her side immediately. "Make it stop... please...." she almost wept as Clarisse gently caressed her sweaty cheek and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I wish I could, my darling, but this is something that only you can do... but Nicholas and I will be here..."

"Thank you for being here..."

"As if I would be anywhere else," Clarisse joked with a smile, before Mia became absorbed in another contraction. Once it had passed, she looked at Clarisse again.

"What were you like when you had a baby?"

"Oh, I'm not telling you that now, not when you're having a baby or two, but I will!"

Before too long, Mia had progressed to the stage of pushing and screaming, and while Clarisse was now in her element (she had done this twice), Nicholas was looking a little off colour but, to his credit, he stayed where he was, on Mia's other side. Clarisse had hoped that Mia's labour would be less arduous than her almost 23 hour labour with Phillipe, and her hope was granted as, all too quickly, Mia approached the stage when the twins were about to arrive, both her grandmother and husband encouraging her.

"You can do this, my love," Clarisse murmured in her ear when she sensed it was time. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready," Mia gasped in response before she started screaming again and again... There was a small silence before there was the sound of a small wail followed, a few minutes later, by another one....

"It's a girl... and a boy!" the doctor declared, and Clarisse could feel the tears running down her cheeks as she spied her two great-grandchildren for a moment, before turning to Mia and Nicholas to congratulate them. But, seeing that they were busy, she quietly slipped out of the room.

Joseph couldn't help but grin when he saw the get up Clarisse was wearing when she appeared in the waiting room, but, like everyone else, he wanted to know the outcome...

"They've arrived," Clarisse beamed happily as she clutched Joseph's hand warmly. "A little girl and a little boy... I only had a glimpse of the, but they are absolutely beautiful..."

"Congratulations great Grandma," Joseph finally murmured into her ear when the others, after getting all the details Clarisse had, as well as congratulate her, started talking to themselves. "How does it feel?"

"How does it feel to be a great grandfather?" she retorted with a grin before Joseph smiled and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "_Joey_?"

"If I'm Joey... than you're Rissie...." he retorted. ""But maybe we'll let Mia decide that..."


	24. A Wonderful Day

_Author's Note: THIS IS IT! This is the final chapter in this story, and it's been a long time getting there, but I've had a great time with it! I can't promise anything, but I may have some ideas for a fourth story, so just keep your eyes out... I still think there's some more left to write about!_

_Thank you to all my loyal readers who have stayed with me throughout this story- you all rock, and I hope, if this next story works out, you'll keep reading! But I do have another, different story coming...._

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Clarisse was about to agree with Joseph's suggestion to let Mia decide- although, as much as she loved being called Grandma (a traditional name), Rissie was also a tempting name... it was something new and unique, something Phillipe would have got a kick out of- before she realized Nicholas had come back into the room, and everyone had surrounded him, giving him hugs, handshakes and back slaps.

"Congratulations Nicholas," Clarisse said when she finally spoke to him, embracing him at the same time. "I know it wasn't easy for you to be in there," she murmured into his ear- this was for no one but him. "But you did very well for staying- Mia needed you."

He smiled bashfully when he pulled away from her, before looking from her to Joseph.

"Mia wants to see you two... yes, she'll see the rest of you as well," he added hastily as Scott looked indignant. "But... great grandparents come first."

Clarisse had no opportunity to remove the green gown or pants as they followed Nicholas towards Mia's room, but she did pause just before the door to kick off the slip on shoes and completely remove the face mask, before following Nicholas into the room, Joseph right behind her.

Mia looked completely different to what she had been in the delivery room- her face was back to a normal pale pink, her hair was tied back , wearing one of her own nightgowns ("I wouldn't be caught dead in a hospital gown) and she was glowing with happiness as she was propped up against a number of fluffed up pillows, cuddling a small, blue blanketed bundle in her arms

"Grandma, you left before I had a chance to introduce you to your great- grandchildren," she beamed at Clarisse.

"I thought you deserved some privacy," Clarisse smiled, in awe at how radiant she looked, before walking over to her bedside. "Congratulations, darling," she added, kissing her cheek.

"That was very thoughtful, Grandma, but privacy in a delivery room? I don't think so!" Mia laughed as Nicholas walked over to the second crib next to the bed and gingerly picked up a pink blanketed bundle as Joseph joined Clarisse.

"Would you like to hold your great grandson?" Mia inquired, holding the blue bundle out to Clarisse who, after a moment's hesitation, took the newborn into her arms. The baby squeaked a little, wriggling uncomfortably as he went from one set of arms to another and his eyes fluttered, threatening to open, before he settled down again with a small sigh as his enamoured grandmother watched.

"He's beautiful," she sighed as, with Joseph's help, she sank into a nearby hospital chair, her eyes still glued to the baby boy in her arms. "Ridiculous as this might sound, it seems as though he may have your father's ears and nose, and looks like Nicholas..."

"No, we thought the same thing as well... and we thought that our little girl looks like Grandma- nose and chin now, but I have a feeling she's going to look more like her great- grandmother than I did," Mia smiled at Nicholas, who walked around to where Joseph was sitting. "Joe, did you want to hold your granddaughter?"

"No, thank you... not at the moment," he answered quickly, shaking his head uncomfortably. "I'll wait until she's not quite so... new...." The truth was, he did want to hold the baby, but the thought that she was only twenty minutes old unnerved him.

"You'll have to do it sometime... you and Grandma are going to be my number one babysitters!" and he had to laugh at that before Nicholas suddenly bent down and handed him the baby. He was so startled that he almost dropped her into his lap but, thankfully, his protective instincts kicked in and he held the baby.... princess, he realized sharply, firmly but awkwardly for a few moments, not looking at Clarisse, but enjoying it anyway... She was so tiny and warm and yes, there was a vague similarity between her and Clarisse... before he quickly handed her back to Nicholas and Clarisse almost regretfully handed her grandson back to Mia.

"So," Clarisse said, resting her hand on top of Joseph's- he had looked so endearingly awkward holding his granddaughter, but he had managed quite well. " What are you going to name them? You needn't say you haven't decided on anything because I know you have," she added with a twinkle in her eye as she saw Mia open her mouth to protest.

"Alright, you caught us," Mia grinned, exchanging a speaking look with her husband. "Yes, we have chosen names... our daughter...." Clarisse's eyes filled with tears at the word 'daughter'...."Our daughter will be known as Isabella Clarisse Grace..." Clarisse gasped audibly as Joseph squeezed her hand.

"And our son will be known as Andrew Joseph Phillipe- two very suitable names for the princess and prince of Genovia," she finished with a pleased smile as Clarisse and Joseph sat there in stunned silence.

"Well, I...." Clarisse began finally, several tears running down her cheeks and she brushed them away before continuing. "This was... is... a lovely, lovely surprise, darling, and I'm... WE'RE touched by the gesture... in fact," she glanced at Joseph, who seemed to be in shock. "We're overwhelmed... but thank you, both of you," she smiled tearfully et happily at both of them.

"Yes, thank you," Joseph added gruffly, in a voice Clarisse knew signified he was feeling emotional but was unable to express it. "Like Clarisse said, it's a lovely surprise and we both appreciate the gesture."

Shortly afterwards, as Mia and Nicholas cradled their children, Scott (obviously unable to wait any longer) burst into the room, followed by Lily, Charlotte and Motezs, all of whom crowded around Mia or Nicholas, cooing over the respective infant in their arms, Clarisse and Joseph watching on quietly.

"I can't believe you're a mother now,"Lily looked at Mia in awe, but Mia broke the moment with a laugh.

"I may be a mother, wife and Queen, but I'm still the same Mia I was before!" before Lily gave her an awkward hug.

As the rest of the group continued to mill around the happy couple, Clarisse met Joseph's eyes and he nodded- they were both exhausted and it was time for bed. After bidding everyone farewell (and promising Mia they would be back later), she and Joseph were outside and, after divesting herself of the rest of the hospital clothes, they silently followed their bodyguards into the elevator.

"I don't know what to say," Clarisse began hesitatingly before turning to smile impishly at Joseph. "Except... I told you so!"

"I could say the same thing about you," Joseph grinned slightly. "You were a given, but me..." he trailed off.

A few cameramen were waiting outside the main entrance of the hospital (obviously they had been tipped off) when they emerged but Clarisse, more startled to see that the sun was starting to rise, ignored them as she climbed into the car... surely they hadn't been there that long... but she was more concerned at how quiet Joseph was.

"Darling," she began tentatively as the car left the hospital. "Are you upset at what Mia and Nicholas did?"

"Of course not- why should I be?" he asked gruffly.

"But you're very quiet... oh Joseph, sweetheart, surely you knew this was coming! You have been the main male role model in her life since she was sixteen... and, given the support and advice you have given her, of course it would have made an impact on her, and you DO deserve it," she added, shifting over in her seat to lace her fingers through his.

"It seems... seems..." he floundered around for the right word but Clarisse, resting her head on his shoulder, understood completely.

"Look at it this way," she said briskly after a moment. "The next generation of Renaldis now have our names... and they might come back into fashion again!"

"Maybe so," Joseph laughed, finally sounding relaxed as he squeezed her hand. ""By the way, I notice you never asked Mia about our new names...."

"She had other things on her mind... although," she added with a chuckle. " She did ask me, in the delivery room, mind you, how I handled giving birth...." She paused for a moment, Joseph sitting quietly beside her- she was about to open up about a time she had never spoken about. "Pierre was easy- he was born in a few hours, but Phillipe... almost 23 hours of agony... it didn't help that I was sick for most of my pregnancy, as well as being unhappy about Rupert... but I still wanted the baby... I was ten days overdue when I finally went into labour, and Rupert, to my surprise, insisted on coming with me... It was fine for a few hours," she chuckled sheepishly. "But I eventually got so fed up with the pain that I began cursing and shouting, before telling Rupert to get out and stay out!"

"So you gave birth alone?" Joseph was appalled that, after her gruelling and difficult pregnancy, Rupert would leave her alone.

"No," Clarisse grinned ruefully at the memory. "Rupert did come back, not at all angry, and I was so relieved to see him that I almost cried... and Phillipe was born soon after..."

The palace was beginning to stir as they crept quietly upstairs to their suite and Joseph locked the door as Clarisse, yawning, collapsed on their unmade bed.

"Thank you for telling me that story," Joseph said quietly as, after changing back into their pyjamas, they climbed into bed. "It proves that Rupert did have some good features."

"He did, although he showed them less than he should have... but he's got nothing on you, Joey," she giggled before Joseph gently threw a pillow at her.

"You're making me blush... Rissie," he growled, playfully pinning her down before bending down and kissing her firmly on the mouth. "No you'd better get some sleep, kiddo... I have a feeling Mia will be utilizing our skills sooner than you think!"

"Kiddo?" she spluttered for a second before snuggling up into his arms. "I'll ignore that," she said sleepily. " But, more importantly, we have twin great grandchildren...."

00000

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Two months seemed to fly by in moments, and it was soon the day of the twins christening, a day that was predicted to be warm and sunny, much to the collective relief of Mia, Clarisse and Helen.

"It would have been too awful if it had been raining!"

It was a day that was highly anticipated by not only the royal family, but by the entire country- it was the first time in history that there were twins, and the last christening had been over 23 years earlier. It would also be the first chance anyone would catch a glimpse of the new twins, who had been kept out of sight from the day they were born....It was going to be a simple affair, held at the church their parents (as well as Clarisse and Joseph) were married in, with only family and a few friends at the actual ceremony, although there would be a big party that night....

They came home from the hospital two days after they were born, and everyone at the palace fell instantly in love with them. Mia had arranged to have a few weeks off from public functions (although she still had work to do) but Clarisse was happily willing to help out, as was Joseph, although he was a little more nervous, and they spent a great deal of time over the first few days with them, marvelling at how healthy and happy they were.

When Helen arrived at the end of the week, however, things began to change. Clarisse knew that her past disapproval at when Phillipe and Helen had married had done damage, but she had also though that, since she had re-established a relationship with Mia, they did have cordial, friendly relationship. However, Helen made it obvious that she resented Clarisse for having been in the delivery room with Mia, as well as spending a lot of time with the twins, something neither Clarisse nor Joseph could understand. Clarisse, puzzled by her resentment, gracefully cut down her time with the twins, but it was still clear that Helen resented her.

"I don't understand what I've done wrong," she said to Joseph one night, two weeks after the twins were born. She was hurt and upset that she couldn't spend as much time with the children as she had wanted to, and it was also creating unnecessary tension in the palace, although Mia was thankfully unaware of what was going on.....

"Maybe, and I know this is incredibly unfair, she's still upset at what had happened when she had married Phillipe....."

"I will always regret that I disapproved of her, but I didn't ask to be in the delivery room with Mia... I'm sure, if she had been there, Mia would have asked her mother!" She hated the fact that she was being made to feel uncomfortable in her own home, but she was determined that Mia would not know anything about it from her.

A week later, despite the twins giving everyone a great deal of joy, Clarisse was fed up and, when Joseph said he was taking a day trip out the check on the house, Clarisse had insisted on coming too- and even extending the trip for a couple of days.

"I can't bear to leave the tins, but this is for the sake of family harmony," she had explained to Joseph as she quickly packed two bags for them, and Joseph smiled as he reached over and patted her hand.

"You don't need to explain anything to me, baby... but you had better tell Mia we'll be away for a few days...."

Mia had been slightly confused when Clarisse, having found her and Helen in the nursery, informed her of their plans.

"We'll be back in a few days- Joseph wants to check on the house, and I want to see how the garden's going... besides, it might give you some time with your mother," she added soothingly, caressing both twins heads with her lips before leaving the room, Helen looking slightly guilty.....

Thankfully, after a few days space, things were much better when they came back.

"Helen realizes that you weren't trying to usurp her position as Mia's mother, and you KNOW that Helen had long since forgiven you... sharing such a wonderful girl as Mia and grandchildren does tend to bond women!" Joseph said triumphantly that night. "I told you not to worry, and I was right!"

The next month was less eventful than the previous months, and Clarisse and Joseph celebrated their third wedding anniversary just a few days before the christening. They had spent the day away from the palace, and had a nice dinner at Sergio's (now frantically busy, thanks to her garden, he told her gratefully), and Clarisse, after some thinking about it, had to admit that Joseph's suggestion of travelling for a few months, away from Genovia, was appealing.

"It's not as if we've had a dull year," he joked when she admitted her feelings to him over dinner. ""If you stop to think about it, it's been yet another crazy year, but this anniversary is, thankfully, much better than last year's...." he trailed off, both of them recalling the car accident that had abruptly ended last year's celebration. "Do you think we'll ever have a completely uneventful year?"

"Eventually, but we have had some interesting times... me becoming Sean's godmother and us babysitting him twice..."

"Spending more time with my crazy family... but I did enjoy the trip to L.A...."

"I bet you did, especially with those young women flirting with you and _Benjamin_," she chuckled at the memory before turning serious. "But, then again, there have been some tough times- the accident, me getting sick and injured... saying goodbye to old friends..." she was thinking of both Charlie and Maurice. " Mia and I not speaking... our temporary separation and that bomb threat...."

"But the good times have far outweighed those times," Joseph said gently, leaning over and resting his hand on top of hers. "Christmas was pretty good- especially as you received an extra special gift...."

"Shelley," Clarisse said with a smile. "True- and New Year's Eve was... wonderful," she blushed at the memory. "And now, our new great grandchildren... Still, I think us travelling for a while is a good idea...."

"Why?" he looked puzzled. "I thought you wanted to stay close so you could see the wins daily?"

"I do, but things have changed....besides, I thought that you wanted to travel. I have to admit, I wasn't quite sure when you first mentioned it, but now... I simply want to travel anonymously for a while with you...and be anonymous for the first time in my life..."

"Fine with me," he grinned- it would be fun!

000

Clarisse awoke early and lay there thinking about all that had happened over the past twelve months, before she realized that her husband was awake and watching her.

"How long have you been doing that?" she groaned, burying her face in her pillow for a moment before meeting his eyes again. " You know I hate you doing that!"

"Not long... you were awake before me, but you looked so peaceful daydreaming that I didn't want to disturb you... but now..." he leaned over and kissed her sweetly. "Today is a very special day."

"For several reasons," she caressed his cheek. ""But, mainly because of the christening... and seeing how comfortable BJ has made himself at the palace!"

At that, Joseph groaned while Clarisse laughed- BJ and co were staying at the palace, and ever since he had arrived two days ago, BJ had definitely made himself at home, and irritated Joseph as much as it amused Clarisse. He had never taken advantage of the palace (even thought the staff would have been pleased to help him), but for BJ to do it...

"He's only doing it to annoy you," she said easily, sitting up and stretching. "But it doesn't matter- he is family."

"You're too soft hearted around my brother....and I don't know why..."

"Well, I like him him, and he has a fantastic sense of humour; he brought Annie and Julie into my life, and... he's related to you...." She went red at the last words and quickly climbed out of bed, reaching for her robe.

"Aren't you a sweet lady?" he teased, stretching over and tugging her back onto the bed. "Where are you going, anyway... oh, I know where," he grinned at her- she wanted to see the twins before they were completely surrounded.

"Of course... are you coming too?" she asked teasingly, knowing that he would because a) she was going, and b) he had quickly grown very fond of (and somewhat protective) of Mia and Nicholas's tiny twins.

The nurse discreetly disappeared when they entered the sunlit nursery, and Clarisse didn't hesitate to stroll over and pick up a wide awake baby Izzy from her crib, breathing in her sweet baby scent before holding her close to her. It was rather surprising to realize that Mia was right and there was a vague resemblance between Izzy and herself- aside from the nose and chin, her eyes were the same deep blue as her great grandmother's, and Clarisse had often seen an expression flit across her tiny face that seemed familiar....

Loving her warmth, Clarisse turned to Joseph and smiled tenderly at the scene before her- after the initial bout of nervousness and awkwardness when they were newborns, Joseph had taken to caring for his great grandchildren like a duck to water, proving to Clarisse that he would have been a wonderful father, particularly with his protective instincts. He doted on both Izzy and Andy (as they were known), and Clarisse loved seeing him hold one or the other.

"What are you grinning at?" he brought her back to the present. "I know it may seem funny that I'm holding a baby...."

"Not at all, " Clarisse said calmly, walking over to stand beside him and look around the toy filled nursery, quite the opposite to what it had been with Phillipe, it's former occupant. "I was thinking how easily you've taken to your great grandchildren, caring for them almost as well as me... and your protective instincts- you really would have made a wonderful father."

"Well, my protective instincts had already been put to good use... with you...."

"If I wasn't holding Izzy..." she trailed off threateningly, but the warm look in her eyes belied her tone. "Just you wait until later, SIR Joseph," she added sarcastically.

"It's unbelievable how much they grow and change every day," he changed the subject with a grin. "Every day brings something new and different... are you sure you want to go and miss some of these crucial stages of development?"

Although he was secretly thrilled that they were going to go away, he still had to be sure....

"Of course... we will be calling in from time to time, but it's time for Mia and Nicholas to be a family with their children... it's been a whirlwind couple of of years for them, and now they need to settle down in their marriage and family..."

"You are a very wise woman," Joseph said with an admiring smile.

0

The christening was scheduled for 11 in the morning, so they had all met downstairs at 10:30 and were soon on their way to the church.

"This is the life,"BJ said yet again as he settled into the limousine- he and Lynn were riding with Joseph and Clarisse. "Joe, I honestly don't understand why you didn't get into this life once you married Clarisse!"

"I never wanted it,"Joseph said honestly, reaching over for Clarisse's hand- as usual, she looked beautiful in a plain dark blue dress and matching shoes, bringing out the colour of her eyes. "The best feature of the palace, for me, wasn't the servants doing everything for you (and they were my colleagues as well), or the luxurious surroundings... but the lady sitting beside me..." he smiled tenderly over at his wife of three years.

"That's the other thing I don't get... how you and Clarisse are still acting like newlyweds after three years... I think I might need to challenge you not to be so like that..."

"B...." Lynn began warningly as Joseph scowled at him, but Clarisse was surprisingly unperturbed by BJ's insolence- she knew he was stirring, so she decided to give it back to him.

"BJ, you may have been fortunate to experience a happy marriage, but I wasn't... But when I married Joseph," she beamed over at her husband. "My life changed completely- especially after meeting you," she teased BJ. "And I'm very happy with my life the way it is now.... This is all new and different to me, showing my feelings and emotions after being reserved for so long.... but, if Joseph makes me act like a newlywed long after our weddings, then so be it... it's about time I relaxed a little, and I do love him...Besides, if you challenge us, you do it too..."

"Here, here," Joseph said quickly, hoping to deter his brother as Lynn applauded from her corner, but BJ was unfazed as he grinned at Clarisse, Clarisse just as unflappable as she smiled back at him. His brother was a stirrer, but Clarisse could handle him....

"Your speech just proves that, despite being a Queen and the whole world at your feet, you're just as devoted to my little brother as he is to you.... Touché to my favourite sister in law!"

The ceremony at the church, despite the throng of journalists and cameras outside waiting to catch a glimpse of the royal babies, was just as Mia had planned. Everyone who had been important in either of their lives were there- Helen, Patrick and 3-year-old Trevor; Lily and Kip Kelly (who were Isabella's godparents); some of their respective friends from college; Charlotte and Scott (off duty, of course); the Motez's; James, Lisa and Marion; BJ and Lynn, Julie and Patrick (little Sean had been left at the palace); Annie (who, along with one of Nicholas's friends, was little Andrew's godparent) as well as Clarisse and Joseph. Pierre was unable to make it (he had been held up in Italy), but when the other members of parliament had inquired about attending, Mia had shut them down, as she had described it.

The ceremony went off with out a hitch, although Andrew (clad in the same outfit his grandfather Phillipe had worn) wailed and cried through out the christening, much to Annie's embarrassment, but Isabella (wearing an outfit both Clarisse and Mia had worn) barely whimpered at all, causing Joseph to nudge Clarisse in the ribs. It was a beautiful, moving ceremony, and Clarisse couldn't help but wipe away a few tears as Nicholas, Mia and their babies walked past their pew- they really were a family.

"Any more doubts about them being a family?" he asked quietly as they waited inside the church for their car to be brought around.

"No.... but I still think we should let them settle down and have some space..."

000

The ball that night was a happy and relaxed occasion- everyone who was anyone was there, and all of parliament ensured that they were there, even thought they didn't manage to see the twins, who were asleep upstairs. Little Sean was also asleep upstairs, but Clarisse had made sure she had spent some time with him- he was a delightful little fellow, toddling around on still rather shaky legs, but always with a smile on his face. He was also beginning to talk, and while 'Clarisse' was still a mouthful, he did try it on more than one occasion, but only ended up with 'Rissie', causing Joseph to roar with laughter.

"It looks like your name has been chose for you, my darling," he teased, but Clarisse only laughed, particularly once Sean called him "Jowy"....

"How do you feel about that name?" she teased him in retaliation, but they both knew they were very lucky to be involved in his life as much as they were.

Mia had thought it was hilarious too, but she refused to make a decision about what the twins were to call them.

"Why don't we just wait and see what THEY decide to call you?" she suggested sensibly, although she had looked at Joseph with a sly smile. ""I hope they call you 'Joey'... since I wasn't allowed to call you that, it would be perfect comeuppance if they called you that!"

"Such a charming girl," he had sighed, pretending to sound disappointed.

Since the twins were unavailable to be talked to,(it had been a big day and, after the church service, Mia and Nicholas had posed outside for the press- it was time that they saw the twins), most of the guests had surrounded the royal couple, clamouring for details, much to Joseph's relief.

"They've finally decided that we're too boring for them," he pretended to look disappointed as they stood with BJ, Lynn, James, Lisa and Marion and watched the scene before them.

"You sound so disappointed, little brother," BJ said sarcastically before turning to Clarisse with a grin. "Would you care to dance, Clarisse?"

"No one else is," Clarisse pointed out, looking around at the still empty room.

"Ah, but then we can start the trend," BJ said with a impish grin, still looking at her and Clarisse had to sigh. Joseph was right- she couldn't help but be soft hearted around him, although he was no Joseph....

"Alright," she pretended to sound reluctant before he led her out onto the dance floor. "But this is the only time I'm going to do this... this is Mia and Nicholas's night, not mine..."

"True... but look, we have started a trend..." he pointed out Mia and Nicholas heading towards them, grinning.

"My, my Grandma... you've started a trend," Mia teased as they started dancing beside her. "Was this your idea?"

"No, it was BJ's," Clarisse was a little embarrassed that she had been the first on the dance floor, but Mia didn't seem to mind....

Shortly after the dance ended, she was about to make her escape back to Joseph but, when she looked, she couldn't see where he disappeared to, before....

"At last, now it's my turn," she heard from behind her, and she turned to see Joseph standing there, grinning at her. "You didn't think you were going to escape, were you?"

"No, not really... but I was more than a little embarrassed when BJ dragged me out onto the floor... no one else was dancing!"

"Don't worry, I won't let him do that again...." he smiled at her. "Next time, I'll be the one to do that!"

"Don't you dare!" Clarisse almost growled, but stopped when she realized that he was joking.

"So, when do you want to tell Mia we're leaving tonight?" he asked after a moment.

"A little later, just when they've seen everyone and the party is going well... I don't want to leave it until it's finished....And, before you say it, yes, I still want to go!"

The night seemed to pass by in moments, and when Clarisse looked at Joseph at about 9:30, she knew it was time to go.... Mia and Nicholas had just come off the dance floor as they approached, and Mia grinned at them.

"I know what you two are up to!"

"What do you mean?" Clarisse asked in surprise- she thought their plans had been secret.

"You and Joe are coming to say goodbye for now... you've got a plane to catch."

"How do you know that?" Joseph asked, just as surprised as Clarisse.

"Joe, after working here for so many years, surely you know that maids know everything... that, and Scott let it slip!"

"Scott," he growled, looking around the room but not able to see him, but Clarisse was more concerned about Mia.

"You're not upset, are you, that we're going away for a while?"

"Of course not, Grandma. You and Joe have your own life to lead now, and I know that you want US to have some time to ourselves, which is really very thoughtful... Just as long as you come back occasionally...."

"Of course we will- wild horses couldn't keep your grandmother away from those twins!"

"Yes, we will be back... we haven't really discussed what we're going to do, but it should be only for a couple of months..."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Mia smiled reassuringly at Clarisse before pulling her close for a hug. "You and Joe have a good time being 'anonymous'... I'll be interested to see how long that lasts, especially with bodyguards," she grinned at Joseph. "But have a great time.... are you going to see the others before you go?"

"Definitely not," Joseph said quickly- BJ would certainly start teasing them (especially since he had a few drinks), but he knew Clarisse had told Lynn, Annie and Julie that they were going. "I'll let you tell him that we're gone...but not until tomorrow morning!"

"Right on," Mia winked at him.

After one more farewell, Clarisse and Joseph quietly made their way through the crowd hand in hand, avoiding everyone's eyes, and Clarisse sighed when they were finally in the hallway.

"Thank goodness.... I thought Mia would be upset that we were leaving..."

"She's much more open minded than that... damn Scott, I wish I could find him before we left," he muttered as they went upstairs to change clothes.

After changing, their luggage already downstairs in the car, Clarisse paused in front of the twin's nursery and quietly crept into the room to smile down at each sleeping face.

"See you soon, my darlings," she whispered, kissing each on their soft cheek before rejoining Joseph outside. "Let's go...."

It wasn't until she was out in the car, and they were heading towards the airport, that she realized she didn't know where they were going....

"Joseph.... where are we going?"

"I'm not going to say at the moment... just wait and see... I promise that you're going to enjoy yourself..."

"I'm going to enjoy myself wherever I am... just as long as I'm with you...." she snuggled up to him in the dark car. "But... do you think we're going to have a quiet few months, or things are going to change again?"

"We're just going to have to wait and see, aren't we?" he asked as he brushed her hair gently with his hand. "We're just going to have to wait and see...."


End file.
